


Vanilla in Our Veins

by xotragician_child



Series: Vanilla [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Gerard Way, Dom Tyler, Dom!Gerard, Dom/sub, Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Sub Frank Iero, Sub Josh Dun, Vanilla, sub!Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 148,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: After Frank calls his safeword on their relationship, he's moved out to clear his head, and left Gerard all by himself. And after an incident of regret and clear-headed realization, all Frank wants is to be back with his cold-façade politician- his Dominant. But does Gerard take back his flaky submissive? Does Frank get his second chance to delve back into the dark and twisted lifestyle Gerard had plunged him in headfirst?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Ryan Ross, Josh Dun/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Vanilla [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784728
Comments: 78
Kudos: 223





	1. Frank Iero, Are You Nervous?

_Two weeks later_

Frank couldn't believe it had taken two weeks to finally get him back here, two weeks of bribery, two weeks of complete and utter begging. Two weeks and he had finally conceded to them getting back together even though Frank fucked up so badly. He sat nervously in the lobby of the hotel, his breath coming out in shaking gasps as he tried to remember just how to breathe. He bit nervously on his thumbnail as he stared at the door, watching, waiting, and hoping for the one person he wanted to see.

The revolving door spun around with a soft whirr and Frank looked up in sheer desperation. His stomach dropped into his knees as he stood up, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he swallowed. Frank took in Ryan's appearance as he sauntered towards him, barely recognizable as the man he had broken up with almost two months prior. Ryan was dressed in something totally unexpected of him and it took Frank completely by surprise. He was wearing a pair of grey and black pinstriped slacks that were tight and fitted in the best of places, a pair of black half-done up boots on his feet, a black button-up that was tucked into the pants with white suspenders slung over his shoulders. He had on a pair of black cut off gloves, and a brown leather belt threaded through his pants that was purely for decoration. His brown curls were now straightened, edged, and wispy around his face with a newspaper-boy cap perched on his head in the same grey as his pants.

His brown eyes rimmed with thick and smokey black eyeliner that contrasted so well with his pale features. Frank stared in awe at his ex-boyfriend for a moment, watching as he came closer, walking with his usual air of confidence., "Hi..." Frank breathed out, "You look... What happened?"

"I decided to change myself up a bit after we broke up." Ryan shrugged, "New me for a new start."

"Well, I'll say." Frank muttered, "You look great, and I... Well, I look like shit right now."

"You've looked worse." Ryan chuckled as they stood facing each other, "You dyed your hair... It's black."

"Oh, yeah." Frank reached up to touch his newly refurbished head, going from the brown-and-blonde hair he had donned for years to this jet black spiky 'do for a change much like Ryan had done, but for a completely different person.

Ryan looked around the lavish lobby and raised an eyebrow, "Why're you here?"

"Let's... Let's go up and talk there. These people hate me." Frank eyed Camile behind the desk, who was eyeing him right back with disdain plastered to every wrinkled pore as she looked at his old Judas Priest t-shirt and his grey sweats.

"Fine." Ryan gestured to the elevator, "Lead the way."

"You're not ready for it." Frank muttered as he took Ryan by the hand and they walked to the set of elevators in the corner.

"This place is so spendy," Ryan commented as he looked around with his doe eyes sparkling, matching every polished surface threefold.

"You have no idea." Frank replied as they stepped into the marble-lined elevator, standing close together despite the interior being able to hold at least ten comfortable people. The elevator continued to climb as they grew closer, their hands still entwined between then as they stood in an awkward silence. Frank stared at the old-fashioned analog dial above the door that swung from side over to side as they went up floor by floor.

They finally reached the top floor when the door opened right into the suite with Frank pulling Ryan into the room slowly, the dead weight that Frank was tugging was an indication that Ryan was officially stunned by the outright and downright lavish and intense beauty of the huge room they stood in. Frank smiled, "Welcome."

"Jesus Christ." Ryan muttered under his breath as Frank stopped them, letting him look around before he decided to speak.

"Look, Ry, I-"

"Was I right?" Ryan turned and looked at Frank, pursing his lips with curiosity, "About... _Him_."

"You were." Frank admitted then, "About him and the grooming but... We weren't sleeping together then."

"Did you...?"

"We did." Frank looked away, "After you and I broke up, he and I... Anyway, it doesn't matter now. I- I realized how wrong I was about him and about us and I just... I realize my mistakes and I'm sorry."

"I know." Ryan took a step closer, their bodies inches apart, "I can see it in your eyes, Frankie."

"Would you- I mean, would you ever consider taking me back?"

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't be here."

"You mean it?" Frank asked meekly when Ryan leaned in, their lips connected in a kiss that knocked the breath out of Frank's lungs, a surprise of sparks winding him as his hands found their usual and comfortable spot on Ryan's hips, gripping and squeezing. Ryan deepened the kiss, threading his fingers into Frank's hair to pull him closer.

Frank's eyes shut instinctively as he slid his hands up, knocking the cap from Ryan's head, sending it to the floor as their tongues caressed one another's in a mess of familiar and new. Frank ran his hands down Ryan's neck and to his shoulders, pulling him down slightly as they stepped further into the suite, mouths never missing a beat in their practiced sync. Frank let out a small whimper as he tugged on Ryan's suspenders and pulled them down from his slender shoulders. It was then that Ryan slowly pulled away, panting out softly as he wiped his bottom lip with his thumb, "I just... Before we do anything, Frank. I just want to know something."

Frank nodded, "Anything."

"Am I just a rebound?"

"Wh- No." Frank frowned, "If-If anything then _he_ was a rebound to get over you. I just... I fucked up, Ry."

"I'll say." Ryan muttered, eyeing Frank, "Okay, if I'm not a rebound... Prove it."

"Prove... How?"

"You decide." Ryan shrugged his shoulders as he stuck his hands in his pockets and bit on his lip when Frank mulled over the idea in his head before deciding on it.

"Okay..." Frank took Ryan by the shoulders and steered him over to the purple velvet chaise that was sitting in the living room, "Stay."

"Alright..." Ryan shrugged as he sat himself down, perching on the edge of the long armchair as Frank turned on his heel and jogged towards the dining room, grabbing the condensating bucket of ice with the champagne in it before he returned. He set it down on the small end table beside Ryan with his hands on his hips, gesturing with a small wave to the large silver bucket.

"There." He breathed, "If you were a rebound would I bring you a bottle of champagne worth a grand and a half?"

"Open it." Ryan instructed, eyeing the bottle as he slowly got up, "I'll get glasses, hmm?"

"Sure." Frank nodded as Ryan walked off towards the dining area. Frank sucked in a breath as he picked up the dark emerald bottle, examining its goldenseal and the dark burgundy foil and label.

"So what champagne are we breaking into?" Ryan asked simply as he reappeared with two glasses clasped in his fingers.

"This is a 1982 Krug Collection Vintage champagne." Frank cleared his throat, "It came in a wooden box when the guy brought it up for me."

"Oh, those are supposed to be pretty good," Ryan commented as he set the two glasses down as Frank grabbed onto the opening tab of the foil and unwrapped the cork. He pulled the wire cage from around the wooden stopper and set it down before he grabbed the towel that was laying in the handle of the bucket and wrapped it around the bottle before twisting it slowly, careful not to twist the cork as he held it still in his hand. The bottle opened with a loud pop and a grunt from Frank as it began to bubble to the top, with Frank holding over one of the crystal flute glasses on the table. He held it out, pouring them each a glass slowly as Ryan perched himself back down on the plush chaise.

"Here we go." Frank handed Ryan a flute of the bubbling alcohol before he took a sip of his own, a large gulp that had him reminiscent of honey and some fruit he just couldn't pinpoint, the smell of so many different notes that hit his useless nose.

"That is amazing champagne." Ryan commented as he swallowed another sip, "Mango, I think. Definitely tropical."

"Oh, yeah.." Frank shrugged as he downed the last of his glass and set it down before setting the champagne back in its bucket of ice.

"Well, I must be more than a rebound if you're willing to spend so much to impress me, Frank. You could have taken me to a sleazy motel." Ryan said as he took the last sip of his bubbly before he leaned over and set it down beside Frank's own. Frank looked down at Ryan with his lip between his teeth, holding his tongue as he realized that Ryan had thought he had rented this suite out just for the two of them and that he was, in fact, totally wrong. But Frank knew that if Ryan had any inkling of who had been in here before and who this even belonged to, Frank's chances were slimmer than second to none.

"Told you, babe." Frank smiled as Ryan sat up, sliding his fingers up to the neck of Frank's shirt before he grabbed it and pulled Frank down slowly to him, their mouths connecting, spit mingling with the tingles of alcohol.

Frank pushed himself between Ryan's legs, hands on his thighs as they kissed fervently on the armchair, bodies close and pressed and warm. Frank's one hand slid up Ryan's inner thigh and over his body to hold on to the back of the chair, keeping himself up as he ran his mouth in wet and sloppy kisses over Ryan's skin. Ryan let out a silent but still breathy gasp as Frank nipped at the flesh on his throat, sucking a dark purple mark into his while throat as Ryan's hands ran over Frank's form, pulling him ever closer.

Frank felt Ryan tugging at his shirt, pawing at the material in a clear sign that he recognized. Frank sat up, pulling his ratty old shirt up over his head before he flung it over the back of the chair onto the floor. Frank took advantage of his sitting position to look down at his ex-boyfriend beneath him in a panting mess. Frank sucked in a breath as he lifted each of Ryan's hands up one by one to remove his cut off gloves, sucking softly on his fingertips, watching the way his breath would hitch and his eyes widen before they fluttered closed.

Frank set Ryan's hand on the waistband of his sweatpants as he went for the buttons of Ryan's shirt, unbuttoning a few when he stopped and looked up at Ryan, who hadn't moved, "What?"

"Is- Is this really where you wanna do this?"

Frank paused, looking up instantly at the large king-size bed that stood at the far end of the suite; it's sheets inviting and just waiting to be ruined and tangled, "Fuck, no."

Frank scrambled up, pulling Ryan up into him, kissing him roughly, grabbing his ass as he stepped back in the direction of the bed. Frank made sure Ryan's suspenders were off of his shoulders completely and out of the way as he pulled at his tucked-in button-up, pulling it out of his pants before he unbuttoned it fully with fumbling fingers. Ryan managed to pull the cuffs from around his wrists as they shuffled closer to the bed, his shirt falling to the floor as he paused, toeing off his boots and kicking them aside.

Frank's feet crossed the floor as he pulled Ryan with him, their lips interlocked again in another fiery kiss. Frank let out a whimper as Ryan's hand grazed over the hard-on hidden in his sweats; an accidentally on purpose touch that had the goosebumps rise up on his arms. Frank pushed Ryan onto the bed carefully, lowering him down as his hands took hold of Ryan's brown leather belt, frowning as he impatiently unfastened it, unhooking the button to Ryan's grey slacks. Frank shuddered out a small whine as he bit on his lip and slid Ryan's pants down, latter lifting his hips complacently in aid of getting them both closer into the bed and with each other.

Frank leaned down with a knee wedged between Ryan's legs as Ryan lifted his hips, Frank's fingers tucking into Ryan's slacks to pull them down. Frank pulled them down around Ryan's calves before he tugged them off completely and threw them aside, looking down at his ex on the bed who was dressed in his socks and underwear.

Frank swallowed hard as he helped Ryan out of the last of his clothing, discarding the few items at his feet as he pushed his own pants down around his ankles, shimmying them down before he kicked and stumbled out of them. Frank leaned down over Ryan, kissing him breathily, their tongues messily sliding from mouth to mouth as Ryan wrapped his legs around Frank and pulled him down roughly. Frank let out a small moan in surprise at the way Ryan was with him, something new that he hadn't expected especially considering Ryan didn't really have a rough bone in his body. Frank looked down at himself for a second, swallowing as his butterflies returned and a flush smattered his cheeks as he caught Ryan's gaze.

"Frank Iero, are you nervous?" Ryan asked with a breathless chuckle as he shifted back on the bed and lay his head back on one of the pillows. Frank let out a snort in reply that he was so obvious, waving a hand as he climbed onto the mattress.

"Me? No..." Frank trailed off when he sat up, clearing his throat as a small smile spread on his face. Frank lay himself down between Ryan's legs, pressing himself against Ryan's body, testing the waters as he rolled his hips down against him. Frank let out a small moan at the friction of skin against skin, the slick of Ryan's smooth body against his own was more than orgasmic, the feel of the familiar and the closeness of someone he knew. Frank pressed himself against Ryan, feeling a slim leg wrap around his hips and pull him even closer when he stilled, his lips an inch away. Frank froze, realizing that perhaps this wasn't what he wanted and the way he wanted it. The only issue he faced was that he couldn't figure out how to bring it up to someone who was so adamant and set in their ways.

"R-Ry..." Frank muttered, biting on his lip, "I, um..."

"What?" Ryan asked as he ran his hands up Frank's shoulders and his neck, running his fingers through Frank's dark hair.

"I know you don't ever- uh- 'Do'... But, I was just- I mean, would you..." Frank cleared his throat.

"Would I what?" Ryan smiled sweetly and Frank sighed, realizing just how hard it was to ask when it wasn't Gerard practically forcing him to speak.

"Well, I-I mean... Maybe we could switch things up, like, you could..." Frank shrugged as he sat up.

"You mean like this?" Ryan asked as he took Frank by the hips and steadily rolled them both over until he was leaning over Frank with a smile.

"Just like that..." Frank breathed out, watching in awe as Ryan lifted one of his legs and sat beneath them, running a hand through his chestnut locks before he lowered himself down, their mouths melting together as Frank instinctively lifted himself up and shifted down on the bed to wrap his thighs around Ryan's skinny waist.

"Is this all you wanted?" Ryan crooned as his mouth ran in sloppy kisses over Frank's jaw and his neck as Frank ran his hands up and down the planes of Ryan's back. Frank let out a small whimper in response as he tilted his head back, nodding profusely as the wet marks left on his skin were sending rivulets of pleasure through his system.

"All I wanted." Frank breathed out his response as he rolled his hips up, rutting against Ryan in desperation, his body coming to the realization that he was going to get what he wanted.

Frank let out a small hum as Ryan's mouth skated over his clavicle before he sat up and looked down, "Do you have any... Y'know."

"Oh, yeah," Frank muttered as he sat up, resting on his elbow as he reached over under the pillow that sat beside his usual spot, digging under the cushion to grab the bottle of lube that he had procured for himself. It was only after he left that he realized he had left his one-and-only dildo with Gerard and that he had only brought his barely-used peach lube. Needless to say, it was in Frank's best ideology to wank his problems away; it worked the first three times before he started feeling nauseous and on the verge of tears despite the boner that he was sporting with no one else to blame but himself.

Frank handed Ryan the half-empty bottle of lube and Ryan eyed it before he opened the cap and took a small sniff, chuckling at the scent before he squirted a small dollop onto his two fingers, swirling it around with his thumb before Frank closed his eyes. He waited for the feel, waited for Ryan's fingers inside of him, anticipating the initial pressure and stinging burn from the stretch of Ryan's lengthy digits. Frank couldn't deny that he used to find himself staring at Ryan's hands on an often occasion at the most random of times when they were together, fantasizing about what it would be like if Ryan would ever agree to topping- If he would ever agree to switch.

Frank felt both of Ryan's fingers slide in and he let out a gasp, whining when he frowned; as good as it was and as satisfied as Frank felt about finally getting to feel Ryan inside of him, prepping wasn't enough. He shifted, opening his eyes to look down at Ryan, his tongue stud bar between his teeth.

"N-No prep..." He sighed out, awkwardly lifting a hand to run his fingers through his hair, pushing his sweaty locks from his face.

"None?" Ryan frowned, "Won't that hurt?"

"Fuck, yeah..." Frank nodded, "I hope so."

"You sure?" Ryan slowly pulled his fingers out, leaving Frank feeling super empty with a soft whine hindering in the back of his throat.

"Please, Ry." Frank whimpered pleadingly, "Please..."

Ryan merely smiled in reply as he picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some in his palm before he wrapped those very fingers around his dick, stroking himself slowly. Frank watched in awe at Ryan, watching him as he lubed himself up with a skill to his slick fingers and an adeptness in every fibrous movement.

Frank let out a whimper as Ryan leaned over him, his legs lifting up as he kept him close and waited, sweaty foreheads pressed together. Ryan's hips pushed forward, his dick pushing against Frank with the blunt burn that would definitely not dissipate despite the lube that Ryan had used. Ryan pushed in slowly, a hand sliding underneath Frank's hips to lift him up and make it easier for them both. Frank hooked his ankles tighter around Ryan's hips and used him to keep himself up, his hands fisting in Ryan's hair.

"Oh... Fuck-" Frank gasped, gritting his teeth in agony as Ryan pushed in an inch or so more, filling Frank up until his toes curled. He let out another short gasp of a breath as Ryan slid in, taking his time to have Frank feel every inch. Which he definitely did. Frank was definitely so overly aware that Ryan's dick wasn't the biggest he'd ever had in his ass before, but that definitely didn't stop him from enjoying the thickness that compensated for the length.

Ryan bottomed out, pushing in all the way until he was completely flush with Frank, their bodies in a heated tangle as sloppy mouths locked together and hips moved in a synced rhythm together. Ryan let out a hiss of breath through his teeth, a sharp intake that followed as Frank did his best to relax against the thickened intrusion that he so badly sought after. Frank's one hand slipped between them, running over himself, the tips of his fingers feeling Ryan's slicked length sliding in and out of his body.

Frank's body was running rampant with every feeling imaginable, from the good to the bad and back again. He felt like his body was on fire and he felt every nerve ending singing as well as the vast amounts of guilt and shame that were mingling and mixing in the back of his skull like some tormenting witch's brew. He gasped, hiking his leg up even further as Ryan's pace drew quicker into a steady rhythm for the two of them as they slid across the sheets. Frank grabbed Ryan and gave him a sloppy and distracted kiss, his body too focused on chasing its own selfish release. Frank held on to Ryan's shoulders, nails digging hard as he panted and moaned, whimpering his lover's name in a babbled breath.

Frank rolled his hips in sync with Ryan as the latter sped up, his hips snapping forward and back as though he were being pushed and pulled unto his own accord, his body taking him on his own erotic chase rather than vice versa. A soft gasp left Ryan's lips a few moments later, the soft sound that Frank knew to be Ryan's teetering noise, the noise that Frank would chase after. Frank merely pulled Ryan closer, wrapping his arms around Ryan to hold him as their lower bodies met in sync. Frank nipped at Ryan's neck, whining as his toes curled and his thighs clenched, groaning at the intensity. Frank found it astounding and surprising at this change in his old boyfriend, initial confusion now melding into sheer desperation.

Frank let out a groan, feeling Ryan pressed so tight against him as he came buried in Frank, his body shuddering as soft and short breaths left him, his hips stuttering as he rode out his own orgasm. Frank panted, his cheeks hot, hotter than the rest of his skin, his limbs feeling like lead and weightless cloud at the same time. He was so close, so close to his own release as he rocked himself on Ryan slowly. Ryan shifted, holding himself up a bit when he looked down at Frank, leaning in to press his forehead against the latter.

"If you'll wait a minute then I'd be more than happy to finish you off." Ryan whispered softly and Frank nodded eagerly; he'd wait hours if he had to for Ryan, "That's what I was hoping for."

Ryan pulled out carefully, turning on his side as he slid from between Frank's thighs to lay beside him, pink cheek laying on Frank's bicep, "Fuck..." Frank muttered softly, staring up at the ornate ceiling, "That's new."

"It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"We both got what we wanted, then." Ryan ran a fingertip over Frank's bicep tattoo as Frank lay in the bed with Ryan laying beside him, both panting and sweaty and completely fucked out. Frank smiled lazily, wiping his hair from his forehead, the damp strands clinging to his slick fingertips. He chuckled, looking at Ryan, who was smiling all the same.

"I didn't think you'd like... That." Frank managed once he had regained his voice.

"Well, I did." Ryan stated as he got up and out of the bed, rolling out of Frank's arms to grab his pants and his underwear.

"What are you-?"

"Tell me, Frank," Ryan asked as he pulled his grey pants back up, his hands on his hips, "How does it feel?"

"How- Ow- Does what feel?" Frank asked as he slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his ass.

"How does it feel to be used and thrown away?" Ryan asked as he walked over to his shirt and scooped it up, "How does it feel to have your hopes brought up before they're dashed in front of your very eyes? How does it feel to realize that the one 'someone' you thought you had a chance with doesn't even want you?"

"I-" Frank was astounded as he watched Ryan pull on his shirt and grab his suspenders and his hat from the chaise.

"You really think I'd want you back after everything you did to me? You really think I was desperate enough to go back to you even after you admitted I was right?" Ryan picked up his shoes, "Or, do you think that much of yourself that that doesn't even matter?"

"Ry, I-"

"You think so much of yourself, don't you?" Ryan asked as he grabbed his boots, "I bet that's his fault."

" _His_ fault?" Frank sat up as Ryan scoffed.

"That politician of yours. I bet you had him in your little pocket, didn't you?" Ryan asked simply, "I bet you did everything he wanted and I bet you got praise every time. Now look at you, it's gone to your head and you can barely function anymore. I don't even know who you are anymore and, frankly, I don't want to."

"Then why...?" Frank asked as he pushed back the prick of tears, watching Ryan walk to the door and press the button for the elevator.

"Because I wanted you to know how it felt. How _I_ felt. I wanted you to hurt and every time you did, I wanted you to think of me." Ryan stepped into the elevator as the doors opened, he turned and looked at Frank from across the suite, "And I hope you jump up your own ass and die, Frank Iero."

The doors closed a second after that, leaving Frank still draped in the sheets and the mess he had made of his life. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, his hopes were certainly more than dashed now that Ryan had made it abundantly clear how he felt and Frank was now more alone than ever.


	2. No One is Ever That Interested in Othello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update for my birthday :)

_6 Years Ago_

_“I had a really nice time,” Ryan commented while they stood at the entrance of the cinema, waiting for his ride home. Frank was doing the same, standing a foot away from Ryan because even though they had been close when they were sitting in the cinema whilst watching the movie, he was absolutely shitting himself all over again._

_“Yeah, me too.” Frank nodded. He had a nice time, all things considered because he had been able to spend time with Ryan out of school. Although, Frank had to admit that he would rather watch anything other than Twilight. Ryan had walked out of the theatre with a smile on his face, gushing over the movie and the cute boys. Frank just nodded along, pretending that he had totally been into the film, even though at one point he swore that he was going to fall asleep._

_“Really?” Ryan chuckled, folding his arms across his chest, shivering while he kept a look-out for his dad’s car, “I thought you had fallen asleep at one point, to be honest.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“When?” Frank frowned. He knew that at one point he may have dozed, but he never properly fell asleep. He hoped and prayed that Ryan hadn’t seen the way his head had dropped down before he snapped it back up, blinking himself awake._

_“Towards the end,” Ryan spoke, “When Alice had the vision of the ballet school.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Were you even paying attention?” Ryan laughed lightly. The tinkling chime of his laugh had a wave of butterflies erupt in Frank's stomach, his eyeliner-rimmed eyes crinkling in the corners._

_“Of course I did,” Frank insisted despite knowing it was a fat lie. The last thing he remembered was some baseball and a good soundtrack and thereafter his edges had begun to blur. He caught Ryan's dubious eyebrow and added, “I mean if I wasn’t paying attention, can you blame me? I had a pretty good distraction.”_

_Ryan's cheeks turned a bright pink to match his cold-ripped nose. He leaned back against the doorway of the cinema, smiling at Frank before looking away, averting his eyes sheepishly. Ryan hid his smile behind the cuff of his sleeve, biting his bottom lip to try and calm himself down as the fluttering feeling in his stomach blossomed more. Frank was about to add something when he noticed the way Ryan went coy, but he stopped when he realized that he was shivering; Ryan was cold. The Jersey night air was icy as it wrapped around them while they waited, “Hey, you’re cold?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’m fine.” Ryan insisted as he put his arms around himself to keep warm._

_“Nope, bullshit. Here,” Frank said, shrugging his jacket off before holding it out for Ryan, “Wear this.”_

_“But you’ll get cold-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I insist,” Frank cut Ryan off with a kind smile, shaking the jacket pointedly. He wanted to be nothing more than a gentleman, helping Ryan into the jacket when he eventually caved, rolling his eyes before slipping his long arms into the sleeves. The warmth from Frank wearing it had Ryan pulling it tighter around him, thanking Frank with a smile. Frank loved seeing him smile, “You’re welcome. I don’t want you getting cold, babe.”_

_“But you’ll get cold-”_

_“A-bub-bub,” Frank silenced him again, “I’ll be fine.”_

_“You’re too nice to me, y'know,” Ryan said after a moment of silence passed between the two of them. Frank looked at Ryan then from where he was leaning against the doorframe. He tried to ignore how he was already absolutely freezing._

_“And that’s a problem?” Frank queried with a raised eyebrow, watching Ryan fiddle with the zip on his jacket._

_“It’s not a problem, just, I mean… I guess I knew for a while that you may have liked me, especially seeing as I know that you watch me in English class."_

_Frank cringed, “You knew about that?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Of course I did,” Ryan snorted, “No one is ever that interested in Othello.” Frank blushed profusely, avoiding eye contact with Ryan, only noticing when he moved closer to him out of the corner of his eye._

_“I like you, too, Frank.” Ryan whispered. Frank turned to look at him with wide eyes, surprised at the admittance. Ryan hadn’t said anything until right now and the words hit Frank a little harder than he expected, but in the best way possible. His heart hammered, eyes locking with the gorgeous boy that was so close. Frank's mouth went dry when Ryan stepped closer to him again. He had a look in his eyes that Frank couldn’t quite read. Frank's mind raced, wondering if now was the right time to make the first move. If it was, was he going to be anywhere close to good at kissing?_

_He had imagined kissing Ryan, but his imagination was a much smoother lover than how he knew he was in reality. He would probably end up messing it up somehow by going the wrong way or bumping into Ryan. What if he killed the moment and, in turn, killed off what they could possibly be? Ryan had said that he liked him, too. Ryan inched even closer to him; being this close had the butterflies in Frank’s stomach erupting tenfold. Looking at Ryan this close, Frank could see the light freckles on his nose, and notice the tiny details about Ryan that just made him beyond beautiful. His hair and eyes the same chocolate brown, his lips a similar shade to roses that grew in his mom's garden. Frank shuddered a shaky gasp at the smell of mint gum and Coke on Ryan's breath. Frank caught sight of the line of fur on Ryan's hood that he had pulled out from underneath the borrowed hoodie. Frank had honestly forgotten about that until just now when the thought of Ryan actually wearing real fur came screaming back to him. Frank paused then, not breathing for a second as the panic set in._

_“You okay?” Ryan asked, his voice laced with concern. Frank blinked, shaking his head, snapping out of instant worry that held him._

_“Yeah...sorry, I just,” Frank stammered. Part of him couldn’t even begin to comprehend how he would feel if Ryan was actually wearing_ real _fur. This insanely perfect person would suddenly become tainted, and Frank didn’t want to consider how this would change everything for him. He swallowed and looked down nervously, “I’ve gotta ask something because it’s bothering me. I know it shouldn’t, but- I just, fuck… I didn’t want to ruin anything but I just have to know.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Frank? What’s wrong?” Ryan's head tilted and his brows furrowed. Frank's leg was twitching again and now he was fidgeting with the wallet chain that was fastened to his jeans._

_“Is that real fur on your hood?” Frank asked as he pointed to the stripe of black on the hood, not wanting to look at it, “Because if it is… I-I just-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hey, Frank, relax,” Ryan spoke softly, his voice calming Frank while he took hold of his arms gently, “It’s not real.”_

_“I-It’s not?"_

_“Of course not,” Ryan reassured, “Do you really think that I’m the kind of person who would do something as awful as that? I would never wear real fur, honey.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _A smile broke out on Frank's lips when relief washed over him. Was it possible for someone to become even more attractive just by admitting that they didn’t wear fur, and thought that the idea of wearing fur was awful? Frank's heart skipped in his chest; Ryan wasn’t the kind of person that Frank has been worried about. Frank looked at the line of fur that had been bothering him for most of the evening, finally calm._

_Ryan was actually the one to make the first move. Frank stopped breathing when he felt Ryan’s lips lock with his own. In an instant Frank felt like he had lost control of the butterflies in his stomach; he tried to remember to breathe. The fluttering sensation was coursing through, leaving him dizzy. Frank moved a hand, holding onto Ryan's side, grounding himself down into the moment. Warm, soft, cherry lips pressed against Frank's, and his first kiss was ten times better than he had ever expected. Ryan was actually kissing him and Frank hadn’t messed it up. He was over the moon because Ryan liked him back and hopefully this was going to be the start of something for the two of them._

Frank snapped out of the memory when the sound of ringing filled his ears. Being drawn back into the reality where he was currently in his boss's hotel suite. He was sitting up in bed, feeling somewhat sorry for himself after what Ryan had done. Frank had barely moved since yesterday afternoon; he had stayed in bed because it was comfortable and comfortable was what Frank felt like he needed. He felt so used and vulnerable- And broken.

He barely moved a muscle when the sound of his phone ringing came out from the depths of the bed. Frank searched for his phone in the folds of bedding, wondering who was calling him. He knew for a fact that it wouldn’t be Ryan, and Frank hoped that it wouldn’t be Gerard especially after what happened happened. The idea of talking to him after Ryan had fucked him and left him made Frank feel so guilty. Frank pulled his phone out from where it was hiding, his Korn ringtone louder now that it was no longer hidden under the comforter. Frank frowned when he saw ‘Lindserino’ on the screen.

Frank assumed that if Lindsey was going to get involved with what had happened then she would have done it already. But then again, Lindsey probably wasn’t the kind of person who would get herself involved with what Gerard did.

Gerard was terrifying enough when you got on the wrong side of him, but Frank had witnessed Lindsey dragging Gerard out of his own kitchen by the ear. If he wasn’t his usual self around her when he was in trouble then maybe she was to be feared. Frank overthought everything for a split second. In an instant his mind raced, hoping that Lindsey didn’t know about what had happened last night.

Maybe that's why Lindsey was calling; Frank's heart dropped. What if in, the two weeks that had passed, both Lindsey and Gerard assumed that he wasn’t coming back. Maybe this call was going to be the one where Frank found out that, yet again, he didn’t have a job. Of course, Lindsey would be doing the dirty work of telling him that his contract had been terminated; Gerard probably didn’t even want to talk to him. He had probably moved on in some way and wanted Frank out of his suite in the next few days.

“Hey,” Frank said as confidently as possible when he finally answered, pressing his phone to his ear. He hoped and prayed that the inevitable wasn’t about to happen, but he was so sure of it.

“Don’t you dare ‘hey’ me,” Lindsey all but snarled in response, snapping heatedly. Frank grimaced and braced himself for whatever was about to be thrown at him over the phone, “What the hell do you think you're doing, Frank Iero?”  
  
Frank opened his mouth to answer, but he didn’t know what kind of answer Lindsey was expecting. He had assumed that this call was going to be nothing more than her breaking the news that he had lost his job.

Lindsey sighed impatiently, “Are you going to answer me?”  
  
“I don’t know what you want me to say, Lindsey. I haven’t exactly had the time of my life over the past two weeks.” Frank finally answered honestly, not wanting to go into any of the details.

“I’m over here wondering if you've lost your fucking mind, Frank.” Lindsey retorted, making Frank frown and wonder if she _actually_ knew what had gone down the last time that he had been with Gerard.

“I’m fuckin' questioning that, too."

“You do know that I know what happened the other week when Michael decided to pop by unannounced,” Lindsey added. Frank’s eyes widened; Gerard had more than likely told her everything. Frank could imagine Gerard telling Lindsey that he was gone. He could picture Gerard telling Lindsey how it hadn’t worked out because Frank wasn’t good enough for him. They had probably talked about it- Talked about him and how it had all gone so wrong because Frank knew that he wasn’t cut out for it.

“I didn’t exactly want that cunt to rip me to fucking pieces at work,” Frank fired back unhappily as the memory that he wanted to erase came back. That torturous time in the office where Mikey had literally torn him to shreds. Frank screwed his eyes shut, “What he said to me was fucking brutal.”

“And you listened to him.” Lindsey sighed, “Jesus fucking christ, Frank… I can’t believe you listened to _Mikey_ of all people.”

“Kinda hard to ignore him when he was right up in my face. I could smell his designer cologne and could the hair on his mustache.” Frank snorted as he picked at the blanket over his crossed legs as a way of coping with the call.

“Yeah, I get that,” Lindsey paused, “But Gerard stood up for you and look what you did.”

“I know what I did-”  
  
“I should fucking hope you remember what you did,” Lindsey cut Frank off angrily “Because I’ve had to hear about it. He told me what happened. You safeworded your entire fucking relationship with him.”  
  
“Because Mikey was right,” Frank defended as he threw the blanket off himself. He climbed out of bed, walking around the bedroom to keep himself calm despite the raging nerves in his stomach, “Linds, you don’t understand… He was right, and I was blind. He opened my eyes with what he said; I’m not cut out for what Gerard had to offer. I can’t be what he wants me to be; I fucked up, I made mistakes. I did everything that I wasn’t supposed to do. I was only going to let Gerard down if it continued because I’m not meant to be what he expects of me.”

“Jesus absolute Christ,” Lindsey sighed again. Frank could almost picture her shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose, “You really think that Gerard is _that_ much of a bastard that he expects you to do everything right from day one? He knew what you were coming from with your ex. He knew that it would take time with you. Yet you didn’t give it time and you threw in the towel after one hurdle. I cannot believe you’ve behaved like this, Frank.”

He sighed, pacing and biting on his thumbnail incessantly. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, ignoring his surroundings as he stared at the wood grain of the floor almost incessantly. Lindsey continued her tirade, “You do realize that even after everything, he made sure that you weren’t going to be out on the streets. He’s let you live in his suite, Frank. He’s been paying thirty grand a night just so you have a roof over your head.”

Frank stopped pacing in his tracks, his eyes falling on a gold-trimmed lamp to his right, his mouth hanging open. Frank hadn’t even considered how much it would have cost to stay in a suite like this, but now he knew, he honestly didn’t know what to say to Lindsey. A weak whimper left him.

“I’m guessing Gerard didn’t tell you that, did he?”

“N-No.” Frank finally answered, trying to reel in some of the shock as he swallowed, still looking around him.

“So, while you’ve been living the life of luxury,” Lindsey spoke with a snide remark that made Frank snap out of his thoughts, and back into reality, “I’ve been the one picking up the pieces of what you left behind.”

“What d'you mean?” Frank asked. The way Lindsey was talking to him had a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Had something happened after he left? Frank assumed that Gerard was the kind of person who could just move on when something didn’t work out.

“Gerard is a strong man, one of the strongest I know, and I would know because I’ve lived with him for years,” Lindsey spoke steadily, her voice tinged with a sudden melancholy, “But something happened after you left. You did something to him and he hasn't been the same person since.”

“What d'you mean?” Frank repeated as he lowered himself into the armrest of the sofa. He had only seen one side of Gerard- His usual side. Frank assumed that Gerard was just the kind of person who got through things while keeping himself together. He had barely known him for _that_ long and Frank began to realize that clearly he didn't know Gerard fully.

“It's been a long time since I've seen Gerard cry,” Lindsey's voice dropped in volume but remained steady and truthful. Frank didn't know what to say to that admittance. What the fuck was he supposed to say? All of a sudden he realized that Gerard was not the same cold and powerful man that he had the privilege to know. He was an actual person who clearly had feelings. Frank began to realize that despite the fact that he thought that he was no good for Gerard, he had hurt him in the process. Frank honestly hadn't fully considered how Gerard would be once he had gone. Lindsey added, “Last time he cried was at my brother’s funeral. That was a long time ago, Frank. And he didn't cry as hard back then."

“I-I didn't think-”

“Of course you didn't think,” Lindsey butted in, her voice clipped and full of annoyance, “Well, you did, but I'm guessing you didn't think about the effect of your repercussions on Gerard.”

“I thought he would be okay-”

“Well, he's not,” Lindsey snapped sharply. Frank closed his eyes and bowed his head in shame. Lindsey softened as she continued, “Frank, at the end of the day, even if Gerard comes across as cold and domineering self… He's still human. He still feels. He's not a machine that's devoid of emotion. What you did in the office hurt him irreparably..”

Two weeks had gone past and not once had Frank even thought about how Gerard was doing for fear of thinking about him as a whole. Frank assumed that everything would go back to how it had been before he had even walked into his boss's life but was clear now that Gerard cared. Clearly, he cared because he was paying for Frank to stay in the hotel. Clearly, he cared because Frank still had his paycheck in his jacket pocket. Clearly, Gerard cared; especially if he was really as cut up as Lindsey was making him out to be.

Frank could just picture how Gerard had been, given his experience with this kind of thing. He probably tried to keep it together, but when he was alone at night with the other side of the bed empty, that was probably when he cracked. Gerard would lay on his side and look at the pillow that clearly hadn't been used, the other side of the comforter still laid out across the side of the bed where Frank would have been- Should have _still_ been. It would all get too much then. Gerard probably couldn't even bear to look at the empty side of the bed.

"Do you know what happened the other night? The one thing that made me realize that I had to call you to sort this out?" Lindsey asked and Frank shook his head despite knowing she wouldn't see. She continued as if she had, "I went looking for him; I needed to talk to him about our Le Grange campaign, and I couldn't find him. I looked all over the house and he was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't told me that he was going out, which he usually does. But I found him, eventually. Do you know where I found him, Frank?"  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"I found him in your room," Lindsey told Frank, making his insides twist painfully. He closed his eyes, dropped his head down, and felt the self-hatred bubble in his throat like bile. Frank felt the guilt sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach, "I found him in your room. He looked like he had been crying for a while. He was just looking at the suit you had so wonderfully dumped on your bed when you left. I didn't even know what to say to him because, well, what do you say to someone who clearly looked like they had had their heart ripped out of their chest."  
  
"I never meant-"  
  
"To hurt him," Lindsey finished off Frank’s sentence and it made him purse his lips, "I know; you keep saying. But you weren't the one who walked in on him crying. You weren't the one to hear about how he hadn't wanted to set foot into your room because it hurt to think about how you had just given up. He couldn't bear to be in your room, but he couldn't stop himself. You removed yourself from him when all he wanted was you. Nothing else from you other than what you had to give."  
  


The remorse made him nauseous. He didn't think of Gerard as the crying type, but given the situation, he was probably completely different from Frank's original perception. Frank didn't want to imagine him crying, but he could picture it from Lindsey's point of view. He could imagine Lindsey finding him in the spare bedroom. He had probably been going through it, looking at everything that was no longer what Frank wanted. That probably hurt the most because Frank hadn't wanted anything that Gerard had given to him. Just another sign for Gerard that probably broke him more?.

Frank hated how he had done this to Gerard. He hated how he could imagine Lindsey comforting him, holding Gerard while he cried against her. Frank imagined that Gerard was strong enough not to show weakness in himself, but this was Lindsey who had found him. His pretend wife and best friend had walked in on him when he was at his weakest. Of course, she would have comforted him, holding him close while he let it all out. Trying her best to tell Gerard that everything was going to be okay. It would all work itself out in the end, even though she didn't have a clue about what the fuck Frank was playing at.

“I'm sorry… I didn't think-”

“Of course you didn't,” Lindsey snorted, “You didn't think about anything other than your own fear.”

“I never wanted to hurt him,” Frank replied in earnest, “I just thought that he could do better than me.”

“And what if he didn't want any better?” Lindsey questioned, “What if you took away all he wanted? You really didn't consider anyone but yourself with this, did you?”

Frank realized that he had made a mistake; he had given in too easily. He had listened to that asshole of a brother who didn't even know anything about him. He had just assumed and believed that he was what Mikey had said. Deep down Frank knew that he wasn't, it was just proving, not only to himself but to someone else.

“I'm considering now,” Frank muttered quickly, pinning his phone between his ear and shoulder. He walked back into the bedroom and grabbed his jeans from where they had been discarded last night after his pathetic attempt to clear up once Ryan had left him. Frank tugged them on, hopping on one foot for a second before he was pulling them up and fastening them while he scanned the room for his socks, “Where is he?”

“Gerard?” Lindsey responded with a puzzled inflection, “Probably in the office despite it being his day off. He's been working more and moreover the past two weeks. Barely see him around the house anymore.”

“Thanks, Linds,” Frank breathed out, reaching for another shirt in his suitcase; he was running out of clean clothes. Frank realized that he barely had anything to wear, so what he was in now was going to have to do. The already-worn and slept-in Judas Priest shirt was going to have to do, “Honestly, thank you.”

“For what?”

“For making me realize how big of a mistake I made,” Frank said quickly before he hung up and threw his phone on the bed so he could get his sneakers on. He got himself ready as quickly as he could, grabbing what he needed, not even thinking about grabbing his phone from where he had left it on the bed.

Frank left the suite once he was ready, heading down in the elevator until he was in the lobby. He left the hotel and tried to remember where he was, and how long it was going to take for him to get to where he wanted to be. Traffic was built up outside the hotel. He spotted taxis that had no one in them, but he knew that if he got in one of them, he would probably end up being stuck outside the hotel for God knows how long in midday traffic.

So, Frank mentally calculated how long it would take for him to walk. It would take a long time to get to his destination, but he knew that he could get there much quicker if he did something that hadn’t gone too well for him nearly a month before. Maybe running wasn’t Franks forte, but this was important. He knew that he had to fix this, no matter what. He may have hated running and knew just how inappropriately dressed he was for running right now, but this was different.

Frank sucked in a breath as he took off down the road, running as fast as he could. Given the fact that he was wearing his Converse yet again, he wasn't going very fast at all. Frank pushed himself, trying to breathe through the protest in his muscles as he ran down the road. This was going to suck, but Frank knew that it was going to be worth it in the end. It _had_ to be worth it in the end. He was doing this for a reason. Frank never ran unless he was being made to, or had a fucking good reason.

 _Give it fifteen minutes_ , Frank thought. His lungs began to burn and his head was pounding through the sudden onslaught of exercise. Frank hated this so much; he hated how he was already starting to perspire at the small amount of running he had already done. He hated how his body was really trying to give out on him like the time he ran with Gerard, but he pushed through it. Frank found this unknown energy inside of him that made him keep going; it made him go faster. He would be there soon enough though. Frank knew he had to keep going. And that was what he kept telling himself as he ran through the crowds of people, breathlessly apologizing when he bumped into people or just got in the way.

Twenty minutes later, Frank got to where he needed to be. His body screamed at him to collapse when he slowed down, his legs quivering like jelly. He looked at the large building that lay out in front of him. He didn’t stop but slowed down as he jogged up to the door. He pulled his key card out of his pocket, swiping it against the door to let himself in. Frank didn’t know what anyone was going to say to him. He had reappeared after two weeks of going into hiding. Of course, people were going to have questions about his disappearance, but that wasn’t his reason for being here.

Frank didn’t even pay attention to Hayley, who practically did a double-take when she saw him walk into the office. She stared for a second, seeing how sweaty and worn out he looked, but she didn’t say a word. She sat there with shock and confusion on her face as Frank marched himself into his office, coming face to face with Derek.

“Frank, fuck,” Derek stammered in surprise. He hadn’t even noticed the state that Frank was in until he was trying to catch his breath, “Where've you been? We all thought you’d left.”  
  
“N-Not now.” Frank panted as he walked past Derek. He wanted to walk straight into the office, but something in him made him pause. Frank held the door handle tightly, composing himself, hoping that Gerard wasn’t going to immediately want him out of his office from the moment that he saw him. After everything Lindsey had said, Frank believed that he saw hope at the end of it all. Frank took a moment to get his act together; he pushed his damp hair away from his sweaty brow and sucked in a breath. He knew that he couldn’t wait any longer.

Frank hoped for the best as he opened the office door without even knocking. He stepped into the office, seeing the look of annoyance on his old Master's face because he was being interrupted. Frank didn’t say a word, he just stood there panting, still trying to catch his breath. Gerard set his papers down on the desk, all but ready to berate whoever had disturbed him, but he didn’t. In the second that it took Gerard to look up from his desk, his eyes locked with Frank's own worried hazel gaze. He sat there, speechless, mouth slightly open.

No words were said for a few moments. Frank tried to compose himself as best he could while Gerard watched him, taking him in for a second. Frank couldn’t even believe that he was back here, but he was so glad. After everything, and with Frank still hoping that Gerard would take him back, he felt like he was where he was supposed to be. Where he wanted to be. Where he was meant to be.


	3. Stop Moping Around like Unhappy Housewives Without Alimony

Frank stood in the doorway of Gerard’s office, panting softly as he waited for some sort of instruction from his boss, waiting to be told to either come in or get out. He didn’t move from the spot as they stared at each other in silence.

“Frank…” Gerard whispered softly and the latter merely nodded in reply, his stomach churning nervously.

The first thing that Frank noticed was the way that Gerard looked, his appearance so altered from when they had last been together. Frank was taken aback as his eyes roved over his old Master. Gerard’s skin was slightly paler than he was used to- or maybe it was the light- and his eyes seemed rather sunken and darker around the edges. His suit was jet black, his shirt a deep purple, and his tie a dark fuschia but somehow still darker than Frank was used to. But it was the hair that stood out so much, his bright orange locks were gone, the styled and messy updo gone. What once was so bright was now a pale blonde yellow that lay messy to the side above his eye. Gerard seemed to be having the same thought as his eyes were obviously, and notably, staring at Frank’s head with a slightly raised eyebrow. Frank looked down through the scrutinization, his hands clasped in front of him with his head down as he stared at his old shoes.

“Come in and close the door.” Gerard ordered simply and Frank obeyed, closing the door behind him as silently as possible before he stepped further in, “What can I do for you, Frank?”

“I-...” Frank trailed off, mumbling under his breath as he shrugged, looking down yet again.

“Try again.” Gerard set his papers down as he sat up in his chair, “Would you like a seat? You look out of breath.”

“I-I ran here… From-” Frank rubbed the beginnings of a stitch in his side, “From the hotel.”

“You ran?” Gerard asked and Frank nodded as the stitch subsided, he dropped his hand back down as he walked closer, “Why?”

“Be-Because I…” Frank cleared his throat, “Because I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For being such an idiot.” Frank looked down, “I panicked because of Mikey and it happened after I fucked up with you, and I think I was still in subdrop and feeling like shit… I just felt like a failure to you and that I wasn’t good enough.”

“Frank. Don’t be idiotic.”

“I’m not, though. That’s the thing.” Frank sighed, “I’ve finally understood my mistakes, and that running out on us and safewording was my biggest one.”

“Well, I’m not going to lie and say that it didn’t hurt me, Frank.” Gerard got up slowly and walked around the desk to stand in front of the pink-cheeked boy, a foot away from him against the desk, “You giving in so quickly was definitely something I didn’t expect and it threw me.”

“I know…”

“Why are you here?” Gerard then asked as he folded his arms over his chest, “Why are you _really_ here?”

“I-I wanted to just… Start over.” Frank chewed on his lip, “Properly. Now that I know what I want and who I want to be. And… With you.”

“You just waltz back in here and expect it to be indubitable after what you did? You expect me to just forgive your indiscretions and welcome you back as though nothing happened?” Gerard asked simply, his tone making Frank shrink back, “You think because you run in here and say you’re sorry that I’m supposed to be okay?”

“Well, I-?” Frank stammered as Gerard took a step closer to him, looking down at him with a hard gaze, “I just… I guess, I-”

“You want to be back in my life, Frank? You want to be back here with me where I tell you what to do and treat you the way I did? Why not have your freedom as you wanted? Free to do what you want.”

“When I’m free to do what I want, I always seem to fuck up, and when I think for myself, it never ends well. When I’m with you… I feel like I belong there and I feel like… Like something fills a space in my chest that has always been empty but I got so used to it that I didn’t realize how much it hurt.” Frank sniffed and looked down, his voice cracking and ending his sentence, leaving it hanging in the air between them.

“You think all of that?”

“I do.” Frank nodded, looking up at Gerard nervously. His heart was still hammering in his chest as Gerard stared back, his pale face devoid of emotion, it made it so much harder for Frank to try and gauge how he was feeling both inside and out.

Gerard didn’t move for a moment, his lips pursed as he put his hands in his pockets, “Frank?”

“Sir?” Frank replied sheepishly as he tilted his head to the side and looked up at Gerard, biting on his lip as his tongue bar tickled the back of his teeth.

“You don’t need to be sorry for what you did. You panicked and you had a moment of weakness. It happens to the best of us. I know I’ve done things that I’m not proud of in my life.” Gerard explained, “If- _If_ I do take you back, do you promise that, if you ever feel that way again, that you’d talk to me first rather than running away from me and safewording our relationship?”

Frank winced at that as though Gerard had screamed at him and thrown things, feeling as though he were on the business end of a lecture and a half. His cheeks grew pink as shame and guilt riddled his insides like bullet holes, “I know I fucked up with how I handled it, but it was the first time I’ve ever done this and I felt so inferior compared to your previous submissives. I guess I felt like you deserved better than me and that I wanted what was best for you. I didn’t think that maybe you didn’t want that.”

“You’re right, I could have found better and more well-behaved submissives than you, but I didn’t. I have had well-behaved submissives before, and in all honesty, as much as I may have had feelings for them, it got boring and tedious. I decided on you from the start because you were fresh meat. You were going to be a challenge and I wanted that.”

“Do you still?” Frank asked timidly, his breath hitching in his chest.

“Always, boy.” Gerard whispered softly as Frank pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his Master as a shaky breath filled his lungs and relief swept over him like a torrential rain over a much-needed drought, “Whoa, ease up, pup.”

Frank shook his head as he buried his face in Gerard’s neck, holding him tightly as Gerard’s arms slowly wrapped around him, keeping him in place. Frank stood up on his toes to get a better grip, ignoring the protest in his already sore calves as he held Gerard so close, remembering what he felt like. He inhaled deeply, taking in the leathery-mint scent that he so sorely missed.

“I like what you did with your hair, boy.” Gerard spoke softly in Frank’s ear, “It suits you.”

“Me,” Frank scoffed as he pulled back and looked at Gerard, “What about you?”

“Oh, that,” Gerard waved a hand, “Felt like something new. I had had orange hair for over a year or two.”

“I like it.” Frank smiled slightly, looking at the pale yellow of Gerard’s locks.

“Frank?” Gerard began, his voice taking a sterner tone that made the latter freeze up slightly and shy away, “We need to have a talk.”

“We do?” Frank asked as he slid into the chair across from Gerard’s desk, watching the latter walk around the desk to perch himself in his own chair, “About?”

“How’s Ryan?” Gerard asked out of nowhere and Frank’s heart sank into his shoes and his mouth dropped open.

“H-How did you-? Were you spying on me?” Frank asked in outrage as he sat back in the chair, his usual initial reaction of defensiveness coming out before anyone even gave an explanation.

“Unclench, boy.” Gerard waved a hand, “You do realize that I own that suite in which you stayed. I bought it from the hotel. If you so much as touch a towel, they let me know. And it just so happens that I got a phone call informing me that the tenant has just disappeared into my suite with a guest. And it just so happens that they had champagne and one of them left about an hour later looking far more than happy. Now, Frank…” Gerard leaned in, “Was it Ryan?”

“I…” Frank’s defenses lowered then as even more shame and guilt set in, "I-I have a question first.” Frank asked out, his voice quiet, “If I may?”

“Go on,” Gerard replied curiously, obviously wondering what Frank found more important than his own interrogation.

“I heard somewhere that the suite I was in cost thirty grand a night, is that true?” Frank asked as he chewed on his lip, watching Gerard carefully.

“The suite used to cost that much but, as I said, I bought it years ago and I paid it off as is. The only thing I pay for is the amenities like water or room service or thousand-dollar champagne.” The last part of the sentence that left Gerard’s mouth was accompanied by a raised eyebrow and a disapproving down-turn of the corner of his mouth.

“Dammit, Lindsey,” Frank muttered under his breath, scowling at a mark on Gerard’s desk as he internally cursed out Gerard’s wife.

“Answer me, boy. Who was it?”

“Ryan.” Frank breathed out, blushing again as Gerard nodded, confirming his suspicions.

“And I suppose he was there for more than just looking at the moldings and drinking champagne, am I correct?”

“Y-Yeah…” Frank sunk down in his seat as his voice and soul left his body.

“And was it any good?” Gerard queried, looking green with envy as his eyes narrowed unhappily.

“No.” Frank looked down then, “Asshole."

“What happened?”

Frank shook his head and looked away, tears pricking in his eyes, tears that he forced down as he gripped the armrests of the chair, “I-I don’t…”

“Tell me, boy.”

“We were… Busy. And I figured he had changed because he looked so different and he was acting different but it was all a scam to use me.” Frank muttered as a bitter taste hit the back of his mouth.

“I thought- Well, I’m not sure what I thought exactly, but that wasn’t it. How did he use you? Did he hurt you?”

“Well, he… I mean…” Frank swallowed, “I don’t want to say it.”

“What did he do?” Gerard's voice was that eerily calm that could make anyone’s knees shake violently with fear, like the suspicious peace before a raging shitstorm.

“He fucked me, came in me, left me as is, and told me that I finally know how he felt. And then he left. Walked right out.” Frank looked down, fighting back tears, “I dunno why I fell for it. I should have seen it with how different he was acting, he wasn’t like his old self and he’s usually so stubborn. He was just getting back at me and…” A tear fell from Frank, landing on his pants and soaking into the material as his voice broke off yet again. He stifled a sniff, his fringe drooping down in a greasy and sweaty tangle in front of his eyes.

“He…” Gerard trailed off as Frank looked up, wiping the stray tear.

“Yes, he did. He fucked me, okay. And then he left me. And I got what was coming to me, I got what I deserved for being such a fucking failure.” Frank snapped bitterly, looking down as the pain in his ass continued to make itself aware. A constant reminder now.

“Did he hurt you?”

“Yes.” Frank muttered, “But because I wanted him to- I wanted it. I thought- I thought it would be like when you did it but… It wasn’t. Because when you did it, I liked it and I wanted more. When he… I-I didn’t realize until it was too late. Only afterward. And it hurt so much more in the worst way possible.”

“And you still ran all this way?”

“You’re the only one I know who can take the pain away,” Frank whispered as honestly as he could, realizing that as cheesy as it sounded, it was true. He had thought that about Ryan as well until it was shown untrue in light of recent events.

“That’s what I’m here for.” Gerard nodded, “Giver and taker of pain in every sense.”

“I’m so sorry,” Frank muttered to Gerard yet again, and to himself as well, realizing what he had put everyone through with his own self included in the process.

“You’ve mentioned.”

“You’re angry…” Frank didn’t know a lot about Gerard’s emotions yet. But he knew that one and he could see livid fury swirling amber through the light olive green in Gerard’s eyes.

“Perhaps.” Gerard replied, his jaw clenched, “But not at you. Honestly, your ex-boyfriend seems to not realize what it is to be a mature adult, does he?”

“Sir, please.” Frank whispered, “Don’t.”

“Don’t justify what he did, boy.” Gerard straightened up, “You had every reason to leave him if he made you so terribly unhappy. You didn’t leave him because I made you or even showed any interest, as you said. Sure, it was a long time that you were together but you were visibly unhappy to those around you. Why should you be stuck in a relationship going nowhere and making you so sad and upset when you could hurt for a little bit but be free to be yourself once you’ve left?”

Frank was surprised by that answer, “I-”

“And if he can’t wrap that small tidbit of information around his thick skull then he doesn’t deserve you in any case. He was the one who was being so stubborn and selfish, even if he had quirks, that’s no reason to make anyone else miserable. What he did was unnecessary and one day it’ll turn around and bite him in the leg.” Gerard leaned in, “My boy, I don’t ever want you to think that you deserved what he did, because you were living for yourself and doing what you felt is right. He is merely a scorned ex-lover who can’t move on without hurting you in the process.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Gerard smiled slightly, “Don’t let him stop you or even let him guilt your mind for a moment, Frank. Don’t let his memory live free-rent in a space in which he doesn’t belong.”

“You’re right.” Frank sat up in his chair and looked at his Master, “Yeah. Fuck him, right?”

“Exponentially.” Gerard nodded in reply, “Now, I want you to go home; you can start work tomorrow if you’re ready.”

“Home?” Frank frowned, looking at Gerard, who was smiling slightly, “You mean-?”

“Home, boy.” Gerard reached into his desk before he slid Frank’s keys towards him, “Where you belong.” Frank wordlessly reached over and took his keys before he stood up, pocketing them, still in awe over it all. Gerard smirked, “You should also tell Derek that you’ll be working tomorrow, just so he can get accustomed to sharing his office again. He was getting rather confident with all that space for himself.”

Frank stifled a chuckle at Gerard and his second-in-charge, smiling brightly. He frowned a second later, “I-I need to go and fetch my stuff.”

“I’ll have it all brought back for you, I’ll have Maurice or Gavin fetch it and drop it off.”

“Oh.” Frank blushed, “They don’t need to do that.”

“I don’t pay them for nothing, Frank. Let them earn his keep. Now run along, I want you settled in again when I get home tonight.”

“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded when Gerard was eyeing him thoughtfully, “What, sir?”

“Thinking, my boy. That’s all.” Gerard replied with a shrug before he reached into his drawer yet again and pulled out Frank’s collar, sliding it over to him, “Do you want this?”

“You- You still have it with you. Why?” Frank frowned as he reached out to take it, picking it up slowly, “I thought you’d take it home or something.”

“I intended to…” Gerard admitted, “Put it away and never look at it again. But that meant going into the room and I hadn’t been able to look at the door let alone the inside of it. And keeping it in my briefcase was just as unwise so I left it at the back of my drawer.”

“It wasn’t just in case I came back?”

“Well,” Gerard frowned slightly as Frank lifted the collar in his hands and looked at it, his stomach knotting up as he put it around his neck and fastened it, smiling as the cold leather sent a shiver down his arms from his warm throat, “In the back of my mind, maybe. Subconsciously. But after the first week, I was dubious to your return.”

“Well, I’m here.” Frank muttered, “Is it okay if I wear this now?”

“You’re not at work and I guess it fits in with your grunge-sweats appearance. It’s fine, boy. Let Derek know and then Maurice can take you home and get your stuff.” Frank smiled as he turned, walking to the door when he stopped and turned, looking back at Gerard- at his Master, “What, boy?”

“I’m happy to be back.” Frank shrugged, smiling as he walked out into the hallway, looking into his and Derek’s office to see it empty. He walked into the offices when he stopped outside of an ajar pine door. He sucked in a breath, knocking as he pushed it open slowly.

Lindsey looked up from her work, her face lighting up in surprise at the boy in her doorway, “You came back.”

“Because of you, you liar.” Frank smiled as he walked in and stood by her desk, “Thirty grand a night, in-fucking-deed.”

“I had to say something to make you see some sense. Why not throw some financial guilt in there? It hurt no one. You seem chirpier, and I know Gerard’s going to be in a better mood once you’ve left the office.”

“You think so?”

“Everyone’s been on eggshells since you left, especially around him. No one knew what mood he would be in but it was never good. God, he made Andy cry yesterday.”

“Andy?!” Frank sputtered in surprise, “You’re kidding.”

“Made him blubber like an infant.” Lindsey nodded, “He went off on a tyrant-sized hissy fit and Andy faced the business end of it, and he made him crumble like a dry sandcastle. And for something trivial that even Josh could have handled.”

“Jesus.” Frank couldn’t even imagine what that must have been like, the things that Gerard must have said to have taken down someone as solid and head-sure as Andy Hurley. Frank felt instant guilt for having Andy and the rest of the office taking the brunt for him having left so suddenly, “And you, how has he been with you?”

“He knows not to take his temper out on me or else,” Lindsey smiled, “But he’s not been himself and I’ve done my best to pick up the slack in places, but I’m glad you’re back. I missed your pink knees around the house.”

“Oh, piss off.” Frank blushed bright red as he looked down at her desk instead of at her face, “I just came to say 'thanks'.”

“For making you see sense and fixing your relationship so that you can both stop moping around like unhappy housewives without alimony?” Lindsey asked as he bundled her hair up with her hands before clipping it in her usual fancy-messy updo.

“Pretty much.” Frank sighed, “Me especially. Does he know you phoned?”

“No. And he doesn’t need to. I saved your ass now you save mine. He would lose his actual mind if he found out I phoned you, tell me I’m interfering and whatnot.” Lindsey sighed, “You hush, got it?”

“Got it, ma'am.” Frank smiled as he put his hands in his back pockets, “Do you know where Derek is?”

“Out for coffee, he should be back soon.” 


	4. He Could Run the Mile on Frigid-Colon Energy Alone

Frank had been home for a little over three hours now and he was surprised, and somehow not, that it looked exactly the same. He stood in his bedroom closet and looked at himself in the full-length mirror, dressed in one of the simple black tees and a pair of shorts that Gerard had previously bought for him. His fingers ran over his simple day collar and the smile on his lips grew. He felt so much better now that he was back where he had been longing to lay his head.

He heard his phone ringing from within his room and he walked out to get it, seeing 'Master' on the display. He smiled as he pressed the green icon and put the phone to his ear, "Sir?"

"How are you settling?" Gerard asked curiously and Frank could hear the slight static of wind in the receiver- Gerard was not in his office.

"Already unpacked and settled, sir."

"Good boy," Gerard replied. Frank heard the faint beep of a car alarm before Gerard added, "I'm going to be late tonight."

"Oh?"

"Considering today's date, I have a public appearance to make with my wife." Gerard explained as he could be heard climbing into his car, "Lindsey and I are having a dinner in town."

"Tell him I won't keep you for too long," Lindsey said in the background.

Gerard chuckled, "You heard the missus."

"Sir?"

"Yes, boy?"

"What's today's date?" Frank scratched his eyebrow, wondering if he had forgotten something important.

"Dear boy." Gerard sighed and Frank scowled at the playful condescension. He could hear Gerard's car start and Frank knew that Gerard would be smart enough to at least have the phone on loudspeaker, "It's Valentine's day. Are you not aware of your days anymore?"

"Honestly, sir." Frank blushed slightly pink, "I haven't really paid attention to much in the past few weeks."

"You aren't alone in that." Gerard commented with a somber tone, "Lindsey and I are going out for dinner so please behave yourself. Make yourself some dinner, dear boy. I will see you soon."

"Yes, sir." Frank answered before the phone call ended. The moment he pulled the phone from his ear, he felt his stomach sink. He had been hoping that his Master would be home soon. He knew that Lindsey wouldn't keep Gerard away for too long; most dinners were only an hour or two anyway. Was it already Valentine's day? How had so much time passed?

Frank shook his head. He couldn't believe it. It felt like just yesterday that he had signed his contract at the end of January. He still remembered that brisk evening when Gerard had taken him back to his shitty motel. And here he was, again. And he never wanted to leave. He had never been more sure of a decision- Especially since he had seen his life without the choices he'd recently made.

Frank stopped in his tracks as he exited the bedroom, standing in the hallway. What was he supposed to do for Valentine's day? Was Gerard a romantic man who went all out? Did Frank have to do something for his Master? He didn't know the answer to either of those questions. And he knew that his previous relationship was no help. When it came to this exact day of the year, Ryan and Frank would go out to dinner and come home and have sex exactly as they did on a Tuesday; the only difference was that Frank would give Ryan some red roses and he'd get to pick the position in which they had sex. None of that helped in the slightest.

Frank pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the tab to Lindsey, his thumbs hovering over the screen as he pondered asking her for help. He sighed, typing out his message:

_Frankie: Linds, help pls_

_Lindserino: What's up, sweetie?x_

_Frankie: Don't tell him I've msging you, but idk what to do for today_

_Frankie: Should I do anything?_

_Lindserino: He got you back, idk if he'd want anything else_

Frank stared at the text as a faint pink blush coated his cheeks. He watched the little grey dots bounce as she continued to type.

_Lindserino: House is already clean thanks to Lily but he's a classic man, you can't go wrong with classic romance_

_Frankie: His classic romance and mine are probably different tbh, I think of flowers and chocolate or like_

_Frankie: Idk that's stupid, I don't think he likes flowers and I've never even seen him eat candy_

_Lindserino: He doesn't have much of a sweet tooth in any case_

_Lindserino: I have to go, we're at the restaurant_

_Lindserino: Put on some panties and wait for him, he'll just be happy you're back_

Frank let out a strangled yelp as he stared at the text. Panties? Really? Frank looked up from his phone as he locked it and put it back in his pocket. He decided that he was more than likely going to have to eat early if he was going to have to clean himself out in enough time for Gerard. It wasn't necessarily something he had been doing before this relationship but he knew Ryan did it. As a curious and horny teenager, he had always wondered how anal sex worked and the hygiene aspect. At the tender age of seventeen, when he finally asked Ryan about it, he had had his mind blown when he was told all about douching.

He never bothered with it back then and he knew that Ryan did it not only for their sex life but because he preferred the hygienic conditions of cleaning himself out to such an extent. Frank had done it once before almost a year ago out of sheer curiosity and the feeling was something akin to his soul leaving his body; he had never felt so violated in his entire life.

He walked down the carpeted steps and into the kitchen, smiling as he ran a hand over the cold marble countertop. He opened the fridge and scanned over the contents, tapping his chin idly. He realized that he genuinely didn't feel too hungry and didn't want to force himself to eat. He grabbed a smoothie from the stacks of plastic bottles and gave it a tentative sniff before he sipped it. The taste of peanut butter and banana filled his mouth and he smiled, hip-checking the door of the fridge closed.

He meandered back up the stairs as he pondered over what he wanted to do for his Master. He didn't want to just throw on panties and hope for the best. He wanted to show Gerard that he was back for good and that he wanted to make a conscientious effort in showing exactly that. He stopped in the hallway, the smoothie bottle paused on his lips, as his eyes caught the door to his right. He stared at it out of the corner of his periphery and felt a small wave of butterflies flutter in his stomach. He opened the door and put on the lights, grinning as he took in the surroundings of his playroom. It was exactly as he had remembered it to be but being in it now felt so different.

He looked at the shelves of implements and gags and hoods, sipping on his meal replacement. He stopped when he got to a mirrored closet in the corner and bit his lip. He set his bottle down and opened the closet, sucking in a shaky breath when he came face to face with so much latex and leather. He scanned through each item delicately and ran his hand over the shiny material as he looked at them on their plastic hangers. He remembered Gerard saying one day that you never hung latex on metal hangers because it reacted and discolored them. He also remembered Gerard saying that you hang them in dark and Uv-light free rooms so that they don’t disintegrate. The one thing he did forget was how in the hell he was meant to put any of it on his body. He knew that latex suits themselves were meant to be made to exact measurements and, since he hadn’t had his measurements taken for something like this, he doubted any of the suits would fit him. He picked out a simple pair of black latex pants and lay them on the bed with a smile, noting the way the red lights danced over the material.

He took another sip of his smoothie as he wandered back to the corner, closing the closet door, and looked at the harnesses that Gerard had hung on the wall. He touched one, running a finger over one of the steel O-rings, and shuddered at the thought of it on his Master’s skin. He chose a simple black harness, hoping it was small enough for him, and set it aside with the pants. He went back to the closet and opened one of the drawers beneath the mirrored doors and let out a small ‘ooh’ when he saw different kinds of leather and latex accessories. He picked up a pair of latex gloves and couldn’t resist rubbing one of them over his cheek, smiling at the cool and slick texture on his skin. He held the glove up to his own hand and went slightly pink when he realized how big it was in comparison- Definitely not for him. The mental image of his Master’s hands flashed behind his eyes and he exhaled shakily, laying the gloves back delicately.

He picked up a second pair and put his hand over it, smiling at the almost match to his hand size. He threw them onto the bed with the rest of his chosen outfit and chugged the last of his smoothie before he put the bottle on the shelf by the door, making a mental note to throw it in the trash when he went to shower. He unlocked the collar display and took out his black play collar and set it on the bed before he grabbed two pairs of black cuffs, checking that he had both wrist and ankle cuffs. He grabbed the black o-ring gag and held it in his hand, examining it as he wondered for just a moment if it was too much. He looked around for a moment, realizing that it was rather contradictory that he was wondering about ‘too much’ while he was standing in a bondage playroom. The entire lifestyle was all about layering and being ‘too much’ in the perfect way.

He set the gag on the bed and walked out, taking his bottle with him, and crossed the hallway into his bedroom. He threw the bottle in the trash and walked into his bathroom, shedding his clothing as he kicked it toward the laundry hamper. He went to the bathroom sink and bent down to grab some of his toiletries. He set the rounded douche on the edge of the sink, knowing he’d get to it eventually. He removed his day collar and set it on the counter, glad that he remembered to take it off it this time.

He turned the faucet to a hotter temperature and stood beneath the torrent, wetting his hair before he went about washing his now-black locks. He did miss the black and blonde mess that he had before, but the black was so different and it was a hair color he missed from when he was in high school. The only reason he had dyed his hair brown was that Ryan had said that he needed to mature away from being so ‘emo’ when he graduated. Frank didn’t give a fuck anymore about what Ryan thought and as far as his own appearance was concerned, he liked the black hair a lot more.

He closed his eyes as he washed the suds from his hair and indulged in the apple scent, smiling as he wiped the water from his face.

He squeezed a small amount of his shower gel onto his sponge and lathered it, bringing it up to give it a long sniff. He loved the smell of the new soap he had been washing with recently; it reminded him of berry gummy candies. He scrubbed his skin from head to toe until he was a glistening pink and set the sponge on the metal shelf. He grabbed his razor and gave himself a quick trim- He hated that he had let himself fall into bad hygiene habits over the two weeks that he had spent in the hotel. He hadn’t bothered shaving any part of himself and now he was mentally cursing and kicking himself for it. He didn’t shave his pubic hair off entirely and decided to trim over it and make it slightly more manageable. He straightened up as he realized something, scrunching his nose up with the realization that he would probably need to re-bleach himself soon since it was coming up to the six-month mark.

He finished shaving all the way through- very carefully as he crouched down to shave himself thoroughly despite not having a mirror to see his own asshole- and rinsed off. He exited the shower and checked the time on his phone, knowing he’d have to wait about twenty minutes from when he had finished eating to be able to cleanse himself out. He decided to take his time drying himself off and drying his hair. He grabbed his razor from the shower and scrutinized the blades before he leaned in to examine his jaw and chin; he did need to shave. Frank had always liked to put effort into his appearance but he also knew that he wanted to look even better today, more so than usual. He wanted his Master to see the effort and see that he was willing to be the best submissive he could.

He finished shaving and prepping himself about a half an hour later, the niggling emptiness settling in his lower stomach with just how squeaky clean he was inside. It was always a jarring experience to get used to and after not douching for two weeks, he had forgotten the remarkable chill that came with it. He did like how much bounce he had in his step afterward, as though he could run the mile on frigid-colon energy alone.

He stopped for a moment when he realized that he had no idea what the fuck he was meant to do when he put on his pants. He knew that putting latex on bod wasn’t just as simple as sliding it on, but Gerard had never told him. Frank shrugged as he fetched his phone from the bathroom and went onto his browser, typing in his question. He clicked on the first article that came up and read through it carefully as he walked out of his bedroom and into the playroom. He read through the three steps carefully and looked up, curling his toes against the soft scratch of the Persian carpet beneath his soles.

He opened the drawer beneath the closet where he had seen the gloves and picked up a bottle that he examined. He read over the front label of the bodyglide and turned it over, confident that he had found the right thing when he read something about latex. He straightened up and looked at his phone again as he read the instructions under his breath, “Jewelry and sharp nails need to be avoided. Got it. Apply the lubricant to the inside of the garment, or your skin, or both. Pull the latex on carefully, trying not to tug it or pull with your fingers- Use your whole hand to move it.”

Frank looked at the black pants and at his palm with a shrug, continuing to read aloud, “Shift it into place, smoothing out any wrinkles as you go along, and pushing out air bubbles that may have gotten trapped against your skin. You'll want to get maximum shine from your latex, so you can use a cloth or your hand to wipe a little of your bodyglide over it at this stage, which also helps protect the latex. It helps you walk and prevents the latex from sticking to itself like it tends to do. Right. Simples.”

Frank chucked his phone onto the bed and sat down beside it, popping the cap on the black bottle to squirt a healthy amount of it into his palm. It felt so unnatural at first to just smear silicone lube onto his leg and foot, but he brushed it aside, figuring that he should probably do it in stages. He applied a thin layer to his left leg and picked up the garment. He lowered his leg into the taut material and was surprised by the taut stretch of it. It felt as though he were sliding into a balloon. He got the pants up to his knee and remembered not to tug with his fingers, using his hands to slide the vinyl-esque fabric over his calf.

He slicked up his right leg in the same fashion as his left and wiped the excess on the latex that was already on him. He pulled the pants up carefully as he had done before and stood up, applying more of the lubricant to his palms so he could slick up his thighs, paying attention to the innermost parts. He unfastened the button of his pants and pulled them up carefully, shimmying his hips as he splayed his hands over his sheathed thighs and used the friction to pull them up enough. He stopped then, blushing profusely when he realized he was about to lube up his entire ass and his dick. He sighed at the thought and then stopped, biting on his lip when a second idea crossed his mind. He glanced at the nearby shelf on his left and shuffled over, grimacing at the sticking of his thighs when he realized he hadn’t lubed the outside of his pants yet. He spied the shelf nearby and grabbed one of the matte black plugs that sat on it, grinning when he knew it would be the last layer of surprise for his Master.

He hopped back over to the bed- literally- and stopped, grabbing the bodyglide to apply more to his hands as he slapped himself shamelessly with both hands on his ass cheeks before rubbing the clear gel over his flesh. He ran his palms over his hips and over his crotch, lubing between his legs and all the way through just in case. He applied the tiniest amount to the silicone plug and bent forward the tiniest bit, pressing it against his hole. He cringed a little at the initial sting, whining at the stretch. He relaxed his core, pushing the plug in until he relaxed around it, letting it sit snugly inside of him.

He tugged his pants up carefully over his ass, using his fingers to pull the material higher. He ran his slippery hands over his thighs to rid himself of the excess and fastened the button and zipper. He used a last drop of lubricant to add a shine to his pants, smiling when he was able to swing his thighs against each other without them sticking. He turned and grabbed his collar, unfastening the buckle on the black leather, and put the sturdy vice around his throat. He buckled it securely and pulled on his chest harness. He yelped at the cold steel on his skin, hissing when the O-rings both seemed to want to get to know his nipples rather amorously. He tightened the fastenings over his chest and sat down, moaning softly when the plug shifted inside of him. He bent down to fasten the thick cuffs around his ankles, leaving them unchained from one another, but he put the attaching chains for all four of his cuffs on the shelf next to the bed if his Master wanted them.

He realized then that he would have to put his latex gloves on before the wrist cuffs, and turned to look for them on the bed. He recovered them from under his ass, chuckling at the sticking sound they made when he peeled them out from under his weight. He put a small bit of bodyglide on his hand and made sure to get it between his fingers. He carefully put his fingers together and slid it into the tight material, stopping when he realized the gloves went higher than expected.

After he had sufficiently oiled his forearms, he had pulled the gloves on with cautious ease, avoiding any urge to tug on the latex with his fingers. He pushed and rolled at the bubbles on his wrists and worked them out until the shiny onyx material lay like a second skin over his own. He smiled happily at his handiwork and hoped that his Master would appreciate what he was trying to do. He looked at the gag that sat beside him and pondered whether or not he should put it on now or wait until he heard Gerard come home.

Internally, he knew the answer. He knew his Master would love seeing the mess he’d make if he had been gagged for a while. He knew his Master would appreciate how his jaw would ache and would get such a kick out of Frank’s discomfort. He looked at his gloved hands and scowled, knowing he was about to struggle for his life to fasten the stupid buckle when it was behind his head; he hoped he wouldn’t have to take his gloves off to do this.

He put the O-ring between his teeth and sat it comfortably in his mouth before he grabbed the two ends, snaking one into the other to pull it tight. He pushed the small metal clasp until he felt it pop through one of the holes of the strap and fumbled to slide it through the other end of the buckle. He was already drooling more than necessary and slurped unceremoniously at the spit that was pooling on his exposed tongue. He fastened it securely after a minute of slippery grappling. He sighed at the protest in his triceps from having his arms up for too long. He slurped again and swallowed some of his spit as he put his wrist cuffs on and tugged at the buckles just like his Master would do when he had used them.

Frank got up, putting the bottle of bodyglide on the shelf next to the cuff-chains, and went to look at his phone. He saw a text from Lindsey and lifted a hand, pausing when he realized that his hand might not register on his phone thanks to his gloves. He held his phone in his hand and swiped over the screen with his nose, tapping on the message. He looked at the screen when the message opened:

_Lindserino: Hope you figured something out, we’re on our way home_

Frank felt his entire stomach jolt with sudden nerves as he went to the door of the playroom and pushed it closed slightly, leaving it open just an inch. He knew Gerard would notice it being open and he knew Gerard would also be looking for him. He went to his usual spot and carefully lowered onto his knees on the carpet to wait for his Master.

The moment he hung his head was when a thick glob of spit dropped onto his legs and seemed to run down the sloped latex, seeping between his thighs. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and feel it thrumming in his throat. He was so apprehensive about his current life choices. He technically didn’t have permission to be in here, nor did he ask whether or not he could touch any of the items in the room. He hoped that his Master would bypass that rule for the sake of the earnest surprise, in lieu of Frank’s attempt to show that he was willing to do this.

Frank watched another drop of saliva fall onto his black pants and he closed his eyes, listening to the silence around him. He could hear little else except perhaps a soft buzz and hum from the tiny cooler fridge that sat under one of the shelves. He didn't check when Lindsey had sent the text through to him and he also didn't know where they had gone for dinner; he didn't know when they'd be home. He also didn't know if Gerard would come straight upstairs to find him. He knew he had to be patient. It was one of the lessons that Gerard had tried to instill in his submissive. And Frank wanted to at least try and be patient, even if it killed him.

An agonizing amount of time later, he broke out of a daydream and stopped visualizing patterns in the carpet, when he heard the faint sound of an engine and the electric gate opening in front of the house. He swallowed some of the spit he had previously given up on, and hung his head, whimpering to himself as he put his hands behind his back. He was also growing very aware of the full ache in his knees and how exquisitely warm it was in his constricting pants. He could tell that the material would never have a hope of protecting him from the cold, but it definitely did a good job at trapping his own body heat.

The front door opened downstairs and Frank could hear faint chatter between Gerard and Lindsey. She laughed lightly at something he said and he could hear someone fiddling with the faucet in the kitchen. Frank would explode if Gerard was choosing right now to make tea.

"Frank?" Gerard called out curiously into the house. Frank wanted to answer, he knew he should always answer when his Master called to him, but it was slightly impossible. He heard his name yet again and winced when he couldn't respond a second time. He heard the soft sounds of the TV being turned on in the living room and then heard boots stomping lightly across the wooden floor of the hallway. Gerard was wearing boots in the house?

The feet stopped right outside the door and Frank saw the shadows underneath the wooden partition. His entire stomach felt as though it were sitting in his throat and open-mouth breathing against his windpipe. He kept his head down when he heard Gerard calls for him, most likely checking in his bedroom. The playroom door opened a fraction and Frank couldn't help but close his eyes in fear of his Master shouting at him.

It never happened.

Frank glanced up for a split second to see Gerard completely frozen with wide eyes as he peered into the room. Frank looked back down, exhaling shakily as more spit fell down onto his thighs. Gerard slipped into the room silently and closed the door behind him.

"You had me worried, pup." Gerard spoke, his voice soft and almost relieved, "You didn't respond. Although, now I can see why. Look at me, boy."

Frank tore his gaze from his Master's shoes as they stopped about a foot away. His eyes roved over Gerard's black suit pants and over the dark purple shirt and his fuschia tie. Gerard's yellow-blonde hair looked exquisite in the red and warm-white lights; his hazel eyes so dark and filled with intrigue.

"You look breathtaking, boy." Gerard commented, "All for me?"

Frank nodded earnestly, swallowing awkwardly as the gag prevented his mouth from closing entirely. Gerard pursed his lips to hide his delighted smile and took a step back to admire his submissive, "What a sight. And I didn't get you anything in return. How thoughtless of me."

Frank whined in response, wishing that he could tell his Master that he was so wrong; that _he_ was the gift in return. He shifted, clenching around the plug, and waited for any instruction. Gerard crouched down sinuously and lifted Frank’s head up until they were eye to eye. A smirk played on Gerard’s lips as he smeared Frank’s spit over his chin teasingly and whispered, “Oh, how I missed you.”

Frank stifled the whine that was sitting in his throat as he looked up into his Master’s eyes. He shuddered when Gerard’s thumb went over his swollen lip. Gerard ran his thumb over Frank’s cheek as he stood up and walked away, shedding his blazer on the wooden chair in the corner. He loosened his tie and slid it from around his neck to put it aside and began unbuttoning his shirt. Frank watched as his Master slowly began to undress in front of him, leisurely taking his time as he sat down and pulled his boots off to set them aside. Gerard glanced up from under his lashes at his submissive and got up to remove his shirt entirely. Frank couldn’t help the wonderfully timed spindrel of drool that fell from his lips at the same moment.

Gerard chuckled lightly at the response as he threw his shirt onto the chair before he unbuckled his belt and undid the button on his black slacks. He pushed his pants and underwear down to his feet and stepped out of them. Frank’s eyes widened as he stared at his Master in the red lighting, whining a plea as he yearned to edge forward and touch. He had always loved Gerard’s body and he couldn’t wait to touch every inch of it. He had always known that Gerard was gorgeous underneath the layers of tailored material and he was so right. It was a given considering he exercised every single day and ate particularly healthy but Frank was so glad that his Master wasn’t muscular. Frank had never found muscle to be attractive in the slightest and he could see that Gerard had some tone to his body and muscle definition to his stomach but it was so slight. His skin was alabaster pale and so smooth that Frank couldn’t bear to hold off on making it sweat. And Gerard’s legs were even more gorgeous than he remembered them being; long and slender but so powerful.

Frank had completely taken off on a daydream about his Master and hadn’t even noticed that Gerard had already replaced his black slacks with a pair of matte-black leather pants that remained unbuttoned. Frank’s eyes widened when he saw a simple black harness slip so carelessly over Gerard’s chest and sit over his pale flesh as though it were made just for him- it probably was, if Frank knew his Master as well as he hoped. Gerard sat himself on the wooden chair and set his clothes aside on the arm of it before he raised a hand and pointed down between his legs with two fingers. Frank crawled forward on his hands and knees, his head hanging on his shoulders, and sat just in front of his Master.

Frank looked up as Gerard sat back exultantly and lifted a sock-clad foot to push it right against Frank’s cheek. He had never even wondered what Gerard’s feet would smell like after a day of being in his boots, but even in his lust-addled brain, he knew that the smell was getting to him in the best way. It was so pure and so unabashedly ‘Gerard’ that it made Frank’s stomach jolt with need. Gerard turned Frank’s head to the side slowly and trailed the ball of his foot down over Frank’s chest and lower until his foot pressed very firmly on Frank’s latex-encased semi. He keened at the pressure and slurped back on his saliva, his eyes widening as Gerard’s foot ran up and down slowly, hardening him so torturously.

“Such a good boy.” Gerard praised softly as he moved his foot away and brought it up, “Put my boots on, runt.”

Frank jumped and reached over to grab Gerard’s boots that he had set aside. He unlaced it slightly and took Gerard’s foot in his gloved hand, leaning in to nuzzle it for just a second before he put the boot over and gently pushed. He edged Gerard’s foot into the boot and Gerard set his foot down lightly on Frank’s leg, letting him tie it swiftly before he repeated the action with the other shoe. Frank adjusted the laces and the tongues of the boots and sat back, happy with his work.

Gerard looked down at his shoes with his lips pursed, his eyebrow quirked, “Not good enough, pup. Make them shine, little boy.”

Frank looked at the dull burnish on his Master’s shoes and leaned down, drooling unceremoniously onto the toe of the right boot before he looked up into his Master’s eyes and rubbed his fingers over the leather. Gerard watched him with intrinsic scrutiny for a moment and pulled his foot back to inspect the work. He clicked his tongue lightly and added, “Not good enough, yet again. Hands won’t do, runt. Try again.”

Frank let out a small whine and let more spit fall onto his Master’s right shoe before he leaned down and stuck his tongue out as much as he could despite the constricting ring of his gag. He lapped over the shoe slowly and rubbed the slick saliva into the shoe with his cheek. He closed his eyes, reveling in the sheer adoration that coursed through his veins as he did his utmost best to please his Master.

When he had sufficiently covered the entire top of Gerard’s shoe and had given it a dull shine, he sat back and tried to ignore how his lips were feeling slightly abused already. Gerard glanced down to inspect the work that his submissive had just done, and lifted his other foot for Frank to continue. Frank bent down spitting on his Master’s boot to rub it in with his cheek. He ran spit down the side of Gerard’s boot and used his temple and cheekbone to clean the supple hide on his Master’s ankle.

He moved back and sat with his hands in his lap, panting lightly as he waited for approval or dismissal on his cleaning attempt. Gerard chuckled at Frank’s eagerness and stood up, motioning for Frank to come closer, to which the submissive obeyed instantly and shifted closer on his knees.

“Good boy. Show me what you want, boy. Show your Dominant.” Gerard put his foot slightly forward, “Grind on my boots, Frank. Show me.”

Frank edged forward, placing himself over his Master’s shoe as he held on to Gerard’s leg with his hands. He looked up with wide eyes as he rolled his hips back and forth slowly; the pressure of Gerard’s foot against his balls was exquisite and it made him moan quietly as he shuddered and put his head against Gerard’s thigh.

“Such a good boy. Needy little runt making my boots all dirty again.” Gerard purred with a condescending lilt to his voice as he ran a hand through Frank’s black hair. Frank whined as he nodded, slowing his hips as he ground down slightly harder. Gerard knotted his hand in Frank’s hair and he forced the submissive to look up at him; a string of spit ran from Frank’s mouth to where he had been drooling down Gerard’s leather pants.

Gerard slapped his cheek lightly in reproach and motioned with a hand toward the bed. Frank scrambled up from where he had been seated and scurried over to the bed. He paused and turned to look at his Master when he realized that he wasn’t sure how to position himself. Gerard merely added, “On your back, boy. Arms above your head.”

Frank climbed onto the bed and rolled over, laying in the middle of the mattress with his wrists joined above his head on the pillow. He watched Gerard as he walked around the room with eponymous grace, and came to set his implements down beside Frank as though showing him exactly what he was going to be put through. Frank didn’t look at what Gerard had set down, and focused on chains that were hanging from the barred frame of the bed itself. Gerard appeared in his vision a second later as he attached the small chain to Frank’s wrist and lifted them both. He slid the chain through a steel loop in the iron-columned headboard and attached it to the other cuff. Frank was effectively chained to the bed and he felt a small knot tug in his stomach. Gerard paused and looked down at his submissive, “Signal?”

Frank held up three fingers for his Master, feeling a swell of pride when Gerard continued his task. He disregarded the second chain for Frank’s ankles and grabbed a black metal bar that had been laying beside Frank on the bed. He attached one side of the bar to Frank’s left cuff and pushed his leg aside to attach the other side. Frank realized then that his legs were now cuffed to a spreader bar and he was unable to close his legs if he tried. The bar was pulled roughly and Frank slid down over the sheets. He heard a chain clinking and figured that the bar was being attached to something at the foot of the bed but he was too afraid to look.

Gerard came back into view and looked at his helpless submissive with a devious smile as he unclipped the gag from Frank’s mouth. Frank stretched his jaw and closed his mouth for a small moment before he was forced open and the ring was replaced with a rubber ball.

“As wonderful as those noises are,” Gerard whispered as he stroked Frank’s cheek, “I plan to make you suffer, runt. And I’m the only one who’s going to hear you. I know how loud you are, and my neighbors don’t need to be subjected to the same fate.”

Frank whined unhappily at the new, and much harsher, ache in his jaw hinge. He lifted his head to allow Gerard to fasten the gag, and then flopped back down on the bed. Gerard stood back to admire his work and ran a hand over Frank’s leg, “I’m very impressed with your efforts, boy. You look absolutely delectable in these pants. It’s as though you’ve been poured into them, runt. Made for these legs.”

Frank whined at the compliment, his face flushing with color as Gerard unbuttoned Frank’s pants to zip them down carefully. Frank had intentionally picked the pair of pants that zipped all the way through from front to back, hoping that it would come in handy, and sure enough he was correct. He felt the brush of fingertips over his dick and he mewled, lifting his hips. Gerard perched himself on the edge of the bed and wrapped his fingers around Frank’s length to stroke him slowly. Frank closed his eyes, moaning loudly at the touch, and felt himself growing steadily harder under his Master’s touch. He felt Gerard stop after a moment and he glanced down just in time to see Gerard expertly stretch a black band and slide the rubber all the way down to the base of Frank’s dick and balls, securing it in place.

Frank swallowed hard at the tight sensation and knew that it was never good to have his come-supply cut off. He didn’t want to know what Gerard was planning to do and yet, the sordid little demon in the back of his mind was screaming to find out. He winced at the pain of being forced back into his pants and feeling the tight latex push his erection against his stomach as it was fastened and zipped up.

Gerard grabbed a thick leather strap that looked very much like a collar and unsnapped the press-buttons before he wrapped it around Frank’s left thigh and fastened it with the tiniest amount of space available. Frank frowned at the weird leather garter around his leg and then realized with a cold sweat what was about to happen. He hadn’t seen the wand in Gerard’s hand before, but the moment he heard the vibrations, his entire body ran cold.

He squirmed, crying out when the vibrations pressed against his dick and were forced even harder when the handle of the wand was tucked into his immobilized thigh. The head of the vibrator was pressed right against his dick and it felt absolutely wonderful. He moaned out, wanting to rut against the toy, but his body could barely twist from the position he had been locked into. He could feel the pleasure building so fast in his body already, so heavy under his fired-up skin, but he realized that he wasn’t going to be able to get the release he craved just yet.

“There are the noises I missed,” Gerard whispered as he crouched down beside the bed to look at Frank with a dark lust in his eyes. Frank turned his head to look at his Master, his eyes wide and pleading as he reached his peak. He cried out softly, his brows creasing as his orgasm revved in his nervous system but never fully ticked over. He tried to jerk his leg, hoping that it would dislodge the wand from his thigh and get it away. He panted and heaved as he thrashed lightly, choking a moan. He clenched around the plug that was still securely lodged inside of him, and he felt it brush against his prostate. He yelped out and tried to sit up before his chest was pushed down by a strong hand.

He could feel the light sheen of sweat breaking over his skin and the latex over his lower half was insanely warm. He felt his release building for a second time as tears pricked in his eyes. He fought against the cuffs and tugged on them, looking at his Master for help. Gerard remained stoic at the side of the bed, his dark eyes roving over Frank in a way that could only be deemed as ‘predatory’. Frank’s stomach muscles protested the intense vibrations, his entire body bucked as he moaned and whined; the pleasure in his system ran rampant like fire ants over a carcass.

Gerard reached beneath Frank and flipped him onto his stomach with way too much ease. He screamed out, his voice muffled by the sheets, as the vibrator was now securely pressed between his body and the mattress. His wrists were crossed but not uncomfortable and his legs were still wide apart. He felt a hand on his lower back holding him down as he tried to lift himself up and ease the painful shoots of pleasure that never amounted to anything other than frustration.

Gerard walked around to the foot of the bed and unclipped the spreader bar from the chain that kept Frank down. He walked back to the side of the bed and took the vibrator wand from Frank’s garter to switch it off but keep it nearby. Frank moaned when his body was freed for a moment. He swallowed uncomfortably and felt more saliva seep into the sheets as his hips were hoisted up into the air. Gerard climbed onto the bed and sat himself between Frank’s spread legs, his shins resting on the bar to keep Frank in place. He ran a fingertip along the zipper’s teeth from the back-start of the pants and over Frank’s hole and down over his balls and over his dick until he took a hold of the zipper. He carefully unzipped the pants and paused as he uncovered the hidden plug that he had definitely not anticipated.

“Such a depraved and shameless mongrel,” Gerard whispered as he brushed his fingertip slowly over the rim of the plug and gave it a harsh flick. Frank yelped at the jolt, whining as he pushed his hips back. Gerard twisted the plug slowly and took it in his fingers, pulling it out halfway before he let the silicone bulb slowly slide back into Frank’s pliant hole. The submissive whined hoarsely at the feeling and of the stretch of the plug, wanting so badly for it to be replaced by his Master.

Frank heard the vibrations only a split second before he felt them on his thigh. He buried his face in the sheets as the toy moved and was pressed abruptly against the plug. He screamed out and jerked forward to escape the torturous influx of sharp tremors that went right through the butt plug and right against his prostate. He sobbed brokenly as he clawed at the cuffs with his gloved hands. He pushed back deliriously as the vibrator’s head was trailed lower against his taint and was pushed gently against the underside of his balls.

He rocked back slowly, whimpering as Gerard wrapped a hand around Frank’s dick. He cried out in pain when his erection was pulled backward slightly. It was definitely not meant to go backward when it was hard, and it felt as though it were going to break off. He yelped at the uncomfortable tugging deep in his body and tried to relax to acclimate to the odd sensation. Gerard pumped him firmly before he pressed the vibrating toy right to Frank’s frenum piercing. The pinpoint charges of pleasure had him scream again, his throat tearing raw as his body shook with the sheer overture to climax- And still, nothing was given.

Gerard trailed the vibrator up and down the underside of Frank’s length, prolonging contact with the profusely-leaking tip before he switched it off and set it aside. Frank was sobbing into the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut as a salty tear or two actually ran into the black sheets beneath him. Gerard toyed with the plug yet again, pulling on it to let it slide back in over and over at least four more times before he carefully removed it. He replaced the large plug with his fingers; he pulled Frank’s hole open with the index and middle fingers of both hands, keeping him gaped and overly exposed. Frank whined unhappily at the painful stretch, tilting his hips forward when he tried to get away.

“Such a pretty hole, boy. This hole belongs to me, understand?” Gerard crooned. Frank nodded profusely as he felt Gerard slide three fingers into him and crook them, sliding in and out slowly as he continued to spout filth, “No one else fills this hole unless I say. No one comes in this hole unless I say. No one, slut. Do you... Understand?”

Frank moaned brokenly as he nodded a second time, indulging in his Master’s skilled fingers that were working his rim and stretching him so perfectly. He felt Gerard shift and he was pushed down, his hole immediately being pushed into by his Master’s dick. Frank groaned at the feel, whining as he adjusted on his knees.

“That’s my good little boy.” Gerard praised as he put a hand on Frank’s hip, “Fill yourself up nice and slow. Show me how you take it.”

Frank obeyed the lewd instruction despite how every fiber in his body wanted him to rock himself back as fast as he could. He circled his hips and slid back, moaning as he was slowly filled by his Master. He felt as though the air had been pushed from his lungs by a vacuum; the stretch was exquisite and so much better than he remembered. He felt his Master’s pelvis press flush with his ass and he swirled himself again, groaning at the tight grip on his hip.

Gerard pulled out almost entirely and slid back in, a surprisingly loud moan leaving his lips as he snapped his hips forward. He picked up a deliberate pace, his spare hand splayed on Frank’s back to arch him down and press his chest into the bed as he thrust into him with a hard pace. Frank’s insides twisted over and over as he cried out, each rough stroke into his body drew a sharp and pitchy moan from his chest. He sobbed at the pain of barely any lube, and from the memory of being filled by someone he didn’t want not hours before. He hated that he had let someone else inside him, but he knew that each time he was filled by his Master, the pain was being replaced with something ten times better.

“Fuck,” Gerard spat out softly as his hand came down, spanking harshly down on Frank’s latex-covered ass cheek. The submissive could feel a molasses fog slipping over his brain with each push into him. It was an inexplicable drawing-out of his senses as they were suddenly switched onto an ‘eleven’. His inhibitions were dropped to a 'two' in the process, and he couldn’t fathom anything else other than the sheer want to please his Master and make him come. Frank’s body relaxed against the mattress like slowly melting ice cream, and he let his hips move on their own accord, thrusting in sync with Gerard behind him.

He could see brilliant explosions of color behind his eyelids, his breathing roaring in his ears as it mixed and mingled with his drumming pulse. Another hand landed down flat on his ass and he groaned at the pain, the action had him spurred to move faster. He picked up his speed and let his Master use him, hearing Gerard’s short grunts and discordant moans somewhere registering in the back of his mind.

Frank had no idea how long he had been on his knees on the bed but he had succumbed to the intense fog over his head that had lapsed when he had physically orgasmed the second time without actually coming. He realized it ages ago when his veins and nerve endings began to fire with overstimulation thanks to the vibrator that had been bound to his leg. He had run out of tears at least ten minutes ago and was now sobbing brokenly against the bed in a sodden puddle of his own drool.

Gerard leaned over him, pushing into him harshly, and struck his prostate with brutish force. Frank felt his entire body spasm for the third time, his hips rutting back against his Master. The weight and feel of sweaty skin against his back had Frank reeling and pressing his face into the sheets. He felt Gerard’s hands on his wrists and the chain was removed from his cuffs, freeing his arms. Frank mewled hoarsely when he felt warm kisses and open-mouthed bites trailing over his shoulder and down to the cleft of his ass. Gerard was panting onerously as he slid out of his submissive to slowly edge his way back in. He put his hands on Frank’s ass and pulled, spreading him apart as he repeated the slow push and pull.

“Come here, boy. Give me your hands.” Gerard ordered as pulled out completely. Frank heard a delectable sigh leave his Master as he obeyed and stretched his now-free arms back toward him. Gerard took Frank’s hands and slid them down to place them firmly over his ass when he added, “Spread yourself for me, boy. Let me see that ruined hole.”

Frank moaned as the words hit his ears and he did as he was told, his latex-encased fingers shakily slid closer together before he pulled. He shuddered at the perverse knot that settled in his stomach at the very thought of exposing himself for his Master. He cried out when he felt the gentle press of Gerard’s tongue against his used rim, his body quivering as he bit down on the gag and tried to remain in the same position. A grunt left him with a huff of air when he felt Gerard’s teeth scrape over the very inner of his left ass cheek before he straightened up to teasingly rub his erection over Frank’s hole and his clenched fingertips.

He felt Gerard reach down and pull the tight rubber off from around his dick and balls; the feeling was transcending and painful all at once. Gerard’s dick was slowly sliding into him, basing out in one powerful stroke that had his back arching even more to accommodate the length. He had nothing to keep himself upright and his hair was now shadowing over his view and leaving his blurred vision even more speckled. A hand reached up to knot in his hair and pull his head from the bed. He winced at the agony that shot through his scalp, grunting muffled pleas as he was contorted even more.

Gerard picked up a rough pace as he pounded into his submissive, intent on pushing the spaced-out boy through one more final release before he could chase his own climax. Frank felt the hand on his hand slip down to grip the back of his neck in a vice before it wrapped around his throat and he was pulled back. He yelped at the sudden show of strength, whining loudly at the change of angle. The gag was unclipped from his mouth and removed unceremoniously. His mouth remained agape as drool spilled over his chin from the sudden removal of the only thing that was holding most of it back. He was pulled back against his Master’s chest with two long arms around him, his lips locked in a surprisingly fiery kiss. He melted into the sudden affection, his body twisted as he reached up to hold Gerard’s arm. He lapped desperately at his Master’s mouth, so grateful to taste the lips he had been pining for, for over two weeks.

“Such a striking little runt.” Gerard whispered as he trailed his lips over Frank’s jaw, the two of them panting heavily, “Don’t you leave me again. Do you understand?”

“‘S, sir.” Frank panted out weakly as he felt Gerard’s hips grinding against him. His eyes fluttered closed, his head hanging on his shoulders like a deadweight. He felt the warmth of his Master’s hand trail over his stomach to wrap around his length and stroke him with languid deliberation. He was pushed back onto the bed a moment later and Gerard lay a sharp slap to his outer thigh.

“Work for your release, boy. If you want it, take it yourself.” Gerard ordered simply as he adjusted himself on the bed. Frank whined when he did as he was told, rocking himself back and forth on his Master’s exquisite length. He picked up his pace when he felt the beginning fizzles of his climb toward the precipice. He whined loudly, his voice cracking from overuse. The sound was so succinct and louder than it had been. He heard Gerard groan behind him and it spurred him on to keep going, speeding up as the sound of skin-on-skin grew louder.

His fourth orgasm was building so much faster than he had expected and he moaned brokenly when it was stopped short. Gerard pulled out yet again, leaving him unexpectedly empty. Gerard moved back completely and Frank felt the spreader bar completely removed from his ankles. He fell onto the bed and was turned onto his back in a matter of seconds. He stared up at his Master with glassy eyes, whimpering brokenly as he rocked his hips against nothing, his brain still insanely foggy.

“Beautiful boy.” Gerard whispered as he hoisted Frank’s hips up, putting the yielding submissive’s ankles around his neck. Frank groaned at the shift in angle and felt Gerard pushing in with relative ease; his body felt like warm taffy- devoid of any and all bones. Gerard chuckled softly, “Subspace is supposedly very dreamy.”

Frank frowned at the words, not quite feeling them resonate when all he could focus on was his Master, and the slow but forceful way that he was being opened and filled. Gerard thrust in to the base, a small grunt left his lips when Frank whimpered and shuddered. He reached over to grab the wand that Frank had grown to know very well beforehand and switched it on to the lowest setting as he ran it over Frank’s balls and down to where they were connected. Frank immediately reacted, his back arching as he scrambled to grip the sheets. The gorgeous vibrations flooded his system and made his brain sing like an angel chorus.

Gerard exhaled shakily and began thrusting into his submissive again, his one hand in a tense vice on Frank’s leg as the other held the toy against the both of them, swapping it between where he was torturing Frank’s hole and up to where he would press it right under the head of Frank’s dick. He was so close to coming, his entire body trembling and tensed as he cried, his mouth hanging open as he rutted his hips in a violent attempt to make everything speed up.

Gerard closed his eyes as he focused on the tight clenching of his submissive around him, his head leaning and delicately caressing Frank’s foot. He turned, nipping at his arch before he licked a sinuous stripe over Frank’s arch. It was all he needed, the cherry on the cake that tipped him over the edge. Frank came with a loud moan, so many sounds bubbled from his throat as he grappled and pawed at Gerard’s chest, rocking through his intense release. He came over himself, warm spurts of edged climax spattered his sweaty skin as he was forced to ride out the immense wave. Gerard praised him through it and the sound of his voice alone had Frank’s entire body in near-breakdown. It was only moments later when the toy was discarded and he was entirely bent over, his latex-wrapped legs pushed right against his chest as Gerard fucked into him quickly.

His moans were quiet and rampant as he rocked himself, threading a hand into his Master’s pale hair, tugging desperately. He ran his other hand over the lean muscle on Gerard’s upper arm, feeling it coil and tauten under his flesh like an animal about to pounce on its prey. Gerard came with a small groan, his hips a delirious onslaught as he rode his release and filled his submissive. Frank whined at the feeling, clenching around his Master as he slowed to a staggered stop.

Gerard lifted himself up, letting Frank carefully wrap his shaking legs around his Master’s waist. Gerard leaned in, the faces an inch apart. He looked at his submissive intently, his dilated eyes scanning over his hazy submissive, “How are you so perfect?”

Frank whined, a small smile breaking onto his face despite the ability to talk still buried deep in his brain. He probably could if he wanted to, but he didn’t feel the need to try. Gerard pulled out slowly, both of them wincing at the overstimulating sparks fizzled down to their toes. Frank blinked thickly as he looked up at the darkened ceiling, his eyes picking up on floating colors of blue and white like dust motes. He was gently pulled into a sitting position and followed willingly, giggling as he almost collapsed back.

“Silly pup.” Gerard chided as he pulled Frank into his lap, “I need to get you out of subspace, it seems. One orgasm didn’t quite suffice.”

“Toes tingle still…” Frank breathed out as he wiggled his toes against the mattress, “You stink like jizz.”

“As do you, dear boy.” Gerard chuckled as he stood up, lifting Frank with relative ease, “You need a bath.”

“‘Kay,” Frank whispered softly, closing his eyes as he let his Master carry him down the hall.

“Lindsey, darling?” Gerard called as he stood in the hallway.

“Pervert?” Lindsey called back curiously, the living room TV lowering in volume, “No one’s dead, right?”

“He’s hit subspace.”

“I’ll make tea,” Lindsey called back as Gerard turned to carry Frank toward the nearest bathtub, “There’s oils in your bathroom by the soaps.”

“I like tea.” Frank frowned softly, “‘S a cool letter.”

“Hush, boy.” Gerard whispered, his voice hinted with humor, “You’re going to work yourself out completely.”

“Can- Can we get funnel cakes tomorrow?”

“Sure.”


	5. It’s Hard Being Quiet When One’s Imagination is so Loud

Frank couldn't find Derek that morning. Gerard had told Frank to shadow Josh for a few days while he got his back on his feet. Josh could fill him in and get Frank back on track, but the pink-haired punk with a penchant for chokers and face jewelry wasn't in today. By the time Frank had got into the office, Josh had called in sick and now the only other person that Frank knew he could rely on to help him out on his first day back was nowhere to be seen. Derek was in today; his bag was under his desk and a half-finished cup of still-warm coffee sat on his desk by the computer. He wasn't in the kitchen, nor was he in the main office where Sarah and Ray were already busy working. He wasn't in the bathroom, and Frank had even poked his head around the door of Gerard's office to see if Derek was there. Derek didn't seem to be anywhere in the office right now and that completely baffled Frank. How could a person just disappear off the face of the Earth when they had been here not that long ago?  
  
"Hey, have you seen Derek?" Frank asked Hayley when he stopped outside his office door with his hands on his hips and a frown in his brows.  
  
"He's here," Hayley answered brightly with a smile, "He's probably in the smoking area if you can't find him. He’s there every morning.”

Frank hadn't even thought about looking in the smoking area off the side of the kitchen. He assumed that if Derek was going to be there then he wouldn’t have been long. Maybe he was just taking an extended smoke break, especially since Gerard wasn’t going to be in the office for another hour or so. Frank thanked Hayley and made his way towards the kitchen so he could find Derek and finally get on with some work.

Frank walked out into the small enclosed smoking area that he had never been in before. Derek stood unaware as he brought a cigarette up to his lips before trying to get his lighter to spark. Frank was all but about to get his attention when he spotted that Derek wasn't smoking a cigarette. Frank wasn't stupid; he knew what he was looking at because he had done it a few years back before Ryan got completely unreasonable about it. Frank recognized the lengthy hand-rolled cigarette pinched between his office manager's lips before Derek realized that he was no longer alone. He turned to see Frank, looking absolutely terrified of the fact that he had been spotted. Frank had seen him and no matter how quickly Derek ripped the rolled-up cigarette away from his lips, "Jesus fucking christ, Frank," Derek gasped, resting a hand on his chest, "You made me fucking jump, man."  
  
"Sorry," Frank chuckled, pushing his hands into his suit-pants pockets as he sauntered closer to Derek, "I was looking for you ‘cause Hayley told me you were here. I need your help with my back to work shit seeing as Josh called in sick today but… What were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," Derek said sheepishly and far too quickly, making it look and sound like he had just been caught getting up to no good. Derek looked at Frank while a smirk sat on Frank’s face, "I was just about to have a smoke. Is it illegal to have a smoke?"  
  
"It is when that ‘smoke’ is a joint," Frank said outright with a devilish smile still on his face, seeing the way Derek looked at him, watching the color drain from his face because he had been caught.  
  
"Don't you dare tell Gerard about this." Derek pointed a finger at Frank, immediately getting defensive as he backed away from Frank.  
  
"Whoa, Derek, relax," Frank held his hands up, "I won't say anything to Gerard."  
  
"I know you're his personal puppy, but don't you dare ruin my career just because-"  
  
"Derek, will you relax," Frank tried to reassure him calmly, "I won't say anything to Gerard, I promise. And anyway, if I did… Well, that would make me the biggest hypocrite because I used to hide and smoke weed behind my ex's back."  
  
Derek calmed instantly and narrowed his eyes like he didn't quite believe what he had just been told, " _You_ used to smoke?"  
  
"Occasionally," Frank shrugged nonchalantly, "Ryan was so uncomfortable about it, though. He hated me doing it. I only smoked for about six or seven months before I gave it up. The weed wasn't worth the agro I was getting from him."  
  
"I would never have pegged you as a smoker, Iero," Derek commented as he fished the joint and lighter back out of his pocket. He put it back between his lips, spinning the lighter round in his fingers before waving a noncommittal hand, "You look far too…I don't know. Too goody-two-shoes to even dabble in this stuff."  
  
"I'm full of surprises," Frank snorted, noticing how Derek looked reticent to light up even though he already had the joint pinched between his lips, "Please don't let me stop you, Mary-Jane. Continue. I'll just wait inside until you're done." Frank turned on his feet, ready to head back in and make himself a coffee while he waited for Derek to finish smoking.

  
"You want a toke?" Derek asked thickly through a lungful of smoke, holding out the joint for Frank to take. He exhaled, pinching one eye shut while he waited to see if Frank would take the joint from between his fingers.  
  
"You wanna share with me?" Frank stammered, feeling like he was all of a sudden being offered something oh-so taboo despite the fact that he had done it before. It was the idea of smoking weed _at the office_ that had Frank nervous. What if Gerard were to walk in and see him with a joint between his fingers and a head full of fug? Frank looked at the burning embers on the end of the joint; Derek was being nice to him and not his usual eye-rolling grumpy self.  
  
"If you want. I'm not forcing you to smoke it, man," Derek told him with a shrug as he put the joint back between his lips again to take another deep drag, "Unless you want to smoke it. A ‘smoke’ is a smoke, and I’m asking if you want to partake with me, homedog."  
  
"But Gerard…" Frank said nervously, looking in through the kitchen door to see if anyone was nearby, but there was no one in the kitchen, nor had he spotted Gerard from where he could see into the hall. Frank had to admit that the idea of having a joint sounded nice, it was just that he didn't know how Gerard would react if he walked into the office and noticed that his assistant was baked as all hell.  
  
"He's not in for another hour or so, relax," Derek waved a hand, chipping ash off the joint before he held it out for Frank, "Take a break, man. Chill. Stop chasing the paper all the time. Ease your cheese"  
  
"Alright," Frank gave in with a smile, stepping closer to Derek so he could delicately take the joint from him. For a second Frank considered how Gerard would react if he found out that he had been smoking with Derek, but then again, Gerard wasn't here. Frank inhaled, letting the earthy, smokey and slightly citric taste fill his mouth. It felt weird to be doing this again but at the same time, it didn't. Derek watched Frank with wonder in his eyes because the Golden Child of the office was doing something illegal behind his boss’s back. Frank didn't even think twice about Gerard as he pulled the joint away from his lips, holding the smoke in for a little longer until the burn in the back of his throat and lungs started it irritate and make him cough.  
  
Frank felt like he was about to cough a lung out as he exhaled in the middle of his coughing fit, holding a hand against his chest while it persisted. Derek laughed as he took the joint from him when Frank held it out. Frank just couldn't stop coughing for a moment, waving secondhand smoke out of his face, fighting the urge to retch at the same as Derek took another long drag on the joint.  
  
"Are you sure you've smoked weed before?" Derek asked playfully when Frank's cough died down. He blinked at Derek, wiping away the cough-induced tears from under his eyes while he breathed in deeply to soothe his lungs.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar, Zanetti?" Frank asked, leaning back against the side of the office, watching Derek smoke before he held the joint out for Frank to take again. Frank took the joint from him and had a smaller drag on it this time, "This shit is strong. What the fuck is it?"  
  
"It's ‘skunk’, Frank. Of course, it's gonna be strong. I only smoke indoor cheese." Derek snorted, as Frank took a couple more tiny drags, filling his lungs tentatively with the thick tasting smoke before passing it back. Derek took a long inhale before he added, "You think I'm just going to hand you a joint that you won't feel? You worry too much. Just relax, dude. Enjoy yourself at work for once."  
  
The two of them had decided that standing was not something that they should have been doing when the joint started to take effect. Frank was the first to sit down, feeling his head swirling with a weed-like mist while his whole body relaxed into a slow molasses. Derek joined him on the bricked floor not long after, passing the joint to him when there was still a little bit left to smoke. Frank felt really loose and relaxed against the office wall with his legs splayed out in front of him while a permanent smile resided on his face. He spaced in and out occasionally, smirking to himself, coming back in when Derek spoke to him or gave him more to smoke until there was none left.  
  
"Y'know…." Derek started, his voice slow and mellowed out. Frank looked at him lazily and let him continue, "I was wrong about you. You're pretty cool."  
  
"I'm not ‘cool’," Frank snorted out a giggle, finding it rather amusing that Derek seemed to think that, even for one second, he was anything more than just some guy who worked with him and shared office space with him, "I know people…who wouldn't call me ‘cool’. Th- they would probably call me an idiot. Or-Or some huge fuckin’ nerd."  
  
"Fuck 'em," Derek spat out, the venom in his voice diluted down because he was chilled out and completely relaxed, "When I first met you, I thought you were a square. I'm sorry, but you joined the office wearing your really weird outfits-"  
  
"No, no. _Ex's_ outfits," Frank pointed out with a finger up in the air only to find it incredibly interesting when he tried to move it; bending it and curling the digit. Frank couldn't stop himself when the fascination turned into another bubbling laugh because he didn’t understand how he had ever let Ryan dress him like that in the first place, "I had no say in any of that. Dere- no say. None, man."  
  
“Sure,” Derek chuckled, reaching his hand into his jacket pocket only to pull out another joint. Frank saw it and immediately shook his head, holding his hands up, “You’re not going to smoke with me?”  
  
“I think…” Frank started, feeling like his brain was filled with thick syrup as he tried to form words that he could say without giggling, “That would be a very bad idea. I-I haven’t smoked in a long time and that first joint...really hit fuckin’ me.”

“Pussy,” Derek snorted as he put the joint between his lips, lighting it up to take a slow drag on it. He held it out for Frank, waving it a little to tempt him, “Come on, the second one will even you out like a plateau. First one is always the one that hits the hardest.”

Frank pursed his lips while he considered it, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the joint. Gerard crossed his mind for a split second and he wondered how Gerard would be if he _did_ actually find out that he had been smoking with Derek. Frank could just say that he had been having some bonding time with his office manager. Maybe even say that they had a one-to-one meeting as part of his ‘back to work’. Derek would be seen as such a good office manager in Gerard’s eyes and Gerard would be none the wiser about the two of them hiding out and smoking weed.

“‘Arm twisted’ much?” Derek teased when Frank took the joint from him, placing it between his lips as he decided to shrug off his blazer. He tossed it to the side on one of the chairs because it was far too hot to be wearing it.

“Shut up,” Frank said as he took a drag, “You’re a bad influence, Mary Jane.”

“You didn’t have to smoke,” Derek reminded him. Frank knew this to be true, but where would the fun have been if he had just walked away twenty minutes before? He sat against the wall with a permanent chuckle lingering inside of him. Derek flicked ask onto the floor, “Can I ask you a question, Frank?”  
  
“Sure, man.”

Derek passed him the joint as he adjusted his glasses, “What happened to you?”

“What do you mean?” Frank frowned,

“I mean,” Derek started, pausing when Frank handed the fresh joint back to him. He inhaled, letting the smoke linger in his lungs for a second before he blew the smoke out as he spoke, “You turn up to work here...and then you disappear off for two weeks. What happened to you?”  
  
Frank didn’t know what to say; he knew that he couldn’t tell him the truth. Frank knew that _who_ Gerard was had to remain a secret. He knew that what he had with Gerard, before and now, had to remain a secret. Frank mulled on the question for a second, thinking as carefully as he could about his answer, wanting to come up with something spurious that Derek would believe. He lifted his head, “I had some personal issues that I couldn’t deal with, to be honest. I had to take the time off.”

Frank wasn’t lying with his answer. As much as he wanted to steer clear of the truth, he knew that he was also completely honest with his answer; he just didn’t reveal the whole reason.

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Really,” Frank repeated, taking the joint from Derek to smoke.

“So nothing happened in the office that made you leave?”  
  
Frank paused, wondering if Derek was onto what was going on behind closed doors. Frank took another toke before he handed the joint back to Derek, hoping for a second that he had more to smoke, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You left the office crying, dude,” Derek reminded Frank, “It didn’t look good.”

“What I went through wasn’t good.”  
  
“Sure,” Derek nodded, “So there’s been nothing going on behind closed doors?”

“Of course there hasn’t been,” Frank laughed, “Derek, I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Derek sighed and took another drag and then looked at Frank with his lips pursed, “So you haven’t been fucking Lindsey?”  
  
Frank had been midway through taking the joint from Derek when the question hit his ears. He stared at Derek with wide eyes and his mouth ajar. Maybe Frank had been fucking _someone_ , but Derek couldn’t know about that and he was _so far_ off the mark. He had the wrong Way for starters.

“De- Are you seriously asking me if I’ve been sleeping with Gerard’s wife?” Frank stammered out, staring at him before taking a drag on the joint.

“Have you?”  
  
“No, I fuckin’ haven’t!” Frank shot out fast, “Where the hell did you get that idea from?”  
  
Derek shrugged, “From the moment you were giving her roses and spending all that quiet time with her in her office. Plus the day you left… My god, I’ve never seen Gerard look so angry and fucking hurt before.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“So, I figured,” Derek took another drag, paused to exhale before he continued, “Mikey turned up, probably coming into the office to tell Gerard that he knew you were sleeping with his wife. Gerard threw him out once he had got that out and then he threw you out ‘cause you had been sleeping with Lindsey. You should have seen the look on his face after you’d gone. If looks could kill, you’d be dead three times over. Everyone avoided him after you left...and he was funny with Lindsey, too. Barely spoke to her, wouldn’t even look at her once you were gone.”

“Jesus, Derek,” Frank shook his head before taking one more drag, “That is not what happened. I haven’t been sleeping with Lindsey. Fuck- did you put two and two together to get ‘five’ or something?”  
  
“I just assumed.” He shrugged, “We all assumed. Hell, even Josh thought you were banging Gerard's wife behind his back. Everyone did.”

“Well, I haven’t been sleeping with Lindsey,” Frank snorted, laughing at the culmination of the sheer ridiculousness of the statement and the amount of weed in his system, “You can stop assuming and know that nothing has been, and will ever be, going on between me and Lindsey.”

“So you’re not going to try and have sex with anyone in the office?” Derek asked curiously, finishing off the last of the joint before he crushed it against the ground, tossing it to one side when he was done.  
  
“Please… I’m not going to be sleeping with anyone in the office. I like to keep business and pleasure completely separate.” Frank lied through his teeth, happy with the fact that Derek bought what he said. Derek wobbled as he stood up, he balanced himself until he was upright. He turned to look at Frank who was attempting to stand, looking more like some dazed animal that was learning to walk for the first time. Derek laughed, offering a hand to Frank so he could balance on two feet.

“Thanks,” Frank muttered as he got upright, brushing down his work pants so it didn't look like he had been sitting on the floor. Frank had lost track of time but he didn't care; he was too mellowed out. Frank looked at Derek before he burst into a fit of giggles, covering his mouth when the hiss of laughter wouldn't stop itself, “Derek- Shit, I'm fucked.”

“You'll be fine,” Derek brushed off the obvious truth as he slapped a hand on Frank's shoulder, pulling him closer, not noticing the way Frank stumbled on his feet, “Once you're inside you’ll feel much better, man.”

“I dunno…” Frank's voice wavered before he laughed again, having no control over the snort that left him, “Derek… He’ll know.”

“Whomst?”

“Gerard....” Frank said his name quietly, just in case he was in the office- Or had some super Vulcan hearing. Frank ducked his head down a little further and whispered, “Shit, I'm gonna get in so much trouble.” He was so sure that he could pass off as completely ‘with it’, but what if Gerard was one step ahead of him? What if he took one look at Frank and realized, knowing that he was going to have to punish his submissive? The idea made Frank shiver; the paranoia began to creep into him. Frank looked at Derek with worry in his eyes.

“Seriously, dude, you're cool. I can assure you, you won't get in trouble,” Derek smiled lazily, “I’ve got your back.”

“Really?” Frank frowned at Derek before watching him nod, “Thanks man...and seriously. I'm not cool. Never have been, never...will be.”

“You're cool in my eyes,” Derek smirked and took a step towards the office.

“Even after you thought that I was sleeping with Lindsey?” Frank asked with a chuckle, wondering about just how ‘cool’ Derek thought he would be.

“Frank,” Derek sighed, pulling the younger man close with an arm around his shoulder, “You could have been sleeping with either Way, and you would still be cool in my eyes.”

Frank laughed involuntarily, unable to control the harsh bark of a laugh as the two of them walked back into the kitchen. They closed the door behind them with a slam and Frank shushed Derek immediately, pressing a finger to his lips, so sure that the sound of the door closing was the loudest thing he had ever heard.

Derek scanned Frank over, watching him sway a little on his feet. Being inside had not helped him at all. Frank had been right with what he said a moment before in the smoking area; he was fucked. He couldn't seem to control his laughter and he knew that from the moment he came into contact with anyone in the office, they would know that he was stoned.

“You need to reel it in a little, bud,” Derek muttered as he straightened up his brightly colored shirt before buttoning it up higher, “Play it cool and we’ll be fine.”

Frank nodded, holding his lips between his teeth in an attempt to stifle a giggle. All of the previous paranoia had left his system even though the idea of Gerard being in the office was still in his mind. Frank just tried to look normal while he followed behind Derek into the hallway. Derek stopped dead in his tracks, making Frank bump into his back with a silent huff because he wasn't entirely paying attention.

There, standing before them in the hallway talking to Pete, was the one person that wasn't supposed to be in the office for another hour or so. Derek froze and Frank stared wide-eyed at Gerard from over his office manager's shoulder. They hadn't been spotted yet but Frank knew that was a good thing. Derek didn't move but the only thing he did move was his hand. He brought it up to tap Frank's shoulder with the back of his hand, making sure that Frank had noticed that they were currently a few feet away from their boss. He was engrossed in looking over the clipboard that Pete had handed to him, talking to him about it.

The colors of Gerard's suit were nothing new to Frank since he had seen his Master get up that morning, and in that dim morning light, they just looked like a normal grey. With the drugs swirling through Frank's mind, the pale grey of his pants and jacket were now light-flaring as though the material was made from glass. Even his white shirt seemed so pretty and his mustard-toned tie made Frank's brain fuzzy. Frank guessed that he would end up in so much trouble if his Master figured out that he was stoned out of his mind, but to Frank, it was just so funny- Everything was hysterical. He couldn't contain it as Derek looked over his shoulder at him and wordlessly told him to 'be cool’. Frank fought so hard not to laugh, holding his breath in an attempt to stifle himself, but it was too hard to do. Gerard finally looked up, spotting the two of them near the kitchen doorway.

“Ah, Derek, I take it that you're shadowing Frank today instead of Joshua?” Gerard asked, turning his attention to the pair who remained completely still, eyeing Derek as he handed the clipboard back to Pete.

Frank lost it almost immediately; a hissing laugh burst out of his mouth as he screwed his eyes shut, bending over slightly. He thought that if he hid behind Derek then maybe Gerard wouldn't notice.

Derek was clearly the mellow one out of the two of them but even he couldn't help the guffaw when he felt Frank rest his forehead against his shoulder blade, shaking with quiet laughter as he tried to contain himself. It shouldn't have been as funny as it was when Gerard eyed the two of them, but Frank's laugh was so infectious. Derek couldn't help that he, too, was laughing at this point; his weak attempt at pulling himself together was pointless.

“I'm sorry,” Gerard said calmly, walking closer to the two of them; it made the pair stop laughing instantly. Frank still hid behind Derek, wondering if he could just mold against Derek's back and pretend that he wasn't here, but it was no good. He knew he had been spotted and he was still fighting the urge to laugh. Gerard cleared his throat, “Am I missing something here?”

Frank knew not to make eye contact with Gerard because he was so sure that if he even looked at his boss- his Master- he would figure him out in a split second. Frank couldn't stop himself as he looked up, his bloodshot eyes looking right into Gerard's for a split second. He felt the burning gaze on him before he looked back down at his shoes, he knew that Gerard had probably figured out what his assistant had been doing while he was out of the office.

“Derek, do you mind if I just take my assistant for a second?” Gerard asked. Frank went wide-eyed and looked at Derek when he looked back at him. Derek stepped to one side, giving Frank a pointed look, but Frank knew he wouldn't say a word. All that Frank thought about right now was how exposed he was to his Master, who was looking at him like he knew. The cold, stern gaze made Frank wish that he was anyone else in the office at that moment. Gerard gestured with a hand towards the door, “Frank, a moment, please. My office.”

“Good luck,” Derek muttered. Frank turned to look at Derek, smacking his broad shoulder as though he, Frank, was the sibling that was in trouble while the older one got away with it scot-free. Frank followed Gerard into his office, keeping his head bowed down, avoiding all kinds of contact with Gerard while he closed the office door behind them gently. Frank kept his eyes trained on the floor, staring at the imperfections in the varnished floorboards as they blurred and swirled ever so slightly. He heard the sound of Gerard’s shoes on the floor and closed his eyes with a sigh when the polished boots came into his periphery. He now knew that what he had done was stupid, and stupidly funny as well, but Frank bit down hard on his bottom lip to force his laugh back down into the pits.

“Look at me, boy,” Gerard instructed. Frank shook his head, knowing that he was disobeying his Master's orders. Gerard snorted lightly as he put his hands on his hips, “I really wouldn't disobey at this present time, Frank.”

Frank sighed a small whine as he weighed up his options. Gerard sounded so advertently annoyed with him, and that sent a shiver down Frank’s spine. He really didn't want to look at Gerard and reveal just how stoned he was, but Gerard had already seen his bloodshot eyes and heard his laughter. It was going to be easier for Frank to just do as he was told- Either that or face punishment. Frank really didn't want to be put through that at all even though he guessed that he was going to get punished anyway- Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad if he obeyed.

Frank looked up, looking Gerard right in the eyes. Gerard looked him over for a second, shaking his head, seeing just how out of it his assistant looked right now.

“You're as high as a kite,” Gerard declared as disappointment resounded in his words, “What were you thinking, boy?”

“I'm not ‘as high as a kite’.” Frank lied casually, stuffing his hands nervously into his pockets. He knew Gerard had figured him out. There was no way that he could prove to his Master that he wasn't stoned. Frank swayed on his feet, “If I were high as a kite then my feet wouldn't be touching the floor.”

“Don't get clever with me, dog,” Gerard spat with annoyance, and it made Frank snort with laughter. Gerard pursed his lips “You think this is funny? You think putting my reputation on the line is hilarious? Where did you get the drugs from, Frank?” Frank held his tongue, not wanting to say anything that would get Derek in trouble because he had finally made a friend and refused to ruin it.

“You do know that I know Derek smokes,” Gerard mentioned casually and Frank’s head shot up instantly., “Did you smoke with Mr. Zanetti or not, boy?”

Frank still didn't answer his Master; he knew that Gerard was getting more and more furious with him the longer that he refused, but Frank stood his ground and shook his head quickly, knowing that he wasn't going to get Derek in trouble. Frank knew that if he even opened his mouth to talk, he would probably piss himself laughing again. He knew laughter was probably the worst thing that he could do in front of Gerard right now.

“The longer you refuse to tell me the truth, the more grave your punishment will be, runt,” Gerard admonished as he turned and walked to his desk. He turned as he folded his arms and watched Frank with intense scrutiny. Another shiver ran down Frank's spine; his Master's warning tone had Frank feeling like he should say something, but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to put Derek's job on the line just because they had bonded over a couple of joints.

“Frank...I'm warning you…” Gerard remained unmoving and Frank refused to look at him, knowing he would crack and spill if he so much as glanced into his Masters angered stare.

“Fine, don't tell me,” Gerard sighed, leaning against his desk with his hands on the wood. Frank cracked his gaze up a fraction, seeing that Gerard was still watching him, crossing an ankle over the other before he spoke again, “But know that if you don't tell me...you face going into the cage, boy.”

Frank’s head snapped up in an instant, his mouth opened to refuse the punishment, but he knew his attempts would fall on unhearing ears. Gerard raised an eyebrow, “That got to turn attention, didn't it? If you refuse to tell me what happened then I will send you home right now. You will be in that cage for twenty-four hours-”

“Sir, please-”

“Don't you _dare_ think that you can speak to me out of turn,” Gerard cut Frank off heatedly and came to a stop right in front of him. Frank couldn't even bring himself to lift his gaze up, nor could he bring himself to look at his Master, even when the back of Gerard’s hand came in contact with Frank's cheek in a sharp slap. Frank whimpered at the sting that resonated, his skin prickled hot and hurting. He bit his bottom lip to stifle his simper as Gerard continued to lecture him, “Do you want longer in the cage? Do you want to just keep adding to it? You’re only making this worse for yourself, you insolent runt.”

“Sorry, sir.” Frank apologized under his breath. He didn't want to go in the cage; the idea of going in the cage alone was making Frank crumble. Being away from his Master after disappointing him was not something that Frank wanted to do. Being away from him for two weeks was enough for Frank. He didn’t want to be away from his Master for any longer, especially if the reason was that he had misbehaved. Frank still remained silent after his tiny outburst when Gerard walked away from him, running a hand through his pale blonde hair.

“So you should be,” Gerard scolded angrily, “You should know how to behave by now, you ignorant wretch. I will put you in that cage. Do you know what that means? No food or drink. Nothing for twenty-four hours. Do you think you could cope with that? Especially when I know that you will more than likely have the munchies while you're stuck in there.”

Frank hadn’t even considered that; he already felt hungry, but not to the point that he knew he needed to eat. Now that Gerard had mentioned the idea of food, it was all Frank could think about. The thought of going without food while he had the munchies was enough to drive Frank insane. He looked at Gerard desperately and felt himself begin to unravel; as much as he didn’t want to cave in and admit to what had gone down in the smoking area, Frank also knew that there was no way he was going to survive if he continued his silence.

“You wouldn’t even be able to have anything that Lindsey cooks,” Gerard added nonchalantly. Frank remembered the previous night after his scene with Gerard and after his bath where Gerard had sat and brushed his hair in silence for a long time. Frank had already begun to drift off when he was towed into the kitchen to eat. He had been spoiled by Lindsey that night even though he had had a smoothie. She had cooked for him so that he didn’t have to lift a finger on his first night back. Frank had wolfed down his creamed-spinach pasta in no time at all, gushing about how good it tasted.

Frank's stomach growled quietly as he thought back to that moment; he knew that Gerard was doing this on purpose, but it was working. Frank was at breaking point, fighting to stand his ground even though, in his head, he was slowly losing. Gerard tilted his head when Frank lifted a hand to his stomach, “And trust me, I know you thoroughly enjoyed that linguini she made just for you last night. Do you think you can subsist in the cage for a whole day?”

“Alright,” Frank finally snapped despite knowing that he had spoken out of turn. The thought of the cage, while he was stoned, was enough to make the paranoia and anxiety start to creep into his skull. Gerard had broken him, “I smoked with Derek.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard about which to come clean, boy,” Gerard spoke, “You just saved yourself from the cage. I won’t be throwing you in it just yet… However, I am very disappointed with how irresponsible Derek has been. I know he smokes. He smokes at the office quite regularly but the thing is, he still works. You, however, well, you’re barely fit to function right now. You’re one giggle-fit away from being a hyena.”

Frank felt the laugh rip out of his throat in a hiss that had his shoulders shaking; he couldn’t help it before it happened. He tried to reel it in, but it was no use. He was barely able to open his mouth without another fit of hysterics leaving him uncontrollably.

“God, help me,” Gerard breathed out, shaking his head as Frank tried his best to calm down. He hummed in an attempt to stop himself from laughing, holding his lips between his teeth. He tried not to look at Gerard because, even though it was a dangerous thing to think, Frank was finding him highly amusing. Gerard stood up and adjusted his blazer, “I’m going to talk to Derek. The man needs reprimanding.”

“No, wait-” Frank stopped Gerard dead in his tracks, standing between his boss and the door with wide eyes and his arms outstretched.

“You best have a supremely good reason as to why you have stopped me, boy,” Gerard practically growled irritably, “If you don’t then you better move out of my way unless you want a thorough caning when I get you home.”

“Please don’t talk to Derek about this, sir,” Frank pleaded, realizing that he had probably overstepped the line when he stopped Gerard by pushing his hand against his Master's chest. Frank pulled it away as though the touch had burned him. He let his hands drop to his sides, looking down at the floor before glancing back up at his boss, “He shouldn’t be the one getting in trouble. He didn’t make me smoke. I wanted to and I shouldn’t have done it.”

“You’re damn right, boy,” Gerard snorted, “But he needs to know that he cannot go around getting my staff doped up when he needs a smoking buddy. This is highly irresponsible of him-”  
  
“But, I can fix this, sir,” Frank interrupted his Master again, stopping Gerard from trying to get to his office door again. Frank thought that Gerard would have just pushed him out of the way, but he stopped, letting out an aggravated sigh. He watched Frank pin himself against the door in an attempt to stop his Dominant from leaving the room, “Sir, I can make this all better and- and no one needs to get in trouble. This is all fixable if you just give me a chance.”

“And how, pray tell, will you fix this, boy?” Gerard questioned, folding his arms across his chest as he waited expectantly, “You can’t suddenly _not_ be stoned. You are utterly useless to the office for the next several hours. I might as well send you home… And on your first day back too, boy. I am so disappointed in you.”

“But I’m not useless to you.” Frank pointed out. He could barely contain the laugh that was fighting its way out of him, but somehow he kept it to a minimum as locked the office door before he stepped closer to Gerard.

“You do know that we have been in this kind of situation before,” Gerard offered, reminding Frank that they definitely had been in a similar predicament- Different reasons had brought it on, but Gerard could tell that Frank was trying to steer the situation into an almost identical path. He adjusted his blazer, “It won’t work on me this time, boy.”

“Oh, yeah?” Frank quirked an eyebrow when he noticed how Gerard wasn’t _completely_ stopping him. If it wasn’t going to work then Gerard would have probably pushed him out of the way, told him ‘no’ before leaving to scold Derek for what he had done. He remained standing in front of Frank, who had got into very close proximity, testing the water with his Master. He got even closer until he had pressed himself against Gerard, looking at his six-foot-tall Dominant with as much innocence that he could muster, “You sure about that?”

Frank knew what he was doing from the moment he got the idea firmly lodged in his head, he knew that this would work to calm down his annoyed Master. He easily could have pushed Frank away but he made no move to do anything of the sort when Frank kissed him roughly. Frank knew that Gerard wouldn’t have been best pleased with this sudden flare of dominance that Frank had decided to use. Frank knew who was in charge in the grand scheme of things, but he was trying to spur Gerard along; it was a good idea.

It was clear that Gerard had sensed what Frank was trying to do and shifted the power between them, one hand grabbing hold of Frank’s arm while the other gripped his throat, pushing Frank backward until his spine collided with a nearby wall. Frank grunted at the throb of pain that resonated in his shoulder blades, struggling to breathe at the same time when Gerard kept a firm and warning grip on his throat.

“Don’t you dare test me, runt,” Gerard growled. Frank attempted to swallow against Gerard's grip, his already fugged up mind growing more clouded. His Adam's apple moved against his Master's hand when Frank tried to swallow down the air that Gerard was restricting. His throat felt thick and Frank could barely breathe, but he still smiled sweetly as a short breath of a laugh cracked passed his lips.

“You think this is funny?” Gerard questioned, tightening his grip on Frank a little more, causing him to stop laughing when his air was cut off. The corners of his vision crackled and blurred as Frank squirmed against the wall. All he could do was notice the heat that was already beginning to pool deep inside of him. The effect that his Master’s hand, and his stern stare, had on him was only making him want to do this mo. Gerard leaned in, “You will do so to remember who is in control here.”

Gerard finally let go, removing his hand from around Frank's throat. Frank gasped in rasping lungfuls of air, his chest burning while he panted out a wavering ‘yes sir’. He felt high all over again with how lightheaded he had become. Gerard had choked him and he was still high, and no matter how angry his Master sounded, Frank just couldn’t control himself. He was barely able to chuckle and had to choose between catching his breath back and laughing. Frank wheezed, knowing that if he didn’t stop, Gerard would stop him in one way or another.

Frank barely got his hammering heart to slow down when Gerard was pinning his wrists and squeezing him between the wall and his lean body. Frank attempted to breathe without a laugh sitting in his sore throat, and the humor vanished when Gerard managed to ground him down with the one thing that had Frank in zone-focus. Gerard pressed his semi-hard erection right against Frank's crotch and even though he was still high and giddy from his Master choking him, it was like a switch flipped in his head. All he wanted to do was make good on his previous statement; to fix this.

“Don’t even think, for a second, that that mouth of yours is going to get you out of trouble this time,” Gerard whispered right in his ear, sending a shiver down the boy's spine. Frank resisted the tempting urge to push against his Master's cock and rub against him- A feat on its own especially since all Frank wanted to do was grind against him. Gerard didn’t even give him a moment to try, and he released Frank from his grip, stepping away from the panting submissive who stayed glued to the wall. Frank watched as Gerard brushed down his shirt and tie, and went to sit in his chair. Frank immediately wondered what on earth had just happened that meant his Master found it so easy to walk away. Gerard ignored Frank’s whimper and added as he looked over some of his papers, “I think maybe you should go home. You aren’t much use to me in this state. Go and sleep it off. I will deal with you when I come home.”

Frank knew there was no way in hell he was leaving Gerard's office just yet. He wasn’t going to just give in and go home; he was far too riled up to walk away now. His heart continued to beat fast in his chest, his insides were wound up far too tightly after the way Gerard had handled him. How could he just walk away from this, especially when his own erection strained against his underwear and work pants? Frank had no idea what came over him when he stepped away from the wall, walking towards Gerard with purpose. Gerard didn’t look up until Frank was practically on top of him, deciding that standing in front of him was not going to get anything done.

Frank took it upon himself to climb into Gerard's chair with him, ignoring the way it creaked as he wedged his knees on either side of his Master, thankful that the chair actually had full armrests and not just plastic bars. Frank liked to believe that he had the element of surprise on his side; there was no way Gerard could have expected him to act like this. Frank knew that if he wasn’t high then he probably would have just walked out of his Master's office with his head bowed down, hoping that no one would his erection, before he left to go home. He would have done what Gerard had told him to do, he would have been the good submissive that Gerard expected him to be but Frank was passed the point of thinking about behaving. He straddled his Master and leaned in to kiss him longingly, he was thrumming and pleading inside; he needed his Master.

Frank panted breathlessly into the kiss, feeling Gerard's grip tighten on his black cotton shirt as he rolled his hips down against his Master. The illicit movement had Frank keening, tongue roaming against Gerard's own in slow but confident motions. Gerard's free hand gripped his hip firmly and tried to still him, but Frank was beyond the thought of giving in to his Master. The friction from his work pants coupled with rubbing off against Gerard's growing length had Frank whining and needing more. Gerard couldn’t leave him in this state, and it seemed like he wasn’t when Frank felt him tugging at his tie, pulling it free from around his neck to expose the black day collar under his shirt.

“Looks like I’m going to have to fuck some sense into you, boy,” Gerard spoke as he continued to undress Frank in his lap, popping open the buttons on his shirt before Frank began to shrug himself out of it. He whined unhappily when the cuffs refused to budge from his wrist. Frank struggled for a second, only giving in when Gerard slid his hands between the now-loose material on Frank's back, his fingers trailing up his back, nails digging into his flesh to pull the submissive closer to him. Frank fought back a moan when he felt tongue circling his nipple before teeth grazed at the sensitive nub of skin.

Pleasure teemed in Frank’s veins as he tried to keep himself quiet while he continued to grind against his Master. Frank knew that he had to remain silent; Gerard didn’t even need to signal when it came to anything happening in the office, Frank just knew that he had to be quiet unless he wanted to be forced silent. As much as Frank got a kick from his Master gagging him, he didn’t want that at this moment. He could remain quiet, keeping their secret fuckery completely behind the closed door where it was supposed to be.

Frank shut his mouth when Gerard raked his nails down his submissive’s back, coming to grip at his waist, stilling Frank who had become fervent with his need to hump his Master in the leather chair. Frank panted, his hands holding onto the armrests as he desperately wanted to move, but Gerard refused to allow it, only digging his nails into Frank's sides harder when the boy tried to initiate more.

Gerard forcibly grabbed Frank by the hair, pulling him into a rough kiss. Frank grunted, knuckles going white against the dark material of the chair, feeling his dick throbbing in his work pants. The pain that resonated from his scalp then took a hard turn and coursed down his spine, going straight to where he needed his Master to touch. Frank whined as they kissed, their spit-slick lips crushed together, teeth grazing against the ring on Frank's lip, making him whimper uncontrollably.

Frank hissed when his head was snapped back, his eyes pinched shut at the sudden explosion of pain that came from Gerard was tugging on his hair. The sharp draw-back exposed his neck and his collar, as well as the tender skin that Gerard ghosted his lips over, his warm breath teasing. Frank felt the hair on his neck and arms raise in response as Gerard continued to whisper, “I thought you knew to be quiet, dog. Or am I going to have to make you quiet? I may not have a gag on my person, but I do have things in my office that will silence you rather effectively.”

Gerard reached into one of the drawers in his desk, still holding Frank in place as he did so. Frank couldn’t see what his Master was looking for but his mind whirring over the possibilities. Frank felt relief when his Master let go of his hair, but the relief washed away quickly, only to be replaced with eye-widening shock. He held out a roll of silver gaffer tape for Frank to see, examining it cautiously and inquisitively, “It’s a good job Dewees forgot this after I watched him fix his chair, or everyone in the office would have to hear just how much of a whore you really are.”

Frank's mouth went dry as he watched his Master pull away a strip of tape from the roll, tearing it with his teeth before pressing it over Frank’s mouth. Frank mumbled something as the tape stuck and clung to his skin, but it was useless. He breathed heavily through his nose, his whole body still thrumming, anticipation streaming through his veins before Gerard slapped at his thigh, “Up.”

Frank did as he was told, standing in front of his Master, who remained sitting in his chair. Gerard unbuckled his belt slowly, tormenting his desperately eager submissive. Frank was standing as patiently as possible, waiting for any sort of order from his Master, knowing that he would do anything for his Deity; only wanting to please him in whatever way his Master saw fit.

“Pants, underwear, and shoes off. Now,” Gerard ordered, watching Frank’s shaky hands do as he was told, pushing everything down, leaving it in a crumpled pile by his side before he kicked his shoes off, standing up straight when he was done. He was in nothing but his unbuttoned shirt and his socks, “So well behaved. I swear you are only this well behaved when you want me to fuck you. Turn around.”

Frank did as he was told despite the blush on his cheeks from the words that had dripped so condescendingly from his boss’s tongue. He could feel when Gerard came closer to him from behind, Frank placed his hands on the desk, anticipating what he assumed would follow. Frank dropped his head down and closed his eyes when Gerard kicked his legs apart, spreading him as he retrieved something from his inside jacket pocket that Frank didn’t see. Frank waited as patiently as possible, trying to calm down his rapid heartbeat, breathing as evenly as his chest would allow, listening out for anything. He didn’t know what was about to happen until it did happen, his insides jumping when he felt his Master pushing one finger into his hole.

Frank’s grip tightened on the desk, he granted from behind the duct tape, while Gerard began to stretch him. The initial burn of the intrusion made Frank want to push back against his Dominant’s long fingers. He stopped himself, he knew wholeheartedly that if he even attempted to fuck himself on Gerard’s now-two fingers, he would end up not getting what he wanted. Frank's moan came through muffled and desperate when Gerard found his prostate, curling his fingers against it, only making Frank need more than just a quick fingering against the desk.   
  
"If you keep making noises then you will leave me no choice but to punish you," Gerard warned one last time, stilling his fingers as he thumbed teasingly against Frank’s pink rim, "I will not hesitate to put you across my desk and do it here if you continue to keep up with your whorish disquiet."  
  
Frank moved his tongue around in his mouth and remained as silent as possible, not making a sound when Gerard removed his fingers, wiping them off on the back of Frank’s thigh before he unzipped his pants. Frank stumbled back when he was gripped and pulled back steadily by a firm hand on his hip. Gerard helped him into the chair backward and Frank held onto the armrests as he slid his legs on either side of Gerard, his calves wedged between the leather chair and his Master’s thighs. He bit back a moan when he felt Gerard's cock brush against his hole slowly in a tortuous motion. Gerard kept one hand on the base of his dick, smearing it between Frank's ass cheeks, making Frank’s mind spiral and his body scream out for his Master to be deep inside him; not winding him up more and more with his salacious torment.  
  
Gerard gripped Frank's ass tightly, hoisting him up before he lined up and lowered Frank down onto his cock. Frank screwed his eyes shut, the intense burn of his Master's length pushing into him had him wanting to cry out. The tape restricted him and Frank also knew to remain quiet as Gerard filled him slowly but surely. He tried his best to relax around his Master, but Frank had to admit, the semi-dry burn of Gerard forcing him to sink down on his dick had the pit of his stomach burning white-hot. The pain and pleasure continued to mix and blend together inside of him and left Frank with his head tilted and back arching as he went flush with Gerard’s hips. His Master's hand came to grip at the shirt that was still half on him, one side hanging off his shoulder.  
  
"Good boy," Gerard purred. Frank heard the words as Gerard inched him up before letting Frank sink back down. The slight movement had Frank feeling like his senses were on fire, the slide of his Master in him had Frank swallowing back moans, struggling to breathe when Gerard picked up a slow rhythm before speeding up, bouncing his submissive up and down roughly.   
  
Frank got lost, feeling looser and less inhibited, more sexual than any other time he had had sex before- How had he never fucked while high before? To him, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but every movement and every thrust and every time Gerard's hands squeezed him up and down, it felt like a mini-lifetime.

Frank eventually picked up his own rhythm, leaning back against Gerard, holding onto him wherever he could. His Master felt sharp, strong, and firm under the softness of his own palms. Frank was so used to focusing on what mattered the most when it came to sex, but there was more to it this time. He accidentally let a moan reverberate against the tape across his mouth and his Master’s hard nails dug and raked up into the soft skin on his thighs. The heat radiated from where Gerard had marked him to silence his whining. Frank screwed his eyes shut, his toes curling tightly against his Master’s flesh.

  
Pulses of pleasure ran like electricity through Frank every time he lifted himself up and rutted back down to have Gerard brushing against his prostate. He rode his Dominant for what felt like an age in his melted-butter brain, but he also figured that it was probably only rearing on ten or fifteen minutes max. The simmering, albeit intense jolts pushed Frank closer, desperate for his own release, even though he wished that this could last for as long as possible. He wanted to feel this undistorted sense of reality that brought him much closer to his release, and Frank paced himself. Or he thought he was but suddenly realized that he was not giving up on chasing his orgasm while he continued to bounce on Gerard. His arms and legs ached but felt more like jelly, his mind felt disconnected but so overtly connected to where he and Gerard were so gloriously attached.  
  
Frank didn't know it was coming until it hit him full force, his insides felt twisted and knotted, and then it felt as though someone had pulled them together in an instant, the heat coming together before exploding out through his body. Frank mewled behind the tape as his orgasm tore through him like a hurricane through a caravan park. He came into his own clammy fist, arm release running over his knuckles and onto his Master’s thighs. It was so much more intense than he had expected, so much longer than he had anticipated.

Gerard continued to thrust into him roughly as an overwhelming feeling of pure euphoria washed over Frank. He leaned back against his Master, focusing on the quiet sound of Gerard's hips snapping up to match Frank's movement. Focusing on the short sharps breaths that were coming from his exquisite Divinity. It was in and out, over and over, just like his Master’s dick still buried deep inside him, rubbing against his prostate to make the boy convulse and cry out quietly. His tired nerves tried to fire through his body in their sordid reaction as he reached back and knotted a hand in his Master's blonde hair.  
  
It felt like experiencing sex for the first time, but on a much deeper level; not like losing his virginity in some nervous and rushed way. This was not rushed, but disconnected from the fast pace that usually tied itself with sex. If Frank could smile he would, forced not to by the tape that sealed his dry mouth shut. Gerard slammed into him a few more times, grunting softly as he came inside his pliant submissive, riding out his orgasm as his deferential assistant rocked his hips down against Gerard’s thrusts, syncing up and wanting his Master to feel as good as he did.  
  
Frank stilled when he heard Gerard grunt from the overstimulation; it was still good, his whole body felt like it was pulsing. He shifted and let Gerard pull out before he relaxed against his Master’s toned chest. The jelly-like sensation took over Frank properly, not even thinking about moving when Gerard's hand came up to tug at the corner of the tape over his mouth, removing it slowly as not to hurt him. Frank pulled in a deep breath, finally able to receive oxygen properly.  
  
"Up, boy. Come on, little pup." Gerard asked, helping Frank out of the chair as easily as possible. Frank hissed as his feet touched the hard floor, pins and needles immediately making themself known while he gripped onto the desk, shaking and jelly legs waking up to a degree. He could also feel a warmth running down his thigh and t made him shudder. A finger chased the droplet of come all the way back up to his tender hole and smeared it in a less-than-tender manner. Frank whined unhappily at the feeling but it ended in a giggle when Gerard leaned in to bite Frank on the rear playfully. Frank eyed his Dominant over his shoulder, meeting his hazel gaze as Gerard ordered sternly, "Get dressed."  
  
Frank did as he was told, grabbing at his underwear and pants, tugging them on while he ignored the now-familiar feeling of come properly leaking and trailing down the back of his leg. He focused more on his own attempt to deal with his desert-mouth, tongue shifting in a weak attempt to get some saliva in his cottonmouth. It was useless because Frank was far too exhausted to care about anything other than the fact that he would always follow his Master's orders, no matter how tired he was. Frank knew that he could have curled up in the chair in the corner of Gerard's office and slept for hours, but even he knew that Gerard wouldn't have allowed that. That being said, working seemed far too strenuous and the idea alone made Frank wish that he could just sleep.  
  
"I'm still not pleased with what you did this morning," Gerard added as he watched Frank, his eyes on the boy as he stood up. He tucked the bottom of the soft cotton into his slacks before he fastened the zipper and his black belt, "You were beyond irresponsible and you should have known better than to partake in such an illegal recreation."  
  
"I know," Frank nodded earnestly, his eyelids heavy as he watched Gerard rearrange himself and fix his hair, "But please don't get Derek in trouble. We connected and just… I've only just got him to like me, sir. Please don't shit on him for what we did."  
  
Gerard thought about it for a second and Frank could see it on his face. Frank knew that Gerard was aware of Frank’s apparent lack of friends in the office. He pursed his lips as Frank retied his tie loosely, "Fine. He is off the hook this time. But if I catch you two getting high here again-"  
  
"We won't," Frank interrupted with reassurance, smiling at Gerard, wanting to thank him so damn much, "I pinky promise, sir. Thank you, sir."  
  
"You're welcome," Gerard nodded, noticing just how exhausted Frank looked as he leaned back against the desk to fix his black hair in the small mirror nearby. Gerard huffed at the sight, pulling himself closer to Frank, wheeling his chair forward a little so he could fix and straighten up Frank’s tie for him, "Now go and get some coffee… Make me one, too, while you're at it. You need to wake yourself up. You have a lot of work still to do, pretty boy."


	6. Paraphilia is an Abnormal Sexual Fetish, isn't it?

"Go. To the playroom, boy. Clothes off." Gerard stated as they walked into the house that day after work. Frank's buzz had finally ebbed down into a soft fizz in the back of his skull that only made him want to sleep. Frank looked at Gerard with wide eyes, not anticipating Gerard to want to do anything after the day that they had had, "Go on, boy. I told you to do something."

"Yes, sir," Frank muttered as he put his satchel down in its usual place by the kitchen door before he turned and walked down the short hallway and up the carpeted stairs.

"I'll be up there to deal with you in five minutes," Gerard called up and Frank realized that, no, it wasn't sex he was about to get and that was a punishment. He walked into his bedroom as he shrugged his blazer off quickly before he bent down and untied his shoes and kicked them off, pulling off his socks while he was down there. He straightened up and unfastened his tie, threading the silk from around his neck. He chucked it on the bed in the same pile with his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt as his heart began to hammer erratically, his mind wandering and wondering what his Master had in store for him.

Frank shrugged his shirt off, battling for the second time that day with the cuffs, cursing under his breath as he shook his arms unhappily. He threw the shirt on the bed before his pants and underwear joined the mix. He sighed out, feeling the collar strict and tight around his neck, as he walked out of his room and across the hallway to the room. He opened the door and took his position in the middle of the room on the Persian rug on his knees. He put his hands on his knees as he sat, head cast down as he waited, biting on his lip as he tried to control the flip-flopping of his stomach against his internal organs who were taking a beating. Frank only had to wait a minute longer when the door opened and Gerard walked in, his usual leather boots coming into view as well as the bottom of his grey suit.

"Good boy." Gerard whispered, "Now, up." Frank got up slowly, hands behind his back as he looked at Gerard, who had walked away already and was fiddling in the nearby cabinet, taking out a black box. Frank frowned at the somewhat flat box in his Master's hands and eyed it with piqued curiosity, "This, boy, is going to teach you a very important lesson." Gerard smiled, "I figured your punishment is going to be a training lesson, too."

"Oh?" Frank whispered under his breath as Gerard steered him to the wall.

"Stand against it as flat as you can. Toes, stomach, and forehead, if you please." Gerard stated sternly. Frank obeyed, pressing himself against the wall as Gerard opened the box beside him, Frank's eye turning to see it velvet-lined and inside the cushioned box lay six glass balls. Gerard showed them to his submissive as he explained, "These are pure crystal, Frank. They weigh about a pound, and they cost a hundred and fifty dollars each. There are six here, do you know how much that is?"

"Uh- Uh..." Frank frowned, doing quick mental-math in his head, "Nine hundred?"

"Exactly." Gerard held one of the balls up in his palm, "And I'm putting you in charge of them."

"Wh-?" Frank's eyes widened as he turned to look at Gerard, who instantly glared at him in a warning. Frank blanched, realizing that he had moved without permission, and moved back with his forehead against the wall.

"I'm putting one of these on different parts of your body and you have to keep them there. If you move, they fall and break. If they fall, they land on your feet and that'll hurt, won't it?"

"Yes, sir." Frank swallowed.

"Then don't let them fall." Gerard stated simply, "If you obey my instruction and have some discipline, and not just when I'm having sex with you, then you'll learn a thing or two. This is to teach you discipline, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Frank whispered, whimpering under his breath as Gerard slid the first one down from Frank's neck to his sternum where it lay between his pecs. Frank hissed at the cold on his skin but he didn't move as Gerard slid one to lay against his navel, laying in the small valley above his trimmed pubic hair. Frank swallowed as Gerard took Frank by the hair and moved his head back a bit, sliding the third ball against his forehead before he let Frank's head go, the ball balancing against the apex of his forehead.

"Now you'll stay like this until I see fit." Gerard replied, "You don't move unless I say and while you're here trying not to break my crystal, you can have a long hard think about your actions today. You thank every star, that I decided not to spank you thirty over my knee. What do you say for your Master's leniency?"

Frank swallowed hard then, "Th-Thank you, sir."

"Good boy." Gerard set the box down on the table next to him before he slid into the armchair slowly, leg folded over the other side lazily. Frank swallowed, trying his best to ignore his Master, his eyes closing as he stood where he was, toes against the wall. Frank sucked in a long breath, trying to readjust, when he felt the cold glass suddenly drop, landing with way too much force on his foot. He gasped at the agony that shot up his foot, grunting as he swore under his breath as the crystal fell from his navel and landed on his left foot before it bounced with a thud onto the floor and shattered into large pieces and dust. Frank felt his eyes watering as he tried to control his breathing as the crystal against his chest bone slid down an inch. He let out a small whimper as he pushed the tears back. 

"Oh dear, Frank. Look what's happened." Gerard tutted as he got up and out of his chair and reached out for the box, snagging one of the spare crystal balls in his hand before he gingerly slid it in to replace the one that had broken, "Already broken one. How unfortunate, boy. I'm disappointed."

Frank pushed down his own self-disappointment as he readjusted his weight yet again, standing up straighter as he pressed more of his body against the wall. Gerard ran his hands over Frank's shoulders slowly as the boy withheld the urge to whimper. Frank continued to stand as he was against the wall, his forehead starting to hurt, his foot throbbing and prickling on the side where he was pressed against the shards of glass on the wooden floor. Frank felt Gerard's hands running over his skin and he stood stock-still and he knew it was Gerard taunting him, trying to break him, trying to see if he was as disciplined as he wanted to be. 

"Such a good boy..." Gerard purred as his hand traveled down to Frank's hip, fingers threading through Frank's trimmed pubic hair above the base of his dick. So close but so far, "Are you a good boy, Frank?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Frank muttered, careful not to move as Gerard's hand skated over the top of Frank's dick and down, fingertips grazing his balls and over his thigh. Gerard moved away and then opened the door, walking out of the room with the door closing behind him, leaving his submissive as is against the wall. Frank let out a small groan as he stayed where he was, closing his eyes as his stomach picked now to be an opportune moment to grumble. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his feet and his lower back, readjusting as he stood there in silence, wondering where his Master had gone.

He remained that way for ages, his mind obviously exaggerating the amount of time he had stood so still, but he knew it was also a long time in the first place. At least an hour. He knew it wasn't as long as when Gerard had forced him to remain standing for fuck knows how long and ultimately piss himself. Frank was determined this time not to drop any of Gerard's crystal, determined not to fuck it up despite already having fucked up with one of them. And after an eternity of an hour later the door opened and Frank knew his Master had returned despite not looking in the direction.

"Good boy, Frank." Gerard muttered, "I see you're finally learning and understanding what 'discipline' means. Little brats can be tamed eventually, hmm?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Frank muttered, careful not to move his mouth too much and in turn, his head remained still against the hard crystal ball digging into his frontal lobe.

"I'm going to remove them and you move only when I say, understand?" Gerard warned and Frank muttered a clear enough response, feeling his Master's cool skin grazing against his as he carefully took the ball from against his belly button. Gerard replaced the spheres in their case, a wave of relief hitting him each time. He stood in place, hands at his sides as his Master closed the box and returned it to the cabinet, "Now carefully move away and clean up your mess, boy."

Frank did as he was told, looking down at the shards of glass on the floor around his foot. He lifted up on his tiptoes and stepped backward out of the disaster zone. He went down on his haunches, crouching as he picked up the larger pieces of crystal, throwing them in the plastic packet Gerard had set beside him. Frank sighed as he went back down, scooping up the dust and shards with his hand, grimacing at the pricks and sharp bards in the side of his hand and his fingertips. He knew Gerard had a dustpan but he also knew that this was part of it, that he was learning from his previous fuck ups and that small cuts were nothing in comparison to what his Master could and would do to him. Frank sprinkled the bits of glass into the packet and looked at his Master before getting up, waiting for approval.

"You think it's all clean?"

"I-" Frank looked at the floor, "Yes, sir."

"If it is as clean as you say..." Gerard took a step closer, "Then next time you walk there, I don't want to hear anything from you if you cut your foot. Am I making myself clear, runt?"

"Crystal, sir," Frank replied, withholding the urge to giggle at his own pun.

"Exceptionally witty." Gerard commented, sarcasm dripping from his tongue, "Now, I want you to go and sit in that armchair. We're not done with your training this evening."

"Yes, sir." Frank turned and walked over to the armchair that Gerard had been sat in previously, sliding into it and feeling rather sinful with his naked ass on the material for the second time.

"Now, my little submissive," Gerard stood facing him a few feet away, "We're going to do a training exercise that's a little less nerve-wracking and will still definitely get the point across."

"And that is, sir?"

"I'm going to ask you questions and every time you get one right, I remove an item of clothing or undo a button. If you get it incorrect, I do something up or put it back on."

"Fuck. Okay." Frank muttered, internally bracing himself.

"First question," Gerard put his hands in his pockets, "What is a paraphilia?"

"A paraphilia is an abnormal sexual fetish, isn't it? Like it's usually extreme or dangerous."

"Good boy." Gerard purred as he undid the button of his blazer, "What is 'WIITWD'?"

"Oh, um..." Frank pursed his lips, "Fuck, um... 'What It Is That We Do'?"

"Excellent," Gerard shrugged his blazer from his shoulders slowly and let it fall from his shoulders, the grey jacket falling to the carpet behind him softly, "What is the difference between a hard and a soft limit, Frank?"

"A 'soft limit' is something that can be considered a 'maybe', like something you wanna try that you're nervous about," Frank explained, watching as Gerard undid the zip on his left boot and pull it off, "A 'hard limit' is a flat out 'no-no', something you don't wanna do."

Gerard took off his right shoe as Frank finished his answer, setting both aside, "Good boy. Now tell me what 'Morphophilia' is."

"That's a sexual attraction to particular body shapes or sizes, right?"

"Right you are, runt." Gerard bent down again and pulled off a sock, "And what about 'pyrophilia'?"

"Fire." Frank nodded, smiling to himself as Gerard removed his other sock and stuffed them both in his boots before straightening up.

"Now, smug-face, tell me five things that are considered edgeplay."

Frank went blank for a second, paling slightly as he wracked his brain, "Uh... Fire, again. Gunplay, too. Rough body play could work as edgeplay, I guess. Breathplay for sure and uh..."

"One more." Gerard crooned as he unfastened his mustard tie slowly, holding on to each end as he waited for Frank to give his last answer.

"Bloodplay."

"Excellent answer, pup." Gerard slid his tie from around his neck and let it fall in a graceful bundle in the same pile as his shoes and socks, "Now true or false. The fetish of 'zelophilia' is sexual arousal from jealousy."

"True." Frank watched as Gerard undid his top button, "Yes..."

"'Timophilia' is the sexual arousal from poetry," Gerard asked with his hands poised over the second button as Frank wracked his brain.

"Uh... True."

Gerard tutted softly, doing up the top button of his shirt, "False, boy. 'Timophilia' is the sexual arousal from wealth."

"Fuck sake." Frank muttered to himself, sinking into his chair, "Should have known."

"Yes, you should have." Gerard raised an eyebrow, "Knismolagnia?"

"Oh! Tickling, right?" Frank grinned at the answer, remembering that one, in particular, watching Gerard undo the top button again.

"What is a violet wand, boy?" 

"That's that thing... Um..." Frank's brows knitted together, eyes trained on Gerard's hands as they hovered over the second button, "It's used in electro play. Made of glass, isn't it?"

"Good enough." Gerard uttered as he undid the second button, "Now point at the sawhorse, boy." Frank swallowed, pointing at the nearby corner where the sawhorse in question stood and glared at him with its polished wood and shining leather. Frank looked back to see Gerard unfastening the third button over his chest, white shirt parting to reveal his sternum under his perfect alabaster skin.

"Now, what is a martinet?" Gerard asked as he touched button number four gently, eyeing Frank expectantly as he bit on his bottom lip.

"That's a whip, isn't it? It's got more than one tail and it has a wooden handle, right?" 

"Correct," Gerard undid the button and moved to the next one, "There are six clauses in your contract under the punishment section whereby your punishment may not include certain things. Name at least three."

"Oh, uh... Drastic loss of circulation, burning, and withholding necessary materials."

Gerard undid the next button, moving on to the second last one, "Such as?"

"Um..." Frank pursed his lips as he adjusted in the chair, "Food, water, and sunlight for an extended period."

"Good boy, Frank," Gerard undid the sixth button and went to the last, his stomach exposed, soft skin and toned but flat muscle having Frank's mouth water.

"What is the importance of aftercare?" Gerard reached the last button of his shirt as he looked at his submissive expectantly.

"Oh, um, to make sure that we're both okay after the scene we did and that includes mental and physical wellness. Oh, and emotional and psychological care, too."

"Good boy." Gerard undid the last button, his shirt completely undone, "What is a 'subdrop'?"

"Oh, God, um..." Frank frowned again, "Fuck, I know what it is but I don't know how to word it."

"Give it a try." Gerard encouraged as his shirt slipped slowly over his shoulders in a definite tease.

"It's a physical thing," Frank began, "Kinda like the flu or, like, the symptoms of a cold, I think. And sometimes even a depressive stage. And a submissive feels like that after a huge session or a heavy scene. And it can last for a while- Like a week, right?"

"Good." Gerard's shirt fell to his elbows, "How do you prevent that?"

"Aftercare?" Frank shrugged, sighing in relief as Gerard undid one of the cuff buttons with way too much ease and only two fingers.

"Good. Easy question, boy. Age play?"

"Ugh." Frank scoffed, "Daddy kink and adult babies and littles and shit, right?"

"A bit skimmed over but I'll accept it, yes." Gerard undid the second cuff button, "Side question that's unrelated but is the 'daddy' term only for those who are into age play, boy?"

"Probably not, I guess. I doubt it."

"Good. Now does the lifestyle we lead have to a 24/7 thing for everyone?"

"No, sir." Frank shook his head, "It can be purely a sex thing for some and a whole lifestyle for others. Like us."

"Perfect," Gerard whispered as his shirt fell from his arms behind him, hands sliding into his pockets with casual ease as Frank swallowed the heavy amount of saliva in his mouth and tried to calm his racing heart and his babbling brain.

"Now..." Gerard's hands went to his belt, pausing just before he undid it completely, "How many types of gag are there?"

Frank counted in his head, tapping each finger as he mentally went through them, looking over at the cabinet but Gerard was just in front of it, "I'm going to go with... Eleven."

Gerard slowly unfastened his belt, the tinkling of metal hitting a perfect pitch in Frank's ears, "Name three of them and the belt comes out, little spit monster."

"Ball gag, spider gag, and whiffle gag." Frank muttered as Gerard pulled his black belt from its loops, dropping it beside him. His fingers went for the button of his slacks and he looked down at them and back up at his submissive.

"Now, Frank, true or false that it's not only a submissive that can call a safeword."

"True," Frank scoffed, "Dominants can also safeword if they get uncomfortable, it's a couple safeword between them, not just the submissive's safeword or signal."

"Perfect answer." Gerard unzipped his pants and pushed them down, letting the tight grey material pool around his ankles before he stepped out of them and kicked them aside, "Last question, boy."

"I'm ready." Frank muttered, "Bring it."

"What is bastinado?"

"B-Bast..." Frank trailed off, frowning at the familiar word, "Fuck."

"Don't make me have to put my pants back on, boy." Gerard replied teasingly, "You're so close."

"It's- It's um..." Frank frowned, "Shit sake. Can I guess?"

"Go on."

"I'm gonna go with..." Frank sucked in a breath, "Feet whipping, sir?"

Gerard stared at his submissive for a long second with his fingers tucked into his tight black underwear. He merely smiled as he pulled the tight material down over his thighs, shimmying out of them before he kicked them aside in the pile of clothes beside him, "Good boy." Gerard whispered, "Now... Since you've done so well, would you like a reward?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you think you deserve it?" Gerard then asked, hands behind his back in a business-like, formal stance, "After your two training lessons, do you think you deserve a reward?"

"I-I think so..." Frank trailed off, taking in his Master's naked form in front of him, eyes roving slow and taking in every detail, every freckle, and every perfect flaw and discrepancy.

"Last question for you then, boy." Gerard began as he turned his hand palm outward with two fingers pointed down, "What does this mean?"

Frank jumped from the armchair and scurried over, coming to a stop in front of Gerard before he dropped down onto his knees, whimpering at the pain in his kneecaps as he hung his head down.

"That's what I like to see in you, boy. Listening and doing as you're told to."


	7. 'Cause I’m the Dreamer and You’re the Dream

Frank stared into the vast refrigerator, his eyes roving over the food, somewhat lost on what he was going to cook for dinner tonight. Gerard had offered a simple ‘surprise me’ as he sat at the breakfast bar after changing out of his suit. He appeared in a well-worn Siouxsie Sioux t-shirt and dark-wash jeans, his beautiful bare feet resting against the bar on the stool he had perched himself on. Gerard settled down with some work and mail to go through, tending to them while Frank went about his usual business of cooking.

This was definitely something that Frank took great pleasure in doing recently; he enjoyed cooking for Gerard more than he did running after him every morning in a sweaty attempt to keep up with his athletic Master. Finally, he had the opportunity to cook every day without having someone worrying that he was going to do it all wrong. Part of the fun was deciding what he was going to cook and the fact that Gerard usually didn’t know what he wanted to eat gave Frank more of a choice and variety. He picked up a tied-off bunch of spinach leaves and gave them a cursory sniff, thinking for a second before he decided against it, muttering a ‘no’ to himself before placing the vegetable back in the fridge

Frank eventually began to piece together a meal in his head, smelling a lemon before doing the same with an onion, mumbling a ‘yes’ to himself as he set the food down on the counter by the fridge.

“I’ve noticed something,” Gerard piped up from where he was sitting. Frank looked out from where he was, practically head first in the fridge. Gerard didn’t even look up from where he was writing something on a piece of paper, flipping it over before doing the same on more, “You talk to yourself.”

“O-Oh, sorry,” Frank stammered, blushing as he held a bulb of garlic in his hand. He had never noticed it before. He set the garlic down as he eyed his Master, “Do I?”

“Don’t apologize for it. I’ve just noticed it recently, more when you’re at home than at work,” Gerard commented, looking up at Frank briefly, taking a moment to see just how embarrassed he looked while clutching at a bell pepper, “Please don’t look so embarrassed either, my boy. I was merely making an observation.”

“No one usually tells me that I talk to myself. Ever, actually” Frank admitted, placing the red pepper down on the counter with the rest of the food he was picking. He went back to choosing more food, finding that it was helping him remain calm, “I mean, I zone out on the fact that I do it. R-” Frank stopped himself, knowing not to mention a name that would probably anger his Master, “Someone used to say that I was weird for doing it, but I could never stop myself.”

“There is nothing weird about talking to yourself,” Gerard reassured Frank as he went back to looking over the papers in front of him. “Some of the smartest people talked to themselves. One judgmental ex’s opinion on a quirk of yours is something that you should never take to heart.”

Frank smiled as he grabbed some fennel out of the salad drawer, holding it under his nose, sniffing at it before smelling it combined with the lemon and garlic; the three ingredients had an amazingly fresh scent. He placed all three vegetables down on the counter, “I guess that is reassuring. I always thought that maybe I was just a little insane for doing it.”

“Talking to yourself is not a sign of insanity,” Gerard set his pen down on the counter, removing his glasses before placing them neatly on his papers, “People just assume that as a given fact- Especially ones that don’t do it themselves. They forget that once upon a time they used to talk to themselves, practicing and mimicking words as a baby because that is how we learn to communicate. We may be born to communicate, but talking to ourselves is how we develop our language and ability to speak. It’s how I learned French..”

“You seem to know a lot about this.” Frank smiled as he grabbed some butter and prawns from the fridge, closing it behind him before he moved everything onto the counter near the stoves so he could begin preparing.

“Because I find it fascinating,” Gerard explained, ignoring his work while they talked, watching Frank grab some rice from a cupboard before getting out the utensils that he needed, “As I said, some of the smartest people talk to themselves. Einstein was known for talking to himself. Not much of a social butterfly, preferring his own company and his own words.”

“I don’t think you can say that, because I talk to myself means, that I’m smart.” Frank snorted, shaking his head softly as he began to cut up the fennel. The butter was melting in the pan beside a pot of water waiting to boil.

“Did you find yourself thinking more clearly just then when you were saying ‘yes’ and ‘no’ to each item that you picked out of the fridge?” Gerard questioned curiously as Frank came to realize that his Master was right. It was as though he had been inside Frank's head the entire time.

“Well, yeah,” Frank answered with a shrug as he scraped the fennel aside to chop another handful, “But that means nothing.”

“But it means everything, pup,” Gerard carried on as Frank began cutting up the onion and garlic, dicing them both with relative skill. He tilted the cutting board and slid the ingredients into the heated pan, a soft sizzling sounded around them as Gerard continued, “Research shows that people who talk to themselves through tasks are able to think more clearly about what they want to achieve. The end result is more tangible to them. To yourself, I assume.”

“Yeah, because I know at the end I have to make you dinner.” Frank looked over at Gerard with an impish smile, watching his Master shake his head at the simple answer he had been given.

“Look at it this way,” Gerard cleared his throat as he got up from the barstool, walking over to the fridge to get himself a drink, “You have the task of making dinner, correct?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded, stirring onion, garlic and fennel in the pan before taking it off the heat, turning to face Gerard for a second, listening to the cooking rice boil in the large steel pot.

“Most dinners I give you the same answer: ‘surprise me’. This is because I never know what I want to eat and you, my boy, seem to have an excellent skill when it comes to cooking,” Gerard complimented as the warm blush returned to his face while he stood against the counter, “So, my guess is, when I give you a vague answer to your question of what I would like for dinner, your moment of talking to yourself in the fridge helps to clarify your thoughts. You tend to what’s important and help firm up any decisions that you consider while you’re sniffing at my salad drawer.”

“How the fuck-” Frank breathed out, not quite sure how Gerard had put a finger on why he did what he did. He widened his eyes and shook his head, walking towards the fridge to grab a few more items for dinner that he knew would work well, “You’re good- Too fucking good with this.”

“It’s simple, though. If you end up faced with a problem, then you work out how to solve it. Some people just choose to vocalize how they are going to achieve what they need to, like yourself, my boy.” Gerard spoke before he took a sip from the bottle of water he had retrieved from the fridge. He walked back to his seat and sat back down.

“So, I could say out loud what I want, for example, the bowls that I’m going to put dinner in,” Frank began to work with Gerard’s hypothesis, trying to understand what he was saying while he added the strained rice to the pan. He quickly grabbed a bottle of white wine from the wine rack on the other side of the kitchen to use while cooking because the idea sounded amazing. He hadn’t said it out loud, but he had thought out loud in his head, thinking that the Sauvignon Blanc would complement the food perfectly. He uncorked it and poured some generously into the pan, watching it flame as the alcohol evaporated. He lifted the pan by the handle and gave the contents a generous shake before he set it down, “And I would be able to achieve what I want more easily because I have said it out loud?”

“If you want something then saying it out loud can help you, but only if you know how it looks. In other words, you can’t make sense of what you want without _knowing_ what you want.” Gerard added casually after drinking more water, setting the bottle down before continuing to sign the papers while they talked.

“But that makes no sense…”  
  
“It makes perfect sense,” Gerard interjected swiftly when Frank looked utterly confused while he poured more wine into pan, the wonderful smell of dinner cooking filling the room, “If you don’t know what your desired objective looked like then saying it out loud will have either no effect on helping you or it might actually slow you down. If, however, you do know that a bowl is a bowl then you’re activating visual properties in your brain to help you find the bowls you need.”

Frank opened his mouth to speak, feeling a swell of pride in him over how Gerard had been able to talk about this so fluidly. His Master wasn’t just someone to whom he could admit that he was physically attracted. He looked over at his casually-dressed Master, trying to remain focused so he didn’t burn their dinner. Actually being able to hold an intellectual conversation with him like this was something that happened on a daily basis and Frank knew that he was just as attracted to the brains that his Master had along with who he was and how he looked and what he did to behind closed doors. Frank stirred the steadily pink-hued prawn with a wooden spoon, “How do you know so much stuff about this?”  
  
“Because I learn about things that interest me,” Gerard answered with a smile and toyed with his pen, “You being one of my main interests. Your wonderful quirk of talking to yourself had me curious about why you might do it. I read and learned that your idiosyncrasy is nothing that you need to be ashamed of. If anything, it proves to me just how intelligent you really are.”

Frank’s cheeks immediately bypassed pink and settled right into a brilliant shade of scarlet. His eyes met Gerard's for a second before looking back at the food that he was cooking, nearly burning it because he had taken his eyes off it for a little too long. Being Gerard's apparent main interest caught Frank completely off guard, his chest doing something all but fluttery as he turned the stovetop down and removed the pan from the heat. It was like the time Gerard had called him ‘prince’ while he was completing his contract. This time Frank may not have been running away due to shock and panic setting in quicker than he had expected. There were no tears, no painful reminder of how Ryan had made it mentally impossible for him to accept that Gerard cared about him and was genuinely interested in him, and not just interested in him being his submissive. Frank took the kind and weighted words a lot easier this time, hoping that he wasn't blushing, even though he could feel it. He smiled at Gerard before he went back to cooking and Gerard went back to the paperwork he was going through.  
  
As he prepared to serve their dinner, getting bowls and cutlery out of the cabinets, Gerard sighed, his brow furrowed with frustration as he read over the papers in front of him, “Je suis sur il a déjouais donne. Pourquoi y a-t-il deux?”

[I swear he already donated. Why are there two here?]

The sudden flare of French had Frank smiling; Gerard always spoke so fluently and articulately, even if Frank didn't understand one of the languages. He took a shine to the foreign language, picking up only a few basic words, preferring to listen to Gerard speak his second language. Frank loved how he sounded when the words slid off his tongue like honey, each syllable and accent having a wonderful effect on Frank. Gerard probably could have told Frank the dullest thing in French and he would have eaten up the alien words tremendously.

Frank continued to smile as he picked up the cutlery before making his way over to the breakfast bar. In all the time he had been with Gerard, part of him had wanted to impress him by coming out with something that only he would understand; something that would take Gerard by surprise. Frank had considered what he could say to his Master, but came up with nothing for a while, keeping his little idea hidden away until he found the perfect thing. Frank adored what his Dominant did to him, and worshipped the ground on which he walked. Without Gerard, there wouldn’t have been anything like this; Gerard was his everything. Sun and moon. Light and dark. The good and bad in his life- Dependent on how Frank had behaved on a daily basis.

The words sat on Frank’s tongue a little more excitedly than he expected them to be. Frank had wanted to play it completely cool, even though his stomach was currently churning nervously like a whirlpool. His mouth went dry as he kept his eyes down, coming to be on the right side of Gerard as he set his master cutlery down to the side of his papers.

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes,” Frank announced as he lay his own cutlery down next to Gerard, who seemed utterly exasperated while he looked through his papers, muttering out a ‘thank you’ to Frank while he continued to scan the work, not realizing that Frank was actually about to say something else, but he finally added in, “Mon Apollon.”

Gerard stopped reading in an instant, holding a sheet of paper half folded over as he looked at Frank, seeing innocence plastered across his face, even though Frank knew that he had said. Gerard blinked as he cautiously asked, “What did you just say?”

“Hmm?” Frank looked at Gerard with feigned nonchalance, walking behind him to make his way back to the food that he needed to dish up, “I was just letting you know that dinner's nearly ready.”

“No… The other thing.” Gerard pushed as he got up from his stool to try and grab at the back of Frank's shirt to stop him and pull him back, but Frank was already back around the counter before Gerard could stop him. Gerard walked over to his submissive, who was checking on the food on the stove. Frank jumped a little when his Master came up behind him in silence, his slender hands on Frank’s waist in a firm but tender grip.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _sir_ ,” Frank responded coyly, not expecting the sudden feeling of arms wrapping around his chest to hold him close while Gerard lay his chin on Frank’s shoulder.

“I think you _do_ know what I’m talking about, boy,” Gerard purred in Frank's ear, making him groan quietly, wanting to rest his head back against Gerard while he held onto him tightly. His one hand was holding onto Frank’s shirt while the other splayed out flat against his stomach, “You are a lot cleverer than you let on, and I know this. You cannot fool me, Frank, especially when it comes to a language you know I speak.”

Frank hummed when he felt lips on his neck, peppering his skin with kisses, making his knees feel weak as Gerard's grip on his shirt tightened and his other hand kept him firmly in place. Gerard asked again, words warm against Frank's throat, “What did you say, boy? Answer me.” Frank held onto the counter, his grip tightening when Gerard was making shivers run down his spine. More kisses were trailed across the side and back of his neck, this softer side of Gerard showing itself and making Frank feel like he was melting against his Master.

“Mon… Apollon.” Frank answered breathlessly, one hand coming away from the counter to hold Gerard's hand that was still resting on his stomach. Frank leaned his head back against Gerard's shoulder, swallowing as a whimper lingered in his throat when tongue lapped at his neck, sparking sensitive electricity under Frank’s skin.

“Mon Apollon,” Gerard repeated, his accent made the words sound so much more meaningful than when Frank had said it initially, “You do know that I know what that means, don’t you?”

“Y-Yeah…” Frank barely managed to whisper as he shivered in his Dominant’s arms.

“My Apollo,” Gerard breathed right in Frank's ear, the translation making Frank's insides twist and knot up when he acknowledged his own feelings for the man holding him, "My boy, did you learn French for me?"  
  
Frank blushed because he knew that he had done it purposely for Gerard. It may have only been two words of French that Frank had actually said, but it was more than his brain had taken in when he was taking the lesson in high school. It was more than he had ever bothered to remember before because it was for Gerard- His Apollo. His God. The one who took the bad pain away and made him feel like he belonged.  
  
"Maybe," Frank squirmed nervously. Gerard held him tighter, pressing a kiss to Frank's neck to calm him down. Frank had jumped the gun, thinking that his Dominant might not have liked it, but the way Gerard's lips brushed against his skin, warm and somewhat softer than usual, it made him think otherwise.  
  
"Why did you choose that?" Gerard continued to question, Something that seemed so out of the blue for the boy who had once run out of the room over the mention of him being a prince to Gerard.  
  
_Because you are my world_ , Frank thought. The be-all and end-all of all of what he had and only wanted; Frank just couldn't find it in him to say exactly how he felt. After having been fucked up so much by his past one and only experience, Frank struggled with being honest.

"Because," Frank stammered nervously. He knew that he could have given some weak reason, but then he wouldn't have been honest, and he wouldn't have said how he really felt. Gerard continued to hold him from behind, slipping his hand from underneath Frank's so he could rest it on top, fingers locking together while he waited for Frank to answer, "Well, because you mean the world to me… a-and… I didn't know h-how to say it before…"  
  
Gerard hummed in response, evidently loving how Frank was finally comfortable enough to open up to him about how he felt. Frank knew that Gerard could still sense how he felt a little tense in his arms, but he was relaxing slowly- both in their relationship and in the moment- as Gerard slipped the neck of Frank's shirt out of the way, kissing the juncture of his throat.

  
"Well, I like it," Gerard admitted with a smile and Frank keened happily; to him, it was wholly appropriate. Gerard was worthy of that, and more, in Frank's eyes, "Does that mean you would like a nickname, pup?"  
  
Frank hadn't even considered that. He had gotten so used to being called ‘boy’ and whatever other variations Gerard liked to throw in every now and again that the thought of him actually having some sort of nickname given by Gerard seemed unusual, "But don't I already have enough of them? Y'know, boy, pup, runt, the other ones you call me."  
  
"My boy, those are not nicknames that could even be put on a high enough pedestal. They are terms in the lifestyle. I may call you ‘boy’ or any of the other contradistinction on a day-to-day basis, but it doesn't mean that I can't find something more fitting for you," Gerard explained, making Frank twist in his Master's grip to look at him in the corner of his eye, "Would you like a nickname?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Frank stumbled on his words, thinking about it for a second until a smokey, burning smell hit his nose, "Ah shit, the food." Frank released himself from Gerard, grabbing at a towel before pulling the tray of food he had been cooking out from under the grill. Frank dropped the tray down on the counter, cursing under his breath when he caught his thumb on the hot metal, burning himself, “Ow, son of a fuck. Ow. Ow, ow, ow, motherf-”  
  
"Is everything okay?" Gerard asked as Frank immediately stuck his thumb in his mouth in a poor attempt to stop it from hurting, "You do know that is not how you deal with a burn- Come here." Gerard sighed, grabbing Frank by the wrist, shaking his head while he tugged him over to the sink.  
  
Frank hissed when Gerard opened the cold faucet, holding his submissive’s hand under the stream of ice-cold water. Frank's instinct was to pull away, knowing that he would eventually be fine but he was going to have to deal with a throbbing and overly hot thumb for the next few hours. Gerard wasn't letting go even when Frank squirmed at the feel of the cold water that started to sting his skin.

Gerard examined Frank’s hand as he closed the water, and let go, allowing Frank to move his hand away. Gerard pursed his lips, "You need to be more careful, boy,"   
  
"You need to stop being such a good distraction, sir." Frank retorted as he carefully dried his hand, tossing the towel to one side before he looked over at the tray of food. His face fell when he saw that the food hadn’t quite turned black but it probably wouldn’t taste very good, "Well, I hope you like burned food…"  
  
"I'm sure it will be better than anything I can cook," Gerard answered positively with a smile, taking hold of Frank's hand, being careful not to catch his injured thumb before he brought Franks hand up to his lips, "My prince."  
  
"O-Oh," Frank breathed out, watching Gerard as he pressed a tender kiss to his thumb, the warmth of Gerard's lips against his frozen thumb caught him off guard. The nickname had, too, but this time Frank wasn't panicking. He was shocked at the use of the name that Gerard had once said to him, but this time it made his insides warm and his head spin in the best way possible; the affection so exclusively warranted. Frank swallowed, "You've said that one before…"  
  
"I know I have, boy," Gerard nodded, pressing another kiss to the pad of Frank’s thumb, "And it still stands true. I can't have such a meaningful nickname without you having one that is just as, if not more, fitting."

“I don’t know what to say,” Frank stammered out, watching as Gerard kissed each pad on his fingers before pressing one more kiss to the palm of his hand.

“Do you like it?" Gerard questioned, glancing from his submissive’s tattooed hand up to his eyes, "I know how you were about it before. I have always seen you as a prince from the moment I told you, but your disappearance and how you admitted to getting scared, it made me hesitate. My feelings towards you have not changed, but if you need more time to adjust to it then remember, I am a patient man."  
  
"No, it's fine," Frank reassured with a nod, finally warming up to the affection and accepting it because it was completely different in more ways than one, "I do, I do like it…I just didn't know you had it in you be such a romantic."  
  
"I may be who I am, that will never change, but I will always surprise you," Gerard reminded before adding, "Now, shall we eat before dinner goes cold?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Frank felt the bubble around them pop as he shifted away from Gerard to retrieve the bowls, "It probably will be cold now though, sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize," Gerard waved a dismissive hand as he went back to the bar and cleared his work back into his briefcase with a knowing smile, "Apparently you had a distraction."  
  
"That I did," Frank beamed as he spooned their dinner into bowls, placing some of the unfortunately burnt prawns on top of his Master's dinner before bringing both bowls over to the bar, "Dinner is served, Mon Apollon."  
  
"Thank you, my prince," Gerard responded as Frank set his food down in front of him, sitting down next to Gerard while he waited with bated breath, watching Gerard pick up his cutlery to begin eating, hoping and praying that it was going to be okay, "It's been a while since I've had risotto."  
  
"I hope it's okay." Frank winced, watching as Gerard took a bite, chewing slowly before pointing at his dinner with his fork.  
  
"What is it, boy?"  
  
"Lemon and fennel risotto," Frank told him as he practically held his breath to find out if it was still edible. His lips turned down in the corners, "Well… It's supposed to be."  
  
"This is amazing," Gerard praised, "I can't begin to understand how you do it, but this is delicious. You have a gift for cooking, my boy."  
  
"I wouldn't put it that way," Frank blushed deeply, averting his gaze from Gerard's proud stare, "I mean, I'm a little rusty- May I eat, sir?"  
  
"Of course," Gerard waved his fork towards Frank's dinner, "If this is rusty then you must be a phenomenal chef. You could do something with a talent like that- Cook professionally. I could see you being a head chef in some high-class restaurant with a skill like that."  
  
"Oh, I don't know…" Frank replied modestly, playing with his food while they talked, "I mean, if I was then who would be your assistant? How would you cope without me?"  
  
"I'm sure I could cope with having you in other aspects of my life," Gerard pointed out suggestively, making Frank blush more when his Master's hand came to squeeze the top of his thigh, "I will always have my prince."

Frank began to eat and the two of them went silent while they did so. Gerard took another bite out of his dinner before he dropped his fork down almost unlike how he usually would. Frank frowned, watching as Gerard got up from his stool, still chewing, holding a hand over his mouth while he spoke through a mouthful of food, “Excuse me for a moment.”

“Everything okay?” Frank asked, hoping that Gerard hadn't just been lying about the quality of food and had decided to be polite abut spitting it out somewhere else.

“Everything is fine, boy,” Gerard reassured Frank, walking towards the stairs, “I will be back in a moment.”

“Oh, okay,” Frank nodded, looking down at his bowl of food, “Should I wait for you to get back, sir?”

“Please, continue,” Gerard waved a hand at Frank before he disappeared up the stairs two at a time. As much as Frank knew that he could continue eating, he found it almost unnerving to eat without Gerard by his side. Tentatively, he took tiny bites, chewing slowly while he watched the stairs, frowning and wondering why the fuck Gerard had to disappear so quickly. _Probably just to the bathroom_ , Frank thought as he scooped up another small mouthful of food, eating it with a decisively slow pace while he waited for his Master to return. Minutes later, Gerard was walking down the stairs, coming back over to the bar where Frank was sat.

“Better?” Frank asked as Gerard picked up his dinner and walked back into the kitchen area. Frank watched him with an uncomfortable knot in his stomach, hoping that Gerard wasn't about to throw his food away. Frank breathed a sigh of relief as Gerard placed his dinner in the microwave.

“Much better.” Gerard admitted with a smile. He walked away from the microwave, coming back to sit next to Frank, patting his thigh to reassure him. “You needn't look so worried, my prince. Everything is okay. I’m just going to finish my dinner later.”

“Really?”

“Frank,” Gerard sighed, his voice still soft but lilted with warning as he pressed a kiss against his submissives inky hair, “Dinner is wonderful as always, please stop thinking that I’m trying to get rid of it without you seeing.”

Frank sputtered, “How did you-?”

“Because I’m not stupid. Clearly, you became tense when I left, but you really have nothing about which to worry. I will eat later. I’ll even make sure that I tell you when I eat so you don’t think that I’m just looking for a scapegoat.”

“Okay.” Frank nodded, feeling relieved by the words as he continued to eat with his Master by his side.

“So,” Gerard asked after a minute of silence, turning in his chair to face his submissive, “Did you ever consider cooking as a profession?”  
  
“Not really- I don't know,” Frank sighed thoughtfully, chewing on his dinner, “I mean, I always enjoyed Home Economics in high school, but once I moved in with Ryan, he took over the duties like cooking and cleaning. I never did it right.”  
  
“It's such a shame that he felt the need to squash your dream for his own benefit,” Gerard mimicked the sigh, shaking his head slightly as he put his arm on the counter.  
  
“I wouldn't have said it was a dream per se,” Frank laughed lightly, “It's not like I was doing it to make a career out of it.”  
  
“And why not?” Gerard frowned, “You could have had it as a dream job. Did you not dream about your future when you were younger?”  
  
“I never really dreamed about my future when I was in high school. I guess I lived more in the moment than planning ahead,” Frank answered, and then he turned to look at Gerard, “Did you have any dreams when you were younger? Or did you always want to be where you are right now, sir?”  
  
Gerard chuckled at Frank's question before he answered, “When I was a child I didn't dream about becoming a Congressman, no. I was more interested in catching a Guilion."  
  
Frank stopped eating mid-chew, mouth hanging open for a second before he closed it, utter confusion spilled from his brain and onto his face, "I'm sorry… A what?"  
  
"A Guilion," Gerard repeated as though it were obvious. Frank’s face remained blank and Gerard tilted his head to the side, "Do you not know what that is?  
  
Frank shook his head as he began eating his prawn-free rice dinner once again, “Nope.”  
  
"A Guilion is a hybrid animal. A full-size lion with the head of a guinea pig," Gerard explained quite happily, his smile almost childlike as he recalled his dream, "Of course, the animal is completely mythical, but seven-year-old me didn't know that. I wanted one more than anything in the world."  
  
Frank chuckled, almost being able to picture a younger Gerard wanting an animal so outlandish and obscure. It seemed very _him_ ; like the kind of creature that he would desperately want. Frank swallowed his mouthful and added with a playful sigh, "And here was me wanting a puppy for my seventh birthday."  
  
"You see, it wasn't even like I could ask my mother or father for one on my birthday. It's a wild animal, so I knew that I had to catch it," Gerard recalled, “ I would go out after school and on the weekends, trying my best to catch the animal that I really wanted as a pet. I was all dressed up in my raincoat, shorts, and rainboots because my mother insisted that I wore the boots out in her garden. The toy binoculars would be worn around my neck religiously, mind you, ready to spot it when it finally appeared. Nor, would I never leave to go on a Guilion hunt without my trusty net. I would set up a box-trap in the back garden and wait for it in the bushes, hoping that today would be the day."  
  
"If you used a trap," Frank thought, vocalizing as he ate more of his dinner, "What did you use for bait?"  
  
"Marshmallows," Gerard answered with feigned offense at the question, "Everybody knows that Guilions love marshmallows, dear boy."  
  
Frank couldn't help but snicker at everything that Gerard was saying; by far it was the most adorable thing he had ever heard about this now-powerful and confident politician. Even imagining Gerard as a young boy, hiding in the bushes and waiting for his long-awaited Guilion to finally be caught in his box trap, Frank couldn't even stop his heart from melting.  
  
"This is honestly the most amazing childhood story I have ever heard," Frank smiled, "But I have to ask: if it were real and you had caught one, where would you have kept it?"  
  
“There is one place you can keep an animal like a Guilion, and that is under your bed.” Gerard answered confidently, flashing his perfectly whitened teeth, “There are two places in which a Guilion thrives. One is in the wild, and the second is under a child’s bed, especially if you give it enough marshmallows.”

“Well, at least you tried to get the pet that you wanted,” Frank pouted, pushing the last of his dinner around the bowl with his fork, “I realized by my tenth birthday, after pleading with my mom, that I was never going to get the puppy that I wanted.”

“We may have not got what we wanted then,” Gerard said, taking hold of Frank's chin between his thumb and forefinger, getting the pouty boy to look at him, “But I know now that I have the pet I had always longed for, and I know he happens to like marshmallows and certain digestive yogurts.”


	8. Sir, I Can't Finish if You Don't Let Me

"Dinner was exquisite, dear boy," Gerard commented as he stopped at the top of the stairs. Frank had insisted he keep his Master company whilst he ate his dinner only a half an hour later.

"Thank you, sir." 

"Come on, we have things to do." Gerard gestured down the hallway, "Playroom, boy."

"Yes, sir," Frank whispered with a small frown as he walked a step behind his Master, opening the playroom door once they got to it. He walked in after his Dominant and turned on the lights, watching as Gerard sat himself on the wooden chair in the corner and poised himself with one leg over the other. Frank felt a bubble in his chest every time he walked into the room, no matter the activity.

"Something on which I never got to educate you," Gerard prefaced as Frank stood with his hands behind his back, listening intently, "Is maintenance of your room and cleaning and sterilizing of your toys and implements."

"Yes, sir."

"The cleaning of this room and of its contents falls solely on your shoulders from this point on, boy. Do you understand? Not myself, not Lindsey, and not Lily or any other member of our cleaning staff."

"Yes, sir." Frank nodded earnestly, "Just me, sir."

"Once a week you will mop and vacuum these floors and polish these surfaces and shelves. And you will clean your toys after every use once you're rested. And I will show you how to clean your latex as well. Improper care of latex can cause deterioration and disintegration. We don't want that, do we?"

"No, sir."

"We won't focus on floors or general cleaning today. Today, you sit and clean your toys." Gerard announced, "I will supervise only today and from here on out, you're on your own. Pick a place to start."

"All the toys, sir? Even the ones I haven't used?" Frank asked as he walked towards the shelving on the left side wall.

"Yes, boy," Gerard answered as Frank grabbed all of the vibrators and dildos from one of the shelves and stacked them in his arms carefully. He scowled at the Hitachi wand as he picked it up, remembering when it had been used on him not so long ago. Gerard added, "All of your sprays and disinfectants are in that drawer beside the fridge. Take all of them just in case as well as the polishing cloths and the wipes. And your leather polish, boy."

Frank whispered a quiet 'yes, sir' as he walked over to the drawer beside the fridge near the bed and opened it. He took out everything that was in the drawer and set it on the floor. He turned to look at his dominant, "Sir? Can I do all of it in one go or do I have to do it section by section?"

"It's up to you, boy. But you will be cleaning the shelves and surfaces before you replace the clean toys, otherwise, it's rather counterproductive, isn't it?"

"Sure." Frank smiled as he looked at his Master before he began clearing off all of the shelves, carefully placing all of its contents in organized piles on the floor. He stopped, "Sir?"

"Boy?"

Frank glanced up with a sheepish smile as he collected the gags from the shelf and held them almost all in his hand by their straps, "Permission to chat while I work?" 

"Granted."

Frank lay the gags down on the floor and went to collect the bigger gags, "Where did you learn French? Did you live in Paris or something, sir?"

"Actually," Gerard corrected as Frank continued to clear the last shelf, removing some of the hoods carefully, "The French that I speak isn't the same dialect as that spoken in France. I speak Québécois."

"Québ…" Frank looked up with a frown as he clutched a leather hood in his hands, "Pardon?"

"Québec French, my prince. Not Parisian." Gerard smiled, "My parents are both American but there was a period of time where we lived in Québec, and my father used to teach me the language."

"How is it different, sir?"

"To clean the shelves, use the blue bottle for the glass and the grey cloth," Gerard ordered casually as he swapped one leg over the other. Frank nodded and grabbed the Windex and the charcoal-colored microfiber fabric. He spritzed some of the cleaning solution onto the glass as Gerard answered his question, "It's about dialect, my boy. Both are French but there are some differences. Like American English and the Queen's English."

"I see." Frank muttered as he polished the glass surface of the shelved wall in small circles, "And you're completely fluent, sir?"

"Almost entirely."

"That's so cool." Frank smiled as he polished one of the black metal frames with meticulous attention, "Do you know any other languages, Mon Apollon?"

"English, French, and basic Italian; basic being the relative term." Gerard snorted, "Nothing impressive."

"Everything you do is impressive in my eyes, sir." Frank grinned cheekily as he spritzed the cloth and continued wiping a stubborn spot, "Have you always lived in New Jersey, sir? Apart from living in Québec as a child, I mean."

"I stayed in Washington for a few years after graduating but I didn't like it as much and we returned." Gerard commented, "And you, boy?"

"Born and raised, sir." Frank bent down to spray the bottom shelf and wipe it down, "And stop staring, sir. I can feel it."

"If you don't want me to stare then I highly suggest you knock off all that bending, you impuritive runt." Gerard offered with a much-too-polite cadence in his voice that had Frank scowling over his shoulder at his Master, "Don't eyeball me like that, little one. I'll put you over my knee."

Frank went pink as he looked away, scrubbing over the other side of the metal frame, "Is there anything you'd like to ask me, sir?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm always very intrigued about all of your tattoos," Gerard replied casually as Frank went onto his knees to spray and wipe down the very bottom glass shelf.

"What about them, sir?"

"Tell me their stories, boy. I'm intrigued." Gerard offered as Frank got up from being on his knees. He looked at his Dominant as he sat down on the floor in front of the piles of toys. Gerard leaned in, "Use the small black bottle to spray down your toys, the silver tin is to polish your leather and the wipes go with spray. Toys only."

"Yes, sir." Frank grabbed the cleaning tools and set them closer as he began cleaning one of the plugs, "I've got 'Halloween' on my knuckles because it's when I was born."

"Really?" Gerard seemed genuinely surprised, "That must have been fun growing up, my prince."

"Sometimes, yeah." Frank smiled as he set a plug down and picked another, spritzing it with disinfectant before he wiped it down with one of the wipes, "Growing up was fun because I never really had many friends so I never had many birthday parties so I'd just go out Trick-or-Treating instead with my mom. I used to love the costumes- I still do. When's your birthday, sir?"

"Ninth of April, boy." Gerard waved a dismissive hand, "Tell me more about your body art."

"I have…." Frank looked at his arm, "Well, I've got Frankenstein stitching on my right wrist because I really like the book and movie."

"Which one, boy? There are three, if I'm not mistaken."

"There are?" Frank looked up in surprise, "Three?"

"One from nineteen-thirty-one, one from nineteen-ninety-four and one that came out last year in twenty-fifteen." Gerard chuckled at Frank's blatant surprise as he looked down to continue burnishing sanitizer into a black silicone buttplug.

"Genuinely didn't know that. The original has always been my favorite so I never bothered with the others. Do you," Frank looked up at his Dominant with curiosity, "Do you like watching movies, sir?"

"I do." Gerard almost smiled, "It has been a while since I've just sat and watched a movie, however."

"Well, we can do that if you like." Frank smiled as he began cleaning a silver vibrator, the idea of curling up with his Dominant to watch a movie was now officially on the top of his to-do list, "I love watching old movies. They don't make 'em like they used to."

"I couldn't agree more." Gerard praised, "We can take an evening to watch a movie or two if that makes you happy, boy. Now continue, if you please."

"I have an anchor here on my right bicep with 'NJ' on it because I love my hometown." Frank shrugged, "I've got a flame on my chest and the word 'Hope' underneath it because I got it as my first tattoo when I was eighteen and I needed that spark of hope."

"What about the odd-legged arachnid on your neck, boy?"

"Oh," Frank chuckled as he reached up to touch the scorpion with the back of his hand, "I got that on a dare from a friend of mine. I didn't realize the legs until I had it done but it makes it special. I'm a Scorpio so I figured why not? You're an Aries, aren't you, sir?"

"I am." Gerard nodded, "You're into Astrology?"

"Eh," Frank shrugged, "Not really that much. My ex was really into it at one point and I was his info-sponge."

"He doesn't seem the type."

"I have no idea where it came from." Frank shrugged and scratched at his eyebrow idly. He stopped cleaning one of the flesh-colored dildos in his hands for a moment when he looked at his Master, "I have a pumpkin on my back. A Jack o'Lantern for my birthday. He's pretty cool; his name is Sam."

"For Samhain?" Gerard asked with a chuckle, "Very clever, my boy. What about the writing above it?"

"Oh, that…" Frank looked down as a sad little pit grew in the very lower of his stomach, his lips turning down, "'Keep the faith' was something my grandad used to tell me growing up, and I got that first before the pumpkin when he died."

"My apologies, Frank. I wasn't aware." Gerard's voice softened, "Were you close to your grandfather?"

"Closer to him than my actual father, to be honest." Frank shrugged as he put the dildo aside and started cleaning a larger one in a very pretty lilac color, which he decided on using as his subject segue, "I like this one, by the way. It's pretty."

"Duly noted." Gerard commented with a small chuckle, "What about that other arm of yours? It's rather filled."

"Oh, yeah." Frank looked at his left arm that was almost entirely filled with tiny pieces. He set the dildo aside and picked up a steel buttplug with a red stone at the end of it, he examined it with a raised eyebrow before he began cleaning it, "Purple roses around my wrist because they're my favorite flower, a virgin Mary on the back of my forearm because of my family's Catholic religion, and she looks a little fucked up because I struggled a lot with religion growing up."

"If I may interrupt," Gerard inclined politely as Frank set the plug aside, "What are your thoughts on it now?"

Frank paused as he stopped cleaning a hand-shaped dildo, pursing his lips, "I don't really know. I believe there's something but I don't know what it is and, honestly, I don't really care. I'm here and shit happens."

"Adept." Gerard snorted, "Continue, boy."

"I got this anatomical heart with a switchblade through it here," Frank gestured to his inner forearm with his pinky finger before he continued cleaning his own dildo that had recently joined its comrades on the shelf, "Thought it was cool."

"It's very pretty."

"I've got the Japanese rising sun on my elbow because I have Asian heritage, actually." Frank looked up at his Master, who raised an intrigued eyebrow, "On my mom's side. Dad's fully Italian and my mom is half Japanese and half American."

"Such an interesting mix in you." Gerard smiled, "The perfect combination to create such a pretty boy."

"Thank you, sir." Frank whispered as he looked down again and cleaned the last of his dildo toys, "Then I've got a few little bits and pieces like this bomb and my little bats that were just fillers I got because I was with friends. And then I have these four black blocks for-"

"Black Flag?" Gerard asked with a smile and Frank looked up with surprise written into every feature, "Oh, I know."

"God, you're magic sometimes." Frank whispered, his brow furrowing, "How are you real?"

"Continue with your explanations." Gerard waved a hand as he got up to grab the small trashcan and set it beside Frank for all of his used wipes. Gerard returned to his seat with a smile, "What's next?"

"I have a chainsaw above it for the movie. 'Texas Chainsaw' is one of my favorite slasher films." Frank shrugged, "And then I've got this pair of fake vampire fangs that I got last year for my birthday."

"They're very cute."

"I got two nautical stars, too. They're just cool. And above it all I've got a band of writing that says 'respect, honor, and loyalty'."

"And what about those pretty birds on your hips?"

"Got them for my twentieth." Frank smiled at the memory, "I've always wanted sparrows on my hips."

"What else do you have, my boy?" Gerard asked as Frank opened the tin of leather polish and picked up a small blue cloth to smear it in the white polish.

"I've got some writing on my left thigh that says 'Live each day as if it were your last'. It's just always good advice to keep." Frank shrugged as he polished one of the hoods in slow circles, "Then I've got the Misfits reaper on my left calf. And a thirteen."

Gerard got up and began inspecting Frank's work on the shelves, "The number thirteen? Can I ask why?"

Frank stopped for a moment and looked at his Master with a smile, "A lot of people are superstitious about it being an unlucky number. Because of things like the Last Supper, and the Knights Templar, and the full moons."

"All of those things were related to the number thirteen?"

"Yes, sir." Frank smiled as he held the hood in his arm and continued polishing the other side of it, "In China, Italy, and France, the number is considered good luck."

"Fascinating." Gerard smiled, "Any others?"

"I used to have 'NJ' tattooed on the inside of my lip." Frank chuckled, "I got it as a dare when I was a bit tipsy. I dared R- my ex… To get a tattoo since he didn't have any. And he was only gonna get something if I did."

"Why do you say you 'used to' have it? Did you have it removed?" Gerard tilted his head.

"Oh, nah," Frank began polishing a second hood carefully, "Lip tattoos are technically considered temporary because they fade a lot quicker than other areas. It usually only lasts, like, a year." 

"Fascinating." Gerard whispered, "I vaguely remember you saying Ryan didn't have any body modifications."

"He has an infinity on his wrist with a bird." Frank shrugged, "No other piercings. I don't really count it because it's like the size of a dime."

"Do you have plans to get more work done?"

"I-" Frank looked at Gerard with a sudden falter, "Am I allowed, sir?"

Gerard's lips pulled at the corners as though threatening to smile, "Such a good boy. I wouldn't stop you from doing what you want with your body, even though that body belongs to me. I would like to know, if possible, beforehand but I won't be mad if you impulsively decide on one. My only statement on the entire thing is that the more tattoos you get, the less surface area I have to scar on you."

"How so?" Frank asked as he closed the polish tin and stood up, his legs aching after sitting for such a long time. 

"If I break skin over a tattoo, when it heals, it won't heal perfectly and one of your tattoos will have a scar through it. I'm sure you could have it filled in again but considering the number of times you'd have to have that done, it seems tedious."

"I didn't think of it like that." Frank frowned, "That makes sense. I don't really have any immediate plans for much else right now except one or two others. But I do have something I wanna put in this space," Frank touched the large open space on his left shoulder above the band of writing, "But that's much later on."

"I'm very intrigued."

Frank began to return his toys back to their shelves, holding them delicately in his arm, "Sir?"

"Yes, boy?"

"You don't have anything at all? Not a tattoo or a piercing or anything?" Frank asked curiously as he placed the last dildo on the shelf. 

"None whatsoever." Gerard shrugged casually, "I just don't… I don't really feel committed enough to want to permanently mark my skin with something I may not like down the line. Does that make sense?" 

"Of course." Frank smiled understandingly as he grabbed more toys to put away, "Not everyone feels the same about tattoos and I don't judge people who don't wanna get 'em. Besides…" Frank grabbed one of the hoods, "I like your skin as is."

Gerard smiled as the tiniest tint of pink edged onto his face, although Frank was sure it was the red lights beside him. Gerard swapped one leg over the other idly, "How many piercings do you have in total, boy? I count six, but I could be mistaken."

Frank slid one of the hoods into the shelf and stopped, frowning as he mentally counted the metal in his body, "Ears, nose, lip, tongue, dick. Yeah, six."

"Beautiful." Gerard sighed, "Frank?"

"Sir?" Frank replied as he walked back to the shelf to place a few of the buttplugs on their recently-cleaned surface.

"Well done." Gerard praised as he ran a hand through his submissive's hair slowly, "You've done well so far. Pack the rest away and I'll show you what to do with latex."

Frank beamed brightly at the fingers that ran through his hair as he looked up at his Master in the red lights. Gerard bit his lip for a small inkling before he leaned down, kissing Frank, a finger tucked under his submissive's chin to hold him in place. Frank keener quietly as he kissed back, chasing his Dominant's tongue with his own, tasting the thrilling miasma of their mingled saliva. He leaned in for more, taking the tiniest step closer when Gerard pulled back slowly. He breathed out shakily against Frank's lip and let out a small chuckle, "So eager."

"That was mean." Frank opened his eyes to look up at his Dominant, "Why'd you stop?"

"You have to finish." Gerard pointed out, "Go on."

Frank groaned, pouting as Gerard stepped back, wiping his thumb over his lip before he sucked on his finger. Frank turned to pick up the last few bits of his toys when he felt two firm hands grip his ass and squeeze languidly at his flesh. He yelped at the touch, feeling the warmth of his Master's body behind him. 

"Sir, I can't finish if you don't let me." Frank pointed out as those same hands kneaded his ass and pulled him closer. He felt butterflies erupt in his stomach and spark down his veins into his toes.

"I'm well aware," Gerard whispered as he pressed Frank right against him and slid his hands over his submissive's hips, "Just reminding myself of what I possess, pup. Not that I needed it, perhaps I'm just overly greedy today."

Frank felt the hands disappear from his hips and the warmth behind him dissipate far too quickly. He swayed, clutching a handful of gags to his chest, and watched Gerard sit himself back in the wooden chair in the corner. Frank's cheeks immediately tinted a slight pink as he turned and scurried to the shelf to carefully pack away the rest of his stuff. 

He managed to replace everything on the floor back to where it had previously been, sliding the last leathery hood back into place before he turned to look at his Dominant with wide and expectant eyes. Gerard tilted his head and got up, casually striding passed the hesitant boy to fully examine his work. Frank waited with bated breath until Gerard stopped in front of him.

"Well done, boy. Everything looks clean. Now how often do you do that?"

"Oh, um, once a week for everything but after every use of anything?" Frank offered as he stared down at his Master's bare feet in his downturned view.

"Good boy." Gerard praised, "That's enough for this evening. Is there anything, in particular, you'd like to do, boy?"

"I'd say sex but I haven't exactly cleaned myself or anything," Frank chuckled as he looked up, a faint blush on his cheeks when he saw the tiniest smile tug at one of the corners of his Master's lips, "If you wanna do that, sir, then you gotta give me twenty minutes."

"I think I'll survive the evening without being buried inside you for once."


	9. Gag You Open and Bind You Down, Leave You Helpless

_Two weeks later_

“You’ve been a good boy, Frank,” Gerard said idly as he walked back into their playroom. Frank’s eyes opened, taking in Gerard’s upside-down form as a muffled whimper left his sweaty and drool-swollen lips.

He knew he shouldn’t speak a word, God, fuck no, not if he wanted to be up here for fuck knows how long. He just remained as he was, his one ankle in a black leather cuff, attached to a thick rope that was suspended to the ceiling. The strap wrapped around his leg maybe twice before it was attached to another cuff around his thigh, his wrist pressed against his back- clipped to his chest harness, leather straps wrapped up again, keeping his left side still. His right leg bent in a knee thick strap that kept his leg curled whether he liked it or not, harnessed to the same strap further on. His wrist cuff was attached to his knee, roped up to the bar he was attached to, suspended from the ceiling. His face encased in a black leather mask, his eyes open, and his mouth zipped closed. His chest still bound in a black cross harness that Gerard had connected to his collar, his thighs in matching garters that had started to form beads of sweat underneath.

All of it remained damn peachy keen compared to the black silicone ring around his dick, sustaining his erection since he was strung up ages ago. He was mortified every time he heard a dull and soft ‘thup’ of precome landing on the mask on the underside of his chin or when it rolled down his chest. The inside of his mask was wet and hot, his breathing fugging it up, making him sweat, adding to his panting, his skin tightening.

“You look so good.” Gerard smiled, tilting his head to the side before running his hand through his pale yellow-white hair, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black tie loosened in a way that had Frank’s mouth running dry. Frank remained silent as his body turned and rotated slightly thanks to the thick chains keeping him aloft. His eyes never moved from Gerard, who was smirking at him in a way that Frank had grown to love, knowing that whatever came after that smirk would tear at Frank’s insides and put him in his place- Like the dog he was.

“I think you can come down now. What do you think, boy?” Gerard asked as he reached forward and unzipped Frank’s mouth, the latter gasping heavily for fresh, cool air.

“I-I’ve been good, Master,” Frank croaked, “Please, sir.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, sir, I do.” Frank managed and Gerard’s eyebrow quirked before he leaned over, pulling on a crank that let Frank fall with a sudden yelp as he came crashing to the ground. He hit the floor flat on his front with a loud grunt before his legs followed- his body still at a bent angle thanks to the straps- Instant pins and needles. Frank lay there on the floor, panting heavily when Gerard nudged his masked face with his boot, making Frank look up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Come on, runt. Follow me.” Gerard said simply as he uncuffed Frank’s arm from his thigh and from his back. “Did I say get up?"

Frank shied, shaking his head, “No, sir.”

“You crawl, dog.” Gerard replied and walked out of the room with Frank walking behind him on his hands and knees, staring down at the ground and obeying in silence. Frank followed, looking up when Gerard opened the door, leading Frank into his upstairs study. Gerard wandered over to his armchair and sat down, snapping his fingers at the floor as a gesture that Frank recognized. Frank crawled over, stopping in front of Gerard, who spun his finger around, “Turn to the side, boy.”

Frank nodded, muttering a ‘yes, sir’ and he turned to his side, knowing already what Gerard wanted. He went down on his knees and his elbows, subdued and staring at the ground as Gerard lifted his legs, placing them, ankles crossed, on top of Frank’s back.

“Tell me, Frank.” Gerard began as he picked up his briefcase, setting it in his lap as he adjusted his feet, the heel of his shoe digging into Frank’s side, making him hiss softly in pain, “What are you?”

“I-I don’t understand.” Frank frowned as he felt fingers on the back of his mask, unzipping it carefully and pulling it off. The cool air hitting Frank’s sweaty face deliciously, making him relax slightly. He felt Gerard’s shoe on his face, applying pressure to his cheekbone.

“Excuse me, boy? What was that?” Gerard asked, toeing Frank’s face with the tip of his shoe.

“I don’t understand, _sir_.” Frank corrected quickly and Gerard moved his foot, replacing it where it was but not before he ran his hand lovingly through Frank’s sweat-spiky hair.

“Good boy.” Gerard crooned and Frank smiled serenely at the loving touch before Gerard’s foot was replaced over the other, setting the briefcase closed as he began reading through papers, “I asked you something, didn’t I, boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank replied as he felt the pain in his elbows starting already, but he was grateful that he wasn’t suspended upside down still.

“Answer.”

“Sir, I…” Frank frowned, his voice wavering, “I don’t understand the question.”

“I asked you what you are.”

“I’m…” Frank frowned, wracking his brain, “I’m yours, sir?”

“Of course you are. You should know by now.” Gerard replied with a heavy warning undertone in his voice, “But in this case… You’re my what?”

“I’m…” Frank tried to think back to any sort of moment that Gerard’s asked this before when- “Oh! I’m your footstool, sir.”

“Damn right, boy.” Gerard said simply, “And you’ll be my footstool for how long?”

“As long as you want, sir.” Frank nodded and he heard Gerard hum, obviously satisfied with the answer he had been given.

“Frank?”

“Yes, sir?” Frank readjusted a fraction, trying his best not to show any sign of pain at his current position. The last thing he wanted was to make his Master upset that he couldn’t do what he was told. Frank was a good boy; he had to be.

“I want you to do something for me, Frank.”

Frank answered earnestly, “Anything, sir.”

“I have to read through these contracts I was given to sign,” Gerard replied idly as Frank curled and uncurled his fists, trying to ease the uncomfortable burning in his upper arms. Although that was nothing compared to his knees on the polished wood, “But in saying that… I want you, my pretty toy.”

 _Oh_. Frank swallowed heavily, his eyes closed, squeezed shut at the prospect of pleasing Gerard, of the possibility that he’d be used to make his Master feel good.

“Do you know what I want, dog?”

“N-No, sir…” Frank gasped as the heel of Gerard’s shoe dug into his kidney, his thighs shaking as he withheld the urge to moan.

“On your knees, right here. Now.” Gerard ordered, his feet lifting from their perch, placing themselves on either side of Frank as the latter turned to sit facing his Master, eager as all hell, close seconds to salivating as Gerard’s dominant stare never wavered. Frank’s eyes skated from Gerard’s opened legs, his slouched position, his black slacks pulling tight and the somehow-bored but still captivated look in his eye. Frank watched as Gerard put the pages on the armrest, his fingers unbuckling his belt in a slow and teasing manner, unfastening his pants and pulling them down to his thighs, “Get over here, boy.”

Frank nodded quickly, sitting up as he reached up with shaking fingers to pull Gerard’s tight boxers down, careful to lift them up over Gerard’s erection. Frank let out a moan, licking at his bottom lip when he looked up at his Master for a split second, waiting for confirmation.

Gerard’s slim fingers knotted in Frank's damp-sweaty hair and edged his head down, the somewhat sturdy and forceful confirmation that he needed to take Gerard up on his order. Frank licked his lips as he nuzzled his face at Gerard’s crotch, whimpering at the feel of his Master’s dick. Frank pulled Gerard’s underwear down as he lifted his hips, just enough give for Frank’s shaking and ready fingers to pull his Master out, lips already latching in a wet slick around Gerard’s dick, lapping with his tongue. Gerard let a soft whimper fall from his own mouth, a sound that Frank knew to be just for him considering he knew, just as well, that Gerard was a pro at holding in his vocality.

Frank hollowed his cheeks, taking Gerard further into his warm mouth, taking him far down in the first go before he pulled up, hand squeezing the base before he stroked Gerard with his spit-slicked hand. He ran his tongue up the underside, hand slipping into Gerard’s boxers to grasp his balls, massaging and squeezing. He glanced up to see Gerard’s head back on his shoulders, chest rising and falling rapidly with his lips parted.

Frank let out a groan at the sight of his Master, feeling a soft bubble of pride rise up inside of his stomach at the realization and sheer trepidation that he was the one to make Gerard look that way, feel so good and so good that it took over his body. Frank whimpered as he took his Master into his mouth again, going as far down as he could when Gerard’s hand tugged on his hair and pulled him off. Frank slurped at the thick tendrils of spit running from his mouth, whimpering at the tight hold as he looked up at Gerard, who was looking back with a flushed tint to his cheeks.

“Such a good boy.” He muttered, his voice rough and breathy, “Taking me like that, so needy and so grateful, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes- fuck-” Frank grunted as Gerard’s grip tightened more on his hair, the pain in his scalp shooting down into his chest and his neck.

“And what if I wanted it whether you liked it or not, Frank? What then?” Gerard asked simply as his spare hand wrapped around himself, stroking slowly, knowing that Frank could catch glimpses in his periphery.

“W-Would you do it if I didn’t want you to, sir?” Frank retorted, panting slightly as Gerard’s grip moved from his hair to his throat, squeezing on the side of his neck until his fingers started to tingle.

“That mouth that thinks it can speak so freely is going to get you in trouble, boy.” Gerard warned as he reached up, loosening his grip on Frank’s neck to clamp his hand down on Frank’s jaw, “You should know better by now.”

Frank looked at Gerard defiantly, his mouth wide open in a grasp that would leave bruises on his skin. Frank swallowed against his collar, whining unhappily as he continued to glance down at Gerard’s slow and deliberate motions.

“And what if I forced your mouth open and fuck it, boy?” Gerard asked, “Gag you open and bind you down, leave you helpless.”

Frank let out a long moan, his brain conjuring up the mental image painted for him. The thought of Gerard using him like that was enough to make his knees shake beneath him and his heart skip a frightened beat.

“That got your attention a bit more, didn’t it, runt?” Gerard asked as he let go of Frank’s mouth and let him fall to the floor, pushing him over roughly. Frank fell with a small grunt, landing on his elbow with a soft huff when Gerard’s hand returned to his own slick and leaking erection, thumbing and pumping. Frank remained where he was, watching avidly when he swallowed, wanting so badly to feel the weight of his Dominant on his tongue. Gerard merely chuckled as he got up out of the chair, pulling his pants up slowly, putting himself away. Frank stifled a whimper, frowning to himself as Gerard walked passed him and out of the study. Frank waited patiently until his Master returned, hands behind his back before he sat down again.

Gerard held up a gag, a wide o-ring gag that Frank recognized immediately. He opened his mouth obediently as Gerard leaned forward and slid the gag around Frank’s neck, the steel ring sliding behind his teeth. Gerard clasped it shut, smiling down at his submissive who was instantly drooling more than he had been, tongue running over the bottom of the ring.

“Now I can do what I want to this mouth…” Gerard sighed out and Frank looked down at the heavy strain in Gerard’s black slacks. He glanced up at Gerard as he unfastened his pants yet again and let them and his underwear drop down to his calves as he pushed them down from his thighs. Gerard sat himself back down in the chair, legs spread as he waited patiently, hands on the armrests and eyes trained on his prized pet, “Not so smart-mouthed now, are we, dog?” Gerard sneered, “Go on, say something.”

Frank shook his head, whining as the pooling drool fell like overflow down his chin, dripping onto his exposed thighs in a sticky mess. He tilted his head to the side, trying to ignore the silicone ring still around his swollen dick. He looked at Gerard’s hardened erection in his lap and wondered how he seemed so calm and patient with his hands so close without touching. Gerard looked down at his own lap and at Frank with that devilish smirk on his lips, “Oh, I can see it in your eyes, boy. How badly you want it, don’t you? Drooling and slobbering like the mongrel you are.”

Frank edged forward on his knees, sitting between his Master’s legs as he straightened up, whimpering and pleading as best he could when Gerard took Frank by the hair, holding his head up as a large rivulet of spit ran from his mouth. Frank cringed at the pain as Gerard lifted him up, “Beg for it.”

Frank frowned at the gag in his mouth, wondering just _how_ Gerard wanted him to do that. Gerard smirked as he pushed Frank back down when he lifted a leg up to put the sole of his shoe on Frank’s forehead, pressing firmly as Frank sat back on the floor. He sat completely squat, his entire undercarriage pressed on the cold wood floor with a bent leg on either side of him; the hard flooring began to make his balls ache as he was pushed down with a firm force. Gerard ran the top of his shoe over Frank’s cheek slowly, leather skidding slightly on clammy skin. Frank leaned into the gesture, whining as he ran his face over the boot, his cheek slick as he cherished his Master’s shoe with all he had in him.

Frank ran his tongue over Gerard’s shoe slowly and sucked in a breath, swallowing as he shifted forward, whining as he pressed himself against Gerard’s leg. He groaned low in the back of his throat when the press of friction hit him in all the right places. Frank looked up, his eyes rolling back in his skull as he tried it again, rubbing himself against his Master’s leg in an attempt to shave off at least an inch of the pent up nerves and frustration in his system. He glanced up at his Master again, giving his best desperate plea in the form of a prolonged stare and pawing fingers on Gerard’s exposed thigh.

Gerard’s leg slid to the side as he sunk further into the seat, his fingers sliding down over his thigh and back up before he wrapped a hand around himself, moaning low and definitely for Frank’s benefit. The sound hit Frank’s ears and made his stomach jolt as he watched Gerard touch himself, hand stroking in another deliberate tease; on show for his submissive. Frank sat up eagerly, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm as he took in every detail with greedy eyes. He sat up, wishing and waiting for Gerard to do something, and anything, to and with him.

“Fuck…” Gerard gasped out softly, his hand reaching out to grab Frank’s black locks and pull him up higher before he pushed Frank’s wide open mouth down on his dick. Frank choked lightly on his Dominant, groaning at the ache in his knees as he relaxed in his Master’s touch and let Gerard use him as he wanted. Frank screwed his eyes shut, indulging every other of his senses in his thorough mouth-fucking. He let out a moan as Gerard tugged harder on his hair, body hitching as Gerard sped him up, his hips lifting up as he chased his long-awaited orgasm.

Frank submitted almost instantly, moaning in his throat as the tip of Gerard’s dick hit in the same spot. Frank withheld the urge to gag properly as Gerard sped up, rutting in a fevered rhythm into his submissive’s fervently drooling mouth. Frank felt his hand gripping in desperation around the base of his own dick, knowing that coming wasn’t entirely _impossible_ with the silicone around his dick and balls. He was also silently thanking every single deity that Gerard had gone soft on him and hadn’t picked a cock ring in a sturdier material and cut off his orgasm chances completely. He knew he could come, but it was the ‘when’ that took its sweet time hitting him.

It was the slap to the face that pulled Frank out of his fervid palming, the smack of a firm palm on his cheek overwhelming him completely, bringing him back to Earth and to Gerard, the fog that slipped over his mind made his skin warm and his brain tick over into a new. He felt every ounce of pain diminish into a fraction of what it’s original magnitude was, his brain switching from his own release to the one-track resolution of pleasing his Dominant; his subspace hitting him like bricks made of pure clouded mist. Frank’s skin prickled and his mouth continued it’s stretch around the gag and around Gerard’s dick. His eyes opened as he glanced up and looked up at his God, feeling the slick of Gerard’s dick against the inside of his cheek and his teeth. Gerard’s hand hit his face again before it gripped his jaw tightly, fingers digging, as they had before, into his flesh.

Gerard pulled himself out of Frank’s mouth moments after he had completely ravaged every inch of it, spit in abundance as it lay in a thick string between the tip, and Frank’s pierced and gagged mouth. Gerard wrapped a hand around himself, pumping roughly before he let out a grunt and a moan worthy of a God. His eyebrows knitted together as he fucked into his fist, stroking through his orgasm as he came in warm white streaks on Frank’s pink and heated face. Frank let out a muffled whine as his Master’s come hit his cheek and his lips, running in soft tendrils of fluid over his stretched pout.

After torturous minutes of watching his Dominant's exquisite release, Gerard let go of his softening length, panting heavily as he kept his eyes on his submissive. His hazel gaze was heavy-lidded, his eyes were dark and dominant, and they roved every inch of Frank’s face. His bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he slowly and sinuously sat up in the chair.

“Look at you, boy.” Gerard tutted in his post-sex voice, rougher in quality than normal, “Disgusting little pup.”

Frank swallowed hard as his Master’s come ran down the sensitive valley in his neck. He watched Gerard’s hands steadily as they reached down and unclipped the gag, removing it from Frank’s mouth slowly. Frank licked his lips, tasting his Dominant on his lips like a greedy child with candy.

“So needy and so eager to please after I’ve hung you up, hmm?” Gerard asked as his index finger trailed through his drying release on his submissive's face, rubbing it in; marking him yet again. Frank couldn't help more of the drool that ran from his swollen lips onto his Dominant's fingers before it was smeared onto his face with the other fluids already seeping into his pores.

“Y-Yes, sir.” Frank whimpered, edging forward on his knees, keening as he leaned into the touch, “All for you, sir.”

“That’s more like it.” Gerard crooned, “My good boy. What do you say?”

“Thank you, sir.”


	10. It's Got Nothing to Do with Trust

Frank walked into the offices the next morning, smiling to himself as his cheery mood took over. He had supposedly meant to be off that day, but because of his happy demeanor, he had decided to go and visit his boss and bring him coffee, which he had even gone and picked up himself beforehand. He smiled at Hayley as he walked in, juggling the coffee and his passkey in his hands as he pocketed the card and walked to Gerard's office, opening the door.

Frank took in his boss sitting at his desk, it was the presence of another being in his boss' lap that threw Frank, stopping him in his tracks. Frank's brows knitted together as he looked at Gerard with his arms around the other tattooed young man that worked here.

"I- Uh..." Frank cleared his throat, closing the door as he stepped out of the office, blinking hard as he tried to process what the fuck had just happened. He sucked in a breath as he leaned back against the wall, watching the door open as Josh adjusted his blazer and scurried over to the office of cubicles, avoiding Frank's hardened gaze.

"Frank," Gerard called from inside his office, the door ajar as Josh had left it. Frank felt a small spitfire of anger rise up in his stomach at the nonchalant tone in his Master's voice and he turned, sidling into the office. He set Gerard's coffee on the desk and slid it to him before he folded his arms over his chest, "And that sour face?"

"You're kidding, right?" Frank scoffed outrageously, "You're fucking kidding me?"

"Close the door, boy." Gerard took a sip of coffee as he gestured with a free hand. Frank stormed over to the door and closed it rather loudly before he marched back over to his boss, "Watch your attitude, runt."

"I have all fucking right to an attitude. What the fuck are you doing with Josh?"

"Frank, I was comforting him, he was having an off day." Gerard shrugged, "And he knows he can come to me."

"There's comforting and then there's _that_." Frank scoffed as he waved an arm, "Um, excuse me? I'm your submissive, not him."

"Well, you both have a special spot in my heart, Frank. He's my submissive, too."

"I- What?!" Frank yelled loudly as Gerard took a sip of coffee, "He's fuckin' _what_?"

"I wasn't hiding anything. It's common for a Dominant to have a main submissive and a secondary. A back-up, if you will."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Frank spat and Gerard shrugged.

"You didn't ask." Gerard replied simply and looked at Frank, "I didn't think it was important. And I forgot."

"You're fucking someone else, Gerard!" Frank spat yet again, his blood beginning to boil up under the surface, "That's important!"

"Well, I didn't think you'd care. If it makes it any better, you're my main submissive and he's your secondary. I mean, I did say that Josh would replace you when you left."

"You've been with him since I left?" Frank asked, eyebrows raised, "That's over a month."

"My boy, no. I've had Josh as my secondary since he started here." Gerard waved a hand, "But he and I have our understanding that he will never be my proper submissive, and I hold him in higher regard as my secondary if, for some reason, you aren't there when I need you."

"I-..." Frank was speechless as he stared at Gerard, "And- And you fucked him?"

"Well, now you're asking silly questions to get yourself riled up." Gerard sighed, "You know as well as I do that that's true."

"What the fuck? Why would you think that I'd be even a semblance of 'okay' with that?" Frank asked in an angry whisper as he leaned on the desk, "How am I supposed to feel when the person I'm in a relationship with has a back-up just in case. It's in the contract that I wasn't okay with sharing you."

"I always have, Frank." Gerard sighed, "And do you blame me?"

"Don't you trust me?" Frank asked as his voice dropped into a defeated whisper, "You obviously don't if you have someone as a back-up."

Gerard shrugged, "It's got nothing to do with trust. I trust you, but that's just how I am.".

"Well, it's not how I am." Frank scowled as he straightened up, "I can't fucking believe this."

"So, what then?"

"Him or me." Frank stated simply, "Secondary replacement or me."

"Is that so?" Gerard raised an amused eyebrow, only infuriating Frank even more, his gaze on his boss narrowing as he clenched his teeth. Gerard sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled over his stomach, "Are you telling me what to do, boy?"

"No. I'm not." Frank shrugged, nudging his hands into his pockets, "But I am making you choose. Him... Or me."

"Are you being serious?" Gerard tilted his head to the side, "You think I'm going to choose between two very different people on who I like and want more?"

"Yes."

"And what if I choose you, and hurt Josh? Would you like that on your conscience at night?" Gerard asked again and Frank faltered, thinking suddenly about Josh and how he'd feel; he instantly felt guilty.

"I don't... I mean..." He sighed, running a hand through his ebony locks, "Does he know about you and I?"

"He does. He comforted me quite a bit when you left. I had to say something." Gerard shrugged, "But he's not any threat to you, Frank."

"Well, then find him a new Dom."

"And you won't reconsider me having you both?" Gerard eyed Frank, who instantly went livid, glaring at Gerard, who seemed way too amused for the situation, "You're adorable when you're upset." Gerard commented simply, "Your nose scrunches up."

"Yeah, yeah." Frank ignored the flush in his cheeks, "I'm not sharing you, no matter how cute he is."

"That's a shame." Gerard sighed, "How nice it would have been to play with you both some time."

"Sorry for you." Frank snorted bitterly, "You can't pay me enough to have someone else touch you and let me be okay with it."

"And what if, boy," Gerard leaned in, "What if they touch you and not me? If you're so territorial, what if I make it about you?"

"I-..." Frank trailed off again when the mental image crossed his mind. He shook it away immediately when he looked at his Dominant, "You're kidding."

"Why would I?" Gerard retorted simply, lips in a firm line, "What would I gain from kidding with you?"

"I just... I mean, I-I never thought about it. I mean, look at who I had to put up with for six years. You saw what he was like if anyone got too friendly, let alone the very idea of me being with someone else. I've never given it a second thought considering I'm all for monogamy."

"Well, consider it. I would pay superfluous amounts to watch someone else make you feel as good as I can." Gerard stated again as he sipped on his coffee, watching his submissive grow ruddy in the face, obviously involved with the mental image now in his brain, "I don't consider it infidelity." Gerard shrugged, "I hid nothing from you in any case."

"Well, perhaps you should have said something outright instead." Frank scoffed, "Just because you forgot to tell me, it doesn't negate the fact that you've had someone else."

"Hindsight won't help you now, Frank. Just relax." Gerard picked up his office phone, dialing a number with the receiver to his ear as Frank sunk into one of the chairs. Frank watched as he spoke to whoever was on the other end in hushed whispers and then hung up. Not two seconds later, before Frank could ask, there was a knock on the door and the pink-haired submissive in question appeared, peering in slowly.

"Sit." Gerard ordered sternly as Josh walked in, closing the door behind him before he came in and sat in the chair beside Frank obediently, hands on his knees with his back straight, "Good boy."

Frank withheld the urge to scoff at Josh, slouching in his chair with his arms folded. Gerard looked between the two of them for a moment, chuckling at the vast difference between his obedient secondary and his brat beginner.

"So, Joshua," Gerard looked at him, "Frank has informed me that he isn't comfortable with you being his secondary."

"Oh," Josh looked at Frank, his dark brows furrowed and confusion buried deep in his kind brown eyes, "I thought he knew."

Frank scowled angrily in return, "The fuck I did."

"Frank doesn't share." Gerard informed his secondary, who nodded understandingly and looked back at his boss, "And, unfortunately, he does take precedence over you, Joshua."

"I understand, sir." Josh nodded simply as he looked at Frank, "I knew that and I understand."

"Damn straight." Frank replied simply, his tongue pressed into his teeth as he tried not to examine Josh so intently. His face was so gentle, his pink curls in a fluffy Mohawk and his stubble trailed down his neck. Frank spied the black velvet day collar underneath the black and pink floral shirt that hugged Josh's muscular physique, and he scowled.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll just drop you, Joshua. I will help you find another Dominant, even if it's just a temporary one until a contract can be signed."

"Thank you, sir." Josh accepted simply and Frank was astounded at the lack of emotion in Josh, accepting whatever Gerard threw at him. Frank had to admit that he felt a pang of jealousy at how good Josh was in comparison. But he did also notice how there were no nicknames that Gerard had for Josh, and he wondered about that thought as Gerard smiled simply.

"You may go, Joshua. Thank you." Gerard gestured to the door and Josh got up, giving his Master a bow before he turned and exited, walking out with the door closing behind him.

"So simple." Frank muttered, bewildered "I would have thrown my toys."

"Much like you already did." Gerard commented, "Luckily, I have a few candidates for that sweet boy."

"Speaking of," Frank asked as he eyed his Dominant unhappily, "You didn't have any nicknames for him as you do for me."

"I treat him very differently to you. You're my first, and now, my only. Joshua was merely a space-filler and we were both in agreement with that. He is a lovely boy but I felt little for him except that he's very good at being a submissive and knows his place."

"I guess." Frank mumbled, "I see what you saw in him. You also seem to have a common theme between us with the tattoos and stuff. But, I mean, did your other subs have tattoos?"

"Mostly."

"I mean, I hate it but I'd hate it a lot fucking less if you had said something and didn't ruin my day off." Frank muttered softly and he heard Gerard chuckle.

"Would you like to sit in my lap instead, my prince?" Gerard offered and Frank looked up, his mood rising an inkling at the prospect. He jumped out of the chair and scurried around the desk to perch himself across Gerard's lap, giggling as the chair groaned and protested under their shared weight, "Better?"

"Oui, mon Apollon." Frank sighed, hearing Gerard hum as he lay his head in Gerard's neck and ran his finger over Gerard's black tie. He was still furious over Gerard having a second submissive and he knew he wouldn't be over it any time soon but, for the moment, he was trying to push it aside. He wanted to be mature and not argue over nothing like he would if he were still with Ryan.

"So impressive." Gerard whispered, "Lucky for you, I don't have to do much today."

"Thank you, sir." Frank replied softly when Gerard turned, resting his cheek on the top of Frank's head.

"I'm sorry, boy." Gerard stated simply, "I didn't realize how territorial you are, it's unusual for a submissive, especially this early on. I didn't think it would be an issue. But, I see now. It won't happen again, okay? I don't want to put any unnecessary stress on you. I do recall how upset you got when it was brought up in your contract and it slipped my mind to tell you. I, for one, am aware of my mistake. I apologize."

"It's okay, sir." Frank muttered, "I mean it's not... But, it is. As long as he never touches you again. I'll kick his ass."

"I highly doubt that." Gerard chuckled and Frank sat up, scowling.

"Never doubt anyone from Jersey's ability to kick ass." Frank eyed his Dominant, "I've had to defend myself on more than one occasion growing up."

"Joshua is also from New Jersey, dear boy. And I'm almost certain he does some sort of martial arts on a weekly basis with his daily exercise." Gerard pursed his lips, "What do you do, exactly?"

"I... I have- I can... I mean, I-" Frank huffed, "I can kick his ass if I wanted. I've had to kick ass before, especially growing up in Newark."

"Oh, really?" Gerard raised an eyebrow, humor glinting in his eye, "Anyone had the audacity and the gall to mess with you? I'm positively shocked."

Frank scowled at the dripping sarcasm in his Master's voice as a slim smile spread on Gerard's lips. Frank haughtily replied as he fiddled with his Dominant's tie, "Yes, they did. And I knew how to kick their ass. I'm... Scrappy."

"I have no doubt in your abilities, my prince." Gerard put his arm around Frank, squeezing his side under his old Rue McClanahan t-shirt, "But in saying that, I do reiterate that Mister Dun did karate as a child and has done jiu-jitsu for five years now, boy."

"He can't kick my ass if he can't catch me," Frank replied smugly and Gerard couldn't help the silent chuckle that vibrated in his stomach.

"Alright." He gave in as he idly stroked Frank's waist-dip with his fingertips, feeling the goosebumps under his touch, "I suppose that is true. I won't let him touch me again, okay?"

"Good."

"But what if," Gerard ran his lips over the shell of Frank's ear, "What if I wanted him to touch you?"

"You're not letting that go." Frank repressed a shudder.

"You didn't answer me earlier and I'm curious." Gerard whispered breathily, "What if that's what I wanted."

"Anything for you, Master." Frank looked at Gerard and gently pushed his Master back with a hand on his chest to look him in the eye, "But no other submissives."

"You have got a deal, my boy." Gerard held his submissive's gaze, "Should I put that as a subclause in our contract to revise? There is space to add things that we missed as long as we sign it. No sharing me unless you say so."

"Up to you." Frank replied simply despite his insides screaming a very loud and resounding 'yes'.

"I can see it in your eyes, boy. It really bugged you." Gerard commented as he made a small note on a post-it and turned and looked at Frank, "I honestly didn't peg you for it."

"You'd be surprised." Frank muttered broodingly, scowling at Gerard's tie as he adjusted it.

"Now that you've relaxed a bit," Gerard began as he spun to the side in his chair, "I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, sir?" Frank looked up to see Gerard's pursed lips, the small gesture making him frown and his suspicions rise.

"I want you to make nice with Josh."

"Wh-" Frank frowned, looking outraged, "What the hell for?"

"He probably feels like shit and he did absolutely nothing wrong." Gerard stated, "He was completely within his rights to be, and do, what he was doing because I said so. And I don't want him to run around thinking you hate him. Nor do I want negativity in this office either."

"Fine." Frank sighed as he crawled from his Master's lap, "Make nice?"

"Yes, boy."

"Do I have to like him?" Frank scowled and Gerard merely chuckled as he pushed his chair in and opened his laptop.

"No, boy. You don't have to like him. Just go and reassure him that you don't want to boil him for dinner or something absolutely preposterous that you'd threaten to do."

"Fine." Frank scowled unhappily as he walked out from behind the desk, "I won't eat him."

"If you properly make nice and reassure him then I'll reward you later. How does that sound? If you promise not to eat him, maybe I promise to eat you." Gerard offered, obviously seeing the pained expression Frank was making no effort to hide.

"Thank you, sir." Frank muttered as he walked out of the office and waltzed across the hallway, stopping outside of the large cubicle office. He leaned against the door, doing his best to put his unhappy face away. He caught Josh's gaze, and gestured, with a nod of his head, out the door. Josh immediately looked flustered as he got up from his small desk next to Patrick, and walked around to Frank, who turned silently and walked out.

The two submissives walked through the hallway and out of the backdoor of the kitchen to the abandoned smoking area. Frank kept walking, making sure to put distance between the two of them and any curious ears. They walked slowly around the lot towards a small circling of trees when Frank stopped and turned to look at Josh, who was looking exceptionally nervous.

"Oh, will you relax? I'm not taking you out to the clearing to execute you like some mob hit. I just wanna talk."

"A-About?"

"You know damn well what about." Frank tried to remain calm as he spoke to Josh, who was looking at him curiously, "So..."

"So?"

"How many times?" Frank asked outright, looking at Josh straight in the eye. Josh paled slightly at the intense gaze and looked down at his tattered black Vans before he glanced up.

"'How many times' what?"

"How many times did he fuck you?" Frank tried to bite back the venom in his tone as he looked at his apparent ex-secondary.

"That's- I-" Josh began to grow flustered, "Why?"

"Just want to know." Frank shrugged nonchalantly as he chewed on his lip in anticipation of the answer.

"In total or only after you left?" Josh's retorting question only made Frank's blood boil hotter under his skin, "Because after you left it was only a couple-"

"And how soon after I left was he after you?"

"Frank-"

"How soon?" Frank seethed angrily, looking at Josh's blushing face.

"A couple hours. He was really cut up-"

"And what did he do with you?" Frank continued to interrupt Josh's feeble explanation attempts.

"We just... Spoke- or, I listened- and I let him do what he wanted to me, really. However, he wanted to vent."

"And you were together before I left?"

"Yes." Josh ran a hand through his pink hair slowly, his other hand in his pocket as Frank slid his own hands into his trouser pockets, nails digging into his flesh in an attempt to ebb his rage and jealousy.

"How long?"

"About th-three years before you came into the picture... I knew him before I worked for him." Josh added in as if that were supposed to help but it definitely didn't assuage Frank's boiling gut bubbles of pure fury.

"And what were your intentions with him?" Frank asked through his teeth, "Like, once I was gone and out of the picture, did you think that you could just replace me and become his only submissive?"

"Wh- No!" Josh gasped, "We had an agreement that we don't see each other that way, that I would never be his first submissive and I'd always be secondary no matter how many replacements. Because I work for him, he- he didn't want me enough to jeopardize my job or his career. I was always a side piece for him."

"Yeah." Frank squinted, "Fine."

"Look, I thought you knew." Josh sighed, "I figured he'd tell you."

"Well, you figured wrong." Frank muttered, his anger suddenly replaced with hurt in his chest, "He didn't say anything to me about you, not once."

"Well, I didn't want to hurt you." Josh whispered earnestly as he took a timid step closer, "I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you," Frank sighed, "I want to, but I don't."

"I'm sorry." Josh looked down and Frank felt guilt welling up in his stomach at the realization that Josh genuinely did feel bad about what he did when he didn't even do anything.

"Don't be." Frank shrugged and held out his hand, "You didn't do anything."

Josh tentatively took Frank's hand in a firm clasp when the shorter male grabbed him and pulled him in, his lips on Josh's ear, "But if you ever, ever go near him again and I find it a little too close for work... I will make sure you never touch anything ever again, are we clear?"

Josh let out a whimper as Frank dug his fingertip into Josh's arm, holding him tightly as Josh nodded in vehemence. Frank let go, smiling at the secondary submissive, "Then we're good."

"O-Okay..." Josh muttered as Frank gestured for them to start walking back towards the office building once more.

"He said he'd find you a new one anyway. Your own one."

"I have a question," Josh interjected Frank's poor excuse for reassurance.

"Sure."

"Did he- Did he also bring up 'the three of us' with you, too?" Josh queried, looking down as they walked across the grass together in the morning sunshine, dewdrops shining the sides of their shoes.

"He did." Frank muttered, acerbic, "Multiple times."

"Oh."


	11. New in More Ways Than One

Frank was wandering around the house that evening, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans while he paced. He casually examined the vast collection of decorations, ornaments, and photos that were dotted around the house in a perfect arrangement. The house was such a feminine touch-filled place, including the flowers which were freshly delivered this morning, and arranged by Lindsey herself. Frank couldn't help but watch as she cut the stems and put in the crystal vase from the living room, and the two vases which had come from both hers and Gerard's bedroom. The usual white lilies were gone, replaced with opal-like roses, beautiful two-tone pink and white roses, freesias, white lilies, and decorative foliage in beautiful shades of green. Gerard had barely batted an eyelid, saying that the new flowers looked wonderful before turning back to his work while eating breakfast. Frank, however, had been fascinated, chewing on his toast slowly as he watched Lindsey create artwork.

He examined the very same flowers once again, giving them a sniff as he touched one of the roses. He glanced back at the blond older man that was silently working on the sofa. Frank whined as he flopped down on the sofa beside his Master, looking up at him with a small pout. Gerard didn't even flinch when the sofa flopped beside him and sunk in when Frank leaned in to get his attention. Gerard continued scanning through a document, "How can I assist you this evening, Mister Iero?"

"I'm bored..." Frank announced, his voice tapering into a small whine as he put his chin on Gerard's shoulder, inhaling his Master's leathery mint scent.

"How indubitably fascinating. I'm elbow-deep in my work." Gerard stated simply as he signed the bottom of a document and turned it over to continue reading.

"Tell me something," Frank asked. He came to realize that Gerard knew pretty much everything about him, including what he was into sexually; Frank was a completely open book for Gerard, yet Gerard remained closed, just like the folder that sat on his lap. Frank moved from the side of the sofa, sitting himself down by his Master's feet, looking up at him with curious wonder in his eyes.  
  
"Okay…" Gerard answered, looking completely 'put on the spot' by Frank's sudden request. He scratched his temple, pondering for the longest moment before he offered, "Did you know that in every episode of Seinfeld, Superman is there somewhere?"  
  
"I'm sorry… What?"   
  
"You said 'tell me something’," Gerard recited with a single-shoulder shrug, "Did you also know that on an average, people fear spiders more than they do death."  
  
"Okay, that one I get," Frank shuddered, a cold tingle creeping up and down his spine at the mention of the arachnids that put the fear of God into him, "But I meant, like, tell me something about you." Frank chuckled, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his Master, "Not pointless facts that I'm going to forget by the end of the day."  
  
"Well, if you had been a little more specific with your request…" Gerard told Frank before shifting his leg, bringing his foot to the side of Frank's face before giving him a shove, causing Frank to go slightly off-balance where he was sat cross-legged on the floor, "And don't you roll your eyes at me. This may be free time but you can still get in trouble, dog. Especially if you waste mine."  
  
"Sorry, sir," Frank apologized, sitting back up while rubbing at the spot on the side of his face where Gerard had just pushed him. Now was not the time for Gerard to be shoving Frank around, getting his insides beginning to twist up at the thought of his Master pushing him around. Now was the time to remain calm and totally not already starting to get worked up, which Frank tried his best to ignore as he looked back up at his Master, seeing the annoyance that still sat on his face because of how Frank had responded to him, "But I meant tell me something about you. You know more than enough about me, sir… But, I barely know anything about you."  
  
"I'm very much a closed book, especially with who I am and the implications that I could face if people found out about the real me," Gerard admitted, adjusting in his chair, crossing his leg back over before looking down at Frank, "Is there anything specific that you wanted to know about me? I, also, wouldn't mind somewhere to put my feet, mind you."

Frank jumped at the subtle hint and scrambled from the sofa onto his knees. He slid himself onto his elbows in front of his Master's boots and watched as Gerard seamlessly lifted both legs and placed his feet on Frank's back. The submissive shifted a slight bit closer and got comfortable, humming to himself as he closed his eyes.

"What would you like to know?"

Frank pursed his lips, in thought, "Hmm, what about-?"

"Hi, sweetheart." Lindsey greeted as she walked into the house at that exact moment, bringing in with her an icy gust that crawled up Frank's bare arms, "Hi, footstool."

"Good evening, darling," Gerard replied breathily and Frank glanced up at her in her long tan trenchcoat and her windswept hair. She hung her coat on the hook by the door, exposing a stunning velvet pantsuit in dark purple. Frank's eyebrows rose and he smiled when he caught her eye, watching her pull off her red-soled heels and put them by the door.

"Hi," Frank whispered as he smiled at her. She walked over and patted his head and gave Gerard a kiss to his cheek.

"How was your meeting with Hochi?" Gerard asked casually, "How's his wife?"

"Hochi is interested in investing from April onward if we give him a fourteen-percent share." Lindsey spoke as she pottered around in the kitchen; Frank could hear her uncorking a bottle of wine as she continued, "Ming is pregnant again with baby number five. A girl this time, I think. Should we send them something?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Gerard commented as he turned a page, "We did for the first four. Did you eat?"

"I'm famished." Lindsey groused, "They weren't serving dinner when I arrived and I didn't want to make a fuss."

"Frank made a delicious roast chicken for you and I. It's still in the oven with the vegetables. There's rice in the microwave. Should I have him dish a plate for you, dear?"

"He looks far too comfortable over there. I've got it." Lindsey chuckled lightly and Frank could hear her taking a plate from the cabinet and begin serving herself some food, "How was work, sweetheart?"

"Uneventful. Oh, except Alex got his referral date for his top surgery today. I put the signed leave forms on your desk." Gerard commented casually, "He goes in in a month since he has to stop his medication beforehand."

"How long is he off for?" Lindsey asked as she put her plate of food in the microwave to warm it.

"Two weeks."

"Good for him." Lindsey took a large swig of her wine before adding, "Frank, dear, how was your day?"

"Great," Frank replied as he heard her remove her food. He looked up as she came to sit opposite them on the other sofa with her plate of steaming food and her white wine. He readjusted comfortably when Gerard's boot was digging into his floating rib, "I finally paid off my car today. And I saw a ladybug."

"That's wonderful." Lindsey chuckled, "Well done."

"He also managed to run with me this morning and only took one break." Gerard praised nonchalantly, "But we're integrating different exercise for him considering he seems to hate running more than he hates asparagus."

Frank scrunched up his nose at the mention of the formidable vegetable. He stared ahead of him as he listened to the almost-silent scrape of cutlery on ceramic and Gerard humming as he read through some of the document in his hand. He was still reeling from what had happened in the office yesterday with Josh, but he had gotten an apology from his Dominant, he had watched Gerard write down the new clause in the contract and he had 'made nice' with the submissive in question. It was a new day and he was trying not to stew on it, especially since the day had actually been a good one.

"Tyler called today." Lindsey commented, "When you were in your meeting with Verne and Stocks."

"He phoned you?" Gerard immediately looked up, "Is everything okay?"

"He phoned your cell and then phoned the company. Hayley put him through to me as usual." She took a sip of her wine, "He's doing better than last week."

"I've been meaning to go and see him after everything that happened. Perhaps I should. I haven't seen him properly since Frank started at work." Gerard sighed, "I've been neglecting him."

"He knows you're busy." Lindsey reassured, "He just wanted to check on you."

"I suppose." Gerard began packing his stuff away, "I should invite him around to meet Frank."

"Oh, Lord." Lindsey snorted, "That'll go down well."

"Ty can play nice." Gerard countered, "He knows how to behave."

"Of course he does, in the same way that a Rottweiler knows how to behave." Lindsey spooned in a mouthful of rice, "You don't want to scare Frank, darling."

"I think they'll get along swimmingly." Gerard moved his legs from Frank's back and put one on either side of his submissive, lifting him up into a kneeling position, "Frank is a good boy."

"Frank may be, Ty is not. Not even remotely." Lindsey bit into a piece of chicken as Gerard got him and slid passed his submissive. He put his briefcase in the kitchen and gestured for Frank to follow him as he walked toward the stairs. Frank gave a small wave to Lindsey, who smiled in return as she went to reach for the TV remote on the table. Frank scurried after his Dominant as he turned down the hall, following him into their bedroom. Gerard immediately began to undress as Frank stood nearby.

"Have a seat, my prince. Make yourself comfortable." Gerard gestured as he rolled his tie up and replaced it in the drawer with the others. He shrugged from his blazer and set it on the armchair before he turned to see Frank watching him intently, "What is it, boy. I can see your mind working."

"What's it like?" Frank fidgeted with the comforter under his fingers, "Like, being a Dominant. What's it like being in your mind?"

"That's an exceedingly vague question, boy." Gerard untucked his shirt and unfastened his belt, sliding it from the loops of his dark pants to roll it around his hand and set it on top of his chest of drawers. He paused, pondering, "A Dominant or a sadist?"

"What exactly is the difference, sir?"

"Not all those who dominate are those who enjoy inflicting pain, dominating is just having power over someone." Gerard unbuttoned his white shirt and loosened the cuffs, "You get submissives who are also into sadism, too."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Frank nodded, "Hurting people makes me feel so guilty, though. So, I doubt I'm one of them."

"I don't see it in you, no." Gerard stripped from his work slacks and set them aside, shrugging his shirt from his body, "Being a Dominant with the same mindset as I do, not speaking for others, is a sense of security because I have control over someone. I enjoy having control and I enjoy the feeling of having someone trust me with their being. As a sadist, it's entirely different."

Frank ignored the uneasy feeling in his stomach when Gerard mentioned 'trust'. He knew he trusted his Dominant so implicitly but at the same time, he knew that everything that had happened yesterday was a catalyst to the small nudge of doubt in his head. He pushed it aside for a moment as he replied with a hopefully-nonchalant, "How so?"

"You get a thrill from inflicting pain and seeing how someone reacts to that pain is almost addicting." Gerard slid on a pair of plaid pajama pants, resting the elastic over his hips.

"Right." Frank nodded, "Makes sense."

"And what about you?" Gerard asked as he opened the door to his expansive closet and threw his underwear and shirt into the hamper before reappearing, "What's it like being a submissive and a masochist?"

"I-" Frank's eyes widened in surprise, "I've never given it a lot of thought before."

Gerard looked at him with keen interest as he went into his en-suite bathroom and began running a sink of warm water, "Give it a verbal thought, my boy."

"Submitting to someone I trust is… Freeing, somehow. Like spreading my wings despite being physically caged. I can be myself when I make someone happy by doing as I'm told."

"Aptly put," Gerard commented as he bent down to splash water on his face and lather a faint pink wash into his skin. Frank watched him intently as he toyed with his tongue stud. He closed his eyes as he answered, "And masochism?"

"It's the same kind of feeling I get when I get tattooed. The pain, well, it fucking hurts. Something about it, though… Having it happen to you is indescribable."

Gerard nodded as he washed the soap from his face and dried himself on a white hand towel. He opened the drawer beneath the sink and pulled out a small glass jar, applying some white lotion to his face as he did every night. He returned to the bedroom a moment later, switching the bathroom light off as he did.

"Sir?" Frank asked as Gerard climbed onto the bed beside him. He couldn't help the nerves that climbed from within their dark hole as he thought back to Gerard and Lindsey's previous conversation. He looked up as he wondered, "Who's Tyler?"

"Ah," Gerard smiled, "A man I've known for a long time."

"Oh." Frank shrugged as Gerard put his glasses on and leaned over to put his bedside lamp on. Frank bit his lip, "So, I take it he knows about you and the whole lifestyle?"

"My boy, he's the reason I'm in it." Gerard smiled slightly, "He and my first submissive."

"Wow," Frank whispered as he stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the weird dull ache that arose in his chest when Gerard mentioned another of his submissives. He noted the uneasy prickle that danced across the back of his skull but only answered with a simple, "That sounds so cool."

"Here," Gerard grabbed his phone, "I have an old photo of him taken around that time."

"Oh?" Frank leaned in to have a look as Gerard scrolled through the gallery on his device, opening a folder of what looked like old photo memories. He opened a slightly blurry photo of a young man with tanned skin, a gaunt face, and dark brown eyes, his brunette hair in a slight fluff on his head, his plump lips a dark rose. Frank smiled at the photo, "How long have you been friends, sir?"

"Oh, wow." Gerard chuckled, "About fourteen years."

"Jesus." Frank whispered, "That's a long time. Fourteen years ago, I was… I wasn't even ten years old."

"I don't know how I feel about that." Gerard chuckled lightly as he locked his phone and set it aside, "He's only nineteen in that photo if I'm not mistaken."

"So he was really how you got into this lifestyle? How'd that happen?"

"It was him and my then-partner, Bert."

_Gerard stood out on the street, hands stuffed inside his jacket pockets because it was far too cold to be standing out in front of some house. He tried to stay warm as he looked at the house where Tyler had told him it was going to be happening; this was an experience that Gerard apparently needed. After spending much time talking to Tyler, and his own boyfriend, about how he had been feeling recently, this was the start of something- Gerard was sure of it._

_He knew that there was something in him that craved more than he was used to living. Part of him had been ignoring it, but it was hard to ignore when he was in a relationship where his boyfriend dabbled in the areas that caught Gerard’s attention the most. He wanted to figure out what it was that had him the most interested in all of this. This darker side of life that seemed far more twisted and kinkier than he knew was probably society's idea of 'normal'. But this felt normal to him, even if he only had two people in his life that he could talk to about it. At least he had people he could turn to who wouldn’t judge him and would actually listen to him, maybe even help him experience the side of debauchery that got Gerard more than intrigued._

_He stood waiting for his friend on the street, trying to ignore the fact that he was most definitely feeling nervous about actually going through with all of this. The thing about Tyler was that Gerard knew he was into something a lot darker and exponentially more sordid than expected in everyday situations. It was one of the reasons why he and Bert got along as much as they did. Right now, Tyler was the key, even if Gerard had originally stumbled on his words a little, which was unlike him. He had tried explaining how he had progressed with Bert recently, explaining how he couldn’t shake off this feeling that there should be more to his life than he was already getting. Tyler immediately understood, already seeing Gerard as the kind of person who would fit into the misunderstood world. Gerard came across so naturally as a Dominant. It was just a case of Tyler being the one to open doors for Gerard and show him exactly what it could be like if he gave it a chance._

_Gerard checked his watch yet again when there was still a lack of Tyler; he was supposed to be meeting up with Gerard five minutes ago, but he was nowhere to be seen. Gerard was already imagining that Bert would be wondering where he was, hoping that he hadn’t got cold feet and walked away from this opportunity. This wasn’t something from which Gerard was walking away, even though he couldn’t deny the fact that he was feeling the nerves building in him at a faster rate than normal._

_He stood outside the house, looking down the road to see if he could see Tyler, Gerard came to realize that it was exactly what Tyler had told him- A house party. Gerard looked back at the house, hearing the low, thumping, muffled sound of music coming from inside the homestead. He felt confused about where he was being taken, but a moment later every thought was set aside when he heard footsteps behind him. Gerard turned, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the man with short dark hair that was sticking up on top of his head in a messily styled way. Tyler was finally here and coming towards him._

_“You’re late,” Gerard said instantly, trying his best to ignore just how cold he had gotten while he waited outside. Tyler however looked toasty warm, wearing a black leather jacket and a baggy black flannel beneath it. His hands were stuffed into his jacket pockets, “You know Bert is probably wondering where we are.”_

_“Sorry,” Tyler apologized immediately, slapping a hand on Gerard’s shoulder, noticing how he looked visibly cold. Tyler smirked, “You do know that you didn’t have to wait outside for me, mon ami. You could’ve gone in without me, y’know. Bert’s in there and they knew that we were bringing a newbie tonight, man.”_

_“There was never a chance of me going in without you, even if Bert is inside,” Gerard responded, feeling confident that this was what he wanted. He still needed someone with him who would walk in so he didn’t look completely lost in a world that was beyond brand new. Gerard was nervous since he had never properly explored this aspect of his life. He cleared his throat, “And that, what you said. 'Newbie'...just…”_

_“You’re nervous,” Tyler chuckled and Gerard was just glad that it was a bit darker now so his blush was a little more hidden, or at least disguised in the glow from the street lights. Tyler examined his longtime friend, “Gerard, you have nothing to be nervous about. We talked about this, remember? Even Bert told you that you didn’t have to be so iffy, man.”_

_Gerard nodded, running a hand through his short peroxide blonde hair as he mumbled out an ‘I know’ to his friend. He remembered what he had been told about this party. Of course, he had no reason to be nervous, especially if this was something that he could say that he was completely into, but the nerves were still there, just in case this all went wrong._

_“Whatever happens, you know that we'll both be here to support you… Though, personally, I think you're going to be okay. I mean, your whole persona screams 'Dom',” Tyler reassured Gerard with the slightest hint of a smile that never reached his eyes. Not that it was anything new; Tyler's smiles never quite reached that far even when he was the closest to truly happy. His eyes were always flat and dark and completely guarded. He looked at the house as he turned “Now come on, we can’t stay out here all damn night.”_

_Gerard nodded, watching Tyler walk up the driveway and make his way towards the front door of the house. Slowly, Gerard followed, joining Tyler by the front door, the music still dulled but so much louder in his ears._

_“Just relax,” Tyler reassured him again as he rang the doorbell, turning to face Gerard as they waited, “I can already sense that you're going to fit in tonight.”_

_Moments later the door opened. Gerard remained standing slightly behind Tyler, eyes looking anywhere other than at the person who he assumed was the host, greeting Tyler before he let them both into the house. Gerard followed his best friend into the entranceway, a long strip of hallway stretched out looking like a part of a somewhat-normal house, normal being skewed by the fact that everything was bathed in red lights._

_The hallway led to a front room that was filled with people, one of them being Bert, who was expecting them. Gerard stood in awe, looking down the hallway, feeling his heart hammering in his chest thanks to nerves and excitement all swirling together inside of him. He didn’t move until someone came up to him and offered to take his jacket. Gerard shrugged out of the thick coat, watching as the person, who avoided eye contact with him and Tyler, folded their coats over his arm. He took Tyler’s leather jacket and turned to dispose of them where they were being kept. Gerard couldn’t help himself, watching as the timid young man walked away, noticing the loose pink handkerchief that was hanging from the back pocket of his tight black jeans._

_The overly loud music made Gerard feel like he could barely hear anything else, his senses going one-eighty as everything looked like it had been dipped in red. The electronic music made Gerard swear that he could feel the beat inside of him, it was that loud and full of bass. Tyler looked at him, signaling for him to follow, bringing Gerard up to a table a little further down the hallway._

_“You’ve got to pick the handkerchiefs that represent you,” Tyler pointed out to Gerard, showing him the folded array of colors that were on display for them to choose from. Gerard felt like he was a little ahead with this, having done some research on ‘party’ etiquette once he knew that he would be attending, but he was thrown off. Gerard was overwhelmed when he noticed that the colors on show weren’t the ones that he had expected to see. Tyler picked at a dark handkerchief, holding it before sliding it into the breast-pocket on his black plaid shirt, “You okay, G?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Je ne pas comprenais,” Gerard frowned, feelinguttrly frazzled as he watched Tyler smooth down the handkerchief in his shirt pocket before looking back down at the table, “Je m'attendais ca, mais il different. Les couleurs sont different. Je pensais cette sorte était le même partout.”_

[I don’t understand. I prepared myself for this, but it’s different. The colors are different. I thought that this kind of code was the same everywhere.]

_All of a sudden, Gerard felt like he was in over his head; maybe he had got the wrong end of the stick by thinking that this was something he could do. Tyler had assumed wrong about him, Bert had got his hopes a little too high for his boyfriend. The nerves reared up inside Gerard more than before, his eyes scanning the table before he looked over at Tyler, only to see nothing more than a glimmer on his sallow face._

_“G, s’il te plaits. Tu bees t'assouplis,” Tyler reassured, picking up a bright green handkerchief before tying it around his wrist, “I can only assume that you’ve been doing your research on this part of the party?”_

[G, please. You need to relax with this.]

 _Gerard nodded as he exhaled, biting his bottom lip as he tried to do what Tyler had told him to do: relax._ Deep breaths _, Gerard thought as Tyler finished adjusting his handkerchief, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to just beneath his elbows._

_“There is the color-code system that you have more than likely learned about, mon ami. The colors are correct for that, but these colors are also correct for this kind of situation, too,” Tyler explained when he saw the confusion deepen on Gerard’s face, “When it comes to private BDSM parties, you don’t have to do it the same way that everyone else does. You can do it however you wanna. Doing things in your own expressive way is what the lifestyle is about, it adds to why this party is important for you, my friend, because you are new to this. You are learning and experiencing what it is like and this is the best way for you to learn about yourself.”_

_“You’ve got the bright green which are for the Dominants, pink ones are for the submissives,” Tyler went on to explain, gesturing to each one of the handkerchiefs as he explained the colour coding system“Sky blue is for the switches. White is for the newcomers, like yourself. Navy for the Mentors. The grey handkerchiefs are for if you are just watching, and taking part is the yellow ones.”_

_Gerard took in the new knowledge with a frown still fixed on his brow. Why would they change it if it was only going to confuse people? He sighed, scratching his brow, “But I know that black is for Dominants. Green is for something completely different to what you’re saying-”_

_“G…” Tyler sighed, “You’re correct about black being for Dominants, but you also have to notice, we are under red lights. Darker colors end up looking black under these lights. My navy handkerchief would end up confusing people, misconstruing who I am to everyone in the party. I show myself as a Dom with green because people can still see that it is green under the lights. Navy remains for showing that you’re a Mentor and nobody gets confused.”_

_“So… I take green.” Gerard said, speaking more to himself so he could wrap his head around it all. Tyler nodded next to him, the subtle head jut that Gerard noticed out of the corner of his eye. He held onto the green handkerchief before going to grab at a white one, hesitating for a second, “And I take white because I’m new to this.”_

_“Correct,” Tyler replied proudly and watched as Gerard slid the white handkerchief into the top pocket on his shirt, making sure it stood out clearly whilst trying to keep it neat, “You also need to take a grey one, too.”_

_“Are you taking one?” Gerard asked curiously, remembering the color code, wondering if Tyler was participating in this party at the same time as helping him out._

_“I don’t need to take one,” Tyler explained, “As a Mentor, I don’t get involved in the party. I am here to help you, my newbie. As a Mentor, I am automatically just watching, so I don’t need to take a grey one. You, however,” Tyler almost smirked as Gerard tried to figure out where he was going to put the green and grey handkerchiefs on him, eventually giving up before tying them around his wrist. Tyler noted the colors, making sure that Gerard was set before smiling at him, “I think you are good to go, man.”_

_“Are you sure?” Gerard questioned, feeling the nerves bubbling away inside of him yet again. This was it. This wasn’t just going to be them standing around in the hallway watching from a distance. Gerard knew that Tyler was going to be bringing him right into the middle of it all; Gerard was going to be immersed in it with him, taking part in this red-hued BDSM party where, all of a sudden, even though Gerard was sure that he was completely interested in this lifestyle, he felt out of place._

_“Come on,” Tyler took a few steps down the hallway, waiting for his newbie to follow him, “How’ll you know if you’re into this if you stay in the hallway all evening? These people don’t bite- well, some may...but they didn’t put out any handkerchiefs for that so I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Gerard didn’t have a word to say to what Tyler had just stated so casually. He opened his mouth to speak but chose not to question anything like that just yet. He felt overwhelmed enough as it was without having more information piled on him. Gerard plucked up the courage to join Tyler after he had mentioned how they shouldn’t keep Bert waiting any longer. He walked the few meters to join Tyler, showing that he was at least somewhat ready to join in with this party._

_And as they both walked down the hallway and into the living room at the end of it, Gerard felt the anxiety kick up a notch inside of him. He had no idea what to expect when it came to the people at these parties. Gerard assumed that it would have just been a small handful of people, but there was a crowd of at least twenty to thirty people all socializing. He felt intimidated by the number of people that were actually here; his instincts told him to back away and bow out- He knew that he could do this, he just had to get used to it all. His nerves had him grabbing Tyler’s hand to hold it firmly, hoping that his Mentor wouldn’t leave his side until he was ready- Or at least until they finally found Bert._

_Tyler weaved through the small sea of people, pulling Gerard along with him as he searched for the one person that they were supposed to be meeting here; The one who had kickstarted this all for Gerard. Tyler scanned for the long-haired other-half of Gerard, finding him when they were nearly on the other side of the living room. He wasn’t hard to spot as he dressed more than casually in a pair converse, his black hoodie, and holey jeans, the thick bright red streaks of color in his long dark hair stood out even under the lights. Bert was leaning against the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen, talking to a girl and fully focused on her until he caught sight of Tyler in the corner of his eye._

_“You made it,” Bert smiled as Tyler came up to him, his face brightening when he saw that Gerard was actually here, “And you made it, too.”_

_“Wasn’t going to miss it,” Gerard smiled at Bert nervously, and recognized the flicker of pride on his boyfriend's face. No matter how nervous he had been moments before they stepped into the house, no matter how nervous he had been when he saw just how many people were actually here, seeing Bert helped them ebb away. Gerard let go of Tyler’s hand, latching onto Bert’s calloused fingers had him calmer as he took in his surroundings and the girl to whom Bert had been talking. He immediately noticed the collar around her neck that had a small bell attached to it._

_“Allow me to begin with some introductions,” Bert started off, seeing as Gerard still seemed a little dazed by where he was currently standing, snapping him out of it when Bert spoke again, “This fine pet I’ve been talking to is Kit. My friend here is Joseph-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Joseph?” Gerard frowned, cutting Bert off completely when he realized that he was referring to Tyler, who picked up on it swiftly when he realized that he hadn’t told Gerard about why he had chosen to go by his last name._

_“At some parties, especially when it comes to protecting people's identities, guests are required to come up with nicknames, or ‘scene names’ that they can go by,” Tyler explained briefly, “So for myself, I go by ‘Joseph’.”_

_“I’m Edward.” Bert piped up, taking a sip on his drink as Gerard recognized his boyfriend’s middle name instantly._

_“And you?” The girl by Bert asked quizzically, noticing the white handkerchief in the top pocket of Gerard's shirt. Gerard stammered, realizing that he didn’t have anything by which to title himself. There was no way he was going by his middle name. His last name wasn’t a good name to go by, either. Gerard just looked at Tyler helplessly, glancing at Bert when he realized that the two of them hadn’t prepared him for this._

_“You can go by your middle name,” Bert offered and Gerard shook his head; there was no way that he was going by ‘Arthur’ for the duration of this party, so Gerard thought on his feet, racking his brain for something that he could use for a name that he would happily go by for the evening._

_“N-Nouveau,” Gerard eventually stated as he held out his hand, “I’m Nouveau.”_

_“Fitting,” Tyler noted, making Gerard blush under the red lights as he shook Kit’s hand firmly._

_“‘New’ in more ways than one,” Kitty smiled at the blushing newbie, “Don’t worry, we don’t bite. Unless you want us to.”_

_“I…” Gerard stammered, not knowing entirely what to say to that as the girl with the belt around her neck and a handkerchief that Gerard didn’t recognize tied around her forearm. She leaned casually against the bar they were standing near, watching him with a smile on her face._

_“Nouveau is attending his first party,” Bert pointed out, moving the moment on so Gerard would stop looking like he was about to pass out right in the middle of the party, “Learning about the lifestyle for us both.”_

_“Well, you’ve come to the best place,” The girl spoke, pausing when Tyler told the two of them that he would be back shortly before disappearing off into the crowd, “You have nothing to be worried about. We all started somewhere and, of course, it’s totally normal to be nervous around so many people who are into what you are discovering...but we don’t judge. We are here to help. Is Edward here your Mentor? I noticed the tie.”_

_“Mentor and boyfriend,” Bert answered as Gerard noticed the navy that was tied around Bert’s wrist right next to the sky-blue handkerchief, “I have always been intrigued by BDSM, that’s why I got into it. Nouveau here followed my interests when he learned more about the lifestyle thanks to myself and Joseph.”_

_“And you’re a Dominant?” Kitty questioned, spotting the green handkerchief tied neatly around Gerard’s wrist._

_“I would like to be,” Gerard answered, finding himself feeling less nervous when this woman showed a genuine and nonjudgemental interest in him. Gerard had half-expected that he would just be with Bert and Tyler for the party, but this girl was clearly interested in the fact that he was coming into the lifestyle. He was starting out and her pink handkerchief calmed Gerard down more, “I’m learning.”_

_“You’ll find that a Dom is always learning,” Kitty told him, imparting knowledge to the newbie who kept close to his Mentor-and-boyfriend, “There is never a point of being fully trained. Learning is always constant when it comes to being a Dom or Master. Each submissive will be different and you learn and grow as a Dominant because of that difference.”_

_“I never realized that,” Gerard admitted with a short laugh, feeling Bert squeeze his hand lightly._

_“See, you’re growing as a Dominant already,” Kitty smiled, “You learned something new.”_

_They talked for a good amount of time. Bert could see how Gerard grew more and more comfortable as they began discussing dominance; the authority, the power, the position of complete control. Gerard became himself again as he talked with Kit, who was more than happy to teach him what she knew. He sounded more and more like himself, speaking more fluidly as they touched upon the differences between a good and a bad Dom. Bert added in when he felt like he needed to, but Gerard had control of the conversation within ten minutes of them talking. His true colors showed and Bert could see the Dominant in his boyfriend making itself known._

_Time passed and, eventually, Kitty excused herself, saying that she was more than happy to continue talking to him if he wanted more advice or to learn more. Gerard thanked her for that, saying that he would find her in the party later, but for now, Gerard stood with Bert, smiling at him before he spoke, “I’m really glad that I came to this party.”_

_“I’m glad you did, too,” Bert agreed, taking hold of Gerard’s hand, giving it a squeeze, “You’re doing really well. You were meant for this kind of thing.” Gerard snorted in response but smiled in agreement, leaning in to place his head on Bert’s shoulder for a second before he reached over to take one last sip from his Solo cup of water_

_“D’you wanna see something?” Bert asked curiously,. Gerard nodded, unsure of what Bert was going to show him, but he still took Bert’s hand and let him lead the way, heading towards a flight of stairs before they climbed them, “It’s not just about talking to people at these events.”_

_“What do you mean?” Gerard questioned, still following Bert as they came to another long hallway at the top of the stairs. Bert continued to lead him down the hallway, stopping only when they came up to a set of white double doors. Gerard swore that he heard something that he wasn't expecting, but he couldn't tell what it was that he had heard over the music that was still playing upstairs. Bert opened one of the bedroom doors, signaling for Gerard to enter first._

_Gerard went wide-eyed as he walked into the room, seeing the small crowd of people watching what was going on in the bedroom. The bed had been pushed out of the way into the far corner of the room by the window with its closed curtains. In the center of the room was a table, set up like a dining room with chairs lining the far side. People were sitting at one end while, at the other end of it, a blonde-haired woman was spread out across the black tablecloth, stripped down to nothing but ropes that were tied around her wrists._

_More rope had been wrapped and tied intricately around her chest, displaying her breasts more prominently. A red ballgag was wedged in her mouth, quieting her muffled moans, saliva spilled from her mouth as the Dominant had a firm grip in her hair with one hand, the other on her hip. His legs were spread wide with one knee up on the table as he slammed into her repeatedly. Gerard didn’t have a word to say, finding himself edging towards looking away, but Bert coaxed him to watch like other people were, making him focus more on the sheer amount of dominance that was coming from the scene. That one aspect made Gerard realize that maybe he was actually in the right place after all._

_“One thing that you’ve got to remember,” Bert spoke quietly with his lips against’ his boyfriend’s ear “The sub is the one who holds a lot of the power. You may be in charge and have the authority, but if it all gets too much and they hit their limit, then they have the power to stop it all. As you can see, the sub is putting all of her trust and safety in her Master, which brings us to the fact that you must practice safety and self-control. Being a Dom isn't just about throwing your weight around and calling the shots. It’s about practicing and maintaining a safe and a mentally and physically healthy relationship with your sub. You need to know what you’re doing before you get into anything intense.”_

_“Like...here?” Gerard asked, pulling his gaze away from the scene for just a moment, noticing just how much it had affected him- And in a good way, too. The power that rang out in the room matched intrinsically with how Gerard felt about himself and what he wanted._

_“Exactly,” Bert nodded as a coy smile spread to his lips, “It may not have been the best example for you, but it is there in any kind of BDSM relationship, be it gay or straight or a relationship with multiple subs. The submissive places all of their trust in their Master because they know what they are doing. Come with me.”_

_Gerard followed as Bert lead him out of the room, shutting the door behind them before walking down the hallway. What Bert had said stuck in Gerard’s mind, making him worry that if he was going to do this, which he was so sure that he was, was Bert going to trust him or would it be like they were starting all over again? Would Bert be that confident with him to the point that he would let Gerard have that kind of power over him from the word go?_ _  
_ _  
_ _“B- Edward?”_

_“Yes, Nouveau?” Bert smiled._

_“If this is something that I get into…” Gerard started nervously, looking down at the green handkerchief around his wrist before looking back at Bert, “Will we have to start again with the whole ‘trust’ aspect? I understand if we have to, I just thought about it and I don’t want you to think that I am capable of hurting you like that. You can trust me, even if I’m learning.”_

_“You will always be learning,” Bert reminded Gerard of what Kitty had said to him downstairs, “And no, we won’t have to start over. I trust you implicitly. If I didn’t then do you think I would be willing to let you be my Dominant?”_

_The two words made a shiver run down Gerard's spine; a cold tingle that felt intense and right. Gerard felt nervous about actually being a Dominant to someone for the first time, but this was Bert who was wanting him to be his Master. It made it so much better than Gerard expected._

_“I just had to ask-”_

_“And I’m glad you did, but you have nothing to worry about,” Bert reassured as they stood near the next room that Bert wanted to show to his boyfriend. He quickly checked to make sure that they were at the right room before continuing with what he had wanted to say to Gerard in the first place, “Now, bondage isn’t always about what you’ve seen and learned so far. Sometimes your submissive misbehaves and they need to be disciplined. This is a key tool in a BDSM relationship and you’ll learn that, babe.”_

_Bert opened the door, letting Gerard go in first as he previously did, so he could see exactly why he had been told that before entering the room. In front of Gerard, this time, was a young man with a male Dominant; the submissive was stripped down to nothing but a white tank top that shone pale pink under the red lights. He was bound by the wrists and strung up with chains to the ceiling, his toes barely touching the carpet beneath him. The first thing that Gerard noticed was the belt that the Dominant was holding in his hands, one side wrapped around one hand while the other held the rest of the leather strip. Gerard instantly put two and two together when he saw the marks across the submissive’s bare rear, the darker welts standing out even in the crimson hue. The belt came down on his ass again, making Gerard jump at the sharp sound of leather on skin._

_“The trick to disciplining your submissive in order to correct their behavior is to find a set of punishments that will work for them,” Bert spoke, barely batting an eyelid at the sounds that were coming from the submissive who was counting every lash of the belt, thanking his Master breathlessly, his voice pained but steady, “If your submissive is into things like corporal punishment then that will only reward them. Being spanked or flogged is never always the best method of punishment. It just depends on your submissive.”_

_“Are you into corporal punishment?” Gerard asked curiously, testing the water already, seeing as they were in the perfect setting for the question to be asked._

_“I won’t lie to you, babe,” Bert cleared his throat before leaning in closer to his boyfriend, “I have thought about you putting me across your knees and spanking me. Definitely not a punishment for me.”_

_“Good to know.” Gerard nodded, taking note of the way Bert blushed under the lights at the admittance._

_Eventually, they left the room and went back out onto the hallway, stopping at the top of the stairs before going back down. Gerard felt like he needed a moment to process his thoughts before facing the sea of people in the living room. he had taken on so much in what felt like a short amount of time. He had witnessed what he hadn’t entirely expected to see, but he was glad that he had observed what he was getting into with his own eyes. Maybe he was made for this because now it felt right in his head; this was definitely something that he wanted to do, and do with someone who apparently trusted him, no matter how much of a newbie he was with his white handkerchief._

_“So,” Bert offered curiously, “How’re you doing after all of that?”_

_Gerard nodded, feeling confident about the fact that he was set on what he wanted to be, “I’m okay.”_

_“Yeah?” Bert scrutinized his partner for any signs of dishonesty, “Some people find it a little daunting, especially with how intense it can get.”_

_He had to admit that Bert was right; it had been intense, but Gerard had done his research and he knew exactly what he was getting himself into from today onward. The intensity hadn’t even unnerved him, but made him realize that he was built for something like this. It was the kind of intensity that he wanted in his life. This was the life he wanted, it was just admitting to Bert that this was what he wanted with him._

_“It was daunting, but I can see myself getting used to it.”_

_Bert looked surprised at Gerard’s brazen confidence, but the surprise shouldn’t have been there. Gerard was a natural, it was expected that he would fall into this lifestyle with confidence as ease.“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah,” Gerard repeated with a nod, “I definitely want to give this a chance, if you’re willing to let me try this with you.”_

_“I’ll try anything with you,” Bert smiled at Gerard, coming up close to him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before he said one word that made Gerard so sure that he was definitely going to have to get used to his new way of life, “Sir.”_

"Whoa…" Frank whispered softly as he took it all in, "That's so cool."

Gerard smiled as he typed a quick message on his phone and set it aside, "I hope he's alright. We haven't spoken in a while."

"Oh…" Frank shrugged and looked over as Gerard set his phone on charge and turned to smile at him. He leaned in, kissing Frank lightly. Frank kissed back automatically, feeling the butterflies erupt in his stomach as a hand was put on his chest to push him down gently. Frank moaned softly at the feeling of his Dominant's tongue caressing his own. The delicate slide of his Master's fingertips over his stomach had goosebumps travel over his skin, igniting the tiny spark in his stomach.

He felt a sudden spark of anxiety spike through his brain when the hand traveled lower. He pulled away, frowning as he panted, wiping his lip with the back of his hand. Gerard looked at him with mild concern before asking, "Is everything okay?"

"Y'know what? No." Frank moved out from under Gerard's grasp. He climbed off the bed, pacing nervously as his Dominant lay on his side, watching him with a frown.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'm just… I'm mad at you. I'm not… I'm not mad at you. But I am. I'm… Hurt." Frank frowned as he looked at the floor, "I just- Being with you reminds me of the fact that I'm not the only one who has recently. I just… I don't understand why you thought it was okay when I told you I wasn't okay with it, Gerard."

"Okay." Gerard sat up on the bed with his legs crossed, "Can I ask a question?" Frank nodded in response and Gerard continued, "It's been an entire day. Why did you not bring this up before?"

"I didn't want to cause another fucking scene at work like I did when I left…" Frank sighed as he scratched behind his ear, "And when we got home yesterday I guess I was just in shock and denial that it happened. I just wanted to forget it and not have a fight. The last time I had a fight with my partner, we broke up. I thought I could just move on but… It's too huge."

Frank felt his hands starting to shake as his heart rate quickened in his ears. He continued to pace nervously without being able to properly look at Gerard. His knees threatened to shake as the anxiety started piling over him like a choppy ocean current that barely let him up for air. Gerard replied a moment later with a simple, "I see."

"Do you understand how I feel knowing you had someone else? Especially someone else who can do what I do but better? I feel like I'm not enough for you. I feel like… What's the point of me being here if you have that gorgeous muscled guy in your bed?" Frank scowled at the memory of Josh sitting beside him and the way his shirt pulled tight just enough over his chest and biceps. He looked at Gerard, his voice trembling as it rose in pitch and shook. His eyes blurring the bottom of his vision as they welled with tears. He blinked hard, pushing the tears back as he managed to ask the one question that had plagued him for the entire day, "Why am I not enough for you?"

"Frank…" Gerard sighed as he scratched his elbow, "Alright. Let me preface by saying that I accept your feelings because I can't dictate how you feel, nor will I ever. And then let me say that I don't see it that way. You're undeniably enough for me as you are. You are who I chose because you are who I want."

"Then why didn't you get rid of him when we started this?" Frank frowned, a frustrated noise leaving him, "Or… Why didn't you just fucking say something?"

"I…" Gerard looked away for a moment, his hazel eyes filled with unreadable emotion, "I don't know."

"I don't accept that." Frank folded his arms frustratedly as he stopped pacing almost immediately. He turned to look at Gerard as his anxiety and deep-seated hurt was replaced by a wave of anger, "That's not good enough. You had so many opportunities to tell me about him. You had so many chances. Why didn't you?"

"Because I…" Gerard paused again, "Because I got scared."

"You- What?"

"You have no idea what it's like for someone like me, Frank." Gerard admitted, "Knowing that our relationship is not only prohibited in a working environment, but frowned upon for so many reasons. And knowing that you could be the reason I lose everything. And what it's like feeling as though none of it matters as long as I have you. For someone like me, who has always been able to separate their submissive from their heart, I'm unable to do that with you."

Frank was immediately startled by the admission, his train of thought immediately derailing when he realized the weight of Gerard's accession. He softened slightly as he felt himself warming toward his Dominant a fraction more. He steeled his resolve, making sure that Gerard's feelings weren't going to detract from his own, "What does this have to do with Josh?"

"I didn't tell you because, subconsciously, I didn't want to. I knew that the longer I kept it quiet, the angrier you would be when it finally came out and…" Gerard paused, "Some part of me was getting so scared of how fast you and I were progressing that, perhaps, I was sabotaging it on purpose. I was terrified of everything happening."

"You…" Frank frowned in confusion as he stared at the top of Gerard's head as it hung on his shoulders for a moment, his eyes downcast before his usual confidence returned. He cleared his throat as he looked Frank in the eye, only to have Frank ask between gritted teeth, "You wanted to sabotage us?"

"Not purposefully. I just… Subconsciously hoped it was a failsafe. If you got mad at me for having a secondary then perhaps it would slow everything down and I wouldn't lose my head."

"You were… Scared? You?" Frank couldn't wrap his head around the admission, the torn vulnerability in Gerard's eyes that he had never seen before, "I don't understand why you'd… Do you have doubts about us?"

"Of course not. If I had doubts then we wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be my submissive. Nor would we be having this conversation." Gerard stated simply, "But having doubts and being overwhelmed are very different."

"Sure, yeah." Frank nodded, "I just…" He sat himself down on the bed beside Gerard and looked down at his hands as he traced one of the embroidered patterns in the comforter. He could feel his words getting stuck in his throat, he could hear them lowering in volume at the same time. He was riddled with fear and so many conflicting emotions. He tried again, his sentences still unsteady but determined to be heard, "I'm still hurt. I was finally being okay with trusting you, Gerard. I was… Healing. You were fixing these cracks in me that Ryan had chipped away for so long. And now you… I thought I could finally open myself up."

"I made a mistake." Gerard acknowledged quietly, "I'm aware of it now."

"Is it really that common to have a secondary?"

"It's a lot more common than you think. A lot of people in the lifestyle tend to realize that it's natural that one person cannot always fulfill your every need. It's not always sexual with both partners, sometimes it is. And a secondary isn't a full-time partner. They're there to fill in when there's a gap."

Frank immediately scrunched up his face at Gerard's statement. He pushed his judgment aside and looked down, "I see. What exactly does he do that I don't?"

"Frank." Gerard sighed, "I haven't slept with him since you left. And before then, I hadn't slept with him since you arrived. When I was with you, I didn't need him because you did everything I wanted. And he was okay with that because that's what his role was in my life. He didn't expect more."

"So… Those times when you worked late or said you were out with Lindsey?"

"I was actually working or out with my wife." Gerard nodded, "You can ask her if you feel the need. I know I hid this from you but I would never lie. I never lied to you."

"That's…" Frank looked down as a small weight lifted from his shoulders. He had been imagining all of the things that Gerard could have lied about but as far as he knew about his current partner, he was honest to a fault with the people he cared about the most. Frank sighed, "Surprisingly true. You did tell me Josh would fill in, I guess. I just didn't think it was so… Literal."

"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't ever want to make you feel…" Gerard trailed off, "The way you did. Although, I did hope for it at one point. For you to be mad, that is. Self-sabotage, as it were."

"Why are you so afraid?" Frank looked at his Dominant, "You've had three other submissives and Josh. Why am I any different?"

Gerard remained silent to the question, pursing his lips. He sighed as he lay back on the bed, "I'm not using my feelings as an excuse for what I did. I'm just explaining myself. Whatever you feel you need to do, to heal or to trust me fully again, and for however long it takes then I understand."

"Thanks." Frank sighed as he cautiously lay down beside his Dominant, "And just… I'm the only one now? You don't have another submissive hidden somewhere or like…"

"It's just you now. Only you. Like you wanted." Gerard whispered as he turned to lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling. Frank sighed slightly in relief despite the still-unsettled niggle that knotted in his stomach. He wanted to believe it all, and he was so sure that Gerard was telling the truth but there was a part of him that still felt the string of doubt tightening around his windpipe. He put his head on the pillow beneath him, thankful for its softness. Gerard turned to look at him, "You're welcome to sleep alone tonight if that makes you feel better. You don't have to stay if you don't want to be around me. I understand."

"I'm not going anywhere." Frank reassured as he turned to look at his Dominant in the dim light of their bedroom, "Neither are you."

"Is that why you stopped me earlier?" Gerard asked as a brand new frown furrowed his brows, "When I touched you."

"Yeah." Frank whispered softly as his stomach began to churn, "I'm sorry. I just… I couldn't do it. I don't want sex right now. I don't think I could handle it."

"There's no need to apologize for refusing advances from anyone, no matter who they are." Gerard stated as he reached out, pausing, "What can I do?"

"Just be yourself. Don't change anything. Don't change how we are. But tell me when you're feeling things like this. You always make me tell you, so it's only fair that it works both ways." Frank looked at his Dominant's outstretched hand that froze inches from touching his arm. He pursed his lips as he moved Gerard's hand back towards his body. He looked at Gerard with his lips pursed tentatively, "Is that fair?"

"It is, boy."

"Good." Frank leaned in, hesitating before he kissed Gerard on the cheek and turned onto his side, facing away from his Dominant as he curled up to try and sleep, "Sir?"

"Hmm?"

Frank held his hand out behind him for a moment before he felt Gerard's hand cautiously slid into his grasp. Frank nudged back only an inch before he put Gerard's hand on his waist and no further, resting it on his body on top of his t-shirt. He closed his eyes as he tucked a foot under his knee, "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, boy."


	12. I’m Considered an Art Piece When it Comes to Our Parade

Frank woke to the sound of his alarm and let out a groan, scrunching his eyes closed as he flung an arm over his face in protest. It may have been an hour and a half later than his weekday alarm, but it was still far too early to be forced awake- Especially on a Sunday morning. Frank shut his alarm off, taking in the sound of silence while he lay there for a second, trying to wake himself up. The one good thing about having to be up before Gerard was that every morning Frank could just turn over and look at the man with whom he shared a bed. His life had turned around completely and there was nowhere else he would have wanted to be in the world right now.

Frank rolled over, going to get the first glimpse of his sleeping Dominant, but Gerard was nowhere to be seen. His side of the bed was made and cold to the touch, clearly he had gotten out of bed a while ago. Frank wanted to find it weird, but then again, this was Gerard; the light sleeper who would rather get up and do something instead of lying around in bed. He sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes while he yawned and stretched to wake up his still-tired body. He threw the duvet off himself and got out of the sheets reluctantly before he made his side of the bed once he was up, pulling the duvet up to his pillows. He fluffed up his pillow only to spot a folded piece of paper on Gerard's side of the bed. Frank frowned as he opened it and saw a simple note in Gerard's

_I have gone out and will be back later in the day. I expect you to carry on with the usual rituals that you know you have to complete. Please don't disappoint me by slacking. I will know if you have, and the sanctions will be grievous if you choose to disobey._

Frank sucked in a breath as he folded the note back up, folding it again before he set it down on his bedside table. As much as Frank wanted to take it easy because Gerard wasn't here, the submissive in him knew to do as he was told. Unless he wanted to face the consequences, and he knew he didn't want to relive that especially as it came screaming back to him, making him shudder. Frank wondered where Gerard might have gone so early in the morning and on a Sunday. Gerard was definitely the early bird, and Frank just assumed that maybe he had gone into the office to do some work- Or maybe he had made plans that didn't involve his submissive.

The good thing was that Frank didn't have to wake Gerard up once he had got his day started. He had fifteen minutes to spare and he took it upon himself to get on with the next task, thinking that the sooner it was done, the sooner he would be back home and done with exercising for the day. The good thing was he was finding it easier to keep up with his Dominant now; he still wasn't on the same level as Gerard when it came to their morning run, but at least he wasn't dying for most of the duration. And he wasn't being made to run every single day. The other good thing was that, after the first time he had gone out running, Gerard took it upon himself to deck Frank out with proper running gear and maybe the near eight hundred dollar sneakers were a bit excessive, but Frank had been extremely grateful. And extremely grateful that his running shorts him sat mid-thigh and were extremely breathable. He walked over to the armchair where a pile of Gerard's t-shirts was sitting, his Dominant had set them there once he had found Frank wearing a few of his shirts around the house. Frank now had a delegated select few of his Master's t-shirts that he could wear whenever he wanted. He pulled on an old 'Back to the Future' shirt and lifted it up to his nose, taking a sniff because he knew that Gerard always sprayed his shirts with cologne even when he wasn't wearing them so that they always smelled nice.

He pulled on his black trainers and grabbed his phone and his earphones and made his way out, already scrolling through his music for a playlist. He plugged his earbuds into his ears as he grabbed a bottle of water and his clicker-remote for the front gate. He closed the front door behind him, putting on his music as he took off in a slow jog down the street.

Once back from his run, Frank took a slightly longer shower, relishing in the cool water on his flushed skin and the smell of his favorite apple shampoo as he lathered it into his hair. He hummed happily to himself as he washed his body with the soapy sponge, making sure to clean between his toes and behind his ears. He washed the suds from his body and did an overall check of his bodily hair just in case he needed to trim any of it. He shrugged as he climbed out of the shower and grabbed a black towel to wrap around his hips.

He got dressed in another pair of shorts and one of his own t-shirts and continued with his next ritual; making breakfast for himself. He had gotten so used to cooking for himself and Gerard that making only enough food for himself seemed like a bit of a waste. Frank half-considered just skipping breakfast this morning, but even he knew in the back of his mind that Gerard would somehow find out and be absolutely furious that, on the first day he had left Frank to do his rituals all by himself, he chose to skip some of them. Frank could just imagine the scolding he would receive.

Luckily, Lindsey appeared just as Frank began cooking his breakfast and he had insisted when Lindsey said that he didn't have to do that, but it brought some normalcy back to his morning routine. It may not have been Gerard for whom he was making an omelet, but at least he wasn't going to be alone while he cooked and ate his breakfast this morning.

Once breakfast was out of the way and Frank had cleaned the kitchen, he was at a bit of a loss of what he was going to do with himself. It was nearly half-ten in the morning and Frank knew that he didn't have anything to do until lunchtime came around. And even then, he didn't know if Gerard was going to be back in time for lunch. Frank hadn't heard from him and the note had said nothing about doing anything extra while his Dominant was out of the house.

Frank ended up standing around in the kitchen for a bit as he scrolled through his Instagram feed, finding it nice that he had a moment to relax. Despite not having anything specific to do, Frank felt like this was something of a test from Gerard to see if he could make use of his time while his Master was away. It probably wasn't a test, but Frank knew not to just stand around wasting precious time. He knew that doing something could potentially end in praise from Gerard- Or even a reward. That idea alone spurred him on to find something to do until either lunchtime Gerard came home.

The housekeeper may have been around cleaning the day before, but Frank hadn't been able to think of anything else to do other than clean. It had been the first thing to pop into his head and he chose the task because he honestly couldn't think of anything else.

Lindsey ended up leaving at around eleven so Frank had the whole house to himself. Luckily he had already started cleaning, running the vacuum over the carpet that was already pristine, making sure that everything was spotless. While cleaning, he put music on, listening through headphones while he continued to pass the time until Gerard came home. Frank knew that the state of the house was clean enough to eat off of any surface and that he really didn't have to do anything, but at least when Gerard came home he would be able to see that Frank had kept himself busy. At least Gerard may have praised him for using his time wisely instead of flitting it away doing nothing at all.

He got into a rhythm with it all, having practically cleaned the house from top to bottom in no time. Frank turned the volume up on his phone, finding a really good song that he couldn't help but sing along to as he made his way downstairs.

He was alone and with that, he felt exceedingly confident as he walked down the stairs, practically singing along at the top of his lungs to 'I Drove All Night', inadvertently trying to out-sing Cyndi Lauper. It was when he got to the bottom of the stairs that he realized he was no longer alone; the blonde he saw in the corner of his eye as he walked back towards the kitchen didn't register for a second until it hit him and he yelped loudly, ripping the headphones out of his ears. He instantly went bright red when he saw Gerard standing there in the entranceway, watching him with one eyebrow raised and a small smirk residing on his face. Gerard was also dressed casually for once, the attire surprising his submissive when he looked at the dark black jeans, his usual black boots, and a red and navy plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled neatly to his elbows.

"Jesus Christ-" Frank gasped, holding his hand against his chest, trying to calm his racing heart, "Sorry, sir. I didn't hear you come in."

Frank tried to pretend that nothing embarrassing had happened but for him, he was dying on the inside because he had no idea how long Gerard had been in the house. He could have heard Frank singing for the past minute or so, but Frank really didn't want to ask how long his Dominant had been standing there. Any longer than a second and Frank would want to fling himself through the glass door.

"Having fun, Cyndi?" Gerard asked with the smirk still on his face. Frank wanted to respond, opening his mouth to speak, but he thought against it because whatever he said, Gerard would probably come back with something that would embarrass him even more. He closed his mouth, turning to put his phone and headphones down on the counter, silently grumbling He turned back around to face his Master, watching him take a step out of the entrance before he signaled with his fingers for Frank to come to him, "I hope you haven't been idling around while I have been gone, my boy."

"No, sir," Frank responded with a shake of his head as he came closer, stopping on point with his hands behind his back.

"Good boy," Gerard praised, "Now, I have someone that I would like you to meet."

Frank frowned, unaware of the fact that someone was in the entranceway where Gerard had told him to wait for a second. He didn't move a muscle with his hands held together behind his back but he was insanely curious about who was with his Dominant. Gerard moved out of the way, letting Frank see the man who had walked out of the entranceway to stand next to him.

"My boy, this is my very close friend, Tyler," Gerard explained as he watched his submissive. Frank's eyes flickered for a split second, but he remained silent and averted his eyes from the man who stood marginally taller than his Master, "I told you about him the other day. Do you remember?"

Frank nodded, not saying a word as Tyler looked at him, making Frank feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze. Frank remembered who and what Tyler was, and Frank couldn't bring himself to look up. All he could do was keep his eyes down, looking at his feet against the wooden floor beneath him.

"Well, aren't you going to say 'hello'?" Gerard asked. Clearly, Frank knew to behave, especially when he was in front of the two of them, but now he had permission to speak and Gerard expected him to be nothing more than polite to his best friend.

"H-Hello, sir," Frank spoke as he glanced up at Tyler briefly, their eyes meeting. His stare was dark and dilated, but it still had the same effect as Gerard's gaze when he had first met the politician. Frank looked back down, focusing his eyes on his Master's navy and red socks. He could feel Tyler's gaze on him; that same burning feeling resided in Frank like when Gerard used to look over him before all of this. He felt so exposed and like he was being scrutinized. Frank saw Gerard as he moved, walking around him and away from him before Frank looked up to see Tyler following towards the breakfast bar. Frank let out a sigh of relief when Tyler's back was to him; he no longer felt like he was being inspected. He ignored his thoughts when he looked over his shoulder, seeing Gerard check the time on his watch before he looked up at Frank.

Frank stared at Tyler for a long second and took in his appearance, surprised by the sheer size of him. He was easily taller than six-foot since that was Gerard's height almost exactly and Tyler seemed an inch or two taller. He was also intrinsically skinny, his gangly legs and slightly hunched posture were somehow opposited by his graceful stride. He wore all black from the slouched beanie on his head, the baggy flannel shirt with its charcoal plaid, and the faded black cargo pants. To top it all of, his feet were encased in the biggest pair of leather combat boots Frank had ever seen.

"Don't just stand there, boy," Gerard sighed, shaking his head as Frank let out an 'oh', ungluing his feet from the spot where he had been, coming to Gerard's side instantly. He remained patiently as Gerard looked at the other Dominant, "Ty, are you hungry? I can have the boy make you some lunch."

"Lunch sounds good, man, yeah," Tyler nodded and then looked at Frank pointedly when he didn't move. For a moment, it didn't compute in Frank's head because he wasn't used to there being another Dominant around him. Frank didn't want to imagine things but he was so sure he had heard the tiniest hint of an accent to Tyler's voice. Did he also speak French?

"Don't just stand there," Gerard snapped lightly as he flicked Frank lightly on the ear, making him jump, "You know what to do by now."

Frank nodded as he walked away, frowning as Tyler pulled off his beanie and stuffed it into one of the large pockets of his baggy pants. Frank wasn't sure what hair color and style he had expected on Tyler, but a dark buzzcut was not what he had in mind at all. He stared at the chipped black nail polish on Tyler's nails with a raised eyebrow, surprised that this man and his elegant Master were somehow friends. Frank glanced at the clock; it wasn't actually 'lunch' time and that bothered him; he had gotten so used to lunch being at one o'clock that, when he realized it was only half eleven, he froze in front of the oven.

"But it's not lunchtime, sir," Frank interrupted, immediately regretting it when he spoke over Gerard talking to Tyler. Frank shut his eyes, mentally cursing himself before he opened them again to see Gerard looking at him, "Sorry- I just, lunch is at one. It's half eleven. Am I making lunch or-?"

"This is lunch, boy. Today it will be earlier than usual. If it makes it easier for you then consider it 'brunch'," Gerard responded by interjecting in the same way, "And you must stop interrupting, boy. Otherwise, you face the consequences of your need to prattle when you don't have permission."

Frank rolled his lips between his teeth after responding with a 'yes, sir, understand, sir'.He bit down to stop himself from talking again; he didn't need to talk, but he listened to Gerard apologizing to Tyler for his submissive's behavior. He carried on with what he had been told to do, feeling Tyler's eyes on him again, but tried his best to ignore it as he got out the utensils he would need. He went about his business, deciding on what to make, all the while listening but not paying attention to what Gerard and Tyler's conversation. He began to gather what he would need, choosing to make pancakes with mixed berries while he did his best to ignore the eyes that were on him every now and again.

Frank went about making Gerard his usual coffee, setting it down in front of his Master when he had finished. He then offered one to Tyler, who asked for green tea instead, before Gerard questioned how long lunch would take. Frank guessed roughly twenty minutes, not expecting the question which made him stumble on his answer. Gerard excused himself, not saying another word as he disappeared upstairs. Frank frowned because he had started noticing that Gerard kept disappearing a couple of times during the day.

Frank kept his eyes on the stairs before he remembered that he wasn't alone; he was too wrapped up in wondering about his Dominant, and then realized that Tyler was on the other side of the breakfast bar silently watching him. Frank felt a cold shiver run down his spine when their eyes met, and he immediately looked down, feeling the tension between the two of them as he turned and closed his eyes, ignoring the fact that Tyler was probably still watching him. He walked back over to the counter where he had left the flour, milk, eggs, and utensils.

It was hard to stay focused when the kitchen fell silent butFrank did his best to concentrate while he began to mix pancake batter in a bowl. Without Gerard being there to talk to Tyler, doing whatever he was doing upstairs, ignoring the fact that he _knew_ Tyler wasn't just going to sit there and stare off into space while he waited for his friend to return.

"Haven't you forgotten something, avorton?" Tyler broke the silence. Frank snapped his head up, looking away from the bowl with wide eyes. At that exact moment, an unnerving panic coursed through him when he realized Tyler was looking at him, talking to him, and making contact with him. It made Frank feel like he was nothing more than a deer in the headlights of a speeding truck, "My tea, deadbrain. Come now, little boy."

"Oh. Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Frank scurried over the kettle in the corner, flicking the switch as he grabbed a mug from the cabinet and set aside a bag of green tea.

Eventually, he got it to work after he gave the tea to Tyler with a nervous smile. Tyler thanked him, but Frank didn't say a word as he walked back over to the counter, glancing at the stairs, listening out for his Dominant, but Frank heard nothing.

"So," Tyler spoke after taking a sip on his tea, clearing his throat before looking at the submissive preparing to cook in the kitchen, "How're you doin' today, Frank?"

Frank stopped what he was doing to see Tyler with his full attention on him. He had even shifted on the stool, facing Frank properly; it made him feel somewhat nervous about the fact that Tyler was actually striking up a conversation with him. Frank glanced towards the stairs in a second before looking back at the fruit in his hands that he had gotten out of the fridge. In an instant, Frank felt lost without Gerard. He didn't actually know if he could respond without his Master's permission. Tyler must have noticed the way Frank looked flustered because he added in his usual soft cadence, "Relax, you can talk to me, Frank. Gerard may be out of the room, but I give you permission to speak, boy."

"O-Oh," Frank stammered out, setting down the berries that he had in his hands, "I... I'm doing good. H-How are you today, sir? Uh, Tyler, right? Mr. Joseph, I don't-"

Frank swore his brain recoiled at him using 'sir' for someone that wasn't his own Dominant, but this was another Dominant to whom he was talking. Tyler pursed his lips, "Don't call me either of those. You call me 'sir', little boy. You haven't earned the right to use my name. Just for your own burning curiosity, I don't use my whole name often. Everyone just calls me 'Ty'."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm the same as you, doing good," Tyler commented simply, paying close attention to the boy in the kitchen, his eyes being the only thing that seemed to move, much like a sturdy predator in hiding. He sipped his tea, "Tell me, how old are you, boy?"

"Twenty-two, sir," Frank answered without hesitating, fetching two frying pans from a cupboard before setting them down on the stove. Frank couldn't help but notice how Tyler was so different from Gerard; he didn't seem to be as formal, and a lot more relaxed, but then again, Frank didn't know anything about him. Tyler may come across as more laid-back, but Frank still felt like he was under interrogation.

"And is this your first relationship of this kind, avorton?" Tyler asked a little too casually for Frank's liking while he looked down into his cup of tea, glancing up at Frank only to see the blush on his cheeks.

"A-Avorton?"

"Runt. You're so small." Tyler stated simply, the slight hint of his accent tinging the edges of his words, "So short and so small like a doll. Anyone could pick you up and use you as they wish."

"I..." Frank felt his cheeks flush as though he had dunked his head in boiling oil. He blinked had as he looked away, "Yes, sir."

"Answer my question now, boy."

"It is, sir." Frank nodded, answering the inquisitive Dom that sat watching him as he lit the gas plates, warming some butter in the pans. Tyler was probably being intrusive for a reason, but Frank tried not to think about it. As long as Frank didn't pay attention to Tyler's predatory gaze then he knew that he could answer him as confidently as possible.

"I can only assume you've had relationships before this one?" Tyler commented, watching Frank nod while he swirled the pans, coating them before he began to cook a pancake.

"I have, sir. One before, but it was nothing like this." Frank snorted as he continued to cook, making sure not to burn the pancake, He glanced over at Tyler, seeing him smirk a fraction at his answer.

"And you're his assistant, too?"

Frank nodded as he answered with a soft 'yes, sir' while peeling the edges of the pancake from the pan to stop them from burning. Tyler didn't say anything as he sat there, continuing to examine and scrutinize.

"I see you've got quite a few tattoos and piercings," Tyler commented. Frank paused when he realized that Tyler was still paying attention to him. It didn't entirely feel like scrutinizing anymore; it felt more like Tyler was ticking off a checklist, gauging him by what Gerard had told him against who he actually was in the flesh. Frank wasn't sure how he felt about that and remained silent as Tyler added, "Do you like it?"

Frank chuckled at the question; it should have been obvious. He stuck out his tongue to show Tyler his piercing,. He could see the Dominant was somewhat impressed at his collection of body modifications. Frank smiled, "Do you really think I'd get 'em done if I didn't?"

Tyler shrugged, "I dunno. Just curious."

Frank thought nothing more of Tyler's question as he turned his attention back to making brunch, sliding the pancake around in the pan before he flicked his wrist, tossing it into the air to flip it over. It landed back in the pan with a light thump that made Frank smile to himself because he hadn't embarrassed himself in front of Tyler by dropping the food on the floor.

"Your Sir told me a bit about you, boy," Tyler brought up after a moment of silence between the two of them, catching Frank's nervous attention because his first thoughts of Gerard talking about him now confirmed. Frank glanced at Tyler as the tall man continued to speak, "I mean, I wanted to gauge you as a sub, but Gerard told me some of the things that you like... I hear you're into suspension."

Frank's face immediately flushed hot with embarrassment as Tyler mentioned one of the things that Frank knew he had striped in green in his contract. He laughed weakly, "H-He told you that?"

"One of the few things he told me," Tyler replied far too casually for Frank's liking. A faint glimmer of a smirk tugged at the corner of Tyler's plump pout; it wasn't enough to be considered a fully-fledged expression but the microscopic flicker was a change to his usually stoic expression. He had such a knowing look painted across his face that Frank tried his best to ignore. He had felt so exposed not long before as he met Tyler for the first time, but now he felt completely naked and pulled apart. Frank didn't move a muscle when he heard Tyler's barstool shift noisily against the floor tile, but he continued to cook, getting the other pan warmed to make the fruit sauce. He ignored the Dom's movements as best he could until Tyler was right beside him, leaning against the kitchen counter. Frank was surprised by the fact that, despite the enormous leather boots on Tyler's feet, he walked with an almost silent gait like an exceedingly dangerous carnivore. Tyler folded his arms over his chest, watching the way Frank glanced at him briefly before keeping his eyes down, hiding the blush on his cheeks. He also noticed, now that Tyler was so close to him, that their height difference was a lot more jarring than he had initially realized. He knew that he looked directly into his own Master's sternum when facing Gerard, but with Tyler, he was exactly nipple-height. The man beside him with the daunting aura, and whose eyes reminded the submissive of a wolf, seemed unfazed by Frank's sudden shift in posture. Frank also noted that this Dominant, unlike his own, smelled like real leather whereas Gerard had a musked cologne with a leathery note to it.

"Have you tried hook suspension?" Tyler inquired, watching the confused expression spread across Frank's face. Frank wasn't one-hundred percent sure on what _exactly_ hook suspension entailed. He was sure that Gerard had mentioned it once, but he had never gone into detail about it. Frank continued frowning and watched with intrigue as Tyler rolled up a sleeve of his flannel shirt instead, showing Frank the weirdest scars he had ever seen. There were so many of them in varying stages of healing. He could see pale white dots on Tyler's tanned arm that were a quarter-inch in size. Others were angry-red, some were yellowed around the edges with faded bruises and there were some that seemed so fresh that they had barely just started healing. The bruising was bright purple, the skin looked so pretty with its tainted hue, and Frank stared with wonder sparkling in his eyes.

"Is that...?" Frank trailed off. His mouth hung open before he closed it, trying not to look like he was overly-absorbed by the fact that Tyler was showing him the scars for a reason.

"Hook suspension is the act of suspending a person from hooks that have been put through the skin," Tyler explained, watching Frank's widen and light up. Tyler raised a dark eyebrow, "You like the sound of that, porcelot?"

Frank reeled in his excited curiosity just a smidgeon, realizing that he had come across a little too eager and interested in what he was being shown. Frank attempted to remain interested, but on a much more blasé level. He continued to cook, heating up fruit and sugar in the other pan, but Tyler was becoming intrinsically fascinating in comparison to sugared fruit.

"So... Do you do this as, like," Frank started but his sentence rained open-ended when he realized the gravity of his question. He didn't want to offend the Dominant by asking whether or not he was a switch. He also genuinely wondered if Tyler had more scars on his body just like those. The idea of it had Franks's eyes wander while he swallowed dryly, knowing that he shouldn't glance up and down at Tyler despite the very forward part of his brain screaming at him that Tyler was one of the most attractive men he had ever seen in his whole life. He swallowed and tried again, "I mean, what I'm trying to ask is, without coming across as rude or nosy, I just wondered-"

"I don't do it for the reason you are probably thinking, boy," Tyler impeded, "I don't do it as a submissive. It's my job."

"Your job, sir?"

Tyler had rolled the sleeve of his shirt back down and crossed one ankle over the other idly as he answered, "I work in a body parade that showcases all sorts of extreme body modifications and shit," Tyler explained, watching how Frank's fascinated expression returned. He didn't seem so nervous around him anymore either; the sheer intensity of what Tyler did for a living had Frank forgetting about how nervous he had been to be around the Dominant.

"And, sir, what kind of stuff do they have in the parade? Is it like a circus freak show type of thing or...?"

"Less tacky. Think of it more like a museum with live exhibits." Tyler explained as he reached over to grab his tea and take a gulp of the warm beverage before he continued, "What we show ranges so fuckin' far. One person who specializes in scarification, their name is Lorne and they both showcase their body scarification art and some pieces they have done on others depending on the show. We have one guy who is completely tattooed from head to toe in random shit, he's pretty cool- name's Henry. He used to a lawyer but he developed cancer and left his job and has joined us there after he completely covered himself with art. A couple of contortionists like Ravyn and Namor. Oh, fuck, and we have a lizard-man."

"A who now?"

"Carmine is a performer. A lotta people come to see him and then just stay to see us afterward, to be honest. He's known for modifying his body to look like a lizard. Y'know, sharpened teeth, tattooed from head to toe in green scales, bifurcated tongue, subdermal implants." Tyler sipped his tea, "Scares the fuck out of the little children sometimes. Pretty funny."

"And, I guess, you are the one who does suspension then?" Frank added as he stirred the fruit, watching the mixture bubble.

"I do it with my sister Madison," Tyler explained, "You can't really do it alone, boy. There's the whole fuckin' process of dealing with the preparations, which can take longer than the time I'm actually suspended for, ya dig? I get studied to decide on the placement, amount, and size of the hooks that are used to lift me off the ground. It all works around basic geometry, understanding of human anatomy, physiology, and also the durability of my skin."

Frank didn't even know what to say to any of that. He stood there for a moment, paused right in the middle of stirring the sauce he was making, completely in awe, and also grossly fascinated about this whole suspension thing. He knew he had signed himself up for it in the contract but hearing about it was enough for Frank to want to know more. He wanted Tyler to keep talking about it because the more he learned, the more he realized that maybe he was definitely okay with trying it.

"Does it ever go wrong?" Frank had to ask, knowing that he had fear and doubt sitting in the back of his mind behind all of his enthusiasm. As much as he wanted to try it, he knew that something like this would obviously come with risks, be it as a career choice or something in the lifestyle.

"It's never gone wrong for me," Tyler reassured as he sipped his tea, but a darkness hid in his eye that Frank didn't want to unearth. Tyler drained the last of his drink before casually adding, "But if it isn't done properly, and too few hooks have been used, or the hooks haven't been placed evenly, then the suspended participant could end up with their skin ripping."

Frank shuddered, his skin crawling with goosebumps as the mental image ran rampant across his brain, "Fuck that shit."

"You've got to know what you're doing or, y'know, at least be in the safe hands of people who know exactly what they're doing."

"And you trust your sister, sir?"

Tyler pursed his lips, "Of course I do, she knows as much as I do about hook suspension, avorton."

"Does it hurt?" Frank frowned, "That's a stupid question, isn't it?"

"They stick four-inch hooks into your skin and hang you from it, boy," Tyler stated simply, "What do you think? Would that hurt?"

Frank shuddered at the thought, but it still didn't stop the fact that, deep in him, he still wanted to do it. His insides swirled at the thought of it actually being done to him, he tried to remain in control. He tried not to feel flustered about the thought of his Master suspending him in the playroom, and attempted to clear his thoughts.

"S-So, you do this, what, I mean- How many times do you do this?" Frank asked, "Is this, like, a once a week thing for you?."

"I'm pretty much the front feature of the show because I'm the only one who has the balls to do it nearly every day," Tyler smirked at his own answer, a slight nod to his own hubris seemed to swirl in his almost-onyx eyes, "I'm considered an art piece when it comes to our parade."

Frank went to say something about that statement as he began to finish cooking, but he stopped when he saw Gerard standing on the stairs, watching the pair with a smug look on his face, "I hope you have been more than courteous to my friend, boy."

"Yes, sir," Frank told Gerard with a smile on his face. Gerard walked over and sat back down on the stool where he had been not that long before, "Ty practically made my balls rescind back into my stomach while you were gone, though."

Tyler almost smiled as he looked at Frank and back at his longtime friend, "Frank has been adequately polite and vastly fascinated," Tyler informed before he turned, leaning across the counter toward Gerard, his voice dropping from its already soft whisper, "Ça va?"

["Are you okay?"]

"I'm fine." Gerard waved a dismissive hand and offered him a short smile. Frank raised an eyebrow as he plated the pancaked. Tyler knew something that Frank didn't, but he didn't exactly have the power to just outright ask if Gerard was okay. Frank bit his lip, ignoring the overwrought curiosity in him as he brought two plates over to the breakfast bar.

"So, what are we having today, boy?" Gerard asked as a plate was slid in front of him. Tyler joined him at the bar before Frank placed the food in front of him, quickly grabbing cutlery and setting them down in front of the pair.

"M-Mixed fruit pancakes with agave instead of sugar," Frank answered, hoping that they would both enjoy the meal; cooking for Gerard and Lindsey was fine because they always enjoyed what he made, but cooking for another Dominant had Frank more on edge than usual. Frank tried not to stare too much as Tyler pushed around the sliced fruit that sat on top of his pancakes; he inspected the food for a moment with intrinsic scrutiny and Frank looked down at his feet.

"You may sit, boy," Gerard ordered. Frank put a plate down on Gerard's other side and perched himself on the stool, waiting for permission. Tyler was still inspecting his food, setting the fork down when he was done so he could drink from a glass of water he had gotten for himself, but Gerard wasn't even beginning. Frank tried not to pay too much attention to it, but it bothered him and made him fidget nervously. Gerard put a hand on Frank's thigh, "I'll eat in a minute."

"May I begin?"

"Usually, in this situation, I would tell you to wait for Tyler to begin. He may not be your Dominant, but he is still your superior," Gerard explained, "However, today you will be eating at your usual lunch time. Not now."

"Wh-" Frank started before instantly stopping himself despite the urge to argue sitting on the tip of his tongue, wanting to dive headfirst from the top of his tongue bar. He was starving; his food was right there in front of him, and yet Gerard told him that he couldn't eat. As much as Frank wanted to say something, he merely obeyed and pushed the plate of food away from himself in a poor attempt to remove the temptation.

"If you feel that you cannot wait for one o'clock then you can have a smoothie, but nothing else, understand?" Gerard as Frank pushed his chair back, heading straight for the fridge where he immediately got what he was allowed to have, unscrewing the cap before gulping down a few mouthfuls in an attempt to satiate his hunger.

Frank rejoined the two Dominants right as Tyler began to eat after what seemed like a thorough combing of every inch of his meal. Frank watched him far too anxiously from the corner of his eye as he sat back down next to Gerard, pretending to look at the bottle he was holding instead of looking at Tyler. Frank tried not to hold his breath, but he couldn't help it when Tyler cut up one of the pancakes into a largely impressive bite that he shoveled into his mouth. He chewed slowly, making Frank feel like he was going to flake out from the piling pressure on him as he waited to find out if Tyler actually approved and enjoyed what he had made.

"This is good," Tyler commented, pointing at the food with his fork, "Really fuckin' good. Je suis impressionne."

["I'm impressed."]

"I told you he could cook."

~

"Ce que garcon poli tu as, mon ami." Tyler commented as he sat on one end of the long beige couch near to the armchair where Gerard had decided to lounge.

["What a polite boy you have, my friend."]

"Il est," Gerard agreed before snapping his fingers, catching Frank's attention from where he had been told to stand and wait. Frank's head shot up, trying not to show that he had zoned out, staring at the metal buckles on Tyler's boots. Frank was pulled out of his leather-clad thoughts when he saw Gerard give him the signal to come over and get on his hands and knees. Frank knew exactly what that meant even if he didn't know what his Master was saying to Tyler because they were speaking in French. He still did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees in front of his Master, feeling the weight of Gerard's boots resting on the small of his back, "Un peu sale grosse des fois cependant, but he's learning."

["He is."] ["A bit of a brat most of the time, however, but he's learning."]

"Je pouvoir vois ca," Tyler replied softly, cocking his head to the side as he watched Frank become a footstool for his Dominant. Frank was not complaining at all as he adjusted his arms, holding himself up while Gerard relaxed. Tyler looked at his friend, "How long have you had him for?"

["I can see that."]

"Seven weeks," Gerard answered as he looked down at Frank, "Nous fabriquions contrat d'un anne, j'espère il volera voloir."

["We drew up a year-long contract, and I hope he will want to extend it when the year is up."]

"Oh?" Tyler quirked an eyebrow, "Tu aimes il?"

["So, you like him?"]

"J'ador il oui," Gerard said simply as he lifted one foot to press the sole to the top of Frank's head affectionately, "Il est un peu nerveux quand il s'agit d'affection, mais c'est tout à fait compréhensible compte tenu de son passé."

["I am very fond of him"]["He's a little nervous when it comes to affection, but it's completely understandable given his past."]

"How so?"

Frank occupied himself with mentally creating patterns in the carpet beneath his hands and feet. Gerard answered nonchalantly, "Sa relation précédente manquait d'affection de ce qu'il m'a dit. Il n'est pas habitué. Il prend juste un peu plus de temps pour se réconcilier avec ce que je lui offre."

["His previous relationship lacked affection from what he has told me. He's not used to it. He's just taking a little longer to come to terms with what I offer him."]

"Mais il se comporte?" Tyler's tone sounded dubious but there was a hint of intrigue. Frank glanced up to see Tyler staring down at him.

["But he behaves?']

"Most of the time," Gerard sighed, adjusting his feet to place them both on Frank's back, ignoring the way Frank grunted quietly at the shift in weight on him, "Comme je l'ai dit, il est un peu un gamin, mais je m'y attendais. C'est sa première relation de ce calibre, je savais qu'il ne serait pas le soumis parfait dès le premier jour."

["As I said, he is a little bit of a brat, but I was expecting it. It's his first relationship of this caliber, I knew he wouldn't be the perfect submissive from day one."]

"I see," Tyler nodded, "Maintenant, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, Frank sait à propos de Josh?"

["Now, from what you've told me, Frank knows about Josh?"]

Frank's ears pricked up as his head jerked up when he heard his own and Josh's name in the same sentence. It bugged him that the two Dominants had been talking privately in French more than in English, but now he knew that he was a part of the conversation topic. He could just imagine that Gerard was telling Tyler about everything that had transpired. It bothered him a little, but there was nothing Frank could do about it as he tried to ignore the beads of sweat that were building up on his forehead from being his Master's footstool.

"Oui," Gerard nodded with a small sigh, "Je cherche josh un dominant permanent maintenant. Le garçon était plutôt mécontent de l'arrangement quand il l'avait découvert.."

["Yes. I'm looking to find Josh a permanent Dominant now. The boy was rather unhappy with the arrangement when he had discovered it."]

"Comment l'a-t-il pris ? Quand il a su pour Josh, je veux dire?"

["How did he take it? When he found out about Josh, I mean?"]

"Il l'a pris à sa manière," Gerard announced with a slightly nervous chuckle that made Frank's brow furrow, "Plutôt amèrement et avec colère. Il est plutôt possessif. Un trait que je connaissais quand il a signé son contrat, mais j'ai supposé que finalement sa possessivité se serait calmée une fois qu'il aurait commencé à s'acclimater à la nature de la relation. Il n'a pas cependant. À un moment donné, il m'a donné un ultimatum avant de me dire de trouver Josh un nouveau Dominant."

[Bitterly and angrily."][" He is rather possessive, a trait I knew about when he signed the contract, but I assumed that eventually, his possessiveness would have calmed down once he began to acclimatize to the nature of the relationship. He did not, however, and at one point he gave me an ultimatum before telling me to find Josh a new Dominant."]

"Shame," Tyler suspired with an almost bored tone as he fiddled with some of the black tape around one of his fingers, "Josh est un garçon charmant de ce que tu m'as dit."

["Josh is a charming boy from what you've told me."}

"Oh, he is," Gerard agreed with a nod. Frank was practically seething at this point. He scowled unhappily as he gritted his teeth, "Tellement poli et est un merveilleux soumis. Il connaît sa place et sait comment se comporter. Quelque chose que Frank manque."

["Oh, he's a marvel to behold, my friend. His temperament is exquisite. So polite, and a wonderful submissive. He knows his place and knows how to behave. Something that Frank lacks."]

"And that's a problem?"

"I don't see it as a problem as such," Gerard responded with a smile as he rubbed his booted heel on the small of Frank's back; it was affection that Frank picked up on and it seemed to cool his rising temper. Gerard continued to clarify, "J'aime vraiment comment Frank se comporte. Il est plus un défi pour moi. Il connaît sa place, mais quand il oublie..."

["I really like how Frank behaves, he's more of a challenge for me. He knows his place, but when he forgets..."]

"Ouais?"

["Yeah?"].

Gerard smiled down at his submissive, "Eh bien, c'est là que le défi arrive."

["Well, that's where the challenge comes in."]

"I see," Tyler laughed, knowing exactly what Gerard was talking about when it came to bratty submissives, "Et vous m'avez dit que vous avez l'idée que vous étiez tous les trois ensemble?"

["And you told me that you had the idea for the three of you together?"]

"I did," Gerard sighed rather disappointedly, "Mais je ne pense pas que le garçon soit plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de me partager. Je lui ai dit et je lui ai assuré que Josh ne me poserait pas un doigt. Je lui ai même dit que tout serait pour lui."

["But I don't think the boy is very excited about sharing me. I told him, and I assured him, that Josh would not put a finger on me, I even told him it would be all about him."]

Tyler snorted derisively, "Il a toujours dit 'non'?"

["And he still said 'no'?"]

"Unfortunately."

"Shame," Tyler spoke, looking down at Frank as he adjusted against the couch, crossing one leg over the other, "Je pouvais le voir en profiter."

["I could see him enjoying it."]

"My thoughts exactly," Gerard agreed, "Mais je pense qu'il est un peu nerveux à propos de l'idée. Cela découle probablement de sa relation précédente où son partenaire d'alors serait à peine avec lui, et quand il l'était, c'était sur les termes de son partenaire ou rien du tout."

["But, I think he's a little nervous about the idea, and that probably comes from his previous relationship where his partner at that time would barely be with him. And when he was, it was on the terms of the partner or not at all. Very unyielding little vermin."]

"Pensez-vous qu'il serait jamais chaud à l'idée?" Tyler queried as he began fiddling with a carabiner he had pulled from his pocket, clicking it open and closed slowly over the pad of his calloused index finger.

["Do you think he'd ever warm up to the idea?"]

"Maybe," Gerard shrugged his shoulders, "Je pense que c'est plus à propos de trouver la bonne personne pour lui. Je veux dire, je sais que j'ai le bon candidat qui fonctionne bien, c'est juste de savoir s'il va dire 'oui'."

["I think it's more about finding the right person for him. I mean, I know I have the right candidate who works well. It's just knowing if he'll say 'yes'."]

"You do. Est-ce qu'il sait pourquoi je suis là?"

["Does he know why I'm here?"]

"Not yet. I haven't told him," Gerard shifted, his voice suddenly lilted with hidden promise, "Allons-nous l'aborder maintenant?"

["Shall we bring it up now?"]

"Plus que content pour vous de le faire." Tyler motioned with a wave of his hand toward the boy on the rug, "Please."

["I'm more than happy to have you do it."]

"Now, boy, sit up in front of me," Gerard ordered, shifting his feet from Frank's back, setting them back on the floor as Frank leaned up on his knees. He moved back a fraction away from his Dominant so he could see him better, still keeping Tyler in his periphery as he sat on his knees, hands resting on his thighs, "Good boy. Now, there is a reason for Tyler being here today. Do you have any inkling as to why I brought him here to meet you?"

Frank shook his head as he glanced at the there Dominant who had slouched lazily into the sofa, still idly flicking the carabiner open and closed. Frank glanced back at his Master, who had started speaking to him again, "Now, I know how you weren't keen on the idea I brought up to you the other day in the office. The threesome with another sub? Joshua? You weren't pleased about the idea of him touching me, were you?"

"No, sir," Frank answered, holding back on the venom in his voice. He assumed that Gerard would just leave it alone after the conversation they had shared two nights before. But here he was again, looking down at Frank with a small twinkle in his eye when he registered the annoyed tone in the boy's voice.

"Now, after much consideration and discussion-" Gerard started, scowling at Frank who had snorted. Frank kept himself silent, eye looking down at his knees so he wouldn't make his Master more furious at him for his lax behavior in front of Tyler. Gerard scoffed, "As I was saying... After all of what I said, it came to my attention that maybe you weren't okay with the idea solely because it was with another submissive. That was the problem."

"And anyone who lays a fucking finger on you," Frank muttered under his breath, knowing that both Tyler and Gerard had heard him. Tyler shook his head at Gerard, noticing exactly what Gerard had been talking about when it came to Frank. The back-chat that, if Frank had been Tyler's, there was no way in hell he would get away with it.

"Be that as it may," Gerard sighed irritably, "What if it wasn't with another submissive? What if I were to tell you that the threesome would be with myself and another Dom. That way the other person in the deal would solely focus on you. They wouldn't even lay a finger on me because it is not the reason for them being there. Do you understand?"

Frank didn't entirely know how he felt about it; the idea seemed interesting when Gerard said it out loud, but it actually happening... Frank couldn't imagine Gerard actually settling for his submissive with another Dom.

"Would you be happy for it to happen that way, my prince?"

"I guess, sir." Frank shrugged, instantly feeling like a bright spotlight was beaming down on his head, "I mean, yeah? I wouldn't say 'no' to it, especially if it isn't with another sub."

Frank looked at Gerard, waiting for him to say something about his answer, but he didn't say anything. Frank frowned, noticing how Gerard gave Tyler a long look before he gazed down at him. Frank looked at Tyler briefly before looking back at his Dominant and that was when the penny dropped. Gerard wasn't showing any sort of expression toward Frank's reaction.

Frank looked between the two of them again like it was some lewd game of tennis that involved him being the ball. Frank opened his mouth to say something, but only a weak noise left him; he didn't know what to say. He wasn't backing out, it was simply that he was trying to process it. He sat back on his knees on the floor between his Master and the other Dominant.

"W-With him?" Frank asked as he pointed to Tyler, making sure that he hadn't gotten the wrong end of the stick. Tyler could have easily been overseeing this as a witness, so Frank had to be sure. His stomach lurched and knotted inside of him at the idea of the two of them having whatever way they wanted to have with him.

"No, with Bob Ross " Gerard answered sarcastically, "Of course with Tyler. Why do you think I brought him to my house this morning?"

"Oh, I'd take a threesome with Bob Ross any day," Tyler added far too casually, making Frank spit out a laugh before he could even stop himself. He would never have expected Tyler to say anything like that, so he had no idea if he was being serious or not. Frank fought back the laugh, sitting himself up as straight as possible, trying to look like the most perfectly behaved submissive. Frank tried not to make eye contact with his Master or Tyler after that outburst, but Tyler caught him glancing. It had only been the slightest of glances that Frank offered, but he locked eyes with Tyler and blushed warmly when the Dominant gave him a subtle wink that could have easily been missed with a blink.

"So, what do you say, boy?" Gerard asked, getting Frank's attention back onto him, "You said 'yes', but now you know who else it involves, is it still a 'yes'?"

Frank thought about it all for a second again, biting on his bottom lip as he looked at both Tyler and Gerard. Frank liked to believe that he had a pretty sordid imagination when it came to things like this, but knowing Gerard and Tyler, what he envisaged would be nothing compared to what he would actually be put through.

"It is, sir."

"Good, boy." Gerard said proudly, adjusting in the chair so he was sat leaning forward, his elbows resting on his thighs while his fingers linked together, "Off you go, then. To the playroom."

"Wh-" Frank tried to speak when the realization hit him, his eyes went wide, "Now? Are you serious?"

"When am I not serious, dear boy?" Gerard asked rhetorically, "Now, go on. Playroom. Before we change our minds and leave you with that undeniable semi that is trying to get our attention."

Frank blushed as he picked himself up off the floor, doing exactly what he had been told to do while his heart hammered in his chest. His nerves and excitement started to swirl together; something that he had been so against because of one person, was apparently now about to happen because of another. He made his way towards the stairs, but he did realize something that made him stop in his tracks. He turned on his feet with a quizzical look on his face, "Is this why you told me not to eat, sir?"

"You can think about that while you wait for me. Go."


	13. Bave Sur le Sol Comme une Chienne Baveuse, Hein?

Frank opened the door to their playroom with shaky and fumbling hands, and switched the lights on, bathing the room in its usual red and warm-white ambiance. He stopped for a moment as he was hit with the realization that, prior to him being used as a footstool, that he had been cleaning. Frank grimaced as he lifted his arm up and took an apprehensive sniff. He gagged at the sweaty smell that emanated from his body and glanced down the hallway before he scurried into his bedroom right across the hallway and into the en-suite bathroom. He pulled the t-shirt off over his head and threw it aside before he pulled off his shorts and tossed them into the hamper haphazardly over his shoulder. He tugged his underwear off before he grabbed one of the small hand towels nearby and ran it under the open faucet. He hastily gave himself one of the fastest wipe-downs in his life, and that included the emergency sweat clean-up of ‘08 on one of his and Ryan’s first dates.

He gave himself one more sniff as he plied the towel with hand soap and scrubbed down any and all important parts of his body. He rinsed himself off, drying his body with a towel and chucking both damp items nearby. He ran back out into his room, he grabbed his bottle of cologne from the nightstand and gave himself two spritzes- neck and chest as usual- before he opened his closet and pulled on a fresh and ball-sweat free pair of underwear like Gerard had instructed.

He slid out of the bedroom and into the hallway, silently closing the door before he went into the playroom a second time, sighing in relief when he noted it was empty. He walked over to the Persian rug where he usually waited for his Dominant. He went down onto his knees, facing the door with his arms folded behind his back, his hands to his elbows. No two seconds later, the door opened and Gerard walked in with his confident stride. Frank’s heart rate was still racing in his chest from all of the running around he had previously done, and he immediately looked down.

“Good boy.” Gerard walked over, stopping in front of Frank as he hummed in approval, “So well-behaved.” Frank frowned as Gerard crouched down on the carpet in front of him, he was trying his best not to look at his Dominant.

“Look at me, boy.” Gerard ordered and Frank obeyed, looking up and biting on his lip, “Now, I just want to know if you’re genuinely okay with this. I know we both asked you beforehand but now it’s just you and me, my prince. I know we haven’t been together since… Well, I just want to make sure you’re comfortable. I know we said we would move past everything even if you took your time in trusting me again but I don’t want this to sway your presentiment, boy.”

“I-” Frank was somewhat taken aback by the gentle tone that coated Gerard’s words, “I am. I know what I said but I wanna try this, sir.”

“You promise you wouldn’t lie to me, boy? Please don’t do this just to make me happy…” Gerard eyed hs submissive sternly who, in turn, vehemently shook his head, “Alright. I- Did you shower?”

Frank swallowed, “Wh- I- No.”

Gerard leaned in and took a small sniff before he raised an eyebrow, “You smell clean, freshly clean.”

“Alright,” Frank went pink across his cheeks as he glanced down at his Master’s boots, “I-I didn’t come straight here like you asked me to, sir. I smelled so fucking gross and I didn’t want to make a bad first impression with your friend, sir. I-I didn’t shower but I did clean myself a bit. I’m sorry, sir.”

“Usually, I’d be upset about your disregard for my orders but that’s very considerate of you, boy,” Gerard smiled for a mere second, “Now, I just want to inform you of a few things beforehand for your peace of mind.”

“Yes, sir?”

“First off, Ty is very different than I am in this lifestyle as Dominants often are, adopting their own styles as they grow. He won’t treat you as I do, he’s not as gentle as I can be and, once he’s hit his Domspace, he’s… Well, he knows what he likes and he sticks to it. He may do things that I haven’t gotten to doing with you yet. I felt it only fair to warn you.”

Frank nodded, “I understand that, sir.”

“Good boy. He’s not as lenient as I am with discrepancies, either. You’ve been very lucky in that regard. He wouldn’t take half of what you put me through and, to be fair, my boy, you’d have no skin left on you, my boy.”

“Wow…” Frank muttered softly, his hands tingling at the prospect.

“Now, I’m doing this so that you can learn. You can see what it’s like and, afterward, if there are any modifications to our relationship, now that you’ll see what another Dom is like, we can make them.”

“In what way?”

“Perhaps he treats you a certain way that I don’t do, and you’d like me to incorporate it more. Perhaps he uses a prop that you like and think I should do the same.” Gerard shrugged, “Anything that you take from this, Frank.”

“I see, sir.” Frank let out a shaky breath, each sentence Gerard spoke only made Frank’s stomach knot up more and more like a coiling snake.

“Now, how this would work is that you would do a warm-up with one of us while the other supervises, to get you into your headspace, and get your body primed because it can be a lot for a submissive’s first time. After a warm-up, the other Dom will join in the scene and it goes from there. Now, Frank, my boy…” Gerard reached up to tuck his finger under Frank’s chin to lift his face up, their gaze locking as Gerard ran a finger over his submissive’s bottom lip, “I want you to remember that he and I are two different kinds of Dominant. I mean, there are about twenty-two different kinds that include daddies, protectors, and leathermen, as it were. Ty can fall under a few of them but his particular area of expertise lay in ‘rigging’.”

Frank frowned, looking at Gerard with vague confusion, “Pardon, sir?”

“A ‘Rigger’ is a Rope Master, boy.” Gerard clarified, “We can go through the different types another time and I can explain them for you but, essentially, yes.”

“And, if I may, sir,” Frank shifted, “What are you?”

“Well, my boy. I could fit into a rather extensive selection myself but I identify most with a 'Gentleman' and a 'Mentor'. I have no specific expertise in my hands because I do almost all things but with good manners. I am also a ‘Master’, not only because I have a slave with me in contract, but because I have almost mastered my lifestyle. A lot of us have stopped using those terms, however. Especially Ty. He never refers to a Dominant as a ‘Master’ or a submissive as a ‘slave’. It all depends on the person. Yes, a Dominant is always learning new things but I have been around for quite some time.”

“Wow…” Frank whispered softly, his eyes widening, “How many submissives are there, sir?”

“We can continue this later, Frank. But to ease your curiosity there are around nine.”

“Right.”

“Now, I want you to decide who your warm-up will include; either myself or Ty. I know it seems a straightforward answer and you’d pick me because you know me more than he, and you’re more comfortable. But, it will give you more time, if you pick him, to get used to his style and get accustomed.”

“Uh…” Frank frowned and looked down, his brain jumping from between the two, weighing up either option, “I-I… I don’t know, sir.”

“If I were in your position, boy. You know who I would pick.” Gerard tilted his head to the side as Frank eyed him nervously, biting on his lip as he nodded.

“Ty?” Frank asked curiously and Gerard’s smile widened as he patted Frank’s knee, “You think so?”

“It’ll be better for you.” Gerard got up from his position on the carpet, standing up in one fluid motion, “And I’ll be there, too.”

“Okay, sir,” Frank muttered as he looked at Gerard, who walked to the collar cabinet and opened it, scanning through them before he took out one to replace Frank’s daily around-the-house collar. Frank recognized it as his play collar immediately, and he swallowed hard as Gerard came forward and unfastened the thin black collar from around Frank’s neck before replacing it with the much thicker, sturdier black leather collar with the O-ring sitting snugly against his Adam’s apple.

“Much better. So pretty, my little runt.” Gerard muttered, putting Frank’s collar on the table nearby before he walked to the door. He opened the door and let out a simple and low whistle, a signal of some sort that he and Ty had between them. Frank cast his head down, hands still holding his elbows behind him with his” back straight, trying to be on his best behavior as he heard the sound of boots on the wooden floor and the door closing.

“Up,” Tyler ordered, his voice soft but it still held a quietly authoritative hold, like a vice that instantly wrapped itself around Frank’s throat. He slid his legs out from under him and took a step forward across the carpet as he stood up. He stared down at the ground with his hands behind his back, as Tyler walked forward. Frank could see black combat boots in his periphery and that Ty was definitely not wearing cargo pants anymore.

Frank watched Gerard’s feet as he moved, sitting in the nearby wooden armchair with a leg draped over the other in his usual fashion. Tyler stepped right up to Frank before walking around him, and Frank sucked in a breath, looking at Ty’s boots that were laced up tight to his ankles where his tight black leather pants continued to his protruding hips and a gorgeous leather belt sat above the pants at an angle, not even attached to the slick garment. Frank withheld the urge to whimper at the sight, keeping his head down as Tyler openly looked him over, hands reaching out to touch him and graze over his skin, calloused fingertips running over every valley and plane of inked submissive skin and muscle.

He eventually got to Frank’s head, hands in his black hair and he lifted Frank’s head up to look him over, fingers running and tugging over his face and his lips in a way that seemed so degrading and had Frank’s knees shaking. Frank saw the thick black leather and steel-ring harness over Tyler’s chest and he swallowed, noting the one or two chest tattoos he had to him as well. Ty’s skin was tanned and olive-toned, his chest and stomach completely hairless and so beautiful. His torso was muscled and his waist dipped in so vastly that it made his skinny hips even more pronounced. Frank immediately wanted to run his tongue over every single fleshed-out muscle that stemmed from sternum to navel, the idea had his mouth fill with saliva. The chest tattoos were so minimalist that Frank couldn’t figure them out- nor was it the time to try as Ty’s hands slid down over Frank’s neck and to his chest, slapping him hard with both palms flat to his skin. He hissed out at the sudden pain, standing his ground when Tyler’s hands ran down his sides to his hips. He tugged on Frank's underwear, carefully removing the garment to let it fall around his ankles. Frank dug his fingernails into his hand as he sucked in a breath, standing there completely naked for both Dominants to see; a faint pink blush coated over his cheeks and nose.

“Tell me, boy,” Tyler asked as Frank looked down again, grimacing at the thick collar that pinched his skin, “Your safeword?”

“Pineapples, sir.”

“Signal?” Tyler queried. Frank immediately held up his three fingers, looking at Gerard as Tyler did, the Dominant nodding in approval as he tilted his head, biting on his index finger idly. Tyler looked at Frank again as the submissive’s hands returned to their position behind his back, his head dropping down as Tyler walked around to all of the props hanging on the wall. He returned a moment later and held up lengths of ruby red rope that Frank stared at with widened eyes, noticing the thick leather cuffs around Ty’s skinny wrists, “Your Sir ever use this on you yet, boy?”

“N-No, sir.”

“Well,” Tyler unraveled the rope and let it’s polished cord fall to the floor in a fluid swipe, “Many new things for you, avorton.” Tyler dropped three lengths of rope on the bed behind Frank. He felt body heat right up against his, and warm tea-minted breath on his neck and his ear.

“Did you even _thank_ your Dominant for letting you do this?” Tyler grabbed Frank’s jaw in his surprisingly tight, forcing him to look up at Gerard, who was sitting stoically in the hard wooden chair with merely an eyebrow raised, “Did you properly thank him for this reward, boy?”

“No, I don’t believe he did,” Gerard answered for Frank, who grimaced as Tyler’s grip tightened. A hand on his shoulder and a kick to the back of the knees sent him tumbling onto all fours with a low grunt. Tyler walked around Frank when he put his boot on the side of Frank’s face, the latter whimpering quietly.

“Go and say 'thank you', you ungrateful brat.” Tyler ordered as Frank sucked in a breath and began to crawl over to his Dominant, ignoring his heart racing in his ears, and Tyler behind him. Frank stopped in front of Gerard, who looked down at him, his head resting in his hand as his lengthy fingers draped over his face, chin resting on his pinky finger.

“Say 'thank you',” Tyler ordered again. Frank whimpered, edging forward when Gerard’s leg moved from where it was draped over the other, the sole of his boot on Frank’s forehead, stopping him in his tracks. He pushed the submissive over, with force, onto his back, the flexible submissive’s legs still on either side of his body, his feet still curved against his ass. Frank let out a grunt as he sat up on his elbows, looking at his Master, who was now sitting with his legs spread slightly.

“That was for being ungrateful, boy.” Gerard’s eyes narrowed as he looked down at his submissive and extended his foot outward, “Now come here and show me what a good boy you are.”

Frank got up carefully, grimacing at the ache in his left elbow and his forehead from the swift kicking he had received, and he crawled back to Gerard, looking up at him with a whimper. He lowered himself down and ran his tongue over Gerard’s black leather boot. Frank let out the quietest whine as he ran his lips sloppily over his Dominant’s shoe, his hands on either side of it, afraid to touch with trembling fingertips. He ran his face over the other, nuzzling and kissing it longingly as he ran his tongue up the side of it when Gerard lifted his foot up, the tip of his shoe under Frank’s chin, “That’s enough.”

“Thank you, sir.” Frank whimpered breathlessly when he felt himself being yanked back by the front of his hair by Tyler.

Ty examined the submissive again and looked him over, wrapping a hand around Frank's dick curiously to stroke him. Tyler glanced down at the dick in his hand and up to Frank before he crouched down, sitting in his balanced haunches to scrutinize. Frank felt his cheeks flush with heat at the close inspection of his cock, and Tyler so intriguingly ran the pad of his thumb over the bar that was pierced through the soft skin. He glanced up at Frank with a hint of humor in his eyes, clearly approving of the addition he had just discovered. He maintained their intense eye contact as he leaned in, wrapping his rosy pout around Frank's dick, sucking him down in one skilled swallow. Frank keened in surprise at the warmth around his erection, feeling Ty's fingernails digging into his thigh as he pulled off almost entirely. He licked at the slit of Frank's dick and underneath, the dexterous tip of his tongue flitting and making Frank's knees shake. Tyler pulled off and ran the most ghosting touch over Frank's length, collecting spittled-precome with his index finger before he stood up to smear it over Frank's bottom lip in a surprisingly gentle, but humiliating, act.

The forceful Dominant then began tying Frank’s forearms together with such swift and skilled threading, crossing his arms behind his back before he thread the red rope through itself and around in tight, but intricate, hitches. Ty easily managed to thread the crimson cord to Frank’s elbows and let the rest of the rope fall to the floor until he was going to utilize it again. He then took a new tether of rope and began to tie it around Frank’s thigh, looping it twice around his leg before knotting it off and threading it up into a knotted twist. He wrapped the end around Frank’s hips in an overlapped series of knots before his skilled hands instantly tugged the rope around into itself again. Ty straightened himself up, grabbing another unfastened tether to repeat the process around Frank’s other thigh, looping it around his hips yet again before bringing it back around. He took the lengthy end piece of rope attached to Frank’s hands and pulled it down, threading it through the two twists around Frank’s pelvis before it came back up into a tight knot between his wrists. His arms and legs now secured to one another in a very tight and constricting body harness.

Tyler disappeared from around Frank and the submissive looked up to see the hulkingly tall man reach up and grab the suspension bar that was hanging from the ceiling. He pulled it down somewhat, clicking it into place just above his own head. Tyler grabbed the last tether of rope, a thicker piece that he slid through the thick hook of the bar as a suspension point. He took one of the carabiners from his pocket to fasten the rope to the thick bar, forming a tight noose right at the top with a complicated-looking knot. He turned and looked at Frank, gesturing for the submissive to come forward with a crooking of a thick finger. Frank obeyed silently, walking over to the Dominant, who pulled the rope down through the loop around his thigh, then underneath both his arms before it went down under the rope around his other thigh. Frank instantly felt the ropes all lift over his skin, hiking up into the crook and crevices between his legs. He was suddenly very aware of the bottom of his pelvis as the thick ropes dug into his crotch, squeezing his balls and pressing so firmly on his taint.

Tyler took the end of the rope and pulled it up as it slid through Frank’s rope braces, and he tied the end up through another hook. Frank was standing there awkwardly on his toes thanks to the ropes hoisting him up but not high enough to completely suspend him. That was until Tyler returned with two more ropes, unfurling them before he bent down, starting on an intricate knotting around Frank’s ankle that was then secured to a steel hooked divot in the wooden floor further back.

Frank was now at a forward inclined angle as Tyler repeated this action with his other leg, tying his ankle before keeping it secure with another steel hook to which it was knotted. Frank was now barely standing on his own accord, balancing on two toes per foot was all he had left. Ty hoisted him back with one powerful pull, tightening the knots closer to the divots in the floor, spreading his legs out, pulling at his joints and his skin so that he couldn't move away. Frank let out a shaky breath as he hung helpless at the forward incline, letting his weight go into the ropes rather than fighting it to stay upright. His black fringe was now hanging in his face as Tyler walked around him to the glass-shelved cabinets. Frank saw Tyler run his hand over a blindfold and he went cold, his stomach jumping up into his throat and he pulled at the restraints, whining desperately.

“Frank?” Gerard raised an eyebrow and Frank looked at his Dominant urgently, opening his mouth to speak but he knew he didn’t have permission.

“Wh- I- Yellow. Yellow. Red. Both. Just..." Frank whispered as Tyler looked at another blindfolded hood.

Gerard frowned at his submissive’s odd behavior and got up, walking over to him with his hands casually behind his back. He bent down to where Frank’s head was, “What is it?”

Frank looked at Gerard with wide eyes, whispering to his Master like a shy child in front of their guest. Gerard looked at Frank, who gave him a pleading gaze in return. Gerard straightened up and looked over to Tyler, who was still examining blindfolds. He cleared his throat, “Ty?”

Tyler turned and looked at them curiously, “Hmm?”

“Frank has previously informed me of his ill-regard for blindfolding thanks to his previous relationship, and has decided to hard limit them for the time being as it states in his contract.” Gerard looked down at Frank, “Is that correct, prince?”

“Yes, sir.” Frank breathed out a sigh of relief as Tyler shrugged nonchalantly at the admittance and crouched down to examine the lower shelf.

“Good boy.” Gerard whispered in Frank’s ear, running a hand through his hair as Tyler looked at the gags and gave them a private moment. Gerard stroked Frank's cheek with the back of his index finger, “You look breathtaking.”

Frank shuddered at the low and dominant tone to his Master’s voice that was calming his anxiety. Frank realized that he had most likely striped blindfolds as 'yellow' or even in 'green' in his contract but he hadn’t realized just how badly they’d affect him until the prospect of it happening was looming overhead. It was such a minuscule thing but it was Ryan’s thing, the one and only vice that he had ever allowed in the bedroom between the two of them. Right in the early stages when they still had a sex life to mention, Ryan had been the one to be blindfolded by Frank on more than one occasion- and even Frank got into it once or twice. He hadn’t even registered it until he saw the few blindfolds that Gerard had from silk to latex.

Gerard returned to his seat as Tyler straightened up, clutching something in his hand that Frank couldn’t see. Ty turned to his friend, “Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne le fais pas plus souvent. Sa peau est si parfaite pour ça.”

[“I don't know why you don't rope him more often. His skin is so perfect for it. I cannot wait to see the color of his bruises. I bet they’re like art.”]

“Oh, j'y arrivais. Je savais qu'il aimerait ça et j'ai décidé de le laisser pour une occasion spéciale.” Gerard replied nonchalantly and Tyler raised an eyebrow as he returned to Frank and took him by the hair, lifting his head up.

[“Oh, I was getting to it. I knew he'd like it and I decided to leave it for a special occasion. And as far as his bruises are concerned, they’re breathtaking all on their own.”]

Frank let out a whimper at the pain in his scalp when Ty lifted up a spider gag, the wide o-ring in the middle with two extending braces on either side attached to the leather that Tyler was now fastening around his head. Frank let out a groan, trying to keep as quiet as possible, unsure whether or not he had permission to make sounds. His Dominant usually loved the noises he made unless told otherwise, but now… He wasn't sure.

Frank’s eyes widened as he felt Tyler’s hands on him, running warm over his hip slowly until one of them reached his dick. Ty leaned over, breathing teasingly in the submissive’s ear, nipping at it as he stroked deliberately, his hand sliding over Frank's fully wanting-and-needing erection. He swallowed heavily, whimpering as he hung his head on his shoulder, pulling involuntarily at the restraints around his arms. He let out a soft groan as Tyler’s grip tightened, feeling a heavy constriction around the base of his dick and he felt Tyler’s fingers adjusting and a soft click. Frank gulped and looked down, and it was then that he realized that it wasn’t just his hand. Frank glanced down at his dick when he noted a thick leather band around the base of his dick- balls included- in the tight ring. He shuddered, knowing all too well what it was thanks to his Master. Frank tried to ignore it, tried his best not to focus on the tight strap that was encased around his genitals, and rather on the fact that Tyler was standing in front of him, leaning in with his hand in Frank’s hair, tugging his head up. Frank whined when a large tendril of saliva pooled to the floor, adding to the already-small puddle that had started growing in size ever since the gag had been shoved behind his teeth.

“Good little spit monster.” Tyler whispered and Frank’s eyes widened, “Oh, yes, I know all about your little names, runt. How they make you shake and how you submit so _easily_.”

Frank’s cheeks flushed a shade of darker pink, grunting softly as saliva continued to dribble from his gaping mouth in thick spools. He let out a moan as Ty ran his tongue over the side of Frank’s face in a sentiment far too obscene to be healthy, making Frank’s insides twist. He slowly made his way around the submissive, stopping at his side to run a hand down Frank’s hip. Tyler's index finger went over the cock ring when he twisted a part of it, and a sudden flurry of vibration hit Frank cold and directly in the taint, making him scream out in surprise and jerk forward, spitting unceremoniously all over the floor. Frank saw Tyler head over to the cabinet yet again and he let out a whimper, watching Tyler pick up a sleek black cane and slap it down in his palm. He set it down beside Frank and picked up something else as well before he turned and looked at Gerard.

“Aime-t-il la préparation ou puis-je faire ce que je veux?” He asked, and Frank swallowed hard at the way the language purred from Tyler's mouth.

[“Does he like prep or can I do what I want?”]

“Il n'a pas toujours besoin de préparation. il aime la douleur parfois. Mais pour ce que tu veux faire, je ne pense pas qu'il en ait besoin.” Gerard muttered. Frank could only cry out softly at the intensity of the soft vibration against him as Tyler walked back. Frank could barely concentrate on what Tyler had in store for him now, he was so focused on what his body was going through. Frank gasped, whimpering low in his throat when he felt Tyler's hand on his ass. He closed his eyes, the touch dissipating for a moment before it came back harder than before, the sharp sound of skin on skin, Ty's hardened palm giving him a solid and heated slap. He gasped at the touch, the new feeling sending shots of electricity through his veins. He looked up at his Master for a moment, whining as his gaze began to fog around the edges.

[“He doesn’t always need prep. He likes the pain sometimes. But for what you want to do, I don’t think he needs it.]

It was the cool press of two fingers against his hole, and the wrap of an arm around his middle that had Frank preening, pushing back with desperation. He felt the slick digits sliding in and out of him and he hung his head, eyebrows knitted tightly when every ounce of his bodily focus went on to what was happening inside of him. The finger-fucking sped up to the point where Frank felt like sobbing, his eyes screwed up so tight that his vision was filled with white and blue spots. He could feel Tyler’s fingers stretching him, the agonizing ache was exquisite, and hit every single screaming and protesting point in his body.

“Un bon petit avorton pour moi. Bave sur le sol comme une chienne baveuse, hein?” Tyler crooned in Frank’s ear and he keened softly, not even remotely sure of what was being said to him but could tell it was mocking. Ty pulled out slowly, leaving Frank empty and restless in his binds, a light sheen of sweat to his skin already as his body hummed at it’s growing climax that was so out of reach. Frank felt a cold chill as Tyler’s arm moved from his waist but then he felt the familiar burn of artificial silicone against his hole, the pressure of being stretched had him wanting to grit his teeth but he wasn't able. He dug his nails into his palms, panting heavily as Ty pushed whatever it was inside of Frank.

[“A good little runt for me. Drooling on the floor like a slobbering bitch, huh?”]

It was a lot bigger and longer than he had anticipated, girthier than what he would usually have but he couldn’t complain in the slightest as it ground up against his prostate. And then it stopped where it was, the dildo Frank had come to realize was inside of him, had based out and he was hanging- on his tiptoes- with every inch of the toy buried deep inside of him.

“Tu avais raison. Il sait comment le prendre.” Tyler ran his hand over Frank’s ass cheek slowly.

[“You were right. He does know how to take it.”]

“C'est ce qu'il fait, en effet. Je possède un garçon très impressionnant.” Gerard replied, eyeing Frank darkly, sitting low in his seat.

[“That he does. I own a very impressive boy.”]

“Vous êtes un homme très chanceux,” Tyler muttered under his breath as the other hand joined, kneading at Frank’s heated flesh. The whining submissive looked up at his Dominant through his stringy fringe, whining as he caught sight of Gerard casually running a hand over the dark straining material of his erection hidden in his jeans.

[“You’re a very lucky man, my friend.”]

He tore his gaze away from his Master, whimpering and wanting so badly to be the one to make his Apollo feel so good. He groaned as he tried to ignore it, tried to ebb the ache in every subservient part of him that longed to please. Ty walked over to grab the thin, sleek black cane with the edged handle before he held it up to Frank’s face, “Kiss it, boy. Give it the same devotion you gave your Dominant’s shoes.”

Frank looked at the wooden rod held out in front of him as it was thrust in his face and he ran his tongue over the length of it before coming back down with it sliding slick against his cheek. Tyler took the cane away before he disappeared behind Frank, the realization kicking in with what was about to happen. His eyes widened, his breathing stopped as oxygen hitched in his throat. The cane whipped through the air sharply and came down on Frank’s bare ass, the force had him jerking in his restraints as a viciously sharp sting hit him dead-on. He cried out at the new feeling, whining at the heat it left behind after the initial ache dissipated somewhat. Another strike against his flesh happened in an instant and he cried out again, white-hot fervor in his skin sending shocks to his system that left him weak and breathless.

Another two hit in quick succession, the sharp force, and sheer velocity had him reeling, had tears pricking in his eyes and it all added to every sensation he was being put through. His body was trembling and spasming, his back aching, and his head hanging on his shoulders as Tyler kept on with his torment. Frank couldn’t even concentrate on it when the underlying agony of the cock ring viced around him vibrated right into his organs in the best way possible. The undulating pressure in his system ticked away like a bomb, like a revving car that wouldn’t tick over. He was drooling heavily in a shiny puddle on the wooden floor and it was already cold and sticky on his chin and neck. He was leaking a steady precome that had nowhere to go and he couldn’t stand it.

Frank jerked up, moaning loudly, screaming in a sharp protest as a particular strike had him pull away. It had the toy inside him press on his prostate like torture, like it was playing ‘ding-dong-ditch’ with his orgasm- ringing the bell and running away before you could catch it.

“Voulez-vous essayer?” Tyler asked after what Frank could barely count as fourteen strikes to his already ablaze skin, interrupting Gerard’s slow and deliberate palming. His Master sat up and got out of the chair, and Frank looked up at him weakly, whimpering as his body continued to shake. He took in the sight of his Dominant in front of him, tight black jeans unfastened, button-up shirt undone, and his pale hair tousled. There was a darkened dominance in his eyes that would have Frank falling to his knees if he could.

[“Would you like to have a go?”]

“Oui, je pense que je le ferai.” Gerard purred as he walked to where Ty was standing behind him. Gerard let out a hum, fingertips trailing over the reddening-purple welts left on Frank’s skin, “Tellement exquis.”

[“Yes, perhaps I will.”][So exquisite.]

Frank let out a whine, a desperate and hounded sound as he felt his Master’s hand caressing his flesh. He had no idea what was being said between them but he could tell that it was now Gerard’s turn and that Tyler had most likely asked him. Frank was somewhat curious, underneath all of the layers of desperate whore, what Gerard’s strike would feel like in comparison. He didn’t know whether it would be more or less painful than Ty’s but he was preening and gagging on his own drool in anticipation.

The cane came down on the very top of the back of Frank’s thighs and he jerked forward, grunting at the sharp pain that he could definitely tell was different to the first. Tyler’s hits were heavy and like blows of force to his system whereas Gerard’s were like sharp and forceful whips that sprung back. He knew they both hurt just as good but he was definitely in no position to be picky. The onslaught to his ass continued, hit after hit that had his entire body shaking and lurching forward in his precarious restraints. He could feel the saliva running down his chin and his neck in slow-chasing rivulets, his bottom lip swollen already.

He felt Gerard’s hands on his ass, the cool touch of his hands was soothing despite how and threatening the gesture was for him. He closed his eyes, basking in the glow and the afflicting torment. He could feel the ropes digging into his flesh, tugging on his leg hair and on the soft flesh of his lower belly. He slurped unceremoniously and opened his eyes, yelping in fright when all he could see was Tyler’s boots beneath him. He glanced up for a mere second and saw the Dominant staring down at him with dark eyes and a pursed-grimace to his pouted lips. Ty ran his hand through Frank’s hair before he looked up, presumably at Gerard, and gave him a signal that Frank didn’t understand. Frank suddenly felt Gerard twist the toy inside of him and pull it out slowly, leaving Frank wholly empty. Tyler pulled Frank’s head back up and he leaned down, lips yet again at Frank’s ear, “You’re going to take it, aren’t you, little boy?”

Frank let out a whimper, nodding in Tyler’s grasp as he scrunched his eyes closed, moaning at the feel of the cock ring still reverberating against his most sensitive parts. He was still clicking over inside, his body tight and tense as it tried it’s best to hold on. And then, as though his silent prayers had been answered, Gerard’s hand slid from Frank’s hip to the ring, turning it off before he slipped a finger into it and unfastened the pop button. Frank gasped at the surge of pleasure and relief to his body, hearing it clink as it hit the floor.

Gerard’s hands returned to Frank’s hips, pulling him back when Frank felt it, groaning at the feel of Gerard’s dick sliding against him, warm and hard, and exactly what he needed. One of Gerard’s hands disappeared from Frank’s hip before he felt Gerard pressed against him, sliding in with agonizing slowness. It ached, that was for sure, it pulled at Frank’s insides as he felt himself being stretched out again. He could tell the difference between the artifice toy and the warm flesh of his Dominant pushing into him.

The toy did feel bigger in comparison, of course, it would, but it could never compare. It would never have the same heat, the same weight, or the same carnal feel of skin sliding against skin, the raw touch of the two of them connected. He gasped, trying to push back as Gerard pushed into him, hips rutting forward and bottoming out halfway through. Frank cried out, fists clenched behind him, his shoulders aching, but he panted desperately. He tried to move back against his Dominant despite being well aware that he was trapped in place.

Gerard remained where he was, hips flush with Frank’s ass as Frank took a breather, trying to rein in his heart that was beating against his larynx, and his saliva that hadn’t stopped it’s travels down into the dip of the base of his neck and the valley of his sternum. Frank looked up, watching with wide eyes as Ty slowly undid the row of buttons to his tight leather pants, leather pants that were definitely no good at hiding the hardened erection beneath it that was so close to Frank’s face. Now Frank realized why Tyler had worn such a baggy pair of pants initially.

If he hadn’t already been salivating, that would have most likely been the moment where he would have started. Tyler wrapped a hand around himself, stroking his already hard length. Frank's eyes widened in surprise at the size, staring in a daze at the thick girth that slid dry in Tyler's palm. He was so much bigger than Frank had anticipated, so much bigger than Gerard, and it scared Frank to his core. He knew he had never ever tried to take something of that thickness into his body and he was somewhat glad that his Master didn't possess a dick of that sheer magnitude.

Frank watched Tyler push his pants down to his thighs, just enough so that he could gain the ease of access needed to fuck Frank’s mouth- something he wasted no time in starting. Ty snorted as he unclipped the gag from Frank's head and removed it, eyeing the o-ring and his own dick, clearly eyeing whether or not it would have fit if it was still in Frank's mouth. He shrugged as he threw it lightly onto the bed behind Gerard and took a step forward, sliding the slick tip of his dick over Frank’s protruding bottom lip. He angled Frank’s head and slid into his mouth, the submissive let out a shaky breath through his nose at the weight on his tongue and the taste in his mouth that had his body tighten a knot or two. Tyler’s hips stirred, dick sliding out a fraction before going back in, stretching the corners of Frank’s lips even more than the gag did initially. Ty let out the most illicit moan under his breath, eyes closed and dark brows knitted as he held Frank’s face with both hands.

Frank felt Gerard moving behind him, picking up his own pace once Tyler got into a rhythm, a deliberate and punctuated thrust behind Frank, each motion sliding into him filled with pure force as Tyler did the same, feeling and filling every warm crevice. Frank groaned softly, whining as he felt himself being pushed and pulled between them, the heavy abuse to his body had his insides winding up around his climax like a python with its prey.

He glanced up at the Dominant around which he had his mouth wrapped, moaning low as Ty forced his head back down roughly, slapping his cheek hard; the sudden open-palm was a heavy and hot stinging shock to his face. Frank could feel that Gerard’s pace had picked up, fingers digging into the peaks of his hip bones as he slammed into him with a primal energy that twisted through Frank’s insides and had him wanting to sob. And he did, he couldn’t help the tears running down his cheeks, mixing with his slobber at his chin as Tyler kept up his thrusting, hitting the back of Frank’s throat in a quicker succession than he had ever had before- realizing that compared to this, his own Master took his leisure when it came to face-fucking.

Frank could hear their moans together, the heated symphony of unbridled pleasure that was making his stomach jolt, his brain only conjuring up what his Dominant looked like as he slammed into his restrained boy. Frank couldn’t help gagging either, couldn’t help the natural reaction his body had to the thick intrusion in his throat, the slick taste of precome on his tastebuds adding another level to the already weighted orgasm that was so near. Frank didn’t even know if he could come, if he was allowed to, because neither Dominant had said anything about it. He did take the release of his dick and balls from the leather vice to be an indication, but his inner submissive just couldn’t bear the thought of letting go without clear instruction.

And it happened as if on cue, like a defiant urge that raged on without his control, his body tensing to the point of agony before it let go. He let out a loud, keening moan around Ty as his body shattered into a million pieces. The feeling sent him reeling inside as waves of sheer agonizing pleasure coursed through every single nerve. His vision whiting out, body spasming as he came untouched in a glorious burst.

Gerard rode Frank out through his release, thrusting into him as he pulled him back hard, jerking the submissive back. Frank’s body kicked into overdrive, his legs shaking, thighs thrumming as his fingers and toes fizzled with the last remains of his orgasm. But neither of them stopped, neither gave him a second to catch his breath after the intense wave crashed over him and, in all honesty, he was thriving for it. He cried out incessantly as Gerard continued to hit his prostate, striking it with the profound skill that Frank knew he had in him.

His body went lax as he screwed his eyes shut, trying not to jerk away from his Master who was sending sharp and over-stimulated shots of pleasure through Frank’s already sensitive body. The hand that came down on the side of his ass caught him by surprise and he jumped forward, moaning and almost choking as Ty slammed into his mouth at the same time.

Frank felt his Dominant strike him again in the same spot, low grunts leaving his lips when he came hard, filling his submissive Frank’s brows knitted together as he felt his Master thrusting into him. The overused boy let out a whimper, feeling Gerard come inside him with warm fervor. Tyler pulled out of Frank’s mouth, running his spit-slicked dick over Frank’s cheek as he fucked into his own fist. Frank let out a moan, head craned up as he watched the Dominant get himself off, head drawn forward, eyes boring down at him as the other hand knotted in his black hair. Gerard appeared at Tyler’s side, his gaze dark and domineering over his submissive. Gerard’s hand replaced Tyler’s in Frank’s hair, holding him up as Ty jerked himself off roughly.

And he came a moment later, moaning heavily as he streaked Frank’s sweaty, flushed, and saliva-tear stained face with his own release. Frank grunted as Gerard pulled his head up higher, neck straining as his face ran with warm fluid, clinging to his flesh as some of it hit his lips. He watched Tyler through one eye, panting as the Dominant slowed, watching as his chest rose and fell jagged and altogether perfectly.

Gerard carefully caressed Frank's face with the back of his hand. The dazed submissive realized at that moment just how much his jaw ached, “What do you say, boy?”

Frank glanced up into the dominant eyes of his Master and at Tyler, who had already fastened his pants and had taken a step back to admire. Ty had his arms folded, his gaze lidded and cold, his lips pursed as he waited diligently for the words that croaked from Frank's abused throat, “Thank you, sir.”


	14. Like a Modern Day Mr. Darcy

It had been almost since Frank had been let down from Ty's elaborate knots. The scene had ended and after a fascinating exchange between the two Dominants, Ty had left their house. Frank continued to think back to when he had been curled up on the sofa in a fleece blanket as Tyler and Gerard discussed something else in their shared foreign language. Frank's head was so soggy and dazed that they could have been speaking English and it would have sounded just as garbled. He looked up when Gerard said goodbye, gazing with intrigue as the two Dominants clasped left hands and brought their heads together, resting forehead-to-forehead with their eyes closed. It was only for a mere second or two before they stepped apart. Ty glanced at Frank, giving him another subtle wink before he pulled his beanie down over his head and turned, climbing into his enormous black Jeep.

It was safe to say that Frank was drained from what he had been put through by the two Dominants. He had enjoyed it, which was an egregious understatement seeing as he felt used in the best way possible, but now that it was over and the adrenaline rush had dissipated. Frank stood in the same room as his Dominant, watching him prepare a bath that he felt he so sorely needed; his ass throbbed intensely, his joints ached from the weird rope positioning and his jaw and throat felt raw. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been during the scene, but that was a different kind of pain and Frank felt like he couldn't cope with the constant dull heat. It made it uncomfortable to do anything, including standing, while he watched Gerard adjust the faucets.

Frank had yet to step foot into his Master's bathroom as it had been off-limits for him until now and every other aftercare bath he had received had been in his own bathroom. Gerard had led him there without Frank even realizing, and he swore that he felt like he was coming down with a cold, but that didn't stop him from admiring the large bathroom; Frank had never seen a bathroom like it. The size alone surprised him, seeing as his own ensuite was tiny in comparison. The fact that it even had a fireplace made Frank just a little jealous as well as the black, white, and grey tiles in a 3D cube-pattern lined the expansive floor. A glass shower stood in the corner nearest to the fireplace and, even though Frank felt so unwell, his mind was bombarded with colorful and sordid thoughts of how his Dominant could take him against the pristine glass. There were white cabinets that stood opposite the marbled hearth under a large mirror that spanned out across the wall. Potted plants dotted the room, and a beautiful leather chair had been placed in the corner near the window which overlooked trees and greenery. The one thing that caught Frank's attention was what stood in the center of the room; it had been the first thing he laid eyes on when he walked in. The enormous rectangular white-tiled bathtub sat centrally in the room in between the cabinets and the unlit fireplace. His body ached to sink into the steaming ablution that Gerard was filling for him and he was so grateful that it was big enough for him to properly relax.

"How are you feeling, boy?" Gerard asked, looking over at Frank who had his arms wrapped around his chest. Frank didn't register the question for a second, watching Gerard pour a dark pink syrup from a bottle into the bath that made bubbles blossom on the water's surface. He looked at his Master, seeing that he was waiting for him to answer, but Frank's brain had begun to slow drastically like an old laptop with far too many tabs open.

"Huh- P-Pardon? Sorry," Frank apologized, looking down at his feet, "I was listening, I swear, sir."

"How do you feel?" Gerard asked again, seeing that Frank didn't entirely look like his usual self right now. He was definitely quieter but that was expected after what he had been through. He could tell that Gerard had seen the drained look in his eyes, but he answered anyway.

"I will admit, I don't feel too good." Frank finally answered; it was the all-over feeling like he was just 'off' right before he got sick, which he knew enough about from being constantly sick when he was younger. He also felt exhausted on top of it all, like standing was far too great a task much for him.

"That's expected," Gerard said casually, turning the faucets until the water stopped entirely. He bent down to grab a fluffy beige towel from inside one of the cabinets.

"I might be coming down with something. Sucks." Frank groaned. He knew exactly how he was when he was sick; more helpless than a person should be whilst full of snot and all things disgusting that came with being sick. Gerard didn't need that and Frank really didn't want to put him through the ordeal of his sub being helpless and pathetic with several boxes of tissue in his arsenal.

"You're not getting sick," Gerard told Frank, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, "My boy, what you are experiencing is your first proper subdrop. You've had bouts before but Ty put you through the ringer this afternoon and I expect no less than you flopping around like a shored fish."

Frank didn't know what to say; he remembered reading about it in his contract, but it hadn't been mentioned since. He could barely remember what it meant, but if this was what he was experiencing, then this really did suck just as much as the many times he had gotten sick.

"You do remember what a 'subdrop' is, don't you?" Gerard asked, watching Frank nod slowly, "If you didn't have one I would've been surprised."

"Thanks," Frank mumbled out before giving Gerard a weak smile and then remembered something he had overheard earlier, "Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"I was... I mean, I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, I just heard something earlier and I wanted to ask..."

"About?"

"When Ty was leaving, he asked you about your 'topdrop'? Is that a thing?" Frank curled his toes against the tiles, "Is it... Is it like a 'subdrop'?"

"It's similar." Gerard explained as he walked Frank carefully toward the bath slowly, "During the scene, you would have experienced a release of endorphins and natural chemicals in your brain. Now the scene is over and you've used all those up, there is no way for your brain or body to replenish them as quickly as you used them. So, this is where the 'subdrop' comes into it. Your body has gone into withdrawal. As does mine. But it's different because you experienced more of the impact than I did. I don't experience the same symptoms, either. Nor does Ty."

"What do you guys experience?" Frank paused with burning curiosity and Gerard stood there and bent down to look him in the eye sternly. At first, Frank thought that he had said the wrong thing and he was about to be scolded, and then realized that Gerard was indeed checking his vitals and looking into his eyes- Especially when he made Frank follow his finger for a moment.

"For example, my 'drop' is more of a body ache that I can fix with a good sleep or exercise. Sometimes I get toothache because, I don't know if you notice, but I clench my jaw a fair amount when I hit my Domspace or an intense scene. Whereas Ty experiences a lot more. He goes through a migraine and a pit of hunger I've only seen on college students with the munchies." Gerard snorted.

"I don't know if I prefer this over being sick," Frank grumbled, noticing that Gerard was trying to help him get out of the things that he was wearing. Frank had thrown on a loose t-shirt and some baggy sweats to cover himself up seeing as Lindsey was home. He resisted his Master's help, knowing that he could undress, but the look Gerard gave him made his entire stomach jump. He gave in, holding his arms up when Gerard lifted up the hem of his shirt, pulling it off as Frank added, "Being sick sucks, but this sucks, too... I just don't know which one is worse."

"Do you get sick a lot?" Gerard asked curiously, tossing the t-shirt into the hamper by the door.

"Not so much anymore. I mean, I still do," Frank told him, running fingers through his sweat-dampened hair, "But when I was a kid I was always sick. Don't know why. I think I was just unlucky."

Frank sucked in a breath when he felt Gerard's hands go to the loose elastic that was sitting on his hips. He knew that taking his pants off was going to hurt; his ass was raw and covered in welts that he didn't want to consider. At that moment, it had felt exquisite, but now, Frank shut his eyes and held his breath, only whimpering out in pain a little when Gerard ever so gently removed the item of clothing.

"Sorry," Gerard apologized in a whisper, tossing the pants to one side, "I don't understand why you adorned them in the first place."

"Because I didn't want Lindsey seeing my mangled ass if we bumped into her," Frank replied honestly with a soft chuckle in his voice. He may have felt run down, but his sense of humor was still there, even if it was a bit watered down, "How does it look, sir?"

Gerard carefully turned his sub to put his back to the floor-length mirror and he crouched down slightly at an angle to examine. Frank looked over his shoulder into the reflection and took a peek at the marks he could see. There were welts that ran across his ass in raised lines and various shades from soft rosy pink to burgundy and some exceptionally intense purples. In some places, the skin had broken and beads of dried blood were scabbed and smeared. Frank whimpered softly and looked down at his Master, "I don't have a frame of reference. Is that good or bad?"

"It looks like you had a severe caning," Gerard said far too simply, making Frank roll his eyes at the obvious statement, "I'll ignore the eye-roll this time due to your unfortunate condition, seeing as it is partly my doing. The bath will do you and your God-crafted ass some wonders. Then I have some lotion to put on you. You'll be fine in a day or two."

Frank had been looking forward to the idea of getting in the bath, now that he was naked, he was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. The air in the room had grown hot and moist due to the steam rising from the bath, and the heat in the air came in contact with his sizzling skin, making it hurt more. Frank shrunk back at the idea of even stepping into the bath, but Gerard took hold of his arm, insisting that it would do him the world of good while he helped the boy step into the warm and foamy water.

Initially, the warm water felt good around Frank's shins; it helped the muscles in his body unwind slowly thanks to the warmth and the smell of lavender that was emanating from the bubbles. But when Frank tried to get into the bath and sit down, he could feel the resistance in him and his trembling arms, knowing that this was going to hurt. There was no getting out of that. When his ass finally came in contact with the hot water, he shot back up, yelping like a kicked puppy and cursing at the shock of white-hot agony that bloomed from his skin all the way into his bone-marrow.

"Well, I think that's enough time in the bath for me," Frank decided as he tried to stand again since there was no way in fuck-about-shit that he was submerging his lower half in Satan's cauldron. He wasn't giving in, but neither was Gerard as he held onto Frank's arm, gripping him tighter, giving him another effectively rigid fix that made Frank stop immediately. He was halfway to fully standing up, his knees still bent, his thighs shaking and his ankles crossed.

"Don't be silly, boy," Gerard pushed, "You need the aftercare or you'll end up feeling much worse than you are now."

As much as he didn't want what he was about to be put through, he didn't want to feel worse. How he felt right now was bad enough, but was this going to be worth it? He gave in with another soft groan, finally sinking into the bath, biting down on his bottom lip hard as he fought the urge to scream. His tortured skin throbbed more than it had when he was standing in the bathroom. The pain took Frank's breath away while he adjusted, fighting every urge in his soul just to get out of the bath and practically climb Gerard's tall frame like a frightened cat up a tree. But the pain eventually began to subside; it didn't go away entirely but he eventually felt comfortable enough to sit down and breathe through it. Frank shot Gerard a sideways scowl when the pained goosebumps went up over his submerged skin.

"You'll thank me for this later, Sour Sally. Wipe the scowl from your face or I wipe it for you."

"We'll see," Frank grumbled, straightening his legs out in front of him so he could at least attempt to relax- 'Attempt' being the keyword. What Frank found most relaxing was when he watched as Gerard grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet, he squirted some honey-looking body wash onto it and lathered it with his long fingers before he began to wash Frank's back with circular motions. It took Frank by surprise but in a nice way. From how Gerard had been with him earlier in the scene, he was much gentler and more caring. It was one of the few times Gerard was completely softened, after a scene, much like the time they had shared a shower together. _Was it because of his topdrop_ , Frank wondered as Gerard instructed him to lay back to wet his hair.

"Feeling better, my prince?" Gerard asked as he soaked the washcloth with water before squeezing it out over Frank's black locks, scraping his fringe back and out of his face.

"Still feel like crap..." Frank admitted. His body wasn't as sore as it had been thanks to being in the hot water, but the dull ache throughout him was present. Frank still felt drained, but at least he felt like he was being pampered, which was something that he had been craving for a long time, "But this is really nice, Mon Apollon."

Having someone else wash his hair was something that Frank hadn't entirely experienced. Of course, he had had his hair washed before when he got it cut, but this was a completely different experience. This wasn't some acrylic-nailed blonde with salon-perfect hair washing his scruffy mop while asking him if he was going anywhere nice on holiday. This wasn't someone washing his hair because they were being paid to do it, nor was it the aforementioned blonde woman scraping his scalp raw with her fake nails and him being too nervous to tell her it was hurting him or that the water was far too hot. This was his Dominant doing it because he wanted to make him feel better, this was Gerard massaging shampoo into his hair- Actually giving him a massage; Frank hadn't expected that His usual shampoo-and-rinse lasted under two minutes. He closed his eyes, groaning as Gerard rubbed small circles across his scalp with his fingers, making Frank feel like he was melting in the bath, groaning when his Master moved and started massaging the back of his neck firmly.

"You carry your stress here," Gerard whispered firmly.

With what Gerard was doing, it was hard for Frank to stay awake. He could feel himself slipping into the beginnings of a heavy molasses-sleep as he lay back in the bath with one elbow resting on the side and his other arm draped over the other side of the bath. He felt completely blissed despite being sore and feeling under the weather, but the tender coils in him were loosening. Gerard was helping and working magic with his hands that Frank hoped wouldn't stop anytime soon. At the same time, he hoped that he wasn't going to fall asleep while Gerard kept massaging his aching skin. Unfortunately, Gerard stopped after a moment or two when he moved his hands, going to rinse the shampoo out of Frank's hair far too soon for the sub's liking. Frank opened his eyes when he felt water being poured over his sud-laden locks.

"How do you do that?" Frank had to ask, his voice a little thick from being relaxed, feeling Gerard smoothing down his hair when he had finished rinsing it.

"A gentleman's secret," Gerard chuckled, "It's one of my many qualities."

Frank wanted to say something about him doing it again, but after the massage, he felt a little _too_ relaxed to bother. Frank was more than happy to lie there, completely content with what had happened, even though the water was starting to cool down and suds on the water starting to diminish. Frank didn't entirely want to get out of the bath just yet; he wanted to remain comfortable for a little while longer. Frank adjusted in the bath, hoping that Gerard wasn't going to say anything to him while he lifted his foot out of the water, toeing at the hot tap before he managed to turn it open. Frank pushed it a little further with his big toe, getting a slow stream of hot water trickling into the bath, warming him back up as he looked at his Dominant with a complacent smile. Gerard didn't say anything even though he could see exactly what Frank was doing and if he wanted to stay in for longer then it seemed fine. Frank smiled happily as he watched Gerard pull the chair in the corner only a smidge closer before sitting in it gracefully with a long leg over the other. Frank turned the hot water off and sank back into its depths up to his chin.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked after a long moment of silence. He looked over to see that Gerard was still looking at him and seemingly admiring him from a distance. Frank blamed the pink in his cheeks on the hot water and steam.

"Of course you can," Gerard nodded and tilted his gaze to the side with the smallest hint of a frown, "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, no," Frank shook his head quickly, "I was just curious about something you said to me earlier."

"Oh?" Gerard quirked an eyebrow "And what did I say earlier?"

"You said about there being different types of Dominants," Frank reminded his Master, seeing the look of recognition on Gerard's face almost instantly, "How many are there, sir?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about training right now, my boy," Gerard told Frank with a small wave of his hand, his platinum watch clinking in the echoed bathroom, "You need to relax, and I'm undoubtedly sure that you're doing rather a good job of that."

"But I want to know..." Frank whined a little and gave his Dominant a wide-eyed and pleading pout, "I don't want to just lie in the bath and turn into a prune without doing something. What if I _want_ to do some training now?"

"If that's what you want then I won't stop you. Just tell me if you need a break at all, alright?" Gerard leaned forward in the chair, "So, what exactly do you want to know?"

"Well, how many types of Dominant are there, sir?" Frank questioned, sitting himself up gingerly in the bath so he could pay attention; he knew that if he kept lying down then he'd definitely end up dozing off.

"Roughly, there are about twenty-three different types of Dominant, many subcultures within the lifestyles have different Dominants within those, like subcategories, but I'll give you a run-down of the main ones" Gerard answered, "And then, of course, there are about ten different types of submissives."

"Wow," Frank muttered under his breath, "And you said that you fall into some of those categories, sir?"

"Indeed, I do," Gerard nodded, sitting back in the chair, picking at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt while he continued to talk, "But understanding what makes me 'me' isn't everything. There is a wide range that, if you want a better comprehension of the lifestyle you are involved in, would help you realize that no two Dominants are ever going to be the same, understand?"

Frank nodded, "So, you said some of them earlier, but... What _are_ the different kinds of Dominants?"

"First of all, you have to understand what it means to be a Dominant," Gerard began to explain as Frank sat up and lay his chin on his hand on the edge of the tub, eyes fixated on the deictic man with whom he shared a bed, "A Dominant is a person who is intrinsically drawn to taking a role of power and control over others, through means of consent. And that's where we draw our line of life, if that makes sense. Consent is an integral part of what makes a Dominant who they are and separates them from the scum of the Earth who take what they believe is owed to them."

"So, I guess it's like having a 'thing' for power?"

"Not at all," Gerard shook his head, "Having a power kink is when the person merely wants to feel _powerful_. Merely wanting to overpower, even overrule, someone; which is not what being a Dominant is at all. There is a quote that I often refer to in explaining how I function as the kind of person I am," Gerard cleared his throat before continuing, "'Being a Dominant has nothing in common with being domineering, in fact, one is a contradiction to the other. A respectful Dominant does not rule arbitrarily, based on choice or that of a personal whim. A Dominant does not possess unbridled supremacy or limitless power'. We may control, but again, as I said before, you have the power to stop me at any given point. If it were merely about power for me then that wouldn't even come into it. You still have the choice and a voice, even though I may be the one who takes charge."

"I didn't realize that." Frank muttered as he began drawing on the ceramic with the water droplets on his finger, "I assumed it was the same thing."

"Well, now you know," Gerard stated firmly, "The first type of Dom that doesn't necessarily qualify intrinsically as a Dominan is a 'top'. They are the ones who take control during a scene. The ones who give rather than take, even in regular relationships."

"But I thought a 'top' also meant the person who was doing the 'do'. The fucker, so to speak," Frank smirked, "Like I was made to be against my natural instincts that I didn't even know I had."

"My boy, you were the most unlikely top I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and making mine," Gerard chuckled and watched Frank's cheeks take on a pleasant pink tint, "Yes, a top is that as well, but a top is different from your typical Dominant. The top is in control of the scene as I said, while a Dominant is someone who will take control outside of a scene, too."

"So, you're both, then?"

"I take control in scene and out of scene so, yes, I am both," Gerard agreed, "As I previously mentioned, even though I may fit into several types of Dominant roles, I do identify most with being a 'Gentleman' and a 'Mentor'."

"And what are those two, sir?"

"'Gentlemen' are respectful and always carry themselves off with good manners. Whoever they are with, be it with their submissive or anyone who chooses to interact with them, they always behave in an honorable way and are one-hundred percent chivalrous."

"So, even when I first met you... Before I realized what you were," Frank recalled their first meeting, "You technically were still a gentleman, not just in the lifestyle."

"Being a gentleman doesn't just have to be something that is intrinsically linked with the lifestyle," Gerard told the boy while he crossed one leg over the other, "It's day-to-day. You get further by being nice and respectful to all kinds of people, no matter what. Gentlemen are cut from a different cloth and, with how I've seen people acting now, I've begun to wonder if they even make that specific fabric anymore."

"Well, I've never met anyone like you before in my life so I guess you are a rarity," Frank smirked, shifting in the bath and regretting it almost instantly when it made a score of pain flare up through his flesh. He winced before adding, "Like a modern-day Mr. Darcy... Just with whips and chains and an impeccable dress sense. Less bonnet, more..."

"You're proud of that compliment, aren't you?" Gerard said after taking a moment to savor the fact that Frank had said such a compliment to him. Frank nodded, smiling, still feeling proud of his choice of words, "Just remember, flattery won't get you everywhere, but it is nice to hear accolades every once in a while. Now, moving on. Mentor."

"Yes." Frank sat up as straight as he could in the bath, his hands flat against the bottom of the tub. He watched his Master intently, his hair beginning to dry and flop down against his forehead again.

"'Mentors' and 'Trainers' are people in the lifestyle who guide and teach others, in one form or another, in aspects of the lifestyle," Gerard told Frank, "As you probably remember from when I first told you about how I got into the lifestyle, Tyler was my Mentor. So was Bert as well, and they taught me what I needed to know and understand when it came to me walking into something that I knew very little about back then. Mentors can be a top or a bottom or even a switch."

"What was it like starting out?" Frank had to ask. He couldn't imagine Gerard being any other way than he was right now, but even he knew that everyone had to start somewhere, no matter where.

"Daunting, exciting, nerve-wracking. As though I had finally found a place wherein I fitted so perfectly," Gerard answered, "I assume it was probably a similar feeling for you as well, yes?"

Frank hadn't even considered himself in all of this while they spoke, but it clicked for him because he had been in the same situation as starting out. It had been daunting, he had been nervous, and he definitely had been excited because he was finally going to be back with Gerard. No matter what it entailed, something about it all just slotted into the right place in his chest. Like a missing piece that he had gone without for six years. He wasn't suggesting that something like this would have ever saved his relationship with Ryan; he knew he was definitely wired differently from his ex-boyfriend.

"Kinda, yeah," Frank nodded in agreement, "I mean, I think I was more shocked when I figured it all out, but it was the kind of shock that I welcomed. It made me realize that whatever was in me that was being ignored was something similar... I just didn't know the extent of how far it could go."

"And that is why I am also your Mentor," Gerard pointed out, "You came into this with no knowledge of what I do and how you were supposed to act and behave. You understood, but I've had to teach you and train you to be the submissive that I know you can be."

"Am I that kind of submissive yet?"

"We'll get onto that when I bring that kind of submissive up- ah, don't start," Gerard pointed a finger at Frank, who was wanting to know what he meant. Nothing but a small noise left Frank before he closed his mouth, looking down at the water that surrounded him before Gerard carried on, "Good. Now, 'Findoms'. Do you have any idea what that kind of a Dominant is, boy?"

Frank just shook his head, "They... Like fish? Mermaids? Ocean-themed roleplay?"

"Relax, this isn't a television game show." Gerard chuckled at the quick-fire answers that fell from Frank's lips in succession. He watched the blush form on Frank's cheeks as he gave him the correct answer, "A 'Findom' is a Dominant who gets their submissives to send them tributes, which is usually in the form of money or expensive gifts as part of their submission. They also control other financial aspects of their subs' lives."

"So, that's like, controlling what the subs buy?" Frank queried, hoping that he was on the same page as what Gerard had said to him.

"That's part of what being a Findom is, yes," Gerard nodded at Frank's understanding, "I don't do that to you, though, but if you were wanting to spend a large amount on something then you would have to ask permission. It wouldn't be you asking me for money because your money is yours. Not mine to control as such, it's just letting me know what you are doing. With this type of Dominant, we could go onto 'Owners'."

"That's owning the submissive, right?"

"Correct," Gerard replied with a proud smile at Frank, "They are tops who treat their submissives as their own property. For example, something of which I am not. But Ty is. He likes to physically own his submissive."

"I know you said that I am yours, but how is that different from a Dominant owning a sub?"

"Well, generally you get pets and slaves and people who wish to be nothing more than objects wanting to be literally owned. Some are even tattooed or branded with their Dominant's name as a symbol of ownership. Like a territorial stamp. It's an 'each to their own' kind of thing," Gerard explained casually, even though Frank thought back to every time that his Master had used him as a footstool recently, "You may be mine, but I would never say that I am your owner. Being your Dominant is wholly different from being your owner. You are not my property. You are your own person and, even though I say you are mine, I would never treat you the way that an owner would. It is an altogether different part of the lifestyle."

Frank nodded at that, trying to wrap his head around it all, "O-Okay. Got it."

"Seeing as I already mentioned it, the next type is 'Masters'. This one, I think you may already know, because..." Gerard waved a hand for Frank to answer. The boy blinked at him for a second, wracking his brain and blushing because he felt like he had taken too long.

"You are m-my Master. In the sense of a Master, with less use of the... Title, sir." Frank stuttered on his words a little despite knowing he had said the correct thing.

"Do you know why?"

"Because I signed a contract wherein you were noted as such," Frank said with a nasal drawl, reaching forward to the taps at the same time so he could add a little more hot water to the bath before turning them off.

"Good boy," Gerard beamed softly at Frank and his little tidbit of humor. They both knew it meant that his headspace was returning to normal. He was answering questions, maybe not as confidently as Gerard expected him to with what he should have known by now, but still, at least he wasn't sitting there. Gerard sat up and lay his ankle on his knee, "A 'Master' is also a Dominant who has mastered a craft or technique of BDSM. That's the difference between actual Masters and just those who use the term. It is a very outdated term that some Dominant's prefer not to use for obvious reasons but it doesn't always have the negative connotation. Again, as an example, Ty is probably more of a Master than I am, but he never refers to himself as such nor does he allow his submissives to call him one."

"Because of slavery?"

"Exactly. But the word has other meanings. Like a Master's degree. Should we change that title of certification just because it shares a name with a very unethical part of history? No. Same with the two kinds of 'Master' in our lifestyle."

"Nice example, sir." Frank smiled as he poured hot water onto his shoulders.

"I may always be learning when it comes to BDSM, but I know enough about the lifestyle and how it is practiced correctly that I fit not just as your Master, but as a Master of what I do. Now, Frank, I must ask..." Gerard carried on swiftly, looking Frank right in the eye before he brought his question out into the open, "At the beginning of all of this, did you trust me?"

"Well, yeah," Frank snorted a little, "If I hadn't then, I guess, I wouldn't be lounging in your bath right now."

"Quite," Gerard nodded at the obvious truth, "But I had to ask because you said 'yes' to it all so quickly. There must have been something in the back of your mind that wondered if, and how, you could trust me when you knew very little about what you were stepping."

"Well... Yeah," Frank sighed, "But, I realized that you knew exactly what you were talking about. You weren't just some kid who believed that this was them and they could do it with no experience whatsoever. I mean, even if you had said to me that you were starting out in this lifestyle and said that you still wanted me to be your sub, I would've still trusted you. Because you've got your head screwed on straight and you're a lot cleverer than pretty much everyone I know put together. I trusted you a lot quicker than I probably should have done, but, I knew that I was in good hands and I still am. I don't think I will ever lose that trust to be honest. It did take a small knock with what happened but... You didn't lose my trust entirely. You explained and I've forgiven you."

"That's good to know, boy," Gerard smiled a little and ran a hand through his pale yellow locks, "Trust can be a very hard thing to define because it can mean different things to different people. Some say that trust can only be given over a long period of time. Others say that there must be at least some form of trust, to begin with for a relationship to even be formed. I believe that both theories coexist. Yes, you earn the trust over time, but there still needs to be something there for it all to come together between a Dominant and a submissive. Do you understand, boy?"

Frank nodded at his Master's words, "Yes, sir."

"A submissive must trust the Dominant with their very life," Gerard carried on, making Frank look up at him when he said that, "Once a sub is bound and gagged, nothing can stop said Dominant from doing anything that they wanted to, including killing them," Gerard saw the way that Frank flinched at that, recoiling at the thought. Gerard continued, "This is why you must always and only play with someone that you trust with your life. You must also be able to trust your Dominant to have your best interest in mind, and to care for you, not abuse you, which sadly happens sometimes."

"I-I know that this is probably important, but-" Frank stammered as a small fuzzy knot of anxiety was starting to make his throat tingle, "Can we talk about that another time, if we need to really discuss it in detail? When I'm not feeling like a huge bag of breathing crap."

"Of course. My apologies, my prince," Gerard stood up and strode over to Frank. He stopped to run a hand through his still-damp hair, leaning down and pressing a kiss on top of Frank's head before he straightened up and continued, "But from that, you do get Dominants called 'Instas' or 'Instant Dominants'," Gerard air-quoted the words with his fingers as he slowly walked around the bath with Frank watching him intently, "These are the ones who come across a small amount of information about the lifestyle and then they decide they are instantly a part of it. There was an influx of them earlier this year when 'Fifty Shades of Grey: was published."

"My mom raves about that book," Frank chuckled, "It's a horrible thought, thinking about your mom reading something like that and enjoying it."

"Well, rave all she likes, that appalling piece of literature paints BDSM in a bad light. It may have been aimed at middle-aged ladies as more masturbatory reading material, but as much as people say that the relationship is purely BDSM, it is far from that. We are about safety, comfort, and consent. That drivel is more about domestic and sexual abuse. These 'Instas' believe that they know what they are doing thanks to this terrible book and other things like it but, in fact, they are the ones who are more than likely going to cause harm, injury, or even death because they haven't the slightest idea on how to be a proper Dominant. They believe Christian Grey to be a God, but in fact, he is nothing more than an abusive and possessive stalker. He's only attractive because he's damaged, rich and mysterious. His dominant traits were forged by an abusive woman into a melded man who has no idea how to properly dominate without traumatizing."

"Wow," Frank whispered, taken back. He had never read a single page of the book because it was far too 'hetero' for his liking. He looked at his feet, "I guess I never really knew, or wanted to consider it, when my mom wouldn't shut up about it."

"Count yourself lucky that you're not with someone like Christian Grey," Gerard snorted derisively as he came to a stop near the foot of the bath, "Moving on... I'd like to touch upon one even if it isn't valid for our relationship. You will find that quite a few of the ones I mention don't fit with what we have, but they are still valid nonetheless."

"R-Right." Frank nodded along, not quite sure of what Gerard was going to bring up next.

"You have your female Dominants or 'Femdoms', as they are known in some places," Gerard began, taking to walking around the bath again while he explained, "In its simplest form it is when a woman is a Dominant partner, or 'top' partner. A Dominant female may go by other names, such as a Dominatrix, Domme, Mistress, or Madame. The sad fact is that a lot of these Femdoms are stereotyped, expected to be hard and tough in order to be in control. This is a myth, and one that, more often than not pressures women into pushing those who bottom to them too hard which can lead to serious injury."

"Are there many Femdoms in the lifestyle, sir?"

"There are enough but not as many as you expect because of the stereotype. Mistresses tend to be in a bit of a short supply while the demand is high," Gerard sighed, "They tend to be older, too, and don't go to as many social gatherings as male Dominants do. It's a shame. The lifestyle is so diverse, yet some steer clear because of how they are perceived to be."

"I'm still holding you to taking me to one of these 'social gatherings' you keep talking about," Frank gave Gerard a sideways smile as he toyed with his fingers.

"Soon, my prince," Gerard hummed at the idea and put his hands behind his back, "When you're ready and not in the midst of a subdrop. Now, the next one I know you're not keen on the whole subject, but 'Mommies and Daddies'."

Frank shuddered, "I'm still not into it, I'll have you know."

"I know, my boy," Gerard reassured him with a hand in his hair while he paced around the bath, "But you wanted to know about this and this type of Dom or Domme is just as valid as the next. And I did explain that just because a Dom likes to be referred to as a 'Daddy' or a 'Mommy' doesn't mean they engage in ageplay. Some just find the term itself to be an endearment from their sub as they care for them and are looked up to by their submissive."

"I know," Frank sighed unhappily, "But, do I really need to know about it?"

"I'll make it brief for you then, boy. I also don't like that judgemental tone on you. It paints you in a rather ugly shade. We, in this lifestyle, do not judge others for the things that they enjoy, and they judge us not," Gerard stated firmly, and Frank sunk back a little into the bath until the water rose up to his lips, "These Dominants are the ones who take on the role of a Mommy or a Daddy to a submissive or someone who practices infantilism. They focus more on guiding and caring for a submissive like a parent would for a child. It's not always sexual. A lot of the more responsible participants of the infantilism lifestyle only practice it outside of a sexual relationship because of the headspace and consent issues. It's a long story."

Frank pursed his lips as he looked at his Dominant and knew he was about to touch on a sensitive subject but he couldn't resist when the question was practically hanging from his tongue, "What was it like... When you were a Daddy sir? Who was it with again? Billie?"

Gerard froze instantly and Frank knew straight away that he had struck a nerve with his Master. Immediately, he regretted asking it and looked away from Gerard, his eyes cast down at the water. Frank knew that he should take the question back; he knew that he had overstepped the line with his Dominant, but what surprised Frank the most was the fact that Gerard seemed to unfreeze, clearing his throat, "I can easily say that it was a learning curve for me. Back then when I met Billie, I was still learning and I was nowhere near as knowledgeable as I am today. I believed that I could fit myself into the psyche for that kind of relationship. It's different from what we, as in you and I, have because as a Dominant, you are not _just_ a Dominant but a carer for someone. You are taking care of your little, protecting them, guiding them, nurturing them, spoiling them, and keeping them safe. Billie didn't just want to call someone 'Daddy' and continue with a regular relationship. I may have been on board with it back then"

"So, did you have to be someone that you weren't for him?" Frank wondered aloud, "Is that why it didn't work out?"

"It's not about that," Gerard shook his head, "The space in you where you know you are not just a Dominant but a carer, you have to become one with the identity of a 'Daddy Dom' at the same time. I tried to do this, I wanted it to work, but I knew very early on that maybe this wasn't something that I was enjoying. I couldn't get into it fully. I still tried my hardest because Billie was a wonderful submissive and we did have similar interests and fetishes outside of his main headspace. He just deserved someone who could care for him better than I could. I could go into this more but I know this subject makes you uncomfortable, and you know that this is a hard limit for me as it were."

"I know," Frank retorted, screwing his eyes shut because he felt guilty, "I just... I only wanted to understand; I didn't want to bring anything back up for you."

"Relax, boy," Gerard reassured with a small glimmer of a smile, "Let's just move on, shall we? Only thirteen more to go."

"Th-Thirteen?".

"Yes, and I would like to have you out of the bath before midnight. Now, Performers. These are the ones who tend to jump into a sometimes stereotypical role of a Dominant. They put on shows or are more than likely the ones who will put on demonstrations with their submissives. They don't tend to be in the lifestyle fully, only sometimes and only during performances. But there are those, like Ty, who put on displays for classes and courses in the lifestyle of the things he practices himself. Like shibari and rigging. Or his hook suspension. He would classify as a 'Performer'."

"Right." Frank nodded and tried his best to ignore the fact that not only was he sore from his scene, but getting slightly numb from sitting against the porcelain for so long.

"A 'Service Top' focuses on giving service or pleasure to the bottom in their care, while a 'Caring Dominant' focuses on taking care of their submissive, not in the sense of servicing them, but by caring for them physically, mentally and emotionally."

"Kind of like how you are caring for me right now?" Frank put it out there, wondering if this was another type of Dominant-box that Gerard ticked with his expensive pen.

"Much like I am, yes," Gerard agreed, "The submissive's welfare is always important. Aftercare is always important because so much of what we do can take its toll on the sub. Caring shouldn't just be put to one type of Dominant, though. It is an all-round act that every Dominant should practice to help their submissive cope and run at their best."

"So, sticking me in the bath wasn't just an excuse to see me naked again?" Frank asked with a small dry laugh.

"My boy, I could have you naked whenever I want," Gerard reminded him with a suggestive lilt to his voice that made Frank blush. They both knew that that statement was absolutely and irrefutably true. Gerard leaned himself gracefully against the wall nearby with his arms folded, "Now, focus and keep your head out of the gutter while I'm teaching you. I may test you on it later, little runt."

"Yes, sir." Frank swallowed. This was a lot to take in. He knew he would remember it, but if that kind of test was anything like the last one Gerard had given him then Frank was sure that he wouldn't have had his Master undressed as quick as he had done the last time.

"'Role Play Dominants' are those who take on various roles for a scene and take control through those avenues. These Dominants can take on the role of anything that might be fitting for their submissive, such as playing the role of a boss, or a cop, or even the whole student-teacher role play. Also included is incestuous roleplay or even mythical creatures like vampires, werewolves, and things like that.

"Or even role-reversal." Frank blurted out quicker than his brain would let him process.. Instantly, Frank shrunk back in the bath, blushing profusely and feeling his Master's widened eyes on him. Frank didn't say another word and just waited for Gerard to say something- anything- about what he had just put out into words.

The idea had been deep in the back of his mind ever since the first time he had even had any sort of desire to be with Gerard. He knew that it wouldn't happen, but seeing as Gerard had brought up the whole idea of role-playing, he couldn't help but wonder if this was something that wouldn't just, one day, be a thought in the back of his mind.

"Are you serious?" Gerard chuckled at the blushing boy in his bathtub, "Frank, from the moment I met you, I couldn't even picture you as a top. You and topping don't exactly come across as the perfect combination."

"How do you know?" Frank narrowed his eyes at his Master, "I topped for over six years. Maybe if you gave it a chance..."

"Yes, your six years are much more than my twelve years but sure," Gerard snorted softly, "Maybe one day we can see just how good of a top you apparently are."

"Holding you to that... Some other time," Frank mimicked, trying to sound as confident as possible. Frank couldn't wipe the smile from his face and the giddiness in him that he could barely contain.

"I'm sure you won't let me forget it, now, the next one," Gerard moved on, sensing that Frank was getting a little too excitable about the role-playing idea, "Sadists. They are the Dominants who reap sexual pleasure from inflicting pain on others. This can be physical or mental pain. With this you get 'laughing sadists' who will be very Joker-esque with their play, often laughing as they perform impact play or hurt their consenting submissive. The other kind are 'sensual sadists' and these will couple pain with pleasure. The next one, 'Riggers', you already know about through experience."

"Ty," Frank nodded, "He's a Rigger."

"And, oh, is he a Rigger, boy. A fine example. Care to have a go at explaining what a Rigger does?" Gerard posed the question with a snide smile.

"You s-said he was a Rope Master," Frank recalled through the fog, "They specialize in suspension with ropes and, like Ty, hook suspension."

"Correct," Gerard nodded, "And, as you know, he does it as a profession, too. 'Riggers' may only focus solely on this, or they may partake further in the lifestyle. Ty is a Dominant, too. He combines within the lifestyle, his knowledge of his profession, and who he is."

"Does Ty have a sub, sir?"

"He doesn't at the moment," Gerard replied, pausing for a second, "But I'm quite convinced that he has his eyes on someone that's somewhat sparked his interest."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yeah?"

"A 'Protector' is someone who watches over the safety and well being of a submissive during scenes and events. Again, you will see them more at parties and scenes; behind closed doors at the party. They can be a Dominant outside events or they may choose to only serve for the scenes. Then, 'Junior Tops' refers to a top or Dominant who is learning under the care and supervision of a mentoring Dominant."

"So, you were one of these?"

"Obviously," Gerard chuckled dryly at the more than an easily perceivable question, "I had Tyler and Bert mentoring me. Under the right supervision, I was able to become who I am today. They were both excellent mentors."

"And lucky me gets the end result," Frank winked at Gerard, watching him shake his head, "What?"

"I do hope you are paying attention, boy, not just fooling around and ignoring everything that I'm telling you," Gerard warned, his tone had Frank sucking his smile back in sheepishly.

"Sorry, sir," Frank mumbled quickly, averting his eyes from his Master who was standing at the foot of the bath with his arms folded across his chest, "I am listening, sir."

"Good. The next type of Dominants is 'Primals'. These type of Dominants act less on thought and more of basic animal instinct," Gerard carried on as he moved away from the foot of the bath, walking over to the cabinet where he leaned against it, "Rather than following the structure of a scene that a non-Primal Dominant would do, they tend to go more with raw emotions. They go with their urges, choosing to not think about their next action, acting on instinct instead. They wouldn't be the kind of Dominant to fetch props for the scene, more choosing to use whatever is in reach when the basic primary need takes over."

"That sounds... Daunting," Frank swallowed back, wanting to ignore the swirling churn in the pit of his stomach over that explanation, but he just couldn't when it sounded enthralling. He grinned slightly, "But also a turn on."

"You wouldn't be saying that if there was any form of 'nailing' happening." Gerard pointed out, making Frank rethink the choice of words. He grumbled to himself when the mental image crossed his mind.

"'White Knights' are the kind of Dominant who enjoy playing the hero," Gerard moved on as Frank recovered from the previous thought, "They long to rescue damsels, or danes, in distress."

"A little like when you rescued me from Ryan," Frank added as he shifted in the bath, starting to realize that he did actually need to get out soon. The water was going cold again and, as much as he wanted to warm it back up with more water, he hoped that Gerard would be done soon so he could ask to get out without interrupting his Master's flow.

"You rescued yourself, my prince," Gerard smiled only slightly before he added, "I don't need to be a white knight when I know my boy can save himself from monsters."

"I-" Frank stopped himself, taking a moment to consider what he was about to say before he vocalized his thoughts, "I never would have labeled him as a 'monster', per se."

"Sometimes monsters hide in plain sight. They mask themselves so well that we don't even realize until they do unimaginable things to us," Gerard began, "Even then we are so set on them being the good guy that we won't even say that they were a monster when they have been exactly that. What Ryan did to you, again and again, was nothing more than venomous outbursts that you eventually came to realize. He was not the good guy and you broke free from his clutches. You did the best thing for you. He may be someone else's soulmate, or whatever you deem the right term, but he wasn't yours."

"Where were you when it all started to go wrong?" Frank sighed out, shaking his head, "I could have done with this when the cracks started to show in our relationship."

"I was always here; more than willing to show you what you truly deserved, but you had to come to your senses with Ryan all by yourself. I couldn't do this for you," Gerard noted, "If I had done and then we didn't work out, I would be to blame for it all, and I never want to put myself in a position where I am the reason for something coming to an end, no matter how much the end was needed from you."

"And you just knew that I wouldn't stick around in a loveless relationship just to keep the peace?" Frank wondered. If things had transpired differently and he hadn't realized that he needed more than his then bland Ryan, then he probably would have still been with him. Still doing the same things day in day out, living a life of monotonous routine with little to no sex life. Frank knew that he needed out of that fast, but if he hadn't have done, then how could Gerard have been so sure that he would have saved himself.

"You have more fire in you than you give yourself credit," Gerard complimented, leaving Frank a little speechless, "You wouldn't have stood for it, and I think even you know that."

"Stop being right all the time," Frank muttered out under his breath. He heard Gerard chuckle in response and clear his throat.

"Anyway..." Gerard carried on, "We only have a few more Dominants to go through. The next one is 'Controlled Dominant'. These are ones who are being controlled by another Dom or a Mentor as an agreement in a scene to follow certain rules or they are learning a new technique that requires being watched over. 'Controlled Dominants' are different from 'Junior Tops' as it only pertains to particular scenes or lessons. Controlled Dominant can also be someone who is following rules that have been laid down by protectors in particular scenes; not necessarily a learning opportunity."

"The controlling being controlled," Frank smirked to himself and looked over to see Gerard's unwavering expression, "Come on, that was clever."

"I didn't say a word, boy," Gerard sighed softly, "Another one that I will run over swiftly... 'Feeders' and 'Breeders'."

"That sounds..." Frank couldn't even find an initial fitting word as he screwed his nose up. He was waiting with bated breath for the description in the hopes that it was different from how he was interpreting.

"I know that this won't be your idea of 'enjoyable'," Gerard said in a near-apologetic tone that only made Frank wince more, waiting reluctantly, "'Feeders' are those who focus on feeding their submissives with the sole intention of them gaining weight or to watch them eat. 'Breeders' are also linked because they enjoy the fantasy of breeding their sub even if it's not possible for breeding to occur. It's the roleplay that they mainly enjoy, the headspace of spawning and breeding their mate over and over, not even for pleasure but for the sole purpose of procreation. These types of Dominants usually look at things from a human-animal perspective. It's also interlinked with lactation fantasies and that sort of thing."

"Please don't," Frank practically begged, "I think I can imagine well enough."

"Things like feeding, breeding, and milking scenes are incorporated into scenes with this type of Dominant." Gerard went on but paused when Frank hung his head, "Are you okay? You look a bit green, boy. There is only one more to go, Frank."

"I'm okay," Frank drew in a shaky breath, pushing any sort of thought he had had to the back of his mind, "The last one. Go on, sir."

"This one, unfortunately, gets stereotyped a lot because of the connotations attached to it. 'Leathermen' are Dominants who practice leather traditions. They have gone through their lessons and put in a lot of time and effort to earn their leathers and their position within the community, so they choose to wear their leathers all the time instead of just in scene."

"Do you own any leathers?" Frank inquired curiously, "I mean, I've seen you in leather before but... I'm sensing that Dominant Leathers aren't exactly the same as just a pair of pants."

"I do, but I only choose to wear mine in scenes." Gerard told Frank, seeing the look of confusion on his face, "You're probably wondering why I haven't worn them with you?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah."

"Because you're still learning. I didn't want to overwhelm you with too much too soon. I knew that, when the time was right, it could be introduced into our scenes." Gerard made it clear for Frank.

"And when will the time be right?"

"Soon," Gerard assured his boy while going to reach for a towel in one of the cabinets behind him, "But for now, you are done with 'Dominants'."

"That was all of them?" Frank breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that all of what Gerard had told him was gonna stick after today. He looked at his Master, "Can I get out of the bath now, sir? I'm starting to get cold."

"Of course," Gerard told him, holding out his hand for Frank to take to help himself up on shaky legs. The air in the bathroom was warm, but the cooling sheen of water that clung to his frame made him feel frigid to his bones. He stood up in the bath, wrapping his arms around him in a pathetic attempt to keep warm and stop his thighs from shaking, "Here, onto the mat."

Frank carefully stepped out onto the soft black bath-mat and felt butterflies in his stomach when he realized he was still holding his Master's hand. Gerard instantly wrapped a large and soft towel around his shoulders. The feeling of his Master's arms wrapped around him was extremely comforting to his anxious head. Frank took hold of the corners of the towel in his hands and wrapped it tighter around his shoulders. He shook his head in an attempt to move the still-damp strands from his eyes. Gerard brushed Frank's hair back with his fingers, smoothing the locks down with the palm of his hand.

"How are you feeling, my prince?" Gerard asked, seeing the tired look on Frank's face.

"A bit better, Mon Apollon," Frank had to agree. The bath had helped to a certain extent, but he still felt under the weather and this unpleasantly low feeling was starting to settle in him, "Still sore, though. Especially now that I've moved."

"That's understandable," Gerard said before he began to dry Frank off with skilled movements. For a moment, Frank didn't know what to do with himself while his Master rubbed the towel over his wet skin, but Frank remained still. It was comforting and relaxing, and the connection between them seemed somewhat closer. The same feeling of their moment in the kitchen when Frank had first come up with the nickname for his Master. It was like that, but somehow different but in the best way possible. Gerard dried his legs swiftly, "I'm going to need to tend to your behind."

Frank chuckled tiredly and Gerard looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "What, boy?"

"Nothing- just... God, if only you meant that in a sexual way," Frank sighed, wincing at the thought of what Gerard was going to do. He had finished drying Frank off, throwing the towel to one side before he pulled the plug out of the bath as Frank wondered aloud, "It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Well, it's not going to be pleasant, to say the least," Gerard sugar-coated as he dried his hand on the small towel by the bathroom sink, "But it will help. You should know that by now."

"I know, I know," Frank sighed, doing as he was told when Gerard instructed him to stand next to the cabinet facing away, "Aftercare is key, sir."

"Precisely," Gerard agreed while he retrieved the bottle of lotion, "Once this is done, I will take you to bed, in a nonsexual way may I add," Gerard felt the need to point out, "You need to rest, dear boy."

"Stay with me, though?" Frank asked, looking over his shoulder to see Gerard as he kneeled down behind him. Frank's hands gripped the cabinets, preparing for the pain that he was expecting, knuckles whiting through nervous anticipation.

"I will for a bit, don't worry," Gerard told him while he uncapped the lotion and poured some out onto his fingers, "If you're feeling up to it, we can go over the submissives if you want. You might even learn a thing or two about yourself."

"Sure. Why not?"


	15. You're Not Asking Me to Maim a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a double update

“How are you feeling now?” Gerard asked curiously as he stood by his closet doors; it was the resounding silence that had him add, “You do know you don’t have to sugar coat, boy.”

Gerard sighed out as Frank got comfortable under his Master’s comforter, propping the soft pillows at an angle so he could still sit up in bed. Frank stifled a small yawn and Gerard spoke again, “Personally I have never experienced a subdrop, but from seeing previous submissives go through exactly what you are right now, you can and must tell me how you’re feeling. I am here to look after you; if there is something wrong then I must know.”

“But I don’t want to come across as weak,” Frank admitted as he rested the bottom of his feet against the bedsheet underneath him, toes curling into the fabric with his embarrassment, “I don’t want you to think less of me because I’m run down and have a sore ass.”

“I would never think less of you, my prince,” Gerard reassured as he sat down on the edge of his side of the bed. Frank looked down at the long navy-colored sleeves of the shirt he had stolen from Gerard. He watched himself worry the hems between his fingers, unable to make eye contact with Gerard. He couldn’t help it; his mood had begun sinking since he had been in the bath. Gerard touched Frank’s hand gently and brushed over his knuckles with a manicured fingertip, “When this happens you are put much higher on my list of priorities than you already are. You are at the top, Frank. No matter what, you will always come first because you and your well being are more important. Do you understand?”  
  
Frank nodded weakly, not giving in to what Gerard had said. It was nice to hear that Gerard thought so highly of him when it came to this kind of situation, but his ebbing emotions were playing tricks on him and, no matter how nice the words were, Frank still took them with a pinch of salt; he couldn’t help how his mind was twisting and churning.

“So, I reiterate, how are you feeling?”

“Low on energy. Sore. The usual suspects,” Frank snorted, “I’m really thirsty, too.”

“Would you like me to get you a drink, my prince?” Gerard asked, seeing the boy hold his bottom lip between his teeth, not wanting to make his Master do more than necessary just for him Gerard eyed him as though reading his mind, “It’s not an affliction, Frank. You’re not asking me to maim a child. Do you want something to drink, dear boy?”

“Oui, Mon Apollon.” Frank gave in with a forced smile. This felt different; like the batteries on his mood were starting to run empty. Frank kept his lips sealed as he watched Gerard head to the bedroom door, opening it before stepping out and closing it behind him. Frank knew that Gerard would be back in a minute or so with a drink for him, but this sudden and unexpected panic sat deep in his chest. Frank didn’t want to take his eyes off the door but he tore them away because looking at the entranceway made Frank feel like someone had hold of his windpipe. The air felt thick as Frank tried to breathe; like he was heavily congested. Frank couldn’t help how this isolated abandonment started to creep in him, as though it had taken hold of his feet and was crawling up his legs, up to his stomach, reaching up for his throat.

His eyes snapped up when he heard, and saw, the bedroom door open again and Gerard walked in with a glass of water for him. Frank felt everything that had been wrapping around him like a vice suddenly loosen and fall from him as Gerard walked back over to the bed, holding the tall glass out for Frank to take.

“Th-Thank you, sir,” Frank mumbled, noticing the slight shake in his voice that he hoped that Gerard hadn’t recognized. Frank gulped down the water, coming to realize just how thirsty he was as he tipped the glass, drinking more and more until there was barely an inch left at the bottom. He gasped breathlessly when he stopped chugging and set the glass down on his bedside table before wiping his top lip dry on the edge of the long sleeve.

“So, you weren’t really thirsty,” Gerard joked sarcastically, sitting himself down on the bed before shifting, bringing his legs up so he could sit closer to Frank. Gerard inspected the submissive, taking note of how his eyes looked a little duller than usual- the olive and brown swirl-and-sparkle of Frank’s irises were now like a stagnant bayou rather than the burnished earth filled with plenty. He sat up yet his frame looked slumped; his usual demeanor seemed drained. Gerard took pity on the boy as he brushed the fringe away from Frank's brow, noticing the cold sweat that was on his temples, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Other than what I keep telling you, I’m fine, sir,” Frank told him again, not wanting to have to repeat himself as his tender ass continued to throb under his clothes. Frank really didn’t want to have to go through the whole ordeal of explaining what Gerard already knew yet again. Frank also didn’t want to mention his slipping mood; that was nothing. He had no idea why he suddenly felt panicked once his Master had left the room, but Frank didn’t believe that it was concerning enough to bring it up.

“Tell me if you need anything else, okay?” Gerard reminded as he moved further up the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard with one leg crossed over the other and his fingers linked together on his lap.

“I will do,” Frank told him, waiting a second before he said what he wanted to say because something had come to his attention, “But sir, can… Can I ask something about today, though?”

“Of course you can. Is it something to do with the scene or today in general?”  
  
“It’s more about Ty,” Frank said nervously, hoping that Gerard wasn’t going to think that he was prying into personal business that didn’t concern him, “I just… I don’t know. There was just something about him today that made me think that he, I mean, I know he’s not much different to you in the whole Dominant aspect, but he just... I just thought that he came across as a lot younger than I expected.”

“You would be right to think that, Frank,” Gerard replied, seeing the boy’s eyes widened and glint with more curiosity because of the fact that he had been right about this, “He’s thirty.”

“ _Thirty_?” Frank mimicked with a smidge of surprise in his voice. He had half-expected Gerard to say that he was thirty-three or something a little closer to Gerard’s age. Maybe Ty was just the kind of guy who looked young for his age, but he actually was so much younger. He blinked, “That’s a lot younger than I expected him to be, sir.”  
  
“How old did you think he was?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Frank shrugged, scratching at the back of his head while he tried to remember when he first laid eyes on Ty this morning, “Closer to your age? I assumed that, because he was your friend, he would be roughly the same age as you. Older. Not that young.”

“This coming from my _twenty-two year old_ submissive.” Gerard pointed out, making Frank chuckle and realize that he wasn’t exactly in a position to judge someone for being young in this lifestyle, “I do hope you’re not judging, my prince.”  
  
“I’m not,” Frank answered quickly, “It just surprised me, is all. I mean, so, when you were at that party you told me about with him, he would have been… Wait.”  
  
“What?” Gerard queried, seeing a frown set on Frank’s face as he counted on his fingers until he realized. The frown on his face disappeared and was replaced by a complete maw of shock.

“Wait…” Frank repeated, double-checking the numbers again just in case he had done the math wrong in his head, “So, when Ty was Mentoring you and took you to that party that you told me about… He was eighteen?”

“He was,” Gerard nodded again, only to see the look of horror intensify on Frank’s face, “A very bright young Dom, may I add. I couldn’t have asked for a better Mentor. Without him, I probably wouldn’t be the Dominant that I am today.”

“But that’s so young,” Frank shook his head, unable to process that fact that Ty was so young when he was training Gerard, “Dare I fucking ask how old he was when he actually learned about all this?”  
  
Gerard paused for a moment, contemplating whether to tell Frank the truth. He sighed softly as he relented to Frank’s impossibly curious face, “He was sixteen… But this isn’t my place to talk about it, boy. This topic isn’t even something that you can ask Ty about if I’m being perfectly honest with you.”

“What? Why?” Frank frowned at his Master, “Look, I know that he Mentored you and all, but how did he get into it? And at such a young age, too. It just seems far too young to discover it. He was barely an adult, well, he wasn’t at all.”

“Again, this isn’t my story to tell,” Gerard repeated, his words firmer this time, “Ty told me about his past in confidence. I won’t breach the agreement that we made just because you’re intrigued about him.”

“I just… I don’t get it,” Frank sighed, “I can’t even begin to wrap my head around it. At sixteen, yeah, I thought about sex a lot. What sixteen-year-old boy doesn’t? But I wasn’t thinking that I wanted to tie someone up, hang them from the ceiling and cane their ass.”

“You have no idea about Ty and why he is who he is,” Gerard said, his words almost sounding like a warning. Frank knew that he should probably back off from this subject, but he just couldn’t let it go.

“Why can’t you tell me?” Frank whined, watching Gerard sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose, clearly getting frustrated, “I mean, I know why you can’t tell me, but it’s not like I would ever go up to Ty and tell him that you told me. I know it’s not my business but… I can’t even begin to comprehend any of this. It just doesn’t add up in my head.”

“Ty didn’t exactly have the best upbringing when he was a child,” Gerard stated simply, “None of his siblings did, but he bore the brunt of it because he was the oldest.”

“And that made him turn to BDSM at the tender age of sixteen?” Frank snorted

“Ty was fifteen when I first met him,” Gerard admitted with a sigh, “He wasn’t even close to being the man that I know today. That boy had been to hell and back, and all I did was bring him back from the edge of oblivion. I could see that he wasn’t a lost cause and so I wanted to help him.”

“What do you mean 'been to hell and back'?” Frank frowned, “What do you mean he didn’t have a good upbringing?”

Gerard remained silent for a few moments, looking at Frank before he looked away. Frank could sense that Gerard was probably fighting with holding back and telling him everything in his head. Frank didn’t breathe a word while Gerard contemplated, thinking it all over before he finally spoke, pointing a finger at the boy as he did, “If you even breathe one word about this to Ty, if you even consider telling him that I told you, you will not only damage our friendship, but you will face a punishment so unfathomable that you will wish that you had never walked into this house. Do you understand?”  
  
Frank nodded, but Gerard wasn’t happy with the silent answer, jabbing his finger against Frank’s chest, “Do you understand, boy?”  
  
“Y-Yes, sir. Yes. It’s level five secrecy, sir. H-Holy Grail type shit. Like the KFC recipe or… The L-Led Zeppelin symbols or Hershey’s chocolate.” Frank stammered and nodded dumbly, feeling nervous. Frank knew that he wouldn’t even consider bringing this up to Ty, especially if it was as bad as Gerard was making it out to be, but his Master had put the fear in Frank. He knew not to bring it up, but with how Gerard had exhorted him, Frank knew to keep his lips sealed tightly about this forever.

“A lot of people have this misconception when it comes to BDSM that someone will turn to it because of how their life is and use it as an escape,” Gerard started, making Frank frown at why he was bringing this up instead of going on with what he had been saying, “While this is true and some do use it as a catharsis, other people may just stumble upon the lifestyle and like it. To some people, it is an escape, though. Myself and Ty are those two differences.”

“How do you mean?”

“My upbringing was no shorter than great. Besides my brother and I couldn’t ask for anything better. Not all Dom’s have to have a bad start growing up; a terrible life that makes them choose this path. It’s just unfortunate that this is how this story begins.” Gerard sighed, noticing the worried look that was painted across his submissive’s face.

“O-Okay.” Frank nodded slowly, wondering why Gerard’s expression had grown somber.

“Ty’s mother wasn’t exactly what you would call ‘parent material’,” Gerard began with a heavy heart, feeling sorry for his friend like he had done the first time Ty had told him about what had happened to him, “Kelly had Ty and his sister when she was only fourteen. She did her best to provide, but her best was, unfortunately, the worst. She was a sex worker. She was barely able to look after, and feed her four children, which she didn’t worry about too much. She cared more about looking after number one,” Gerard explained bitterly as he recalled what he had been told by his once broken friend, “From what Ty has told me, she would regularly bring her clients home where she would entertain them. He and his siblings became aware of what she was doing at an extremely young age. Far too young for any child to learn and know about sex and how it can be exploited for money.”

“And that's how Ty became who he is today?” Frank frowned, “Because Ty had a mom who tried to make ends meet with sex?”  
  
“If only this cloud had been silver-lined,” Gerard replied sadly, looking down at his hands while he continued, “If a mother can’t provide for her children, let alone shield them from the horrors of the world at a young age then she shouldn’t be allowed to procreate. She had no maternal instincts and only cared about herself. Ty was left to look after his brothers alongside his twin sister.”

“Madison and Ty are twins?” Frank sounded surprised, “I didn't know that. He didn’t tell me when he mentioned her.”

“Fraternal twins. She would look after his brothers, Zack was four years younger and Jay was five years younger than them. And while Maddy tried her best to care for the younger two, Ty…”

Gerard stopped mid-sentence and Frank sat there with bated breath, waiting for his Master to continue. Gerard didn’t progress with his tale and, for a moment, he just sat there, letting a shaky sigh leave him. Frank wanted to push. Gerard couldn’t just stop halfway through and sit next to him on the bed. Frank leaned in, “...Ty?”

“His mother did things beyond unimaginable to him. No child should ever be put through what he went through,” Gerard spat out, the anger rising in his voice, “What happened to him, it helped him to mold and grow into the Dominant that he is today. Kelly Howser-Brunswick is the whole reason why he turned to the lifestyle.”  
  
“Do I really want to know what she did?” Frank faked a dry laugh, not even wanting to think about what horrible things a mother could possibly do to their child.

“He was seven when he first walked in on his mother with a client. He told me how he found her on the bed with some stranger fucking her like an animal,” Gerard’s face contorted with utter vexation while he tried to control his emotions. Frank was shocked; Gerard never usually swore unless in scene or when he was truly angry, “Ty had merely gone to find his mother because he had had a bad dream. He was looking for comfort from his nightmare when, in fact, the nightmare only began for him when she told him to stay.”

Frank sat with disbelief plastered across his face. He hadn’t expected Gerard to say those words; he assumed that maybe his mother had hit him or done something close, “...You’re joking, right? No mom would make their son watch them have sex.”  
  
“Apparently, the client with which she was currently on top of said that he was into someone watching. She made him stay and he witnessed it all. Sadly, it became a reoccurring thing,” Gerard continued regretfully, not making eye contact with Frank at all as the story continued, “Once, she even tried to make Madison watch, but he sacrificed himself so none of his siblings would have to go through what he was made to do.”

“That is so fucked up,” Frank whispered, “I can’t even imagine anyone doing that to their own flesh and blood.”  
  
“Ty’s mother was a monster who tortured him, making him watch her with countless clients for years. He would protect the others in fear of something far worse happening,” Gerard’s tone darkened, making Frank’s mind go exactly where he didn’t want it to go. The idea alone made his insides twist in an uncomfortable and sickening way, “Luckily, they remained unaware of the situation thanks to Madison. Even as Ty grew older. When he was twelve. When…”

Gerard let out a sigh again which made Frank think that it only got worse for the Dom that he had only just met. The idea alone made Frank screw his eyes shut, wishing that he could shut off his imagination. Screw that shut and pretend that he couldn’t imagine a young Ty being made to stand and watch. A poor boy who had only wanted to be held after a bad dream. He had been held but held against his will. The force gripping him and making him witness something that no child should. Frank hoped that the story would get better. But Gerard’s words and how his voice trailed off again just left Frank thinking that it was only going to get worse. Worse in a sense that Ty wasn’t only made to watch as he got older, “Please don’t say what I think you’re about to say.”

“If only I wasn’t,” Gerard came back dolefully, “Ty was twelve when he first encountered sex for himself. Not only was he made to watch… But he was made to do sexual favors as well.”

“Christ,” Frank shook his head, fighting against the prickling feeling that was building up in his eyes over the sad truth that was Ty's childhood; it wasn’t even really a childhood. It was messed up and Frank didn’t know if he wanted to be cross or sad about it. Both emotions were building up in him, mounting up on top of his already-low state which he was trying so hard to push down and ignore, “When I was twelve, all I cared about was playing Resident Evil and my comic books. I didn’t even think about sex at that age.”

“Ty didn’t have a choice. His freedom to grow up at his own pace was ripped from him. By the age of twelve, he had had sex for the first time. By fourteen he was routinely being forced to sleep with female clients that his mother brought home,” Gerard told Frank, noticing the more than sour look that was sitting on his boy’s face, “He didn’t have a choice with any of this. Even when he started to come to terms with his sexuality, his mother forced him to sleep with women. She didn’t want a gay son. Ty couldn’t be what she dreaded and made him not be. She is part of the reason why he is gay now. Not only because he is, but partially out of rebellion against her. But, ironically enough, she let some of her male clients touch him if they wanted to pay extra. A year later was when I met him.”

“What was he like when you met him?” Frank asked nervously, half-expecting Gerard to tell him some sob-story about how he was some fucked up kid while Gerard was probably exactly the same as he was now.

“He was a broken boy who was only trying to look after himself, except when I encountered him, he wasn’t trying to make friends with me,” Gerard explained, seeing the look of confusion on Frank’s face.

“What do you mean, sir?”  
  
“He was trying to rob me,” Gerard stated simply while a small smile formed on his lips, “He was after my money and my valuables to sell just so he could survive without having to turn to a life like his mother's. Ty was a shell of a teenager who should have been growing up like any adolescent should, but instead he was just trying to get by after having his childhood ripped from him…”

“So he tried to rob you and you still helped him?” Frank asked, surprised that Gerard was the kind of person that would even do that to someone who had tried to do wrong to him. Frank knew that if someone had tried to rob him, he wouldn’t have been as nice as Gerard had been.  
  
“He was a sad and broken boy and I could tell just by his behavior. He was angry with the world because the world had dealt him bad cards,” Gerard sighed, “All I wanted to do was show him that not everyone was out to get him. Not everyone wanted to fuck him over.”   
  
“And he stayed the night with you?”  
  
“With Lindsey and I,” Gerard corrected because he had left that detail out of the story, “We had an apartment together during college. We took him in for two nights. He remained quite closed off, still thinking that we were going to do something bad to him, but when he realized that we were being nothing but nice, he finally broke down on me.”  
  
“Shit,” Frank cursed, not expecting that at all, “What happened then?”  
  
“He told me everything. Never before had he told anyone about the hell that he was being put through? I never would have guessed what was going on with him. At the age of fifteen, I assumed that he had just come from a broken home, I just didn't realize how broken his home was.” Gerard said with a heavy heart, still feeling sorry for Ty even though he had found the light at the end of the tunnel and had come out of it all as a better and stronger person.  
  
“Neither would I, to be honest. I just assumed that Ty was the way he was because of the lifestyle,” Frank admitted with a sigh and a shake of his head, “This was when I thought he was the same age as you.”  
  
“He opened up to me. Not Lindsey. He turned to me because I saw through why he had tried to do what he did. He knew that I was a part of a safe space and he trusted me,” Gerard said quite happily, “From the word ‘go’ he trusted me because I gave him a roof over his head which meant he wasn’t being forced to have sex. He wasn't being forced to watch his mother sleep with clients who got off on being watched by someone who had no control. I looked after him. I treated him like a person instead of an object and he appreciated it. He calmed down. He lost some of the anger and he began to show who he really was. And he lived with Lindsey and I for years. Eventually, he got Madison out of foster care when she was eighteen and they stayed with us when we lived in Washington.”  
  
“Foster care?”  
  
“When he left Kelly, he knew he couldn’t take his siblings with him so he called social services and they were removed from the trailer they shared. Jay and Zack were adopted since they were still younger but Madison was far too old by then and far too damaged for any family to want her.”

“I bet he felt awful.” Frank whispered softly and looked at his hands, “What happened to his siblings then, sir?”

“Well, he and Madison stuck together like glue. Jay was adopted and was sent to Missouri where he lives with his sixth or so wife and a thousand kids in a trailer.” Gerard snorts a little, “And Zack committed suicide when he was eighteen. He went back to Kelly after he was legally an adult. He never wanted to leave in the first place and he found out that his mother had died and he didn’t take it very well.”

“How did she die?”

“Ty has never told me” Gerard whispered with a shrug, “But with the alcohol addiction, the drug problem, the clients she kept, the abusive short-term husbands and loan sharks she owed money to for her gambling problem, it’s anyone’s guess.”

Frank’s eyes widen, “Jesus Christ. I bet he felt bad that he couldn’t do more. I know I would.”

“Absolutely. All he wanted was to be normal. Normal wasn't an option for him, but he craved it and even though he knew his life would never be normal, he tried to embrace it. Even when Lindsey and I took him in. He tried to be as normal as he could be, even though what he had been through still plagued him. He had a criminal record and it was difficult for him to find work except for factory work, which is where he gets his trade.”

“His trade?”

“His side occupation apart from the performing is that he makes ethically-sourced leather products and woodwork furniture. All sourced from indigenous reserves around the country.” Gerard smiled, “Even his food and meat are from smal businesses. He’s made most of his wooden furniture, too. And some of my own.”

Frank smiled, “What did he make of yours, sir?”

“That china cabinet downstairs with all of Lindsey’s trinkets in it. The coffee table and all of your current hardware.”

Frank felt the color rise in his cheeks, “That’s so cool. So how did he get over it?”  
  
“I don't think getting over it was something that he thought would ever happen to him. For months I would wake up in the night because of him,” Gerard mentioned, remembering exactly what he had to go through which he had never expected, even though he remained by Ty’s side through it because he desperately needed someone, “I would hear him screaming on the sofa, begging for it not to happen again. Begging for his mother to stop making him watch. Begging for his mother to stop making him have sex with women. Or for the grown men not to touch him. It’s why he needs control in his life. Why he has to be in control for everything and every single aspect of his life.”

“Jesus.” Frank breathed out, unaware of just how much Ty had been affected when he was younger.

“I was also the first person he came out to and was comfortable with admitting his sexuality,” Gerard added, “He told me he was gay and expected me to judge him for it, but I didn't, given my own sexuality. He was so used to the worst happening to him that even admitting to someone that he was just himself, he still expected the worst to happen to him.”

“Poor guy,” Frank whispered, feeling so much remorse, “I feel so sorry for Ty now.”  
  
“So do I,” Gerard nodded in agreement, “Because no one deserves to go through what he went through. He had his free will, childhood, and control taken from him. This is part of the reason why he turned to BDSM and became a Dominant.”  
  
“How do you mean?”  
  
“For Ty, being a Dominant means that he is always in control, like I said,” Gerard explained, “For someone who didn't have that as a child and a teenager, he finally has it now and it makes him comfortable in his skin. As much as he can as a germaphobe who hates leaving his house.”  
  
“I never realized. I just assumed that he was into it,” Frank shrugged having not expected that to be the reason why Ty was a Dom. But then again, he had never expected the traumatic back story either, “Not because he needed the control just to help him feel more himself.”  
  
“A lot of Dominants are who they are because they like the control,” Gerard pointed out, “But, like Ty, some need it. Some Dominants do have a backstory as to why they turned to the lifestyle, and we must never judge them for the fact that they need this just to feel like they are finally normal. They aren't whatever happened to them before they found solace within BDSM.”  
  
“It's just… So sad,” Frank’s voice wavered. Just thinking about what Ty had been through on top of how Frank had been feeling, it all just got a little too much for him. The swell of emotions inside of Frank came to a head and he couldn’t stop himself when the prickle in his eyes finally overpowered him and the first tears started to fall from his eyes, even though he tried so hard to blink them back, “I never- I-”  
  
“Frank?”  
  
“I'm okay,” Frank insisted, wiping the tears away quickly before Gerard noticed them, even though he had already seen the fact that his sub was crying, “Honestly. I'm okay.”  
  
“I never meant to upset you with what happened to Ty. I just wanted you to understand why he is so young in this lifestyle. Why he needs this just to feel normal. I never meant to make you cry, my prince.” Gerard told him, pulling Frank into his side before wrapping an arm around him and pressing a kiss against his temple.  
  
“I know you didn't, Apollon,” Frank acknowledged, “I guess I'm just a little sensitive right now.”   
  
“The other thing about Ty, the reason why I chose him to be a part of the threesome,” Gerard moved on, hoping to calm Frank down in the process, “Do you have any idea why he was my first choice when it came to this?”  
  
“I don't know. You're just a kinky devil who wanted this to happen so badly?” Frank smirked as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
  
“You are so far from the truth you might as well be searching for it in Guatemala,” Gerard shook his head, “No, there is a reason why I chose Ty to take part in the scene and I did it to benefit you.”   
  
“Really?” Frank smirked, “I would never have guessed.”  
  
“I wanted you to understand that we are all different. As people and as Dominants,” Gerard clarified, “No two will ever be the same. With that, whatever anyone says to you, you should never take it to heart because no two people are ever going to be the same. One person's opinion of you will be completely different from my opinion of you. They will not always be right with their opinion and you should never take it seriously because you need to remember that I chose you. My opinion of you is the only one that matters. You are still learning and you are your own submissive, never forget that. Even if you are with another Dominant. You are your own person, in and out of scenes.”  
  
As much as Frank knew that Gerard was going on about how Ty was different from him, he couldn’t help but think back to a few weeks before when he met Mikey for the first time. Gerard made him think of that only and Frank realized just how badly he had reacted. Mikey may have claimed to have known him with his vile and hurt filled words, antagonizing the poor boy to breaking point, but Frank should have known better. Sticks and stones. Frank should never have listened to Mikey, the horrible brother who did nothing more than completely destroy Frank’s confidence when he should have known that Gerard was right about him all along.  
  
“I guess this goes with the time that I let Mikey get to me, doesn't it?” Frank brought up nervously only to see Gerard nodding at him in agreement.  
  
“Precisely. Mikey was being nothing more than an arrogant bastard,” Gerard spoke less than fondly about his brother, “You see, I know he is like this and he has been the same with all my submissives, assuming that they are no better than who I have had before, but each of them has not let him get to them because they knew that Mikey doesn't know them as well I know them.”  
  
“I feel like a fucking idiot for letting him get to me that easily.” Frank sighed, feeling so ashamed about how he broke and ran away from everything Gerard was giving him so easily.  
  
“It's okay. You didn't know and I understand why you acted the way you did. It's almost like he was testing my submissives despite the fact that he doesn't entirely care about the people I let be involved with me. It's nothing but a sick game to him and you let him win,” Gerard explained as he continued to hold his boy tightly, “But you didn't know his game. You were still learning with me. Unfortunately, he got to you a little more than I expected.”   
  
“I'm so sorry I ran,” Frank apologized again, “I still feel terrible about it.”  
  
“Don't be,” Gerard brushed Frank's apology off with a wave of his hand and a smile, “Now you can understand that even though he was comparing you to your predecessors, you cannot compare yourself to any of my previous subs because that is not fair. You are your own person. No two subs are ever going to be the same either and no matter what anyone's opinion of you is, you should never take it to heart because my opinion of you is the only one that matters. And your own, of course.”  
  
“Okay.” Frank sniffed, still feeling like he was going to cry over Ty and how he was feeling, and now this that was sitting on top of everything that was making his emotions completely topsy-turvy.

“You're most certainly welcome, boy. You see, I knew you wouldn't have learned this if I just told you. You needed the experience of being with another Dom to realize that no two are the same. As it goes for subs, too, and only now do you fully understand that being different is okay,” Gerard said to Frank, watching him nod and hopefully understand why he had done this all for him, “You should never compare yourself to anyone who has been with me previously because there will never be anyone like you. You are your own special self and your Dom thinks very highly of you.”  
  
“Thanks. Seriously. This makes me feel so much better.” Frank told his Master even though his kind words were getting to him; his emotions were so fragile right now that even the compliment he had received was making Frank think that he was about to crumble.  
  
“Good. I was, in fact, about to ask how you were feeling.”  
  
“Still sore,” Frank hissed out as he adjusted on the bed, feeling the pain still lingering in his more than tender ass, “Hungry, too. I just realized I never had my lunch.”  
  
“It didn't even cross my mind either,” Gerard noted, “Would you like me to get it for you, my prince?”  
  
“No. Stay. Please,” Frank pleaded when he knew that Gerard would have to leave the room again just so he could get him his lunch. Frank didn’t want him to leave and if that meant not having his lunch then Frank knew he could do without just so his Master would stay, “I like your company a lot more right now.”  
  
“That's lovely to hear, but even if I don't get you your lunch, I still have to go.” Gerard admitted.  
  
“Wh-Why?” Frank asked, feeling the panic rising in him, “I thought you were staying with me?”   
  
“I was, but I have some work to do so I do need to go into my office for a little while.”  
  
“Let me come with you then. Please, sir.” Frank tried to compromise, throwing the blanket off himself before he began to get out of bed.  
  
“No, boy,” Gerard stopped him immediately, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to where he had been sitting, getting the comforter back on the boy, “You need to stay here and get some rest.”

“But I really want you to stay,” Frank implored as his eyes began to water, “Why can't you work in here? I’ll be quiet, I promise.”  
  
“I’m sure you will, but I can't. Frank-”  
  
“P-Please. Please, don't go,” Frank requested feebly as his eyes really began to prickle under the mounting emotions that were really starting to take over, “Sir, I just want you to stay. Please”   
  
“Frank, I need to-”

Frank didn’t let Gerard finish; he knew he had ways to make his Master stay. He was still feeling under the weather, but Frank pushed himself to climb into his Gerard’s lap. He silenced Gerard by straddling him and taking hold of his face in his hands, kissing him passionately in an attempt to get his Master to stay. Frank knew that there was no way that he was up for doing anything more, but if it meant that he wouldn’t leave then Frank knew that he would do anything to keep his Master by his side. His Master had said that he was at the top of his list of priorities for today, but no, work seemed to be more important and that was why Frank pushed into the kiss, feeling Gerard reciprocate for a second. His hands gripped Frank’s waist tightly, kneading the tender skin under his pajamas, making the boy whine against his lips, but Gerard stopped.  
  
“Frank, please,” Gerard barked out as he pushed the boy off him and back onto his side of the bed where Frank sat awkwardly on his feet, his bottom lip threatening to wobble, rejection felt like a punch to the gut, “What has gotten into you today, boy? I have to work. I cannot leave it.”

Frank couldn’t contain it any longer, the walls that were keeping his emotions held back fell and it got too much. The fact that Gerard insisted that he was going to leave had Frank blubbering big fat tears that were finally falling from his eyes. He attempted to hide the fact that he was crying but it was pointless; his sobs came out muffled against his hands and his shoulders shook.  
  
“Frank. What ever is the matter?” Gerard asked, concerned, “You were fine and then you just turned.”   
  
“I d-don't w-want you to g-go.” Frank insisted as Gerard pried Frank’s hands away from his face, seeing just how distraught he actually seemed to be.  
  
“I, unfortunately, have to,” Gerard sighed sadly, “I need to work.”   
  
“No, you don't. You just don't want to be with me.” Frank retorted as he wiped the snot away from his nose against the sleeve of his pajamas.  
  
“Why would you- Frank, never ever think like that. If I could stay, I would, but I really do need to work.”  
  
“Fine,” Frank sulked, shifting on the bed so he sat with his back against the headboard and his arms folded across his chest like a petulant child, “Go do whatever you have to do that's apparently more important than me.”  
  
“Are you sure you're feeling okay?”   
  
“No!” Frank snapped like it really should have been obvious to his intelligent Master, “I feel like shit, I hurt, I'm down, and now you don't even want to stay with me.”  
  
“Is this what it is?” Gerard asked when the penny dropped and he realized, “Frank, why didn't you tell me you were feeling so down?”   
  
“I dunno,” Frank shrugged grumpily, “I just thought it was nothing.”   
  
“Frank,” Gerard sighed, “This isn’t just ‘nothing’. What you are experiencing is another side of subdrop. Yes, it drains you and you feel under the weather, but it wreaks havoc on your emotional being and your logic. One moment, you can feel fine and in the middle of doing something completely innocuous, and the next moment you can be exactly how you are right now.”   
  
“I didn't know.” Frank tried to clear his stuffy nose with a sniff that failed miserably.   
  
“You didn't tell me,” Gerard pushed, “This is all completely normal. You pouncing on me when I really do need to work is not normal. You should know that I would never leave you unless I absolutely have to.”  
  
“I know,” Frank felt his cheeks fill with color, “Just... When you left to get my water earlier, I got so panicky while I was alone. I thought that you weren't gonna come back.”  
  
“My boy-” Gerard stopped in disbelief at the revelation, “I was always going to come back. You need to tell me how you feel when it comes to a subdrop. Everything, even if it's just that you have an itch. You have to tell me everything so I know that you’re okay. If you're not then I can look after you.”  
  
“Well, you can't now,” Frank said pointedly, “You have to work.”  
  
“I won't be long, I promise,” Gerard tried to put Frank’s mind at ease as he got off the bed and started to head towards his bedroom door, “Let me go and get your lunch. I will only be a minute, my prince, and then I'll be back. Okay?”  
  
“‘Kay.” Frank grumbled, trying to ignore the panic that was in him because Gerard had told him that he would be back in a minute. He wouldn’t lie and Frank knew that as he watched Gerard leave, pulling the bedroom door to as he left.

And Gerard was back like he said he would be a minute or two later. Frank smiled warmly when he saw Gerard push the bedroom door open, carrying a tray in his hands that had his lunch and a glass of orange juice sitting on it. The thought of food made Frank realize just how hungry he was, but what he wasn’t expecting was the fact that Lindsey walked into the bedroom after Gerard, giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
“H-Hey, Linds,” Frank stammered as he tried to cover himself up despite being fully dressed, “Wh-What are you… Uh, doing here?”

“A ginger birdie told me that you weren’t feeling so well today,” She said in a comforting tone before she turned to look at Gerard who had set the tray of food down over Franks covered lap, “You go do what you’ve got to do. I can look after him.”

Frank went to protest over his Dominant leaving him, but Lindsey sat down on Gerard’s side of the bed, giving Frank a concerned look like a mother and her sick child, “How you feeling, sweetie?”

“Has Gerard told you?”

“Told me that you’ve hit subdrop, yeah,” Lindsey nodded, and Frank went pink to his ears and stared at his pancakes, “You needn’t look so embarrassed, Frank dear. I don’t care. I’m just here to look after you while Gerard works.”

Frank held back the negative retort about how his Master would rather work than spend time with him. Instead, he stayed quiet, picking up his knife and fork to eat his cold lunch while Lindsey got comfortable beside him.

“Poor baby,” Lindsey cooed as she brushed Frank’s fringe out of his eyes, “You feeling sore?” Frank just nodded, he still didn’t want to admit to the fact that he had been caned and enjoyed it more than he ever thought he would. His ass was the proof and Lindsey really didn’t need to know about that.

“Frank, you really don’t have to close up on me,” She chuckled softly when she noticed that he was being quieter than usual, “I’ve been through this before with other submissives; you shouldn’t be ashamed. This is completely normal and I, in no way, judge you for it.”

“You sound like Gerard.” Frank snorted through a mouthful of food.

“Because it’s true. I don’t care how you got to the point of subdrop. I just want to look after you while Gerard is away.”

Frank snorted; he couldn’t stop himself. He drank some of the orange juice to keep himself quiet, he knew that he shouldn’t have said anything. He licked his top lip dry, shaking his head, “Because work is more important. He told me that I was his top priority but you’re here instead. Yeah, I feel like I’m really at the top right about now.”

Lindsey sighed, “He didn’t tell you why he has to work?”  
  
“Nuh-uh,” Frank shook his head, “He just told me that he had to and he couldn’t get out of it. I’m sure the paperwork is much more important than myself.”

“You really have no idea,” Lindsey muttered under her breath even though Frank still heard what she said, “He has to work because he has a conference video call to someone extremely important. Possibly a new investor that’ll bring in a lot of money for our campaign.”

Frank stopped mid-chew as he took in what Lindsey had said; he had no idea that _that_ was the reason why Gerard had to work. It made sense now as to why he had told him that he couldn’t be in the office with him while he was busy, “I didn’t know. He didn’t tell me. If he’d have said I would have understood.”

“He has a lot on his plate at the moment,” Lindsey explained, “He probably didn’t want to worry you, especially seeing as you’re mid-drop right now.”

“If I’d have known, though-”  
  
“Don’t,” Lindsey stopped him mid-sentence, “I know you need to rest so don’t be apologizing or telling me that if you’d have known then you would have been different. It’s fine. He understands and so do I. Now, you need to eat. Need to keep your strength up. Also, you need to take these after lunch,” Lindsey said, pointing to the painkillers that Frank hadn't noticed sitting on a napkin on his tray, “Masters orders.”

“Alright,” Frank replied, picking up his cutlery again to continue eating, “How long is he going to be gone for anyway?”  
  
“An hour maybe,” Lindsey shrugged, “Don’t worry. He will be back before you know it.”

“I hope so.”


	16. I’m Merely Gazing Upon my Most Prized Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the double update

“How are you feeling today, boy?” Gerard asked as he walked into Frank and Derek’s office, making them both look up from their work at their boss who was standing in the adjoining doorway, leaning casually and dressed in his dark emerald suit, “You said this morning that you were feeling under the weather, correct?”

“Oh.” Frank turned in his chair, ignoring the ache in his back muscles, “Still a bit flat but I’m okay, sir.”

“Well, once you’ve finished that with which you’re busy, I need you to come and take notes for me, alright?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Gerard looked at Derek with a smile, “So how is your Lindsey doing, Derek?”

“Oh, she’s great.” Derek took a sip of his coffee, “We went away this weekend to see her folks in Delaware.”

“That sounds lovely.” Gerard smiled simply, “I must say, that this weekend was rather nice for myself, as well. I had some quality time with an old friend from college. You remember Ty?”

“Joseph?” Derek nodded and Frank looked up in surprise, “How is the skinny giant?”

“As scrupulous and sarcastic as ever, I’m afraid.” Gerard chuckled, “He asked about everyone here. Said he enjoyed my birthday festivities this year and meeting you all. I feel rather bad that I hadn’t seen him since that night.”

“What did you get up to?” Derek asked and Frank saw the small smile work its way onto Gerard’s lips as he looked at his nails idly.

“Oh, you know. Caught up over brunch and what have you. Nothing that we don’t do when we see each other most times.” Gerard smiled knowingly, “He’s still doing what he does.”

“Sounds terrifying.” Derek muttered softly, “Glad he’s doing okay, though, y’know, after what happened and all.”

“Oh yes, unfortunate circumstances.” Gerard nodded gravely as Frank looked between the two of them, “But he’s picking himself up again slowly, putting himself out there.”

“Good.” 

“Come on, boy. Notes.” He ordered sternly and walked back into his office. Frank jumped up, grabbing his notebook and a pen before he rushed into Gerard’s office and closed the door quietly behind him, “So obedient and punctual today, I like it.”

Frank flushed pink and stood there, waiting for his Master to say something when he glanced up to see Gerard eyeing him, sitting back in his leather chair, “Give me but a moment, I’m merely gazing upon my most prized possession.”

Frank stifled a strangled gurgle as he looked down, gripping the notebook to his chest tightly when he heard Gerard telling him to sit. Frank wandered over, perching in the chair across from Gerard, sitting straight up with the book in his lap. “And this?” Gerard asked, his voice layered with curious amusement, “All this good behavior of which I am on the receiving end?”

“I-” Frank frowned to himself, “I-I want to be good, sir.”

“I’ll say.” Gerard replied simply, “Subdrop and all, you’re doing far better than I expected.”

“Thank you, sir.” Frank smiled slightly.

“We can do notes tomorrow.” Gerard smiled, “You can relax for the rest of the day, boy.”

“Sir, I-I don’t want to do nothing. I mean I-” Frank realized that he had spoken out of line and pursed his lips, looking back down, “Sorry, sir.”

“That’s quite alright.” Gerard waved a hand, “I can understand how you’d feel like you’re being unhelpful. What about some training? We never got to start with submissives yesterday.”

“Yes, sir.” Frank smiled as he set his notebook down beside him on the floor and waited patiently as Gerard set his laptop aside, clearing his throat. Frank bit his lip, “Sir?”

“Oui?’

Frank sucked in a breath at the sudden language swap that caught him off guard, “What were you and Derek talking about earlier? With Ty? What happened to him that Derek knows?”

“Oh, it’s nothing abhorrent but back in April, for my birthday, I had a small get-together and, naturally, I invited everyone. It was also just after Ty’s submissive at the time, Ethan, had decided not to renew their contract after five years and it was rather a rather ugly end.”

“Oh.” Frank pursed his lips, “Poor guy.”

“He’ll be fine soon enough, boy.” Gerard smiled, waving a hand dismissively, “Now should I continue your training?”

“Please, sir.”

“Well, I don’t think I need to explain to you what it means to be a ‘submissive’, do I?”

“What’s your take on it, sir?” Frank tilted his head curiously as Gerard got up, shrugging out of his emerald-colored blazer, setting it aside before he sat back down and casually began rolling up his sleeves.

“Well, to me, being a submissive is being one who finds power in yielding to another. It is… I find that a submissive is generally free to do whatever they desire, whenever they desire. And yet, with all that freedom and power, they choose to kneel. That is why I find submission so beautiful, so conscious of the decision to hand that wielding power over to someone else over you.” Gerard sighed, “I could never fully be a submissive for more than a scene at a time, it’s not who I am but I admire them so wholly, and you as well, my boy. What it is that you do, I marvel in it more than you realize. As much as you worship me physically, it is I who puts you on the highest pedestal in regard.”

Frank’s face flared bright crimson as his heart fluttered in his chest, “Wow.”

“Of course, you know all of that.” Gerard finished his second sleeve with acute accuracy and neatness that Frank could never hope for, “Now let's get to it. The first type of sub is known as a ‘conceptual sub’. This is the popular one in this day and age. They learn from the internet, from books and novels, and all sorts of erotica on how to be a submissive. They are a submissive in concept but don’t have much practice. There is nothing wrong with this subtype other than their only drive is to lead a BDSM life primarily online. Yes, that’s right...” Gerard caught Frank’s surprised gaze, “This is the online sub that has a vanilla life and no desire to live that way out of the internet.”

“That sounds exceptionally boring.” Frank sighed, his brows knitting together at the idea, “I don’t think I could do that.”

“Quite right.” Gerard chuckled, “The next is a ‘mental’ sub- no, not straitjackets and padded cells, boy.”

“Oh.” Frank snickered, looking down at his lap as Gerard shook his head.

“The ‘mental’ sub means that BDSM is what works with them in their headspace or thoughts in order to play it out in real life. There are a few factors that indicate a sub is a mental sub, one is they like different levels of submission. What they need one day they don't the next. Dom's will be in a power struggle with this type because this sub doesn't always communicate. The other characteristic of this sub is that love is often optional.” Gerard shrugged, “They’re considered a part of the lifestyle of course but there are limitations to a Dominant’s tether.”

“Naturally.” Frank snickered.

“Ah, the ‘romantic’ submissive.” Gerard smirked, “This is the sub that finds solace in the emotions invested in submission. Love is a mandatory piece of this sub's makeup. This subtype wants to surrender everything without becoming the ‘slave’ archetype. They are in love with the idea of submission and pour their heart into their submission without thoughts of an end.”

“Yeah, thought that was me until you said ‘without becoming a slave’.” Frank muttered softly, “Ugh.”

“Oh, is that so?” Gerard tilted his head to the side, “Love is part of it, Frank?”

“I- Wh- Next.” Frank felt his cheeks heat up as he looked away, internally cursing himself.

“Alright. The ‘bedroom’ sub; as many bored wives wish to be. This sub is interesting. Their submission is real, make no mistake about that one, but their submission is triggered by their environment. When they walk in the door and they lock it, or at night as the bedroom door closes, the submissive in this sub comes out to play. The characteristics of this sub are vital, in that this sub is driven by sex and sexual need. Often you will find that this sub, due to the sexual need is a switch and can take either role. They only come out in the bedroom and not in the whole lifestyle ordeal.”

“Oh, I see.” Frank nodded, “I get that, yeah.”

“Next, my boy. Is the ‘brat’ type.”

Frank sighed, “That’s me, isn’t it?”

“Brats,” Gerard smirked, “Are a kind of submissive who likes strength. They like to be overpowered and, generally, they present themselves as quite decent but love quite hardcore things. A brat is likely to provoke the Dom in order to earn punishment and discipline. Brats believe it is a game but sometimes they are unable of empathy and are unable to say when the Dom has no time/energy for them. Brats are ideal if you want to relieve stress, however.”

“Sounds about right.” Frank frowned, shrinking in his chair, his cheeks flushing.

“Sit up straight, this is an office, not the beach.” Gerard suddenly quipped, making his submissive jump in fright and straighten up in his chair, “Thank you.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Now brace yourself. ‘Littles; are next.” Gerard chided and Frank withheld the urge to grimace, “A ‘little’; typically referred to as a ‘good girl’, ‘good boy’ or a neutral term like ‘child’ or ‘baby’ what have you. These submissives worship their Mommy or Daddy Dom. They will do anything to please him or her because they knows that Daddy makes it his mission to care for them and to protect them. Since they are secure in his feelings for them, they trust their Daddy and submit to him completely. They put their Daddy’s needs first and pleasing him is of the utmost importance to them. In return, he fulfills their needs and disciplines them when needed. As I explained, they go into a child-like headspace and often dress and act as such with varying ages anywhere from one to six years old usually.”

“Hard pass, thank you,” Frank whispered under his breath, watching Gerard carefully.

“‘Princes’ and ‘princesses’.” Gerard continued, “Not quite like a ‘little’ but similar. A ‘prince’ differs slightly from other subs in that he is willing to serve and submit, but only if what he is doing will get him what he really wants. A prince loves being spoiled and pampered all day, there is another side to the prince role, and that is: ‘prince by day, slut by night’- so to speak.”

“I- Wh- You…” Frank’s eyes widened as he looked at his Dominant, who was gazing back, elbows on the desk, chin resting on his clasped hands with an amused glint in his eyes that resonated in his lips all too well.

“I’m rather fond of you being my ‘prince by day’.” Gerard added, watching Frank look down again and internally flail, “It suits you. Shall I continue?’

“For the love of God, please.” Frank’s voice came out strangled.

“The next type of submissive is the ‘pet’.” Gerard took a sip of his glass of water nearby as Frank grimaced yet again, “Pets are submissives who enjoy playing the role of an animal, often a puppy or kitten to their Master, Owner or Handler. Entry-level animal play may involve imitating the sounds of animals, crawling about on all fours, being hand-fed or petted, or wearing a collar.” 

“Right.” Frank frowned at the mental image.

“Additionally, when taken to a more extreme level, Masters might restrict their pet's movements by keeping them in a cage or off the furniture or force them to use a litter box rather than a human toilet."

“I’m good, thanks,” Frank whispered and Gerard nodded understandingly.

“Ah, the ‘slave’,” Gerard’s smile was wicked, making Frank’s stomach knot, “A ‘slave’ within the BDSM lifestyle is someone who consents to surrender themselves as the property of their owner. Duties, expectations, acceptable types of sexual activity, clothing, diet, routines, and more.”

“So, like me?” Frank piped up and Gerard tilted his head, “I mean, I know you said I’m not your property, but-”

“You’re still constituent as my slave, yes. Except I don’t call you as such because I don’t like the term as my personal preference.” Gerard chuckled, “Lastly we have the ‘domestic servant’. The domestic servant lives to serve and fulfill the needs of the household. This form of submission includes taking care of all household chores and tasks. You fall only somewhat into that sub-type, though.”

“Is- Is that it?”

“The greatest hits, it would seem.” Gerard replied simply, “Which I’m glad for because we’re leaving early today.”

“W-We are, sir?”

“Give me one moment, stay where you are.” Gerard got up out of his chair and opened the door to Derek, “My meeting for three today, it hasn’t canceled, has it?”

“No one’s called.” 

“Pack your things, you’re coming with me to keep notes on my meeting, boy.” Gerard snapped his fingers at his assistant, who got up and ambled into his office as Gerard went to pack up his own belongings. The first thing Frank did when he sat down was check the schedule diary beside him, noting that there was indeed a meeting for today at three this afternoon. He frowned. How did he miss that? He shrugged, saving all of his work before he closed his computer, shutting it down before packing and neatening his desk.

“Oh, and Frank,” Gerard appeared, “We’re taking my car with Maurice, when you’re done you may go and wait for me.”

“Yes, sir.” Frank muttered as Gerard disappeared again and he heard Derek chuckle, “What, Zanetti?”

“Yes sir, no sir, is my nose deep enough in your ass, sir?” Derek mimicked Frank in a high pitch, “God, you’re lucky I know you better, brown-nose.”

“Oh, piss off.” Frank muttered, “I’m getting him to like me.”

“He likes me just fine without my lips permanently planted on his left ass cheek, Iero.” Derek muttered, chuckling as Frank blushed bright red. Derek obviously assumed the blush was because Frank had been caught out but no, the blush was purely a reaction to the mental images that had surfaced from the dark recesses of Frank’s sordid skull.

“I,” Frank stood up, pulling his satchel over his shoulder, “Have no idea what you mean.”

“Sure, you don’t.”

“I’m not a kiss ass!” Frank hissed vehemently and Derek turned in his chair, blue eyes sparkling with childish delight.

“Alright, prove it.” Derek stated simply, “Instead of staying late tomorrow night like you always do, come out with us for a drink. You owe me one.”

“I…”

“That’s what I thought.” Derek snorted smugly and Frank scowled, building up his resolve.

“Fine. I will.” He replied simply, stalking out as Derek turned to look at him in surprise. Frank scowled heatedly as he walked out of the building, looking around for Gerard’s Mercedes. He crossed the parking lot towards the sleek black car and opened the back seat door. He climbed in, his bag between his feet, and closed the door again.

“‘Sup, Maurice?” Frank greeted the old chauffeur with a nod as he leaned slightly against the door.

“Master Frank.” Maurice greeted with a small head bow, “Shall I turn on the AC for you, sir?”

“Please,” Frank muttered as he pulled out his phone, scrolling through the inane notifications of things he didn’t care about. The door beside him opened and he looked up to see Gerard climb in with more grace than Frank had in his entire body. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, smiling slightly. The smile faltered into a deep frown as Gerard slid further into the car, a splash of bubblegum pink had Frank’s blood pressure rise. He looked at Josh from behind Gerard’s head, scowling as the submissive closed the door lightly, “What in the f-”

“Frank,” Gerard warned lightly as Frank looked down, effectively silenced, his eyes instantly noting that Josh and Gerard’s thighs were touching. He knew the car was somewhat cramped and it was unavoidable but the jealous miasma in his stomach bubbled violently. Frank scowled, folding his arms over his chest as he looked out the window, watching cars and buildings pass.

“Frank, behave yourself.” Gerard warned before he sighed, putting his arm around his submissive, “Honestly, how you’re twenty-two is beyond me.”

Frank preened internally, smiling as he leaned closer into Gerard, head on his chest as Gerard ran reassuring circles on Frank’s shoulder. Frank heard Josh suck in a shaky breath, a small and almost nervous simper leaving his lips as Gerard took Josh’s hand in his, muttering softly to him to calm him. Frank scowled darkly at the other submissive, knowing that if he could hiss and spit like a cat, that he would be. Frank scowled, wanting only to open the door and push Josh out onto the road, smiling delightedly at the thought.

“That’s better.” Gerard whispered when he saw Frank smiling, “Much better.”

“Yeah.” Frank smiled still, eyeing Josh, “Totally.”

“We’re almost there. I need you both to be on your best behavior, understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” Frank and Josh muttered in unison when the car came to a stop a few minutes later.

“We are here, sir,” Maurice stated firmly as Josh opened the door and ushered Gerard out. Frank growled softly under his breath as he got out of his own side and closed the door, rushing over to stand at Gerard’s side and a step behind as always. He put his hands behind his back as he turned to look at Josh beside him, sticking his tongue out.

Josh frowned back at Frank as he straightened up, hands behind his back, and put his head down. The blatant ignoring of his gesture had Frank seething as he did the same, frowning as Josh went into ‘sub-mode’ rather than ‘business assistant’. He looked up at the house that was brown and definitely dated. The bottom floor was all a camel-colored brick, the top floor was rust-red and white square siding that matched the roof tiles. There were neatly trimmed knee-high hedges on either side of the stone path and beautiful ivy creeping up the right side of the house. They walked up the two steps onto the sheltered front porch where Frank saw the black front door and the stained glass that created an ornately serene of one of those pictures Frank saw. That posed person sitting with their legs crossed and the rainbow circles down their body that corresponded to each chakra. Frank only recognized it because of his mom.

And then it hit him.

This was a different type of meeting. 

Gerard had already rung the doorbell by the time Frank had caught on, his internal gears whirring away, trying to figure out what was happening when the door opened.

“Bonjour, vieil ami.” 

[“Hello, old friend”]

The voice caught Frank by surprise and he glanced up, sucking in a breath as Gerard embraced Ty tightly in that same forehead-to-forehead-hands-clasped greeting he had seen before. Frank and Josh followed wordlessly into the enormous and old-looking house as Frank realized what was happening. Ty was barefoot and dressed only in his baggy black cargo pants and a very old and hole-stricken Rammstein shirt- and a beanie on.

“Je t'ai apporté un cadeau..” Gerard purred as he stepped aside, with Frank moving in sync beside him, leaving Josh alone in the hallway. Ty closed the door and walked over to the still submissive.

["I have brought you a gift."]

“C'est lui?” Ty asked and Gerard nodded simply. Frank watched with intrigue as Ty walked around Josh, looking at him with curiosity and a raised eyebrow, his dark eyes grazing over Josh as though he were an antique for sale and Ty was the appraiser.

["It's him?"]

“Shall we?” Gerard gestured and they all walked through the hallway, shoes on the grey marble tiling as Josh fell in step with ease behind Ty, head still cast down.

“Have a seat, mon ami.” Ty uttered in his usual soft cadence and Gerard did exactly that, sitting himself down on the plush russet-colored sofa. He snapped his fingers expectantly and Frank knew where he was meant to be. He nodded, shrugging off his blazer before he went down on his knees and elbows for Gerard. He felt Gerard’s legs resting on his back as he made himself comfortable, facing the other two with intrigue. Frank watched Ty as he stood upright in front of Josh, the two of them almost exactly the same height with Ty maybe an inch taller. Josh’s head remained bowed as Ty inspected the submissive. Ty put his hands in Josh’s blazer and took it off in one swift motion, catching it with his expert skill before he walked over and lay it over Frank.

The inside of the house was unexpected in comparison to the man who lived with it’s confines. There was so much light in the living room with it’s old redwood floor and off-white walls. The sofa was a velvet burnt orange L-shape in the corner with white scatter cushions to match the white curtains and the white and beige art on the walls. There was a large hemp rug on the floor with a simple wooden coffee table in the middle of it. On the other side of the coffee table to face where Gerard was sitting, was a dark emerald green loveseat with the same white crocheted cushions. There were tall plants in different sized pots all over the room and Frank wasn’t sure if they were real or not. He couldn’t tell. In the other corner of the large room was an enormous red velvet armchair that looked absolutely ancient and draped with a fur throw. 

Frank could just make out the very edge of the kitchen through a square archway and he could make out white marble, black counters, wooden accents and the tiled walls were white and black morrocan patterning. Frank was so genuinely curious to explore the rest of the house, but he was even more curious about what was going on a few feet away. He watched as Ty took each of Josh’s arms and looked at them carefully, looking as he ran a hand over the length of his somewhat toned muscles. Frank scowled at the flare of jealousy as he looked at Josh’s body but he pushed it aside as Ty’s hands went over Josh’s torso, feeling his chest and stomach and ribs. Josh remained still and calm as Ty crouched down onto his haunches, his hands pushing Josh’s legs apart somewhat as he looked each of them over, making Josh bend each knee in a simple motion before he got up. He walked around, hands going over Josh’s shoulders and down his back before they came around over his hips slowly.

Frank bit his lip, eyes curiously trained on Ty’s hands as they scaped over the front of Josh in a way that was way too slow for Frank’s pulse. Ty’s hands were about to touch Josh’s crotch when they slunk back and gripped his ass instead, kneading it slowly. Ty moved around again to Josh’s front, hands on his face, when he began inspecting his face, looking at his jaw and his throat, finger opening each eye wider than necessary before he forcibly opened Josh’s mouth with one skillful pry of his hand. Josh merely obeyed, cool and calm as Ty looked into his mouth at his teeth and ran his fingers over Josh’s lips before he ran a hand through his hair. He straightened up, hands behind his back, “Your name? Speak, boy.”

“Joshua Dun, sir.” Josh replied, his voice retaining its soft and silk retanance as he spoke clearly, head cast down again.

“And how old are you?”

“Twenty-five, sir.”

“How many Dominants have you had until now?” Ty continued his curious interrogation as Frank readjusted, shuddering a breath as Gerard’s heels dug into his ribs.

“Three, sir.”

“How long?”

“Two years, three years and six months, sir.”

“Good.” Ty trailed off, looking at Josh one more time as he walked around, “You’re familiar with hand signals and terminology?”

“Yes, sir.” Josh nodded and Ty snapped his fingers, holding the symbol for ‘hands and knees’ before he pointed to the sofa across from where Frank and his Master sat. Josh scurried over, going down on his knees and his elbows at the foot of the adjoining sofa when Ty turned, looking impressed, and walked over. He sat down, putting his bare feet up on Josh’s back when Frank put his head down, swallowing hard.

“What do you think?” Gerard asked casually as Ty put an arm up on the armrest and readjusted.

“You were right. He is my type.” Ty sighed, “A bit younger than I usually prefer but he seems to know a great deal from what you’ve told me.”

“Oh, he does.” Gerard commented, “He’s very experienced and his hard limits are understandable. He’s very similar to Ethan.”

“Unfortunate that Ethan decided not to stay with me but I can see that Josh will do nicely.” Ty lovingly stroked the top of Josh’s head with his foot before he chuckled, “It seems your submissive is having some problems, my friend.”

Ty was right. Frank was seething beneath his Master’s feet, his veins thrumming with pure rage and jealousy at how easily Gerard discussed Josh with him and how it didn’t seem to matter. He couldn’t stand it and he had tried to hold it in but it was starting to crack through.

“Frank?” Gerard sat up, taking his feet and the blazer off of his submissive, who was now shaking.

“I see he hasn’t been able to control that yet.” Ty commented, his voice monotone-calm and almost bordering on bored; his lilted French accent just barely peeking through.

“I understand why.” Gerard’s hand slowly ran through Frank’s hair and he froze, wanting all but to shake him off. Gerard reached down, hands under Frank’s arms when he lifted him up and dragged the furious submissive into his lap.

“Etes-vous sûr qu'il n'est pas un petit?” Ty asked softly as Gerard soothed Frank slowly, running soft swipes up and down his arm as Frank tucked his head into Gerard's neck with a huff.

["Are you sure he's not a little?"]

“Il le nie. Et parfois il sort en surtensions et je m'interroge à ce sujet. Ça m'a traversé l'esprit avant.” Gerard sighed and Frank scowled, knowing full well they were discussing him. Frank glanced down at Josh who was still on his hands and knees, eyes wandering around to his surroundings as he took the place in with curiosity. His brown eyes landed on Frank in his periphery and he pursed his lips as the latter stuck his tongue out and curled even closer to Gerard.

["He denies it. And sometimes it goes out in surges and I wonder about it. It crossed my mind before."]

“Tu sais ce que je veux dire?” Gerard asked and Ty hummed in response, “Frank?”

["You know what I mean?"]

“Yes, sir?” Frank croaked out, unmoving.

“What do you think of Ty becoming Josh's new Dom?” Gerard asked cautiously and Frank sat up, looking at Ty, who was looking back with an eyebrow raised despite his face still seemingly unperturbed.

“Rather him than you, sir.” Frank replied flatly.

“You don't share your Master, boy?” Ty asked Frank as he readjusted, putting his one foot under Josh’s body and lifting. Frank watched as Josh went with the movement, sitting up obediently. Ty snapped his fingers, “Turn and look at him.”

Frank stared down at Josh, who was looking back solemnly. Ty snapped his calloused fingers again, “Answer him, Frank.”

“No.” Frank managed between his teeth as he tried not to spit at Josh.

“Joshua,” Ty began again as he slid further down into the sofa and put his feet up, resting them in Josh’s hands behind his back. Frank hated how they moved together, as though already in sync, “Would you say Frank's behavior is unprecedented?”

“No, sir. I can understand why he feels that way but I-” He stopped mid-sentence and pursed his lips.

“Go on, boy.”

“Sir, I don't think I'm the one Frank should be mad at.” Josh replied as he stared at Frank with his brown eyes softening, “I-I did nothing wrong and he hates me. It isn't fair.”

“Nothing wrong? You fu-” Frank was silenced suddenly by a hand over his mouth and a sharp flick to the ear that had him whimper.

“No one gave you permission to speak, mongrel.” Gerard whispered curtly, “You're letting your emotions lead you when you should know better by now. Don't embarrass me.”

“Josh, would you say that Frank has a right to be jealous?” Ty asked as his foot appeared, stroking Josh’s neck sensuously with the side of his bridge, “Hmm?”

“Not anymore, sir. But yes, sir.” Josh swallowed and Frank could see how he resisted the urge to lean into the touch, restraining.

“And would you be jealous, too, if you were in his position?” Ty crooned in his male soprano tone, the soft rasp seemed to melt everyone in the room into an equal calm.

“Yes, sir. M-Maybe, sir.”

“Well, Josh. I think it's only fair to know before we sign any contracts or discuss anything that you know.” Ty moved his feet away and sat up, leaning in to Josh, their faces close. Ty took Josh's jaw in his hand and turned him slightly, “I think you should know that I fucked him, Josh. I fucked that pouty mouth of his. I held those tiny hips and that pretty ass after I turned him red and purple. And he loved it. Every moment.”

Frank went bright red and Josh's eyes jumped between his new crooning Master and the quivering submissive across the carpet. 

“Oh, how good it felt and how he took all of it so well.” Ty spoke as his grip on Josh's jaw tightened, lips trailing over Josh's freshly shaven cheek, “Now tell me. Are you mad that you had to share?”

Josh stared at Frank for a moment, their eyes locked as Ty continued to keep his grip, his lips running over Josh's ear, “Well, I-I don't have a problem with sharing, sir. But he does. If he stated that he's uncomfortable with sharing and it was ignored then he can be mad.”

“Good boy.” Ty whispered softly and his eyes flickered to Frank, who's temperature had dropped a few degrees colder, “Are you still mad at him, Frank? How could you be when he cares so much about you? Joshua has a big heart and he’s so compassionate, how could he not care about his fellow submissive?”

“I-” Frank whispered softly as he stared at Josh in disbelief, looking at the earnest gaze in his eyes before he looked at Gerard, who was looking elsewhere out the window, “I'm not mad at him.”

“Good. Good boy, Frank.” 

“I think we should go.” Gerard finally piped up as he turned in the seat and helped Frank out of his lap despite Frank already getting up fine on his own. Frank was seething internally as he grabbed his blazer from the floor and shrugged it on.

“If you insist.” Ty got up and stepped around Josh who had yet to move. The two Dominants embraced briefly but Frank saw Gerard scowl at Ty for getting Frank worked up. Ty merely smiled, patting him on the arm, “Tu me remercieras pour ça.”

["You'll thank me later."]

“Hautement improbable.” 

["Highly unlikely."]

“We'll see.” Ty smiled as he turned and looked at both submissives, “We should get started, shouldn't we, boy?”

“Yes, sir.” Josh replied as Ty gave him a signal. Frank looked at Josh as he got up, biting on his lip.

“Doesn't mean I like you.” Frank muttered softly as he held his hand out. Josh stared at it and then looked at Ty for permission before shaking Frank's hand. He heard Ty chuckle softly and he turned, following Gerard through the hallway to the front door, keeping behind him like he should- Despite every conscious thought that he had that was telling him to flat-tire his Master's shoe.


	17. You Don’t See Why I Want to Cold-Cock You with a Vase?

Frank walked into the house before Gerard, storming in despite knowing he should have waited for his Master, but right now he was fuming. He took off his shoes and his socks and threw his blazer on the back of the sofa as Gerard stood nearby with his hands in his pockets. Frank unclenched his fists as he tried to calm down but when he turned and looked at Gerard, he felt the corners of his vision going red and the anger bubbling back up in his throat like bile.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Gerard offered simply and Frank stared at him in silence, seething, “Or no?”

“Fuck the tea. I’m so fucking mad at you.” He spat back and Gerard sighed softly, hanging his head as he leaned back against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

“I figured as much, yes.” Gerard replied calmly, “Although I don’t see why.”

“Wh-” Frank felt himself come to a screeching halt as he let out a humorless laugh, watching Gerard taking off his shoes, “You don’t see why I want to cold-cock you with a vase?”

“Enlighten me.” Gerard walked over and sat down on the sofa simply, one leg over the other as he loosened his black tie and popped the top button of his shirt.

“Because I-” Frank sighed, deciding to go from the beginning, “Because I hate that you had another submissive and didn’t tell me. I hate that you brushed it off and acted like it didn’t matter. I hate how it felt like you didn’t care about me or how I’d feel. You knew how I felt about sharing and you fucking did it anyway!”

“Frank…”

“No!” Frank was pacing angrily when he stopped to face Gerard, “No! Not even talking as your submissive! I-I don’t know what I am to you besides that, but- But as someone you share your life with, your home and your feelings… I just- I want to know how you thought that something like that would be okay to me. After everything, what part of your fucking brain thought ‘hey, this kid is fucked up enough as it is so why don’t I make it worse and hide a secret relationship from him’?”

“Frank,” Gerard sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward, “Please.”

“So all of the times you were balls deep in someone else, it didn’t feel wrong to you?” Frank deadpanned, scowling down at Gerard as he folded his arms, getting more annoyed at how calm his significant other was being while he stewed so vile inside.

“It’s who I am. It’s who I’ve always been. I have never been a person to fully subscribe to monogamy. And I did explain to you why I didn’t tell you. I know I was in the wrong for not telling you so you’re allowed to be mad at me for that but you cannot be mad at me for the way I live my life and the fact that I’m not like you. Are you going to persecute every person who’s polyamorous?”

“No. Just the one who lied to me.” Frank scowled venomously as he folded his arms, “So, what? You still want him, then? You still care about him?”

“Don’t start this. You’re only going to upset yourself.” Gerard sighed as he loosened his tie, “I was with him for three years and I had to end what I had with him in less than an hour with no warning just for you because I made a mistake. I hurt him, too. And myself. I’m not going to sit here and lie to you and say that I felt nothing for him.”

“Do you love him?” Frank glared heatedly and Gerard looked up in surprise.

“Love him?”

“Well, yeah. Unless you’re incapable of feeling that particular emotion.” Frank snorted.

“It doesn’t matter now. He’s got someone else. He has a new Dominant, he and I are over and it’s just you and I. I’ve already apologized-”

“Oh, bullshit.” Frank spat, “I don’t fucking care!”

“Why is this all coming out now again? Didn’t you get it all out when we spoke?” Gerard retorted, sounding flustered.

“No! I didn’t want to fuck up after getting you back!” Frank yelled, running a hand through his hair, “I just wanted to move on after getting you back! I didn’t want to mess up again! I just- I want to be perfect for you and I fucking hate Josh Dun because he’s everything I’m not! He’s the perfect submissive and he’s exactly what you deserve but I’m too fucking selfish to let you go!”

“But I don’t even own him anymore, Frank!” Gerard’s voice jumped in volume as he got up, “I don’t want him anymore!”

“That doesn’t mean you didn’t fucking hurt me that day!” Frank spat as sudden angry tears spilled down over his flushed cheeks, “Seeing you with him made me feel so damn inadequate! He’s everything I’ll never be and I hate that I wasn’t enough for you!”

“Not enough?” Gerard’s voice lowered, “Frank…”

“I-” Frank looked down, “He’s so attractive and well-mannered and he does what he’s told to without getting upset or reacting. He’s so perfect and his body is so perfect and… I pale in comparison. I’ve never had body issues or self-esteem lacking before. Not really. Not until now. I’ve never second-guessed my clothing or the choices I’ve made with my body until you. Until I realize that you’ve had so much better.”

“What did I tell you about comparing yourself to other submissives, Frank?” Gerard pursed his lips, “If I had to compare myself to other Dominants that I have encountered, I’d probably feel the same.”

Frank scoffed then, rolling his eyes, “Like hell. All other submissives before me sounded so fucking perfect and so attractive.”

“I think you’re attractive.” Gerard added and Frank scowled down at his feet, “Don’t do this to yourself. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you.”

“Then what about my behavior, huh?”

“Frank…” Gerard sighed, sitting down, “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I just-” Frank sucked in a breath, “Fine. Set aside my insecurities. I’m still so fucking mad at you for this. I-It may not seem like it but ever since then it’s… I’ve lost my trust in you.”

Gerard looked up with genuine shock at Frank’s revelation, eyebrows knitting together as he scanned over his assistant who was standing on the other side of the coffee table, “You have?”

“How could I not?” Frank burst out, “If this is what you’ve so nonchalantly kept from me, I can’t help but wonder what else the fuck you’ve decided not to share with me?! How am I supposed to trust you when you prove to me that I can’t?!”

“I often have a lot on my plate, Frank.”

“Well, I’m sorry for being selfish and wanting to be a bigger part of your life.” Frank spat back vehemently, glaring at Gerard as he folded his arms tightly over his chest.

“You’re already a big part.”

“But obviously not big enough!” Frank cried out as he kicked a nearby footstool, grunting frustratedly.

“What do you want me to do? I apologized already. I gave him to someone else. I thought that that in the very least would make amends.” Gerard watched him slowly, curiously.

“It’s not enough for me.” Frank whispered, “I just- I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I know it’s a shit ton and I feel like I barely do shit in return but… This was a huge thing for me. This wasn’t just, oh, maybe messaging some guy you met at the store or… Or you had a picture of some guy’s dick on your phone. This was an entire person in a relationship with you. One that was like mine. And… You didn’t seem to care.”

“I’m a closed-off person sometimes. Just because it doesn’t look like I care, doesn’t mean it’s how I feel.” Gerard frowned, “I figured you of all people should be aware of that.”

“And coming from what I have, it’s hard for me to show that I care, too. Doesn’t mean I’m hiding a boy toy from you!” Frank yelled, waving a hand at Gerard, who remained unperturbed on the surface.

“I wouldn’t be mad if you did.” 

“Well, that's you, not me!” Frank’s voice wavered as the anger bubbled even more, “Why can’t you grasp that?!”

“I can!” Gerard snapped, “I said I was sorry, Frank!”

“How do I know you mean it?” Frank yelled still, balling up his fists in an attempt not to rip his hair out, breaths coming out in a panted labor as his chest shuddered.

“What do you want from me then?!”

“I just want you- I want everyone to know you’re mine so they’ll back the fuck off!”

“I can’t do that!” Gerard cried out in exasperation, “I would if I could but I can’t risk it, Frank!”

“But why?!” Frank yelped. He knew he was being unreasonable, he knew it far too well but he couldn’t control any of his emotions anymore as they erupted to the surface.

“Because it'll ruin everything I worked for! I’ll have nothing left!”

“You’ll have me!” Frank countered angrily, “You’ll have me forever!”

“And how do I know that?” Gerard stood up then, just as angry, “How am I supposed to risk everything just because you say so?!”

“Because I love you!” 

Frank’s words rang out in a deafening silence between them, startling them both as Frank’s stomach dropped and his heart stopped for a moment. His eyes widened as he stared to the side of him at Gerard, who- for once- seemed genuinely in shock for the first time during their argument. 

“I- I-” Frank shuddered out, suddenly unable to look at Gerard who had crossed around the coffee table and put his hands on Frank’s shoulders, steering him to sit on the closest end of the L-shaped couch.

“Just take a breath.” Gerard muttered softly, sitting beside Frank, “It’s alright.”

“But- I-” Frank tried again but shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks and he genuinely thought he was going into a catatonic shock.

“Want me to ignore what you said or take it seriously?” 

“First one.” Frank shook his head as he tried to breathe and tried to get over his sudden epiphany despite it hitting him harder than it he expected.

“Frank?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Is that what this is about? All of this behavior and emotion towards him is because you…” Gerard trailed off as Frank let out a squeak, cutting him off before he could say it, “Because you…” He paused when he saw the sharp side-eyed glare from Frank, “Alright, you don’t love me.”

“Yes.” Frank nodded firmly, “I-I don’t. No love.”

Frank looked at Gerard, who was smirking down at him softly, “Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“I  _ don't _ love you either, my prince.”

“You mean that?” Frank looked up then with wide and hopeful eyes, his intestines wrapping and coiling around his heart like an anticipated cobra.

“I mean every word.” Gerard nodded, “I have for a long time. I just didn’t say it because I thought you needed time. Why didn’t you tell me sooner that you felt this way?”

“I- To be honest, I didn’t even know myself until I said it.” Frank looked down, blushing profusely as he wrung his hands in his lap.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you so greatly, Frank.” Gerard sighed as he put his hand on Frank’s knee and gave it a squeeze, “I was being selfish, as it were.”

“That’s about right,” Frank grunted, trying not to smile.

“Forgive this old fool and his heart, Frank?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Frank sighed, “Don’t go and get mushy on me.”

“That’s not in my vocabulary, my boy.” Gerard chuckled, “Is there anything I can do?”

“You want the honest answer?” Frank asked out coyly, flushing as he saw Gerard pique an intrigued eyebrow, “I-I want you. Here and now. As my partner and my lover and that’s it. The someone I…  _ Don’t  _ love.”

“Right here and now?” Gerard mused, running his finger over his chin, “Aren’t we feeling frivolous today?”

“Call me crazy.” Frank shrugged when he was suddenly and firmly pushed down onto the sofa, a gasp leaving him as Gerard leaned over him, looking at him and taking him in for a moment before he leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips before he pulled back.

“This is what you want?” Gerard asked suddenly and Frank couldn’t help the frown that furrowed his brows.

“Why?”

“I just…” Gerard ran a finger over Frank’s bottom lip, “I thought maybe… Well, perhaps we could do something else. Something different.”

“Like what?” Frank’s intrigue was definitely piqued when he saw Gerard blush somewhat before regaining control of his expression, “Jesus, if you’re nervous then…”

“Oh, no... No, no. I was merely contemplating something. “ Gerard sat up on his elbow, “Now… This is an offer I won’t put out again so don’t take it lightly. It’s a huge deal for me, boy.”

“What?” Frank sat up and turned, crossing his legs as he looked down at his Master with confusion.

“You wanted a big gesture from me, correct? To show you that you mean everything to me and no one else does.”

“Yeah…” Frank trailed off dubiously.

“Then how would you feel about some roleplay?” Gerard’s eyes flickered up to Frank, “Or, in more depth, how would you feel about topping this time?”

“Wh- Are you fucking serious?” Frank blurted out, eyes growing wide as a small smile crept on to Gerard’s face, his index finger tracing some unknown pattern on the sofa.

“Of course, I mean you don’t have to.” Gerard shrugged as he sat up, “I was just thinking of a big gesture. That is one for me.”

“Have- I mean- Have you ever bottomed before?”

“Only twice in my life.” Gerard explained, “The first time I was seventeen and it was my first time. A one-nighter, though, no one important. I just wanted to get it over with and I was too nervous to top. The second time was once I joined the lifestyle itself and I wanted to see if I was at all submissive so I gave it a shot. Clearly, I was mistaken. That was the last time I bottomed and it was over a decade ago.”

“Was it with Bert?” Frank pried nervously and Gerard chuckled.

“You’d think so… But no.” Gerard stood up, stretching slowly before he relaxed, “The first time was with my best friend at the time at a high school party. The second time belongs to a Mister Joseph as it were.”

“Ty?!” Frank yelped out in surprise, shocked more than anything, “He topped you?”

“It was a mutual decision.” Gerard chuckled, “I merely bottomed, I didn’t try and sub for him or anything. It showed me who I was and brought him and I closer as friends, believe it or not. We’ve never looked back at it, never looked at each other that way again really. And we're comfortable that way. But we are close. We can see each other naked or even get as close as lovers do but there’s never any tension or mutual longing between us. It’s all a platonic admiration.”

“Have you two ever hooked up since?”

“No, we haven’t actually. Not until your stint yesterday, as it were. In fact, you’re the first of my submissives that Ty has ever given a second glance.” Gerard smirked down at his submissive with a dark twinkle in his eye.

“Wow.” Frank muttered, “Suddenly I’m nervous.”

“About?” Gerard asked as he took Frank by the hand and walked with him towards the staircase.

“Well, it’s Ty. And I’ve seen Ty and his… Well, I can’t even think of a nice way of putting it except comparing it to an almost-ten-inch water bottle. How am I meant to compete with that?” Frank muttered as he let Gerard tow him up the stairs.

“Believe me, my boy. I don’t even remember what it felt like or what he did. And it’s been so long that I doubt you could even compare. Besides, it won’t mean nearly the same to me as it does now.”

“But he’s… I mean. You’ve seen what he’s got going on.” Frank whined as Gerard towed Frank down the hallway when they stopped and he turned and looked at Frank with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I have. And I’ve seen what you are endowed with too and I’m almost certain that I prefer yours.” Gerard eyed Frank, who withheld the urge to roll his eyes.

“Oh, please.” Frank scoffed, “You can’t be serious.”

“My dear boy,” Gerard opened the door to their playroom and pulled Frank inside, closing it and dowsing them in darkness. Frank felt a sudden warmth of breath on his neck and he closed his eyes, “It doesn’t matter just as long as I have you inside me.”

“Fuck…” Frank breathed out, his hands on Gerard’s hips were squeezing tightly.

“Come,” Gerard muttered breathily before he reached out and turned the lights on, drenching the room in it’s usual red and soft white lights.

“You’re serious about this?” Frank breathed as Gerard took a step back, nodding as he unfastened his shirt.

“You get to decide what you want to do.” Gerard muttered simply, untucking his shirt before he unbuttoned the rest of it and the cuffs of the white material, “Whether it’s merely topping or Dominating.”

“I-...” Frank trailed off as he watched Gerard in awe, watching as he shed his shirt and set it aside, pale skin on display and as perfect as ever in the crimson glow, “Wow.”

Gerard reached out with his hand, taking Frank’s shaky fingers in his own and he pulled him closer, loosening Frank’s black tie from around his neck. Frank sprung back into reality then, shaking his head as he reached up and undid his own shirt, shrugging the black garment from his skin and throwing it in the same pile on the carpet where Gerard’s was.

“What are you going to do?” Gerard asked in a soft voice as Frank undid the leather around his pale hips and unfastened the clasp on Gerard’s emerald-colored slacks, pushing them down along with Gerard’s black boxer briefs. Frank took in the older man in front of him, eyes skating and delectating over every inch, “Gag me?”

“Fuck, no.” Frank replied as he pushed Gerard back to the bed and firmly sat him down, wedging himself between Gerard’s legs, “I wanna hear you.”

“Cuff me?” Gerard continued his asking as Frank unfastened his own black work pants and shook his hips free from the material.

“Definitely not,” He huffed as he stepped out of the material, “Want you to mark me up.”

Gerard slid back onto the bed, laying over the dark sheets completely bare, laying up on his elbows as he looked at Frank curiously, “What are you going to do?”

Frank didn’t reply as he looked Gerard over for a moment, biting on his lip as he walked over to the nearby chest and opened it, opening one of the compartments to grab a bottle of lube before he returned.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Frank finally responded as he threw the lube onto the bed beside Gerard and walked around the bottom post before he stepped up onto the red-leather binding steps at the end of the high bed and climbed on. He crawled up over the bedspread between Gerard's legs, watching as the pale legs on either side of him lifted up, bent at the knees.

Frank kept himself up over Gerard, looking down at him before he leaned in, kissing him roughly. Gerard let out a small breath, kissing back as he lifted a leg and pulled Frank’s lower body down into him. Frank’s lips broke from Gerard’s as a moan left him, gasping at the feel of their hips pressed together.

“Y-You sure about this, right?” Frank asked out almost breathlessly as he kissed Gerard again swiftly, his lips moving over Gerard’s jaw and his neck, kissing and sucking gently. He heard Gerard moan quietly beneath him, the sound making even more sparks ignite in his stomach.

“So sure.” Was all Gerard managed as Frank continued, trailing his lips over Gerard’s collarbone, sucking a dark purple mark just beneath it that could at least be hidden.

“Good.” He sat up, running a hand through his hair before he grabbed the bottle and opened it, squeezing the clear gel onto his fingers slowly, wiping the excess off onto the underside of his length. Frank sat back, running his hands up the inner of Gerard’s thighs before he lifted him up slowly. He heard Gerard’s breath catch in his throat as Frank slid a finger in, biting on his lip at the warmth that surprised him. He was glad he hadn’t forgotten how to do this- knowing it hadn’t been that long since he’d topped- maybe less than half a year. He didn’t care about the details as he crooked his finger and slowly slid it in and out.

The sounds from Gerard were low and breathy, contained but all the more erotic to his ear. He added the second, watching Gerard buck his hips up to meet him in sync, his body trembling. Frank did his best to stretch, crooking and opening his fingers as they slid in and out, his other hand stroking himself in the same rhythm. He let out a low groan, looking down at himself and at both hands before he stopped, panting as he lunged forward and took Gerard’s lips in his again.

Gerard let out a surprised moan, his tongue clashing with Frank’s in a clear sign of desperation. Frank reached down, lifting Gerard’s hips up as warm thighs wrapped over his sides and legs draped loosely over his waist. He reached down, running a hand over Gerard’s entrance again, groaning low as he used some of the lube and ran it over his dick.

Gerard reached over, squeezing some lube out of the already opened bottle and laying it thick in his palm. Frank watched with a heavy-lidded gaze as Gerard’s hand slid beneath them and gripped him. Frank cried out at the touch, gasping and all but keeling over as Gerard stroked him.

“Wh-Wait.” Frank shuddered, a hand wrapping around Gerard’s wrist as he panted, “G’na come.”

Gerard remained silent, surprising Frank with no witty comeback or remark and when Frank looked up at his blond lover in the red glow he bit back a low simper, leaning down to kiss him roughly. Frank wrapped a hand around himself and lined up, groaning as Gerard tugged on his bottom lip.

Frank pushed in, whining low at the resistance against the head of his dick, feeling Gerard lift up against him and he slid in further. He gasped, panting when he heard Gerard moan, felt Gerard’s nails digging into his biceps. He pushed in again in shorter thrusts, brushing Gerard’s hair from his forehead in a gentle touch as the older man trembled against the sheets, legs still wrapped like a vice. Frank pushed in all the way with one more thrust of his hips, burying himself in Gerard, bottoming out as they both cried out. Frank’s arms trembled as he tried to keep himself up, looking down at Gerard who had his eyes squeezed shut, brows furrowed and perfect lips parted.

Frank rolled his lips slowly, the warmth and tightness around his dick had sucked every ounce of oxygen from his body and he felt dizzy. He pulled out carefully and slid back in, moaning low as the coils inside of his body tightened, latching on to his sanity- or whatever was left. He only then realized that this wasn’t only his first time topping with Gerard, but he was topping raw. He hadn’t been able to do that in years considering Ryan’s extreme paranoia. 

“Oh- Shit-” Frank keened as he repeated the action, feeling Gerard move with him, a hand knotting in his hair as the other held a tight grasp on his shoulderblade. Frank picked up his pace, sensing the urgency that he was being pulled at, and began thrusting in faster.  He let out a soft cry at the tearing pain in his scalp from Gerard’s tugging fingers, his one hand coming up to grip at the top of the iron headbar above them as the other fisted at the edge of the mattress. He kept up his swift and rapid strokes into Gerard as the latter let out his own symphony of short and lewd sounds- breathless moans that Frank couldn’t have ever imagined on his own.

Frank opened his eyes, unable to look away, as he took the hand that was on his shoulder and slid it down between them, placing Gerard’s clammy palm on his hard and leaking dick. Frank sat up, hoisting Gerard’s hip up at an angle and kept on with his hard slams, grunting as Gerard stroked himself, moaning and throwing his head back into the pillow. Frank slipped his arms underneath Gerard’s knees and unhooked them from around his body, opening his legs a fraction more as they stayed in Frank’s arm crooks. Frank lifted Gerard’s legs up somewhat, watching as he thrust into Gerard roughly.

Gerard lay his legs over Frank’s shoulders as the latter bent back down, pressing himself against Gerard as he kissed and sucked at his pale skin. He could feel his climax running at him, chasing him and gaining on him like a pack of wolves and a lowly deer. He closed his eyes, his sole focus on his orgasm, hearing Gerard’s breathless pants in his ear that sent a wave of goosebumps over his skin.  Gerard’s hips lifted, stuttering out of sync with Frank’s own as they stilled, his hand still stroking desperately at his own dick. Frank glanced down, whining low at the slick precome that had pooled on Gerard’s stomach, his hand still gripping the headbar for dear life.

“Sh- Shit- fuck- ah!” Frank cried, his body dropping down against Gerard’s, feeling him clenching around his dick and it went straight to his head, ringing every bell.  He gritted his teeth, knotting a hand in Gerard’s hair as he held him close and fucked into him with a broken rhythm, feeling Gerard’s legs shaking heavily. He tugged Gerard’s head back, sucking on a spot on his neck after chasing a lonely bead of sweat with his tongue.

Gerard let out a moan, his body suddenly breaking into soft shuddering spasms as he came with a low and high-pitched whine of a moan. The sound was what every one of Frank’s wet dreams sounded like in perfect embodiment. Frank fucked Gerard through his orgasm, barely holding on to his own control as he felt the spasms vibrate around his length.  He didn’t stop when Gerard went lax against him and stopped stroking himself, he didn’t let go once his partner had hit his climax. He couldn’t- he was so close- there was no way in hell.

“Come, boy. Come for me. Fill me up” Gerard whispered, his voice rough and heavy against Frank’s ear. Frank gasped out at the filth that drilled into the pleasure-center of his brain as though it were being mined for oil, the few words striking up the match that ignited every inch of his skin.

He sped up in a second wind, grunting as he lifted himself up a bit, hand firm on Gerard’s chest, nails raking thick welts over the skin. Gerard yelped out in surprise, body lifting automatically. The change in angle tipped Frank over, cutting the ties in his lower stomach before he was pushed off of the cliff. He shattered into a million exquisite pieces, thrusting into Gerard as he came deep inside of him. His moans were shaky and stuttered and the intense wave broke off too soon- far too soon for his liking.

He let out a whine as he came to a stop, hips stilling as he panted. He frowned, trying to keep himself up as the blue spots in his vision seemed to fade along with the fizzles in his fingers and toes.

“Fucking Christ…” Frank gasped softly, frowning as he pulled his hips back and slid out of Gerard, the two of them whining at the change.

“One way to put it, sure.” Gerard murmured, smiling somewhat as Frank tried to assimilate with his surroundings, running a hand through his hair.

“You okay?” Frank looked down, eyes instantly meeting the red marks on Gerard’s chest, “Oh shit, I’m so sorry!”

“Relax.” Gerard sat up somewhat, leaning on his elbow, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“No, let me. I gotta take care of you. That’s how it works.” Frank sat up properly before he got off of the bed, legs wobbling.

“If you insist.” Gerard seemed far too amused as Frank pulled on his underwear and turned around, hands on his hips in what was meant to be a stern gesture when it looked more like an attitude that didn’t fit.

“How about a shower?”

“Care to join me?” Gerard asked as he got off of the bed carefully and came to stand in front of Frank, looking down at him with a small smile.

“You’re not really asking, are you?”

“Not really, no.”


	18. You Don’t Have to Look So Scared, Twinkle Toes.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us."

Frank heard as he walked into the bar; Derek had told him how the rest of the guys had gotten a table and they had already begun their evening before the assistant and office manager were able to finish their work. Gerard had said to them that he was going to have a quiet night with Lindsey, but Frank knew that wasn’t the case at all. His Master was probably going to wait up for him to come home. Frank followed Derek, weaving through people and tables as he tried not to pay attention to the fact that, after working with everyone for nearly three months, now was the first time that he had finally decided to join everyone for a beer after work. 

When they got to the table, Bob had to be the first person to spot Frank standing behind Derek, looking somewhat lost even though he knew everyone that was sat around the table with various drinks.

"Thought you were too good to join us for a beer, twinkie-pie." Bob chimed in before he took a swig on his beer, smirking even when Ray elbowed him.

"He's cool. Come on, guys," Derek smiled as he wrapped an arm around Frank, pulling him in close against his hip, "I'm just glad I was able to convince him to take a night off. Too much time with the General can do things to your head, I swear."

"The- The General?" Frank frowned, having never heard anyone in the office refer to Gerard that way before.

"One of the nicer nicknames we have for Gerard," Derek explained briefly before changing the conversation, "Anyway, Frank, what you drinkin’?"

"Oh," He stammered and went to reach for his wallet, "It's fine. I'll get mine."

"Ah-ah," Derek stopped him, "It's your first night out away from Gerard. Look at you. Out of the office before seven p.m. I'm buying you a drink."

"Okay…" Frank gave in as Derek slipped his arm from around Frank's slight shoulders, "Jack and ginger if you're buying."

"I swear, I always get the expensive drinks. No one ever wants a Bud Light or something," Derek shook his head playfully, pulling money out of his wallet, "Sit down. You're buying my next drink, alright?"

Frank nodded as he went to sit down, but the medium-sized table that everyone was sitting around was already rather cramped. The long couch on one side was filled by Pete, Patrick, Ray, and Bob who sat talking amongst themselves while Cara, Matt, and James sat on tall stools. There wasn't much room for Frank to just pull up a chair and sit down, and the idea of joining in with people he only worked with seemed somewhat daunting; this was new, hanging out with work colleagues away from the office. Frank stood there, feeling more like a sore thumb than someone who worked with everyone on a daily basis. He was also still in the suit he had put on this morning. Everyone except he and Derek seemed to be more dressed down, and that made him feel even more like the odd one.

"Don't just stand there," Pete insisted, waving his hand at Frank before he looked at the burly blond beside him, "Bob, move down for God’s sake. Frank, sit down, bud. You look an awkward intern."

Frank flushed pink as he sat, squashing in next to Pete, who smiled at him, slapping a hand on his shoulder, "Nice to see you not permanently one step behind Way for once." He smirked before sipping on his beer. 

Frank moved past the comment nonchalantly, "Well I thought it was time to finally agree to one of Derek's offers."

"Like the time you agreed to smoke with him?" Cara piped up, "We all thought you were toast that day. We were ready to see you go the same way Brendon did. Pulled out of the office by the ear once Gerard had finished tearing you a new one."

"Never agree to Derek's offers," Pete advised Frank with a smile, "Drinking with him, yeah, you'll be okay…maybe. That's if you have the stomach for it. But anything else, he will only get you in trouble."

"Who will get who in trouble?" Derek asked as he walked back up to the table with a beer in one hand and Frank's drink in the other. Frank frowned as Derek set the glass down in front of him, taking note of the small, colorful, paper umbrella that had been wedged between the ice in the glass, "If you're talking about me then I am officially fuckin’ offended, man."

"Says the one who got the new kid in trouble." Cara reminded Derek. He frowned for a second before he remembered the incident and laughed, shaking his head.

"Frank, a little piece of advice," Derek said, sounding like a wise and astute oak tree from a Claymation film, as he pulled up a chair and sat between Cara and Matt, "Don't listen to these people when they talk about me. I’m not a bad influence and you’ll only ever have a good time with me."

Frank opened his mouth to say something but Pete just snorted over him, silencing Frank, making him shrink back. Pete shook a ringed index finger at Derek accusingly "A good time like when we first took Brendon out? Where did he end up throwing up?"

"He was the one who was trying to keep up with me," Derek held his hands up, "He shouldn't have been drinking at my pace if he didn't want to vomit in the back of the Uber."

Frank sat there, reaching for his drink because, all of a sudden, everyone was talking around him, laughing around him, and engaging like they probably would have done if he wasn't there. The last work outing Frank remembered going to had probably been as awkward as he was feeling right now. Maybe it had been a different kind of awkwardness, but he felt like he had acted more like he was at this very moment. It had been the Christmas party at the newspaper and Ryan had been there. Ryan had insisted that he was going to spend time with his parents even though he had nothing to do with the paper. 

That, in turn, meant Frank had to spend time with them, which wasn't at all a bad thing back then, but having Ryan's parents as his boss added to just how quiet he kept himself while they drank the cheap boxed wine that had been provided for the night alongside the poor selection of nibbles that no one touched. Frank had then kept himself silent, merely laughing and making small talk when the timing was right, but he felt isolated when he should have fitted in. He sat on the end of the couch next to Pete, sipping on his drink regularly because he had nothing better to do, not noticing that Matt had said something to him until he blinked and saw eyes on him.

"You still with us, kiddo?" Matt laughed, "You looked spaced out, dude. The drink's not getting to you already, is it?"

"Oh, no," Frank blushed, "Just, sorry. Zoned out."

"Don't be sorry, kid," Matt told him, "Just relax. You're not in the office now. You don't have to bow down to the Master and speak when you're spoken to. You're free tonight."

Frank nodded, rolling a question around on his tongue because 'kid' stuck out every time it was directed his way. He knew he was the youngest in the office but he assumed that the nicknames would have melted away by now. They would have just called him by his name, but maybe that wasn't the case because he barely interacted with anyone unless he was working with them, "So… I'm the 'kid' in the office?"

"Kid, brown-nose, twinkie, boot lick- ow!" James piped up before Derek promptly reached around and slapped him across the back of the head, telling him to shut up, "What?" He frowned at Derek, "He asked."

"And you've been here since four," Derek shook his head at James who had, in fact, finished earlier than everyone else, getting the spot in the bar for everyone to join him when they arrived. Finishing earlier meant that he had started earlier and his brain-to-mouth filter was already beginning to fail. Derek turned his attention back to Frank, seeing the nervous look on the assistant’s face "Don't listen to him. Maybe before when you first started there had been some nicknames, but we all got them. It's office culture. You're cool now, Frank. Just, hey, you're running low on drink. Let me just refresh it."

"It's okay, you don't have to-" Frank tried to stop Derek; he still had half of his drink left. He didn't think that he was running low but Derek was draining the beer he had, finishing it off before he stood up and silenced Frank's protest when he grabbed his glass.

"Let me just get you a top-up," Derek winked at Frank while he sidestepped around his wooden seat, "You need it the most after all the overtime you've put in with Gerard since you started working for him."

Frank really did want to protest, but Derek vanished into the crowd with his drink. How could he say ‘no thanks’ when Derek was already propping up the bar with his empty beer and the umbrella decorated glass that belonged to Frank. He could sense that this was going to get messy. God knows how Gerard was going to react if he did get drunk- Frank didn't even want to consider that as he tried to think about how he could pace himself. He could not get drunk; he had to remain in control. Derek reappeared minutes later with a tray, setting it down on the table for everyone to see.

"It's time for a proper welcome to the office, kid." Derek announced as he not only set the topped up Jack and ginger in front of Frank, but a shot glass filled with a clear liquid in front of him. Frank swallowed, sensing that his sobriety was going to be diminishing sooner rather than later. 

"Where's Josh?" James piped up amongst all of the chatter that was going on at their table after the round of shots. He slowly scanned the table several times to make sure that the tray of shots Derek had got for them to drink wasn't playing tricks on him. James blinked at Pete, "Did- Did you leave him at the office again, asshole?"

Frank snapped his head up when the name that irritated him so much passed through his ears and swam into the depths of his alcohol-sodden brain. Three shots of Sambuca and another Jack and ginger later, Frank was losing grip on himself. He knew he wasn't drunk, but he was definitely hazy and tipsy, scowling at the mention of the pink-haired submissive as he picked up his drink, thankful that Derek had got him a straw along with yet another colorful umbrella. Frank held his drink close to his mouth, paying attention to the topic of Josh and his apparent non-arrival, while he toyed with the straw against his tongue, pulling it into his mouth.

"Why do you think we would leave him at the office again?" Ray snorted as he set his beer down on the table, not noticing how Frank was looking embittered. Frank tried his best to stay quiet, not wanting to vocalize the jealousy that resided in him still.

"I dunno," James shrugged and slurred out, "Didn't know if Gerard kept him behind tonight. When the little assistant’s away, Joshua Dun must stay."

Frank watched James laugh at his own words, keeping a stoic look on his face the whole time because even though Frank knew Gerard was currently at home working instead of staying at the office alone, the idea of that actually happening made him want to show how he truly felt about that. It would probably have involved cursing and giving Josh a bad name, probably even doing something damaging to the glass in his hand, so Frank held back, not wanting to cause a scene.

The idea of his Master being alone with that specific sub made Frank want to scream. Thankfully, he could guess where Josh was right now; more than likely with his new Dominant. Ty probably didn't want to let Josh out of his sight while they got their contract in order before they began anything.

"He just said that he wasn't coming tonight," Ray shrugged, "He had other plans."

"What plans are more important than coming out for drinks after work?" James questioned with the frown still sitting on his face. Josh always came out for drinks after work. He always joined and he always had a good time, so not coming tonight just seemed weird to James in particular.

"He just got himself a new boyfriend," Cara announced to them all as she stood up, taking her empty glass to the bar so she could get another drink. Frank sat there, chewing on his straw, occasionally sipping on his drink, swallowing it down along with the jealousy that was climbing up his throat, wanting to be let out. He knew that Ty had claimed Josh as his so he knew exactly why the submissive wasn't here. 

Frank could imagine how Ty could have been at the idea of Josh going out while they were still new to their relationship. That and the fact that Ty had not only caned and fucked him- Frank, but he had also admitted it to Josh right in front of Frank. It was probably a good thing that Josh wasn't here then. For both Frank and Josh's sake.

"Since when?" James continued his interrogation even though Cara had disappeared to the bar. He just couldn't understand why Josh hadn't told him the reason why he wasn't coming tonight. Why did Cara know and he didn't?

"Since yesterday, I think," Derek piped up, pulling himself away from the conversation he had been having with Matt because he knew. Josh had told him why he wasn't coming out. Derek had just neglected to pass the information on to everyone that wasn't Cara in the office earlier today when he was making sure that everyone was still up for tonight, "He told me. Said that he wouldn't be coming because he wants to spend time with his new boyfriend."

Frank wondered if anyone knew with whom Josh had become involved. They clearly didn't know he was a submissive so everyone, including Derek who remembered Ty, obviously had no idea that he had got himself a new Dominant. Frank assumed that if Derek knew then he would have mentioned Ty, but maybe Josh hadn't given away too many details. Relief for Frank as he came to realize that he was okay with the fact that Josh was off playing the perfect sub for his Master's best friend. 

"Well, at least Josh has his priorities set." Pete added in, sipping on his beer as Derek looked at him, confused.

"What d'you mean, dude?"

"Well, wouldn't you skip plans if it meant you were possibly going to be getting laid?" Pete queried casually for Derek to mull over while he drank his beer, "I bet you we all know what he's up to right now."

Pete began making obscene gestures with his hands, imitating a blowjob before he let out a crude and joking moan. Matt laughed and spat into his beer which, in turn, had Pete break down into a fit of drunk giggles. The two of them acting more like school children that had just had their first Sex Education lesson than two grown adults that could handle their drink.

"I work with kids, I swear," Derek shook his head as he watched his two work colleagues fooling around, even getting to the point where Matt slid his finger in and out of his fist, making Pete giggle even more, "And anyway, I can go out and have drinks with you reprobates and still go home to have sex. Josh could have done both. He could have come and hung out with us first. Shows where his loyalties are."

"Well, at least we know that even though he isn't coming here," Frank started up, unable to hold the joke; it was the drinks fault, but Frank would never admit to it, "He's gonna be coming elsewhere."

Pete laughed even harder, snorting at the play on words. Matt laughed at Pete who slapped his hand down on the table.

"Frank knows what the fuck is up!" Matt practically cheered, raising his glass for Frank to do the same. They knocked glasses together before Matt took a swig, pointing a finger at Frank while he swallowed, "You would be the same, right? A good lay over friends and liquor any day of the week, huh?"

Frank half-nodded even though he knew he was probably in a very similar situation to Derek. Frank knew that he could probably go home once he had finished his drink and still get something from his Master if he asked nicely. It was just the finishing of drinks that was proving to be somewhat of a task, especially as Derek downed the last of his beer, setting the bottle down on the table before he looked over at Frank.

"And Frankie-pie knows this score, too," Derek burped into his fist, "You owe me a beer. Cough up, Iero. Your turn to go to the bar."

"Alright then." Frank said, barely even fighting with Derek. At one point, Frank had decided that he would have one more and then no more. The nearly-finished drink in his hand was supposed to be his 'one more', but he was having a good time. Why go home now when he was finally fitting in with his work colleagues out of work? Another drink with the guys wouldn't hurt.

Frank swayed in his seat, holding his drink close to his chest. He had watched Derek stumble out of his seat, sliding with difficulty before he was free from the table. Free to wander over to the bar whilst trying to avoid the imminent pinballing between tables and people. Frank knew that he wasn’t that drunk. Of course, he wasn’t- Denial was an amazing thing and Frank had it in an abundance. Pete moved from the stool he had to sit on because Derek had stolen his seat next to Frank when he needed to pee. Pete was claiming it back, flopping down next to Frank with a drunk smile on his face, his glazed eyes looking at Frank.

“You okay, kid?” Pete asked, putting his arm around Frank as he swigged on his drink, “You’re kinda quiet, like, quiet.”

“Just watchin'.” Frank responded with a smile, seeing that Pete looked satisfied with the answer. He nodded slowly, patting Frank's shoulder before leaning into him.

“So… You got anyone like Josh has?”

Frank didn’t mean to spit his drink back out into the glass. It was such an innocuous question to come from Pete, but to Frank, it could easily have been loaded with so much more. Pete had no idea, but for a second Frank stared at him, wondering how in the world he knew that Ty was a Dominant. If that was the case then did he ultimately assume that Frank had someone exactly the same as Josh? Or did he just know about Gerard? Did he know that Gerard was a Dominant and if so, had they not been careful enough? Because clearly, Pete had to be onto something. He had to have figured it all out, only asking about it when Frank was alone, even though Ray was next to him. He was far too busy talking to Bob and Cara to be paying attention to Frank’s crisis. 

“Wh-What?” Frank stammered, “I have no… I don’t know what you're talking about, Pete.”

“Frank, chill out,” Pete slurred out, chuckling at how rdeer-in-the-headlights Frank looked, “We all know you’re gay, or bi maybe. But I think gay, as far as I remember. I was just wondering if you had a boyfriend like Josh does. You don’t have to look so scared, twinkle toes.”

“Oh,” Frank sighed as his heart began to calm down. Pete hadn’t a clue and that reassured Frank to no end; it wasn’t like he was going to have to bring up some sort of double-cover to hide everything, “No. Not yet.”

“You holding out for Mr. Right, I take it?” Pete queried, watching Frank nod as he sipped on his drink.

“I guess you could say that,” Frank lied through his teeth, knowing full well that he had pretty much found that guy, even if he wasn’t at the point of being able to admit it to himself, “After what I went through with my ex, I’m just out for something different.”

As different as being bound and gagged to the bed in his Master’s playroom. As different as getting off on being verbally humiliated by his Master. So far from different that Frank knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Fair enough,” Pete responded with a nod and a smirk, “I’m still waiting for Pat to realize that he's madly in love with me.”

Patrick overheard what Pete had said, seeing his coworker jokingly wiggle his eyebrows at him. It only made Patrick roll his eyes at the ongoing joke that Pete wasn’t dropping, “In your dreams, Wentz.”

Frank didn’t know if Pete was being serious or not with what he had said. Frank didn’t know whether to question that, seeing as it wasn’t really any of his business. Pete just laughed at how Patrick had responded to him, nudging his work friend. Frank took the moment to just ignore and move on, not wanting to get involved with whatever was going on, be it a joke or not. It was safer that way.

“Don’t force it,” Pete turned his attention back to Frank once he left Patrick alone, “What you want, if you're patient, will fall right into your lap when the time is right.”

Frank nodded at Pete’s words, realizing that he could easily have been right with what had happened to him already. Frank had been so bored with the dull and mundane. He had just been waiting it out, seeing if anything would ever change for them. But then Gerard came along, coming into his life like a burst of color and indecent wonder. Frank realized that he had waited long enough with Ryan and the time was right. What he wanted had technically fallen right into his lap- Or the other way around with Frank fitting so perfectly into his Master's lap instead. 

“Hopefully when Mr. Right falls into your lap,” Pete continued on his drunken wisdom, unaware of the fact that Derek was making his way back to the table before the music that was being played in the bar changed to the next song, “You’ll get everything that you have been waiting for. Patience really is the key to hap- Oh, my good God.”

“What?” Frank frowned, seeing that Pete was no longer looking at him. He was looking towards the bar with his mouth hung open, pointing out for Frank to pay attention and see exactly what he was seeing.

“Derek’s found his peak buzz."

“Oh my… God.” Frank trailed out, not quite believing what he was seeing. Derek had made it about six feet away from the table before he stopped because the music had changed and the song that was playing was one that he really did enjoy. The kind of enjoyment that, when he was sober, he could admit that he loved the song. But when drunk he enjoyed it to the point that he had to dance.

“You’ve never seen Derek dance before?” Pete asked, seeing the look of shock that was plastered across Frank’s face.

“I’ve never been out with you guys before,” Frank said obviously, finding it hard to not watch his coworker getting down awkwardly, throwing Vogue while somehow managing to not spill his beer at the same time, “Does he do this shit on the regular?”

“When he’s had enough to drink,” Pete admitted before bringing his hand up to his mouth, shouting out to get Derek’s attention, “Shake what ya mama gave ya, Zanetti!”

Derek gave Pete a thumbs up while he smiled at him. He looked drunk, he moved like he was drunk, all inhibitions gone as he shook his ass towards Pete, making Frank want to look away, but somehow he just couldn’t. What he was witnessing was probably damaging and he was never going to be able to look at Derek the same ever again after tonight. What made Frank completely and utterly mortified was when James came back from the bathroom. He walked right up to Derek, cheering him on before the unthinkable happened. Frank wished that he could bring himself to look away, but he felt like his eyes were glued. James and Derek, dancing and grinding together meters away from their table. 

Ray and Bob cheered, both of them being utterly drunk enough not to take the piss out of their dance moves. This was really something that Frank thought he would never see; two male and very straight co-workers grinding together on a night out, but here he was, downing his drink, thinking that he had seen enough and what he was drinking was never going to be enough. All he knew was that he needed to move. He needed a drink, or several, as he stood up with a stumble, putting his hands on the table to stabilize himself.

“Where you goin', sissypants?” Pete frowned, shifting so Frank could get passed him.

“I need 'nother drink after witnessing that funky shit,” Frank admitted, looking back at Pete once he was on the outside of the table, “And emotional support. You coming with me, dude?”

“Buy me a shot?” 

“Fine,” Frank gave in far too easily, his inhibitions, judgment, and sober thought-processes went as he grabbed his wallet from his pants pocket, “As long as I never have to witness that horrific car crash ever again.”

“You best get drinking,” Pete told Frank as they got to the bar and Pete put an arm around Frank's waist to hold him up, "I have a question."

"Shoot." 

"Between you and your ex, who topped?" Pete asked loudly over the music and Frank turned to look at him in surprise.

"I did. Why?"

Pete looked him over again, "You sure?"

Frank looked down at himself as his vision blurred at the edges, "What you fucking looking at, Wentz?"

"You're so petite, man. Like, you're not only short but you're so small, too. You don't even have a man's shoulders or anything. And you've got an actual waist. And a girl's ass- It's like a fucking peach. How were you the top?"

Frank immediately downed a shot of vodka and winced a hiss through his teeth as he looked at Pete "What does a 'top' even look like? There's no mold. It was just how we did things."

Pete pursed his lips as he took in Frank's words and then nodded. He downed his own shot and set the tiny glass down, "Still, though. You're so cute, man. Any guy who gets a hold of you should be lucky. He could just throw you over his shoulder."

Frank burst out laughing and took a swig of his drink. He clapped Pete on the shoulder, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Wentz. It's greatly appreciated."

Eventually, he lost grip on the idea of being in control of his evening because it was a lot more fun when he eventually fitted in with them all. It was always going to be more fun when more shots were involved. 


	19. Make and Bake and Shake and Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there are errors, I'm so sorry, I literally can't fucking see because I have pink eye lmao. I needed a cheer up.

Derek burst into a raucous fit of laughter as Frank tumbled out of the Uber and onto the cobbled driveway. Frank huffed and ignored the stinging in his palms and the heavy swirling in his head as he tried to turn himself onto his back and untangle his foot from the seatbelt that had caught him. 

Derek leaned over despite the chuckles still hiccuping in his throat and tried to help Frank get himself loose. Frank kicked himself from the afflicting belt and scrambled back and onto his feet where he staggered on the spot. He was about to collapse yet again when Derek caught him just in time.

"Easy, partner." Derek snickered, "Your face and the pavement are gonna have a reunion if you don't get your shit together."

Frank cackled breathily as Derek heaved him onto his feet and carried him up the driveway, "I really like that sweater you got on."

"You live here?" 

Frank laughed again in response and ambled up to the front of the beautiful house. He pressed the doorbell incessantly, beeping under his breath every time he finger-blasted the soft chiming alert. The door opened a moment later to reveal the Congressman in question, dressed in a pair of plaid pajama pants to match the robe he had thrown on over an old Stevie Nicks t-shirt. He raised an eyebrow at the two drunken men on his doorstep and folded his arms, "Gentlemen. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Derek chuckled and patted Frank on the shoulder, "He gave the Uber driver your address, Gerard. Sorry."

Gerard smiled at the swaying office manager on his porch and looked at Frank, "I see you're both rather warm inside. Enjoy your evening?"

"We all did. You hired one great kid here." Derek pulled Frank under his arm to give him a noogie to the top of his head that had Frank yelping and scrambling to get free. He laughed as he managed to pry himself from Derek's arm and aimed a playful kick toward his new friend. 

"I'm very glad you approve, Mr. Zanetti. You should get going. I bet your Lindsey is wondering where you've gotten to."

"Yeah. Yeah." Derek nodded and put his hand on Frank's shoulder, "C-C'mon, man. We gotta get home."

Gerard smiled as he took Derek's hand from Frank, "Don't worry about him. I was actually going out in a few minutes to see my brother after a show so I can drop him off on my way." 

Derek grinned automatically, "Oh, shit. Cool. Thanks, boss. I'll see you…" he frowned as he tried to remember what day it was, "See you when I see you."

Gerard smiled as he put both hands on Frank's shoulders to give him a soft squeeze and hold him upright. Frank put his hand on Derek's bearded cheek, "I-I love you, man. You're so… Cool."

Derek's eyes soften and he copies Frank's hand motion, cupping his smooth cheek with a thick-fingered hand and He patted Frank's face rather roughly, "Love you, too, man. Thanks for being so cool. You… You better stay with us. You're in the family now."

Derek gave them both a rather unstable salute before he wandered back down the driveway and managed to climb on his hands and knees into the back of the Uber. He threw Frank's satchel out of the door unceremoniously with a curse under his breath. Frank managed to scramble back down the cobbled pathway to grab his bag and come back in one piece. Gerard stepped aside to let his submissive into the house and Frank was already taking off his shoes to try and kick them nearby the door.

He turned with a hazy grin and wrapped his arms around his Master, happy to be home and finally hug Gerard after a long day. He instinctively nuzzled his face against Gerard's chest to take in his scent and his warmth; the action made a silent chuckle leave Gerard as he put his arms around Frank's tiny frame. 

"I'm very glad that you're home safe, my boy." 

Frank merely hummed in response and curled himself against Gerard with his cheek rubbing overt the soft material of his Master's t-shirt. He closed his eyes, mesmerized by the patterns swirling behind his eyes. Frank immediately leaned up to give Gerard a kiss on the cheek before he wiggled from his Dominant's arms to shred himself from his blazer. He hung it from the back of the nearby armchair as well as his tie. 

He hummed to himself, his brain only remembered one song and one song only: the theme song from Lizzie McGuire. He sang to himself quietly as he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it from his shoulders haphazardly and threw it in the pile. He was about to unfasten his work pants when a hand on his shoulder cut him off. He turned to look at Gerard with a pout and was met with a highly amused smirk.

"Are you at all aware that my wife is sitting about two feet from you?"

Frank looked up with hazy eyes to see Lindsey curled up on the sofa in a bright yellow silk kimono with her hair up and a cup of tea in her hands. She gave Frank a small finger-wave with her long red nails and he instantly went pink, "Hi, wife."

"Hi, second wife." She remarked snidely and sipped her tea, "I hear you went out with your new work friends?" 

Gerard chuckled as he patted Frank's shoulder before he went to sit on the other end of the sofa with Lindsey and occupy himself with watching the news on the TV in silence. 

Frank unfastened his belt and nodded idly, "Did. With all of 'em. 'Cept Josh. He's with, um, with Ty, right?"

Gerard nodded, "He's probably going to be with him every night for the next week or two. A trial period, I suppose. Ty is very particular of the type of submissives with which he surrounds himself."

Lindsey smiled sympathetically at the mention of their pink-haired employee and while Frank was frowning at the zipper on his slacks, she gave Gerard's arm an affectionate and almost-understanding squeeze. He patted her hand gently but didn't say anything on the situation as he watched the screen. 

Frank managed to shuck himself out of his work pants and, without a second thought to anyone else, pulled his underwear down along with it. He threw the offending garments onto the chair and, wearing nothing but his collar and a pair of over-the-knee socks he had bought during his lunch break on a whim, he ambled into the kitchen. Gerard stared after him in surprise and gave Lindsey a highly-apologetic glance as Frank began scavenging for God knows what.

He got up from the sofa again and walked over to sit at the counter, "Frank?"

The submissive's eyes popped up at the mention of his name. He stared up at his Master, "Hmm...?"

"What, uh… What exactly are you doing?" Gerard queried casually as he sat there and leaned forward on his elbows to rest his chin on his fist.

Frank stood up with a lopsided grin and set a bowl on the counter, "'M gonna m… Make somethin'. Bake. Make and bake and shake and bake. 'Cept I-I don't shake. Or do I? I could, uh, shake."

"At one in the morning?"

Frank looked at the clock hazily and tried to blink his gaze into focus. It backfired. He looked at his Master's blonde hair and his pale skin and smiled cheerfully, "Oh, yeah. Al-Always time to bake apple Danish. Apple Danish. Daaaay-nish. 'S a weird word, isn't it? Danish-nish-nish. Not a word anymore."

Gerard tried to hide the smile on his face as he played along with his inebriated submissive, "Should you be operating completely naked when you're going to be working with an oven?" 

Frank paused for a minute and a frown sunk into his brows at a snail's pace. He looked at Gerard, "W-What do I do? I don't wanna get… Get an ouch."

He chuckled quietly and pointed with a long finger towards the bottom drawer where Frank crouched down and pulled on a simple white apron. He smiled at himself proudly and continued trying to slice apples. Gerard shook his head, "No. That's it. That's where I draw the line. No knives."

He hopped off the chair and walked around the counter to pry the blade from Frank's hand. Frank's pout was immeasurable across his entire face. He stared at the pile of green apples, "B-But I always make apple danish-nish-nishes when I've been out. It… It's my mama's tradition. Nishes."

Gerard stared at him and then looked at Lindsey for help. She looked back at them both and took a sip of her tea, "Well, why don't you help him, dear? Why don't you cut the apples?"

Frank gasped loudly and looked up at Gerard's suddenly perturbed face, "Really? You'll help? We've… We've never cooked together before. Will you? P-Please, sir?"

Gerard gave Lindsey a rueful side-glance to which she merely smiled back sweetly and turned the TV channel from CNN to her reruns of Melrose Place. Gerard sighed and turned to look at Frank, "Alright, fine. How do I do this?"

Frank grinned so excitedly and stifled a hiccup behind his hand, "I-In half and then in quarters and then sl-slice thin." 

Gerard merely sighed and waved him off as he walked into the living room and grabbed Frank's underwear. He handed them to Frank again before physically helping the submissive back into them. He patted the boy on the head as he began rolling out the pastry onto a baking sheet. Gerard turned to start cutting the apples and subtly gave Lindsey the finger when he saw her smiling at him again with a knowing glint in her eye. She merely pursed her lips to say nothing and turned back to the TV, "Frank?"

"Oh-huh?" He turned and stumbled a little when he heard his name and looked at Lindsey with a frown as he cut the pastry in half, and then into rectangles with surprisingly straight lines. 

She eyed Gerard again and was met with a suspicious little scowl, and then looked at Frank again as she sipped her tea, "You know, Gerard's never cooked with any of his previous submissives before. He's rarely ever in the kitchen."

Gerard pursed his lips in annoyance as he continued to cut the apples. Frank stared at her and at Gerard over and over as if they were playing a tennis match. His jaw was slack in surprise and yet he couldn't find the right words to reply except for, "That's so dope."

Gerard snorted quietly as he set one of the sliced apples aside and went to slice the other. Lindsey smiled a little and looked at her husband, "You hear that, darling? You're 'dope'." 

"And you're dead, sweetheart." He smiled at her with feigned affection as he cut into an apple and threw her a withering scowl. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard to give him a hug from behind, smiling so broadly against his Master's back.

"Don't leave your sugar unattended, my boy. You don't want it to burn." Gerard added as he continued his diligent duty of assisting. Frank nodded and went back to his little pot and added in some cinnamon and a splash of water. 

Once Gerard had finished, he helped Frank by sliding the slices into the pot and stood back to watch him stir on low heat, "What do we do now?"

"Now…" Frank mumbled, "W-Wait for them to soften. And I gotta, um... M-Melt some butter."

Gerard went to the fridge and grabbed the butter and cut off a small stick, "This much enough?" And with Frank's approval, he put the butter in a ramekin and into the microwave. Gerard returned to his perch beside Frank to watch him stir in a daze and began spooning the mixture onto one half of each piece of pastry. He cleared his throat, "Can I assist with anything else, my prince?"

Frank looked at him for a second before scraping the last of the apple filling onto the last piece of dough. He smiled happily, "H-Here. Come fold, sir."

Gerard stepped closer, "Oh, I don't know if I should be trusted with something like that. I'm a novice." 

Frank snorted, "Can't get better if you don't practice, sir."

"Alright. Show me." Gerard came closer and watched as Frank folded the pastry over and pressed the edges down with a fork and then took a knife to cut two slits into the top. He looked at Gerard, who scratched his head, "How about you do that and I brush on the butter?"

Frank pursed his lips and let out a small giggle as he continued his skilled pastry-folding. Gerard stood behind him with his head leaning down on Frank's shoulder and followed patiently; as Frank finished a pastry, he would lightly brush over the dough with the melted butter. 

When it was finished, Frank carefully managed to slide the sheet into the oven and close the door without burning himself. He turned and stumbled a little and cackled quietly when Gerard caught him. The Dominant shook his head and gave Frank a cup coffee, "How you survived that entire endeavor unscathed is beyond me."

Frank sipped his coffee and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of his Master's arms around him, "Practice."

Gerard merely put his chin on Frank's head and held him in comfortable silence before asking, "How long do those bake for?" 

"Fif… Fifteen."

"Minutes, I hope." Gerard whispered with a chuckle. Frank pulled his apron off and set it on the counter and turned so that he was facing his Dominant, resting his ear right on his Master's chest. He listened to the steady thumping of his heartbeat, the in and out and innate calmness that could easily put Frank to sleep where he stood.

After a few minutes, Frank found himself sitting on the counter with Gerard between his knees, his face buried in his Master's neck as they embraced each other in their silence. Frank closed his eyes, whining when the world felt like it was swirling around him and speeding passed him like a bullet train. Gerard shushed him gently and stroked a hand over his back in gentle circles. 

"Wanna watch a movie." Frank whispered as he played with the hem of Gerard's nightgown.

"Not tonight, my prince. You have work in the morning and it's already half-one. It's way past your bedtime as it is." Gerard replied calmly.

"Don't wanna go to work tomorrow. Wanna stay home with you. Wanna cuddle all day. Can we?" Frank asked with a hopeful glimmer to his voice that Gerard hated to break.

"We can. But not tomorrow. Tomorrow is a busy day for us both." He replied as he ran a hand through Frank's hair, "I have a meeting with Hochi on our investment portfolio for next quarter and you, my porcelain prince, have to catch up on the backlog of all the filing that still needs to be digitized. I'd like to at least be able to say, by the end of the year, that we've completely cut down our paper usage to a bare minimum."

Frank merely nodded in response as Gerard's words all seemed to slur together in his head, "Fine. No cuddles tomorrow. Can I have a danish before bed?" 

"Won't it make you feel sicker?" 

Frank shakes his head, "Anything greasy or sugary helps. My hangover cure is literally hashbrowns dipped in butter and a Fanta orange."

Gerard pursed his lips in disdain, "I'm glad you don't drink very often because I think that alone will put you in an early grave."

Frank smiled sleepily and leaned over to switch the oven timer off as it rang out in its usual shrill quartet throughout the kitchen and living room. He was about to hop off the counter when Gerard turned, grabbed an oven mitt, and pulled the tray out for him to set it on the stovetop. He smiled at the confectionery and at Frank, "Well done, my boy. They look wonderful."

Lindsey was immediately there in the kitchen. She grabbed one with her bare hand somehow and put it on a plate before she ascended the stairs so gracefully while she stuffed her face. Gerard chuckled softly and put one on a plate for Frank and went to the fridge. He returned with a small scoop of Frank's mascarpone ice cream dolloped on top and walked into the living room. 

He sat down on the sofa against the cushions and set the plate on the armrest before patting his lap. Frank smiled as he sat across Gerard's lap, his back against the armrest with his legs curled up over his Master's lean thighs. He offered a bite of his midnight snack to his Dominant, who politely declined and looked at the TV. 

Frank ate slowly, enjoying the gentle caress of manicured fingers on his spine as he watched a News reporter talking on the screen about a local pharmacy that burned down. He frowned and grabbed the remote and gave it to Gerard, "Can we have something a little less… I dunno, less 'Debbie Downer' before bed?"

Gerard flipped through the channels and stopped on a cooking show. He looked at Frank, who smiled a little and sat back to suck on the spoon in his hand as he watched someone try and flambé a steak.

Gerard touched Frank's knee idly, "Where did these socks come from?"

Frank looked down at the soft ribbed material that encased his legs and his toes curled inwardly as a pink blush- not associated with his alcohol level- rose onto his cheeks, "O-Oh. I… I got 'em the other day on my… Uh, on my lunch break. Wanted to surprise you but I chickened out. D-Didn't know if you were into shit like this and didn't wanna… Look stupid."

He stared at the brown speckles of cinnamon in the filling of his pastry and it made his head swirl even more as he tried to pick out each spot with his eyes; focus on anything else other than his Dominant. Gerard ran a hand up Frank's calf and back down to circle a finger around his ankle bone gently, "Normally, no. I've never been one for these things since none of my previous partners ever felt the need for these kinds of clothing articles. But on you, my prince, I could definitely make an exception."

Frank smiled a little and took another bite of his snack as he curled and uncurled his toes against the side of the sofa seat-cushion, trying to bury his feet between the two. He turned to see Gerard staring up at him and his eyes widened, his mouth dropping into a small 'o' that looked so exceedingly innocent. Gerard smiled at him, "You get more and more breathtaking every day I'm with you."

Frank snorted as the blush spread down to his chest and made his ears warm. He looked at the TV, "Thank you, sir. In the nicest way possible, though, please shush." 

Gerard chuckled, "I'm taking that as a suggestion and not an order because I know, even in your state, that you're not stupid enough to try and tell me what to do."

Frank smiled and nodded, "I may be dumb but I'm not stupid."

Frank set his plate aside once he was done with the ice cream and held the danish in his hand to nibble on it and stare absentmindedly at the screen. He could feel his eyes drying and his eyelids drooping but he tried to fight it. He blinked again lazily and snuggled himself against his Master's side as he chewed.

His eyes closed before he could even register what was going on. He could feel what was happening around him but his brain and his body were both too tired to fight it. He could feel Gerard pick him up gently and he could suddenly hear the silence of the TV being turned off, but he was already fast asleep before he was carried up the stairs. 


	20. Surrounded by Wood That’s Bigger Than Me

Frank sat at his desk beside Derek in silence, working on a spreed-sheet as he listened to The Strokes with one earbud in, eyes scanning lazily over the numbers and data that he’d gone over multiple times.

“Frank?” Frank jumped and turned to look at Gerard in the doorway with a strained smile, dressed in his crisp blue suit and, despite it looking just as good on him, it wasn’t the same without the usual orange hair that contrasted so well. He gave his assistant a small and courteous smile, “Can you join me for a moment?”

“Oh, sure.” Frank smiled as he paused his music, put his phone in his pocket and got out of his chair, walking out into the hallway where Gerard was standing.

“So, I doubt you’ve heard but Hayley’s contract with us has ended considering she was temporary and we’ve found a suitable replacement to take over our lovely front desk right here outside my office.”

Frank looked at the large white desk and the colourful abstract painting behind it with a raised eyebrow, “...Yeah?”

“You, my boy.” Gerard’s smile widened somewhat but Frank could see he looked paler than usual, “I’m offering you a promotion.”

“Wh-” Frank’s eyes widened as his head whipped up again and he looked at Gerard, “Me? You mean- Me?”

“You’ve been doing splendidly as my assistant, Frank. And I feel like you need a bit more of a challenge.” Gerard explained, “So, as well as being my assistant, you could take over Hayley’s duties as the receptionist or secretary, whatever title you prefer.”

“Wow…” Frank muttered softly, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“There’s a pay increase too, considering you’ll be working for two, so to speak.” Gerard smiled, “It’s up to you if you want to take it, though.”

“I- So- So, I’d be here at this desk?” Frank frowned, “My- My own desk…”

“Yes, boy.” Gerard smiled, watching as Frank cautiously walked around his boss and around the high desk, sitting himself in the black leather chair. He wheeled himself closer to the computer and then looked up at Gerard with a sheepish smile and the older man merely offered, “You look good.”

“I’m in my natural environment,” Frank began, watching Gerard’s brows furrow, “Surrounded by wood that’s bigger than me and feeling nervous about it.”

“Abhorrent.” Gerard narrowed his eyes despite the smirk on his lips, “So, what do you think?”

“I’m in.” Frank smiled brightly as Gerard’s face flashed with relief, “Should I move all my stuff over?”

“You do that. Get settled and break the news to your office-mate. He’s taken a shine to you after your bonding on Tuesday. I’m just glad he was too inebriated to remember much of our interaction.”

Frank grimaced at the mention of the evening as he slid out of his seat, nodding, “You’re not alone there.”

“Go on. I have my Skype interview with Miss la Roche soon so I will be preoccupied until about two this afternoon.” He muttered as he looked at his watch with a deep frown.

“Yes, sir.” Frank smiled, watching Gerard turn and walk into his office, closing the door behind him when Frank exhaled and slowly walked into the office where Derek was staring at him.

“So? What happened? Are you in the doghouse for somethin’?” Derek pried casually, frowning in concern over his colleague. Frank let out a groan as Derek’s care over him only made him feel worse.

“Well, no. I- um- Well, I…” Frank scowled as he began packing his stuff up from his desk into his bag.

“You’ve been fired?” Derek asked in outrage, taking Frank’s packing in the opposite direction, “I swear to God-”

“No, no, dude, relax.” Frank smiled as he continued packing files, “I’ve been promoted.”

“P…” Derek trailed off in surprise and scratched at his beard, “You?”

“It seems so.” Frank tried to resist the urge to grimace, “I’m just as surprised as you are, man.”

“I doubt that…” Derek frowned, “You haven’t even been here that long. What did he promote you to?” 

“Just the receptionist.” Frank tried to downplay his success, “I do half of the stuff already so it’s no biggie. It’s just that I’m moving and answering the phone, really.”

“I guess.” Derek frowned as Frank straightened up and looked at him, “I’m- Well, besides my palpable surprise, I’m glad you’re doing well here.”

“So am I.” Frank muttered, his agreement tinted with genuine honesty, “I’ll only be outside that door, though. I’m not abandoning you.”

Derek smiled, running a finger over his moustache before his hand ran through the brown curls of his fringe that Frank had clipped back with his usual Hello Kitty clips, “Yeah, you better not.”

“Promise.” Frank chuckled as he scooped his bag up in his arms and walked back to his desk, smiling brightly as he unpacked his stuff slowly.

He sat down at his desk and pulled his bag onto his lap, pulling out everything from files to nicnacs that he had used to decorate his old desk. He set the photo frame down beside his computer and looked at the photo of his grandfather with a smile before putting the figurine of General Grievous beside it. He neatened everything around him before logging into his account on the computer.

Frank sat there for hours as he went through his work, the new surroundings and Gerard’s pride in him seemed to have sparked the fire under him that he needed to get things done. He smiled, listening vaguely to the sounds of the office, the soft chattering of everyone in the far office but no Gerard. Frank knew he was in an interview but he was genuinely surprised that he couldn’t even hear a raised pitch to his boss’ voice.

A few more minutes passed of Frank typing away when Gerard’s door opened, signalling that his interview was done. Frank got up- getting out of his chair with all intents and purposes to go and see Gerard when he heard someone calling him. He cursed internally, knowing the sound too well, and he turned on his heels.

“Frank?”

His eyes landed on Josh in the doorway of the large office where his own small desk resided. He looked at the submissive for a moment with Josh dressed in his tight black pants and a pink shirt that matched his hair- it was definitely new, and Frank surmised it was a gift from his new Master.

“Yeah?”

“Sarah needs your help with the spreadsheets for last week.” Josh smiled and Frank offered one back as he got up and crossed the hallway, trying not to scowl at the back of Josh’s head after he and Josh had called it peace between them. He pushed his annoyance back down, walking into the large office filled with cubicles and predominant faces that he knew somewhat better than he had on Monday.

“Hey, tiny dancer.” Pete chuckled and Frank scowled at his new nickname that he had somehow accrued from his one and only time going out with his coworkers.

“Shut it, Wentz.” Frank muttered as he walked over to Sarah, ignoring her usual blue-eyed scowl at him before she launched into her hissy about the pages in her hands and all Frank wanted to do was flick the porkpie hat from her head and punch a hole through it; rather the hat than her face.

Frank leaned over her, his eyes on the spreadsheets when he heard a loud buzz and the front door opening, realising the front door and front office was unmanned. He jumped up when he also realised Gerard would have his hide for it. He frowned and straightened up, shuffling to the door of the large office to see a delivery guy in his blue overalls and cap.

They locked eyes for a minute and he crossed the hallway, standing in the door as Frank stepped away a fraction.

“I’m looking for a Mister… Iero?” The delivery guy stated as he lifted his cap a bit, frowning at the last name as he scratched his head with the end of his pen.

“Why?” Frank frowned and the guy pulled out a large bouquet of roses that Frank hadn’t noticed beforehand, he eyed the dark red, bright yellow and white roses.

“This is for him.” The guy replied as Frank’s cheeks went pink, listening to the whistles and guffaws of his coworkers behind him, some of them standing up to see.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Frank sighed, stepping closer, “I’m Frank Iero.”

“These are for you.” He muttered and held out his clipboard and a pen. Frank scowled, signing on the page before he took the large arrangement of roses and looked at them, hearing everyone chuckle. He turned, seeing Pete grinning back and wiggling his eyebrows, “Shut up!”

“Who’s it from?” Josh asked curiously and Frank shrugged, looking for a card of sorts. He pulled the small piece of card from within the bouquet and read through it, frowning, “It doesn’t say who.”

“What does it say?” Patrick came to stand beside Frank, quickly, rearranging his glasses, reading over Frank’s arm, “' _Here’s your big gesture, I love you'._ ”

“Hey!” Frank turned, his cheeks flushing even more, hearing everyone ‘ooh’ after Patrick had read out what was on the small note. He scowled, his ears warming up as he buried his head into the floral bouquet and walked out, leaving his childish coworkers behind. He sighed as he walked out and set the flowers on the top of his desk gently, laying them down carefully. He turned and wandered over to Gerard's door before he knocked lightly despite it being open.

“Enter.”

Frank smiled, opening the door as he stepped in, “Hi, sir.”

“What can I assist you with, my boy?” Gerard looked up from his laptop with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his flat eyes.

“Did- Did you send me flowers?” Frank asked as he closed the door a fraction more and stepped further into the office.

“I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about.” Gerard replied simply, looking back at his work as he typed.

“You… You didn't send me roses?” Frank frowned and Gerard let out an exasperated sigh and looked up from his work again.

“Frank, I didn’t, okay? I’m growing tired of your incessant questioning.” Gerard snapped loudly and Frank blanched, looking down as a frown set in his brows, “What flowers?”

“They’re… On my desk.” Frank gestured over his shoulder with his thumb, and a shrug. Gerard let out another pointed sigh as he got up, wiping his forehead as he scowled. Frank gestured to his desk where he noted some of his coworkers were standing and staring at his bouquet trying to figure out who they were from. Gerard walked out of his office slowly and stood near the desk, still frowning profusely as he took a shaky breath in.

“Sir?” Frank took a tentative step closer, “Are you alright?”

“I’m… Fine.” Gerard muttered, closing his eyes, “Just…”

Frank watched it happen in slow-motion, the entire moment hanging on way too long as he looked at his Master, watching as Gerard stumbled somewhat and fell. Frank reached out as his boss keeled over, eyes rolling back into his head, as Frank grunted under the dead weight.

Gerard didn’t move despite Frank shaking him somewhat, panic rolling over him in a wave as he set Gerard down on the floor, crouching beside him as he tapped Gerard’s cheek, “Sir?”

“Get Lindsey!” Derek called as Frank noted just how clammy and cold Gerard’s skin was under his touch. Frank looked up as someone- Pete- ran off for Lindsey as Derek stood by Frank, who was standing back in shock, eyes wide and unable to move.

Lindsey came out, eyes wide and barefoot despite the rest of her appearance still so business-formal. She suddenly ran over, looking at Frank insistently. 

“Go and get his bag, Frank. You should know this.” Lindsey frowned and her words were sharper than Frank had imagined. He knew it was more like ‘you’re his sub’ than ‘you’re his assistant’ but Frank had no idea what bag. Lindsey looked at Cara, who was already up before she ran onto Gerard’s office and began rummaging through his desk before she returned with a small black pouch.

Frank watched as Lindsey unzipped the small black bag and pulled out a bright orange plastic case. She opened it and uncapped a thick pen that reminded Frank of the epi-pen that his mother used to carry for her peanut allergy. 

Frank watched Bob with his fingers on Gerard’s wrist, keeping his pulse, “It’s so fast but it’s still full.”

Lindsey stabbed the needle right into the side of Gerard’s thigh before pushing down on the plunger. She removed the needle and set it down, brushing Gerard’s hair from his face softly as he turned and looked at Rob, “Can you get the water from my office in my drawer, he’ll need something to drink when he's more lucid.”

“On it.” Rob breathed as he hurried off and she turned her wrathful gaze back to Frank.

“Did he eat today?” 

“Wh- I- Um…” Frank frowned, “He had breakfast this morning but he had an interview during lunch so no- I- I don’t think so…”

“Why the fuck did you let him skip meals like this, Frank?” Lindsey snapped when Derek cleared his throat.

“Frank, bud? Did you know about his condition?” Derek asked and Lindsey looked between them.

“He’s Gerard’s full-time assistant, surely he should-”

“What condition?” Frank interrupted Lindsey’s fuming as he looked at Gerard with a worry so deep-seated that it began to shake his knees.

“He’s diabetic, kid.” Derek replied simply, “Has to give himself injections every morning and evening and twenty minutes before every meal, and always keeps himself super healthy. You’ve never noticed?”

“He’s disappeared before meals but… I never…” Frank pushed back the tears, “H-He didn’t tell me.”

“His body doesn’t produce much, if any at all, insulin so he has to prick his finger and check throughout the day on his sugar levels. And manually give himself insulin and keep his glucose and all that balanced enough.” Lindsey sighed, sitting on her knees beside her husband, “He probably forgot. Silly old fool.”

“I-I’m so sorry…” Frank muttered as Lindsey instructed everyone to go back to work and give Gerard some space. The only people remaining were the two of them and Derek who was still beside Frank- a pillar he was now using for physical support as he stared down at his somewhat-unconscious Master.

“Come here and prop his head up. I've given him a shot of pure glucose to bring him back but he needs to go to the hospital.” Lindsey looked at Frank who nodded, dropping down onto the floor before he carefully lifted Gerard’s head up and lay it down in his lap, his stomach churning uncomfortably.

“Wait until he comes to, and then you and Derek put him in the car.” Lindsey instructed as she got up and dusted off the knees of her tight black work slacks, “And he needs to drink that water.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Derek muttered as Lindsey picked up the black pouch on the floor and packed everything away before she went to return everything to its place.

“Fuck…” Frank muttered under his breath as he watched her walking back to her office.

“Her husband just had a hypoglycemic fainting spell and she's going back to work?” Derek watched her door to her office close somewhat before he looked at Frank with the same frown.

“I think she's trying to run the ship while he's down. Save face and be strong, y'know? She knows we've got him and he'll be okay. I don't think Gerard would want her to fuss over his mistake anyway.” Frank sighed, looking down at Gerard with a scowl as the older man let out a soft groan, “Oh, thank God.”

“He's alive.” Derek seemed just as relieved as Gerard stirred, groaning as a weak hand ran over his face.

“Frank?” 

“I'm right here, sir.” Frank withheld the urge to both cry and hug his boss as he offered him a weak smile, “And Derek.”

“Ah.” Gerard croaked out when Derek came closer and helped Frank get their boss into a semblance of an upright sitting position. They slowly helped him stand before the three of them ambled back into Gerard's office, the two grunting under Gerard's relayed weight. Frank lowered his Master into the leather armchair, watching his head roll back on his shoulders. Derek appeared then with the water in his hand and a metal straw in the other.

“I got it.” Frank offered as he took the bottle, “Don't stress.”

“You sure?” Derek eyed Gerard warily, “He can be so stubborn.”

“Mister Zanetti, I'm quite alright.” Gerard muttered without opening his eyes, “I'm in no position to argue at this moment, as it were.”

“Fine. Yeah.” Derek looked his boss over one more time before he crossed the office and walked into his own, closing the door. Frank stepped closer, holding the beverage out as Gerard took a long sip.

“I seriously can't believe you-”

“I suspect Lindsey isn't impressed.” Gerard cut Frank off as he swallowed a small sip.

“Well, no.” Frank scowled heatedly at his boss, “She isn't. And neither am I.”

“I would think not.” Gerard replied, a frown knitting in his brows, “I must say, I- it isn't like me to forget. I suppose it was merely one of those days where one has too much on their plate.”

“'Too much on their plate'?!” Frank sputtered in genuine disbelief, “Y-You fainted! You could have died! And I didn't know what the fuck was happening-”

“Ah, you got my flowers.” Gerard's smile was meek as he looked up at Frank and took another larger sip, “I remember now.”

“So they were from you?” Frank's own brows knitted together, “You said-”

“A symptom of low blood sugar would be erratic confusion and irritability, Frank.” Gerard explained as he slid down in the chair and lay his head over the backrest, “I was in no frame of mind to discuss flowers I had ordered the day before.”

“Okay, just so I know for the future… What other symptoms are there?” Frank asked as he forced his boss to take another small swig.

“Well, I'd feel shaky and weak, for starters.” Gerard explained, “Skin is pale, cold and clammy to the touch. Irrational behaviour, rapid but full and pounding pulse as well. And then loss of consciousness.”

“And you felt all of that and didn't think to say anything?” Frank asked, somewhat bewildered at Gerard's nonchalance to his own health.

“Irrational behaviour. I thought I was fine and I was just stressed.” Gerard shrugged, “It didn't occur to me that I hadn't eaten.”

“Is this why you vanish when I make dinner? Why you wait to eat sometimes?” Frank asked as he tried to piece everything together, “It really wasn't because of my food?”

“Insulin before every meal, half an hour usually, twenty minutes at a push. Or any big meal anyway. And then a different kind right when I wake up and before I go to bed.”

“Why didn't you tell me you had this condition, though? And not just from the standpoint of your personal assistant,” Frank's voice dropped, “But as someone who loves you.”

“Slipped my mind, boy.” Gerard frowned, “I thought I had shared it ages ago and every time I disappeared, I thought that perhaps you'd forgotten why seeing as you don't have it yourself. I didn't keep it from you, it's just such a routine part of my life that I just went about doing it.”

“Well, I didn't know.” Frank looked down, “And when it happened, I-I didn't know what to do. I panicked and- and I felt useless. Even Lindsey seemed so shocked that I had no idea. She was appalled at me and the way I acted.”

“Oh, Lindsey is just as hard-headed and tenacious as ever. You should know that, God forbid. She's looking out for me despite the fact that sometimes I don't deserve it.”

“You should really go to the hospital. Lindsey said so.” Frank offered as he stood slightly straighter, the water in his hand being the only thing grounding him in that moment.

“Oh, no,” Gerard straightened up, “Most unnecessary. I'll be as right as rain in no time. It's not like I'm exhausted from a seizure, my boy. Once the Glucagon raises my blood sugar, I'll be back to normal.”

“How can you be so sure?” Frank narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Gerard offered him a weak smile.

“Because I've lived with this all my life, my boy. I know what I'm doing.” Gerard chuckled, “And don't look so forlorn. I'm fine.”

“I just wish I could help.” 

“If you want to help me then perhaps now would be a marvelous time for me to eat once I've regained the strength in my hands.” Gerard cleared his throat, “Have you eaten, boy?”

“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded as Gerard shakily took the bottle of water from him and took a sip, flexing his free hand as it trembled, “I had a sandwich earlier.”

“Good boy.” Gerard nodded, “Why don't you stay with me instead? I'll send someone else on a food run.”

“Josh looked eager to help you.” Frank admitted as he turned his nose up, “You're not even conscious and he's kissing your ass.”

“Well, alright.” Gerard sighed, “If he's up for it then he's welcome to go.”

“What can we get for you, sir?” Frank asked as he grabbed a post-it note and a pen, grinning for theatrics as Gerard eyed his enthusiasm to get rid of the other submissive.

“Anything with bacon and mayonnaise from the sandwich shop on third.” Gerard waved a hand, “And another fruit juice of sorts. Buyer's choice. See if they have anything with banana in it. Banana is great to raise your sugar, by the way.”

Frank scribbled everything down on the bright yellow paper before tearing it off and walking out, he walked across the hallway to see Josh standing in the doorway nervously.

“How is he?” He asked, his big brown eyes filled with heavy concern. He was chewing incessantly on his lip and fiddling nervously with a plain steel ring around his thumb. Frank glanced at Josh's biceps for just a second and the way they were hugged by his white button-up. He looked away with an indignant sniff.

“Awake. Alive.” Frank smiled as he watched everyone in the office sigh a collective breath of relief. Frank looked at Josh, “You up for a run, homie?”

“What does he need?”

Frank tore the sticky note from the pad and walked over to slap it onto Josh's forehead with a sweet smile. Josh huffed and looked up at the yellow paper stuck to his skin, his eyes squinted, and he reached up to peel it off with a small frown. He looked through it before nodding, walking over to his desk to collect his things when Frank spoke up, “Oh, hey. Mind getting me something?”

Josh looked up as he grabbed his keys, smiling as he walked back over, his huge grin still unwavering, “You'd trust me with your food, Iero?”

Frank narrowed his eyes as he walked with Josh through the hallway, “About as much as I trust Goldilocks with the perfect porridge, Dun.”

Josh merely chuckled as they got to the front door, “Then what?”

“Just… A candy bar maybe?” Frank shrugged, "Something with caramel and peanuts. Surprise me."

Josh thought for a second, "Snickers?"

"Fuck's sake, dude, I said 'surprise me'." Frank groaned unhappily and scowled at Josh's bright smile, “Something wrapped so you can't spit on it.”

“You think I'd spit on your food?” Josh frowned as he opened the door and put on his sunglasses, looking at Frank over his shoulder.

Frank shrugged nonchalantly, “I dunno. I'd spit on yours, though.”

~

Gerard was laying on a hospital bed and scowling at his wife as Frank made himself as invisible as possible in the corner of the room. He scanned around the ER ward in the hopes that he could avoid either of the Way's wrath. Gerard was unimpressed and annoyed for being dragged to the hospital when he had told Lindsey over and over that he was fine. However, Lindsey was annoyed at him for refusing to let Frank take him in the first place. And Frank was stuck in the middle of them both just trying to keep the peace whilst also making sure his Master wasn't about to faint again or be strangled by his wife. 

Lindsey had also confiscated Gerard's phone and given it to Frank with the instruction that he's not allowed to look at it because nothing and no one could be more important. The tiny device kept vibrating in Frank's breast-pocket but he ignored it and looked down at his fingers.

"Honestly, Lin, I'm fine. Can we please just go?" Gerard whispered, "You know I have everything I need at home. This is a waste of time."

Lindsey looked around with a frown and then looked at Frank, "Do you hear that? It's like a pesky little humming noise. An irritating whine? Can you hear it or is it only in my ear?"

Frank tried his best not to smile when he saw the thundercloud resting over Gerard's head as he folded his arms, "I didn't even get to eat my lunch. All I had was that banana in the car."

"You can eat when you get to the office. I'm sure Josh is waiting for you. He's a patient boy. You know that. For now, you're here with us. And you focus solely on the fact that you're here with us." Lindsey stated simply as she sat down in a chair and checked her phone. Frank stood nearby with his hands clasped in front of him, watching the nurses walk to and from patients in beds.

Frank walked over to Gerard and looked at him, sitting in the chair when Gerard gave him a nod. He leaned in slightly, "Sir? Why do you have to come to the hospital exactly?"

"The shot Lindsey gave me was pure glucose considering my sugar was incredibly low. So now I'm here and they're monitoring my blood sugar levels to take it down to a normal level. They also check for any damages." He whispered back softly.

Frank's eyes widened, "D-Damage?" 

"Hypoglycemia can sometimes cause brain damage and other things. But don't look so worried; if we're currently having this conversation then I doubt I have any damage. It wasn't so bad."

Lindsey snorted derisively from the other side of the bed and Gerard scowled. Frank bit his lip nervously, "B-But… Fuck, dude." 

The nurse returned to Gerard's bedside and Frank immediately sat up to get out of her way. She immediately began watching Gerard's vitals and pricked his finger to check on his blood sugar. She asked him a few questions about how he was feeling and wrote them all down in a manila folder. She looked up at him and flashed him a tired but friendly smile, "Your sugar levels are lowering steadily, Mr. Way. You should be okay to go home soon. You should be okay to eat something if you want. Nothing with sugar. Perhaps some crackers or a cheese sandwich."

Lindsey stood up and looked at him with a smile, "I'll get it, dear. I need to check in on Derek anyway."

Gerard nodded silently and watched her walk out of the ward, her heels clicking on the speckled linoleum floor. He glanced at Frank and let out a groan, "Stop eyeballing me as though I'm about to drop dead, my boy. I'm fine."

He merely nodded and looked down at his hands, "Yes, sir. Just let them do whatever they need to do to fix it, please. Don't be so stubborn. You can't be a God all the time." 

"We'll be back to work and home in no time." Gerard closed his eyes and put one ankle over the other and Frank just stared at the inked letters on his fingers. He couldn't help the sinking feeling that was settling in his stomach. 

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Can… Can I say something?" Frank whispered and looked up to see a pair of dulled hazel eyes looking back at him as an indication that he was allowed to continue, "I think, and please don't be mad at me, but I think you've been working too hard lately. I know there's a lot of pressure coming up with the reelection and all but… You work the moment you wake up, you work at the office, you work at home. You work on the weekends. You don't just… Sit. You're overworking yourself and barely giving yourself time to relax. And I'm so worried about you. And now this… I just… I just want you to be a human being for once. No work, no sex. Just sit around and do nothing. Even for an hour. Have a nap or something. Or just melt in front of the TV and watch a movie. You just need to relax. F-For me. Please…?"

Frank glanced down at his hands nervously as his mouth filled with saliva and his eyes threatened to spill with tears. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, that Gerard's hand twitched. He knew that if they were alone, Gerard would have taken hold of his hand to comfort him. He sighed softly, "It's not always that easy for me. Relaxing isn't the same for you as it is for me. Growing up, we never got the time to just relax. My father was a military man and relaxing was seen as laziness. We always had to do something; read a book or do a puzzle or take up a new hobby. Which is what I do and it's how I decompress."

"When last have you read a book or done a puzzle or took up a new hobby?" Frank asked softly as his leg began to bounce nervously.

Gerard pursed his lips, "A fair while, I suppose. You may have a point. I thought you wanted me to spend my free time with you, and I have."

"Of course, I do." Frank whispered and smiled, "But that doesn't necessarily mean we have to have sex. You know that. We could do anything. We could build a puzzle or start a hobby together or read books. Something that isn't you pouring over papers for work. It's so concerning when it's all you ever do."

Gerard looked up at the cold fluorescent light shining above his bed, "Alright. You have a very valid point. I have been working a lot. I've been busy. Exceedingly so ever since you came back."

"Why?"

"Now isn't the time for this conversation, my boy." Gerard whispered, "But we can just try and relax more. I'll take your words into advisement, I promise."

"And one more thing, sir?" 

"Hmm?"

"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again, you old jackass." Frank whispered in a hiss as he leaned in. Gerard let out a breathy chuckle and closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips for the first time in hours. 


	21. On N'aime Que Ce Qu'on Ne Possede Pas Tout Entier

Frank unlocked the front door, holding it open for his Master to enter before he walked in behind him. He could barely keep his eyes open while he kicked his shoes off, toeing them to where they were kept while he shut the door, dropping his bag by his shoes because, in all honesty, Frank really didn’t care. Gerard walked into the kitchen with his stack of mail in his hand, loosening his tie before going to sit at the breakfast bar. He watched Frank walk over to him with his shoulders slumped and his eyes devoid of their usual sparkle.  
  
“My boy, are you okay?” Gerard asked when Frank came over to the island counter, passing Gerard because he knew it was nearly dinner time and he had to make food for his Master. Gerard stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm, pulling Frank to face him, “I’m extremely sorry for what I put you through today.”   
  
“It’s okay,” Frank shrugged, knowing that fighting over this wasn’t going to change anything. It had happened and now Frank knew; though he wished that Gerard had told him in the first place; there was no changing that now. He sighed softly, “And I’m okay. Just tired as fuck, man. It’s been a long-ass day.”   
  
“I know,” Gerard nodded, tilting Frank’s head up to look him in the eye, giving his submissive a smile to which Frank gave him a weak one in return, “Why don’t you take a break for now? I know you were about to prepare dinner but I think you recharging your batteries is much more important at the moment.”   
  
“No,” Frank protested even though he wanted to say ‘yes’ wholeheartedly to what his Master offered. He immediately winced at his own reaction, “Th-Thank you b-but… I think it’s best if I stay awake. Don’t want a repeat of what happened the other week.”   
  
“This isn’t you missing an alarm, boy,” Gerard told him, still holding Frank’s chin pinched between his fingers, “This is me telling you to go and rest. You don’t have a choice.”   
  
“But, dinner-”   
  
“No ‘but’,” Gerard silenced Frank instantly with his words and the hard look he gave him for resisting, “I told you to do something and I expect you to follow orders, don’t I?”   
  
“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded, trying to fight back a yawn even though he failed and he proved to Gerard that he did in fact need what he was being told to do.   
  
“See, you are drained. Mentally, physically, probably even emotionally after what you witnessed happening to me today,” Gerard sighed, “Do not fight me on this one, boy. This is for your own good. You can cook dinner later or we can even get some take-out."   
  
“Alright,” Frank gave in with a sigh and an eye-roll that Gerard chose to ignore, “I’ll go nap. Should I set an alarm, sir?”   
  
“I’ll come and get you later, don’t worry,” Gerard responded with a wave of his hand, “Now go on, my prince.”   
  
Frank took his time but went straight to his room, sitting himself down on the bed to take his socks off. He tossed them into the nearby hamper before he took a moment to stretch; he really was drained in every way possible.   
  
Today had been so hard on him that even doing something as simple as undressing himself to get changed seemed like the hardest task he had to accomplish. Frank considered just lying back for a second to gather some energy just so he could get ready to sleep. The moment that he lay back, he was immediately relaxed, feeling the softness of the bedding underneath him, already unwinding from all the stress he had been put through today. Frank gave himself a minute to rest but he was passed out asleep and snoring before the sixty seconds came to an end. He was sprawled on his stomach with his feet hanging over the edge, still fully dressed in his work clothes.   
  
~   
  
When Frank did wake up it was by the hands of his Master. Frank opened his heavy-lidded eyes to see Gerard leaning over him.   
  
"Time is it?” Frank asked thickly, rubbing sleep from his eyes with his hands.   
  
“Nearly midnight.” Gerard told him as he patted Frank's arm, “Up you get, boy.”   
  
“Midnight?” Frank sounded shocked, feeling guilty that he had slept for so long. He hoped that he hadn’t been difficult to wake because of just how tired he actually had been. What if Gerard had tried to wake him countless times? He stood up, stretching his back and hearing it click between his shoulder blades, “Sorry I slept for so long, sir.”   
  
“It’s not a problem,” Gerard reassured him, “You obviously needed it. I left you until now.”   
  
Frank breathed a sigh of relief but he was still confused as to why Gerard had woken him so late. Why hadn’t he gone to bed?

Frank considered his internal monologue as Gerard held his wrist, pulling him out of his room. He glanced over his shoulder at Frank, who didn’t say another word. He opened his mouth to ask about their destination as he followed his Dominant passed their playroom. He shut it again and just stayed silent, staring in admiration at his tall and graceful lover. 

He followed his Master downstairs and outside into their beautiful backyard in which Frank really wished he had spent more time. It was dark except for the lights that were dotted around the lawn and the ignited firepit that was in front of the large lit up pool in the center of the yard. Frank chose not to question what was going on and merely followed in a sleepy haze until his Master stopped by the reclined chairs that surrounded the lit firepit.   
  
Frank curled his toes against the cobbled-stone paving of the patio, still genuinely curious about the plans for their evening. Gerard came up to him, watching him in the fire's glow before he pressed a kiss to his lips. Internally, Frank gave up caring about why Gerard had brought him outside, taking hold of his Master's arm while resting his other hand on his chest. He leaned into the tall man that held him, melting as they continued to kiss in the quiet night around them.   
  
"W-Wait," Frank stopped as alarm bells sounded in his head. He stepped away instantly, looking around. What if someone had seen them? Gerard had never shown any sort of affection outside of the house or out of the confines of his office. This was new and Frank couldn't help but worry his bottom lip lightly with his teeth, "Someone might see us, sir."   
  
"They won't at this time of night." Gerard said softly, giving Frank a reassuring glance as he pulled Frank closer to him again, stroking his thumb over his cheek. The touch was calming his fears from the sudden overflowing bubble into a calmed simmer. He looked up into his Dominant's dark hazel eyes as he whispered, "It's just us, my prince."   
  
Gerard pressed his forehead to Frank's before he moved to slide the blazer off his submissive's slight shoulders. Frank moved with it, sliding the jacket off his arms before Gerard set it down on the nearest garden chair. It took Frank a moment to realize that Gerard was undressing him, undoing his tie and sliding it out from his collar. Frank took it upon himself to rid his Master of the faded grey C-3PO t-shirt he was wearing. Frank inhaled deeply at the sight of toned porcelain skin lit up by the warm glow of the fire beside them. He let Gerard unbutton his shirt before slipping it off his suddenly sensitive skin, discarding it to the chair where the clothing pile was sitting.   
  
Frank kissed Gerard with more desperation when his belt was being undone, stepping closer to his Master while getting his fingers looped into the pants Gerard was wearing. His work pants were pushed down and Frank whimpered softly against Gerard's lips, ridding his Master of the unnecessary item of clothing, too. Frank stepped out of his pants, thankful for the fact that he had already taken his socks off earlier, but Gerard pulled away when he went to slide his underwear down. Frank frowned, wondering if he had been too assertive with what he had done, thinking that his Dominant was taking over their heated kiss. Gerard confused him even more as he took hold of Frank's tattooed hand to pull him towards the swimming pool.

  
"I know I said that this was something that we couldn't do," Gerard started, looking at Frank who was still frowning, "But given the situation, and the time, I thought maybe you deserved something I knew you wanted."   
  
"Wait-" Frank started but stopped himself, the cogs in his brain whirring but not ticking over until he watched Gerard slide his underwear down to his ankles, kicking them to one side. Frank looked at his naked Dominant and at the pool beside them and his jaw dropped, "Really?"   
  
"We haven't got all night, my prince."

Frank tucked his thumbs into his underwear but paused, "What if someone sees, sir?"  
  
"It's nearly midnight and no one is around. We are completely safe, now come on." Gerard calmed him once again with a dulcet whisper as he held out his hand. Frank nodded, sliding his underwear down, stepping out of them before taking a few tentative steps towards the pool. Gerard was with him, but the nerves crept into Frank's stomach in the same way they did on Picture Day in school.   
  
"Are you okay?" Gerard asked, noticing the look of worry that spread across Frank's face, replacing the excitement that had been there momentarily, "You do want to do this, yes?"   
  
"Yeah," Frank nodded, looking down at the steps into the pool, seeing how deep it got at the other side, "Just, well, you know I'm not the greatest swimmer, sir."   
  
"I'll look after you, I promise," Gerard put Frank at ease, squeezing his hand before taking a step into the pool. Frank followed suit, inhaling sharply at how he expected the water to be cold, but it was warmer like a tepid bath that had started to run slightly colder. The water rose around him the further he stepped into its depths. Frank got a foot on the bottom tiles of the pool before Gerard swam ahead of him gracefully, turning to face him, waiting for Frank to join him.   
  
Frank swam forward, smiling when he got to Gerard, treading water as quietly as possible. For something that they weren't supposed to be doing, Frank was enjoying this moment more than he had anticipated. The fact that they weren't hiding behind closed doors, even though it was still hidden away, it was the closest they had been to a 'couple' outside of four walls.   
  
"Are you okay, my prince?" Gerard asked. Frank nodded, smiling, and watched as Gerard swam back a little, submerging himself in the water. He reappeared moments later, splashing Frank in the process, making him laugh and splash back at his Master while he pushed wet hair out of his eyes. Frank felt like this was some form of liberation for the two of them. Gerard may have taken a moment to swim around, but he couldn't get over the freedom of the moment that had him enjoying it more and more. It was an exhilarating experience to say the least, even if it was only a one-time thing that they were going to share.   
  
Gerard came back to his happy submissive, being close to him in the water as their eyes met. Frank was getting lost in the moment and in his Master's gaze, he couldn't break the heavy eye contact even if he tried. His usual Dominant stare was softened, pulling Frank in like a hypnotic python, something which he knew he would never resist. Frank found himself drawing closer to Gerard in the water, lips parted until he molded with his Master's soft pout. Locking together softly and slowly, synchronized like only they knew how. The few months for them felt like years as they kissed, the slide of a warm tongue against Frank's lip made a small whimper leave him. 

He gave up on swimming and chose to wrap his arms around Gerard's neck, his legs instinctively lifting up to lock around his Master's hips. Gerard slid his hands down to hoist Frank higher as he stood in the water to keep them anchored. Frank craved the closeness now more than ever, pressing himself against his Dominant, one hand sliding into Gerard's hair, holding onto the wet locks. 

Soft words danced on Frank's tongue as they kissed, words that Gerard knew already- they didn't need to be spoken. Frank had already uttered those same words just days before- This time, the utterance hadn't rendered him catatonic in the process. Frank didn't want to break the moment they were sharing even as Gerard broke the kiss, swimming and pulling Frank over to the steps so they could sit in the water.

Frank clung onto his Master, feeling his toned muscles pull and stretch under his skin as he swam. He held on so tight, not wanting to let go as he buried his face below his Master's ear, feeling nothing else other than the overwhelming overflow of butter-soft emotions in his chest. Gerard sat with Frank in his lap, the boy had one hand on Gerard's shoulder while the other played with the damp strands of hair that were slowly drying. 

They stayed in their silent reverie for a short while, finding comfort in the silence between them. Frank was exceedingly happy after sharing this one-off experience.  
  
"You're awfully quiet, my prince." Gerard commented, looking at the boy he adored so much. Frank looked up for a second, smiling at him.

"Nah, I'm just content, Mon Apollon." Frank was thinking, wondering about his Master because of what had happened earlier in the day. He never wanted it to be repeated again; worry began to creep up his spine, "Sir?" Frank asked nervously, "While I slept, did you do everything that you needed to do?"  
  
Gerard frowned a tad, "What do you mean, boy?"   
  
"I mean, did you do your injection or… Or whatever it is you need to do?" Frank asked, looking at Gerard with concern in his eyes.   
  
"I did," Gerard nodded, "You don't have to worry about that. Lindsey was on my case with that tonight after what I put you and your colleagues through this afternoon. She just keeps me in check because she worries."   
  
"Well I'll be the same when it comes to you remembering to take your insulin," Frank said almost sternly, not wanting to sound like he was trying to boss or dominate his own Master, but when it came down to his health, Frank knew that he had every right to be this way. He sat up to look Gerard in the eye, "I don't want there to be a repeat of today."   
  
"And there won't be," Gerard reassured and then paused and raised an eyebrow slightly. Frank continued his fidgeting routine; he wrapped his Dominant's damp blonde strands around his fingers, sliding the hair free from his loose grip, and repeated the soft tugging and curling. Gerard eyed him curiously, "Why are you doing that?"   
  
"Hmm?" Frank responded, forgetting himself for a second before he snapped back into the moment, "Sorry. Pardon, sir?"   
  
"Why are you so overly fascinated with my hair tonight?" Gerard queried as he held Frank's hand, setting it down on the boy's thigh before pushing his own hair out of his eyes, "You never usually fixate like this."   
  
"Oh, sorry," Frank blushed in the low glow from the nearby firepit, not knowing if his thought was going to be appreciated once it was out in the open. He twisted it in his mind, turning it into a fully-faceted statement as he looked at the pale hair so close to his face, "I just- Why did you change your hair color, sir?"   
  
Gerard sighed, "I knew that you liked it when I had my hair orange, but when I thought I had lost you… I couldn't bring myself to look at my own reflection without seeing it. Without thinking about the fact that you were gone. It made me sad because it reminded me of you, so I changed it."   
  
"I-I never realized," Frank felt censurable when he realized it was his fault, "I feel bad now..."   
  
"Don't be," Gerard kissed his cheek before taking hold of his chin, making Frank look at him, "I have you back now, my prince, so it's all in the past."   
  
Frank nodded, biting his lip. Frank was sure that he would have loved whatever color Gerard chose to dye his hair, but he did miss the brilliant orange; he couldn't help it. That was one of the first things he ever noticed about Gerard; the shock of blazing vermillion fire when they first met at the cafe. That seemed so long ago now, but Frank still held on, realizing just how much he missed it.

"Why do you ask?" Gerard queried, clearly sensing that there was something 'off' about the boy sitting on his lap.

“O-Oh, it’s nothing,” Frank stammered, “I do like your blond hair, it’s just… I miss it.”  
  
“You miss it?”

“Yeah,” Frank nodded, “I’d never met anyone with hair like yours before. It was so bright and unique and just, you stood out so much with it and it’s one of the things that caught my attention so much when I first met you,” Frank blushed as he opened up, “It was so obscenely _you_. Whenever I saw the same color, I immediately thought of you. And… For a politician? Most of them are, like, seventy and grey. And if they're younger, they're so boring or… Just- They're not you. Nothing is even close to comparable."

“Really?” Gerard whispered, watching his suddenly shy submissive nod. He smiled slightly and touched Frank's chest with a wet hand, “Well, I’ll see what I can do about that.”

“Yeah?” Frank brightened up at the idea, running his hand through his Master’s hair to play with it again, “Maybe I could do it for you. Take care of my Dom,” Frank chuckled to himself, “I am good at dyeing hair.”

“Are you, boy?” Gerard quirked an eyebrow, looking at Frank’s damp scruff.

“I’ll put the time I fried my own hair orange down to 'experience',” Frank retorted with a small snort, “I promise I'll never do that to you, sir.”

“Orange on you,” Gerard hummed, “I didn’t think there was any way you could stand out to me more, my prince.”

Frank went coy, not knowing what to say to that compliment other than, “Th-Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome,” Gerard pressed a kiss to Frank’s lips before he looked at him, taking a moment to think, “I find it fascinating. You know so much about me. You learned so much about me early on and now every now and again I get little tidbits of information about you. Slowly you are painting an image of yourself for me. And I love the color palette.”

“You know you can always ask about me like you said I could for you,” Frank told him, shifting in his lap, curling his toes against the water, “I’m not a closed book, sir.”

"Okay then," Gerard nodded, thinking for a second, "When you were a child, did you ever know what you wanted to be when you were older?"  
  
"Wow," Frank chuckled, "Going for the basics here."   
  
"Well, for me, I know more about your sexual preferences than you yourself," Gerard pointed out and made Frank blush, "So, yes, I went for the basics."   
  
"Well, when I was five all I wanted to be was Batman," Frank smirked, seeing the surprised smile on his Master's face because of his answer, "Bruce Wayne was cool. He had Wayne Manor and the Batmobile and the utility belt. He had Alfred, too. He just- He was so cool and confident and he had the money and he was his own person. He was all I wanted to be when I grew up. Of course, when I actually grew up, it didn't turn out like that because I ended up with Ryan and we moved in together and I had to provide. I had to get a job to pay the bills and I guess I never had any sort of aspirations. Even with the careers advisors at school, I never knew what I wanted to do with myself."   
  
"But you're so intrinsically bright and have such talent," Gerard offered as he rubbed Frank's thigh and made him blush again, "I'm sure you could have been anything you wanted."   
  
"Yeah, probably," Frank sighed, "I guess life took over and I just had to knuckle-down and do what was best; earn money over doing something that I wanted to do. Working for the paper was great, but it wasn't exactly like I pictured myself doing that my whole life. It was an easy job because I was working for Ryan's parents."   
  
"A lot of the time we end up doing what we think is best over what we actually want to do," Gerard added, stroking his hand over Frank's damp hair, "It becomes comfortable and that is when dreams get forgotten."   
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
"We must never forget our dreams," Gerard pointed out, resting his finger under Frank's chin to tilt his head up, looking him in the eyes, "Sometimes they are what keep us going until we achieve them and we can finally be who we want to be."   
  
"Well, I always wanted to do something with politics," Frank added with a smile, "I guess I got lucky there. Got the dream job and someone who, at one point, I could only dream about."   
  
"He must be a very lucky man." Gerard hummed, stroking his thumb against Frank's cheek.   
  
"Yeah," He nodded, "I'm pretty sure he knows it."   
  
"Favorite color?" Gerard moved on swiftly, going back to wrapping his arm around his boy's waist, holding him close.   
  
"Other than orange," Frank said pointedly, eyeing the mop of blonde on top of Gerard's head, "Green and teal, remember?"   
  
Gerard raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you were so fond of the green marker when you were doing your contract, my boy?"   
  
"You wish," Frank snorted, "If that were the case then everything would have been marked 'green'."   
  
"Favorite book?"   
  
"I grew up on Harry Potter," Frank admitted, "But my favorite is Catcher In The Rye."   
  
"So, you enjoy the intelligent yet cynical protagonist?" Gerard smirked.   
  
"Kids are smart," Frank pointed out, "They speak honestly and can see right through people. He was smart. He could figure people out so easily. Something I wish I could do I guess. If I could do that then maybe I wouldn't have had to have put up with Ryan for so long. I would have known exactly how he would turn out to be."   
  
"But if you hadn't then how would we have crossed paths?" Gerard queried, "Sometimes we wish that things wouldn't have happened, especially if they leave us hurt and wounded from experience, but my boy, without him, you wouldn't have got the interview with me."   
  
"I guess."   
  
"Obviously, because I can only assume you wouldn't have been working for his parents at the paper," Gerard said, making Frank realize that he was actually onto something with this, “No job at the paper. No interview with me. No meeting and me hiring you. None of this would have happened without Ryan."   
  
"I guess I should thank him at least," Frank curled a weak smile, knowing that he would have rather have slapped Ryan than thanked him, "Not that he deserves it."   
  
"After what he did to you, he doesn't deserve anything from you at all, but I am grateful for the fact that he made you see sense twice."   
  
"Alright," Frank shut his eyes, waving his hand dismissively, "Next question."   
  
"You're an only child, aren't you?"   
  
"I am," Frank nodded, "I don't think the world could handle any more people like me, to be honest."   
  
Gerard chuckled, giving the boy a gentle squeeze on his waist, "Did you ever want siblings?"   
  
"Someone to play with when I was a kid would have been nice," Frank admitted with a sigh, "It was pretty lonely growing up. I mean, I had an imaginary friend called Byron, but I'm sure every kid has one of those at one point. Jamia was like a sister to me, but, well…" Frank trailed off, not entirely wanting to think about the fact that she was gone. He could just imagine how she would have wanted the gossip on what he was up to with Gerard when they started, but even thinking about the fact that he didn't have that one person who took him in and looked after him, it made Frank's heart sink and ache.   
  
"It's okay," Gerard soothed, clearly sensing that he had stepped into territory that he hadn't meant to set foot. Gerard pressed a kiss to his temple and Frank smiled softly at the affection, "Let's move on, boy. I don't want to upset you."   
  
"Thank you, Mon Apollon," Frank spoke quietly, pulling himself closer to Gerard before he looked out over the lit-up pool in front of them.   
  
"At what age did you hit puberty?" Gerard questioned, throwing a curveball at Frank that he hadn't expected.   
  
"Wow. Zero to a hundred real fast."   
  
"I'm nothing more than curious," Gerard spoke, "I'm learning about you as much as you have been about me. You have asked me some personal questions to which I answered so I thought you should return the favor, my boy."   
  
"Oh, no, I'll answer," Frank assured him, "I just didn't know you were going to go there so quickly."   
  
"I'm quick only where it is needed, runt," Gerard said as he eyed Frank, who instantly felt his stomach knot at the hidden meaning to his words.   
  
"I-" Frank stammered, getting his head out of the enticing gutter into which Gerard was currently luring him, "I was thirteen. What about you, sir?"   
  
"I was fifteen. Somewhat a late bloomer, so to speak." Gerard answered.   
  
"I can't even picture you as a teenager," Frank shook his head, trying to imagine his Master as an adolescent hitting puberty with the wonky voice and everything else it brought on. He readjusted his seat on Gerard's lap, "It's not a bad thing. I just- I see you as you are now and I think I could picture anything less."   
  
"I wasn't much different, to be honest," Gerard admitted with a noncommittal shrug, "I wasn't as articulate or as knowledgeable as I am now, but everyone has to start somewhere. We learn and grow and become who we are."   
  
"So, no embarrassing stories about you being nothing but a horny teenager?"   
  
"No, but that is a good question, boy. Thank you." Gerard praised.   
  
"Wh-"   
  
"Any embarrassing stories about you being a horny teenager?" Gerard mimicked the boy, seeing him blush in the low light.

"Oh, I was always horny as fuck," Frank didn't even hesitate to admit, "Not that it ever calmed down almost a decade after it started. But there was one time where I was… Y'know…"  
  
"No, I don't know. You'll have to enlighten me, boy." Gerard stated with feigned innocence as he touched the surface of the water with his hand, his gold wedding ring glinting in the flames so close by.   
  
"I was jerking off," Frank told him with a sigh. Gerard was clearly amused over Frank's honesty when a corner of his lips pulled up, "It was something that I ended up doing regularly because, well, every teenage boy probably did the same when they had all those hormones raging inside of them."   
  
"Masturbating, I can understand, yes. That hasn't stopped for either of us, I see." Gerard said with a nod.   
  
"It was just like everyone else's experience, I guess," Frank shrugged, closing up when the humiliation piled on top of him like heavy graveyard dirt, "There's not much to say, sir."   
  
"Then why do I sense more?" Gerard narrowed his eyes, making the boy squirm at the eye contact, "You're holding back on something for sure."   
  
"God, you know me way too fucking well," Frank shook his head and then sighed as he looked at Gerard's smooth chest, "So, I was jerking off in my room and I guess, because of how often I was doing it, it wasn't enough. I couldn't get off and I couldn't get a good angle with my fingers and I didn't wanna whip out some porn because I accidentally washed my earphones in my jeans pocket so they were fucked. And there was no way I was gonna watch it with the sound on 'cause my mama was downstairs. I wasn't trying to fucking die that day. And so I figured I could just use something else to just add to it. And… I kinda reached out for the closest object that I knew would do the job- Literally."   
  
Gerard didn't say a word; he merely continued to look at Frank with one eyebrow slightly raised, obviously wondering what on Earth Frank might have used. He just waited on bated breath to hear the rest of his submissive's pubescent tale.   
  
"So, earlier on in the day I had been eating ice cream while I was watching Ricky Lake and I still had the spoon in my room," Frank said far too confidently, inhibitions sliding as he continued, "You know, the long shiny ones with the thick handles? Proper ice cream spoons. So I, uh… I fucked myself with that."   
  
Gerard remained silent still, speechless over Frank's continued admittance, "I was lucky it wasn't one of those fancy handled ones to be honest. Y'know those with the trigger that release the ice cream. My mom could barely afford rent, you think we have a fancy spoon?" Frank laughed dryly, scratching at the back of his head, "Had one of the best orgasms of my teenage years, I fucking swear. But afterward, after what I had done, I didn't have the heart to put it back in the kitchen so I told my mom I lost it somehow. She was so damn mad at me, but I think she woulda been horrified if she knew what I had _really_ done with it."   
  
Gerard cleared his throat when Frank finished talking, not really knowing what to say to what he had just learned about the boy, "That was… Surprisingly unexpected."   
  
"Oh, God, you're judging me," Frank immediately whined and covered his face with his hands, attempting to fold himself over in his Master's lap to hide while he went a burning shade of red, "Oh, God, why did I say that? Maybe I should be a closed book. Then I won't come out with shit like that and scare you."   
  
"My, my, you do seem to enjoy gratifying yourself in odd ways, my prince," Gerard chuckled, resting his hand on Frank's back, "Spoons. Vanity tables… My leg. Your pillow in your sleep."   
  
"The vanity table was nothing, I can assure you," Frank said far too quickly before he regretted it immediately, "Oh, shit sake, why did I tell you _that_ ? I shoulda just said something else. Something that doesn't wanna make me throw myself out a window or some shit."   
  
"My boy," Gerard started, getting Frank to sit up straight in his lap, trying to make him keep contact with him even though Frank wanted to look at literally anything else, "All I know is that if you ran as much as your mouth did, you would be in impeccable shape."   
  
Frank laughed before going back to groaning, burying his face in his hands to shield himself from Gerard, "Please can we just move on? Right now all I wanna do is crawl away and die."   
  
"Now come on, my sweet runt." Gerard tried to calm him down, prising his hands away from his face, seeing the panicked embarrassment that was all over his pores, "From what you've told me, it proves to me that you were a bottom from the word 'go'. Plus, it's nothing of which to be ashamed. I've heard far worse."   
  
"Yeah?" Frank brightened.   
  
"Definitely worse from my high school days. A spoon is an innocent object in comparison to some of the rumors that circulated the hallways," Gerard reassured, recollecting his high school years in his head, "One involved a curling iron, switched off may I add. Another involved a candle and one, unfortunately, a dog and some peanut butter."   
  
"That sounds…" Frank winced.   
  
"Disgusting?" Gerard finished off Frank's sentence. He nodded in agreement, "Oh, I know, but yours is really nothing if you compare to the depravity that runs rampant in the world, present company included. Don't look so embarrassed. Desperate times call for desperate measures."   
  
"I never did it again," Frank urged, "I threw it away and told myself that I would never tell anyone that I did that. Ryan never even knew, sir."   
  
"I can imagine him being horribly appalled with you if you told him," Gerard snorted softly, "I feel honored that you had the courage to tell me of this self-indulgent dalliance."   
  
"Don't expect more stories like that," Frank muttered as he started to calm down, "I did eventually calm down with my urges and just dealt with it as any other guy would. No spoons involved. Just a hand and some lube or spit. Okay once there was an incident with some 'I Can't Believe it's Not Butter', but I swear that was genuine scientific curiosity."   
  
"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want to walk in on you satisfying yourself with the handle of my whisk or my Land O' Lakes," Gerard smirked. Frank went to pull away then but he was stopped, held tightly as Gerard pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Oh, come on, I'm trying to lighten the mood, little one."   
  
"How about we lighten the mood by changing the subject altogether?" Frank insisted, looking at Gerard rather grumpily, "How about I ask you a question?”   
  
“By all means.” Gerard encouraged with a charming smile. Frank had wondered about this before; he feared that maybe it wasn’t what he expected.

"Two questions."

"Go ahead, boy."

"First one is" He took a small shaky breath, "When we first started this whole thing, you used to call me things like 'dog' and 'pup' and now you don't. You call me other things. I just… I just noticed. I wasn't sure if you realized."

Gerard's body tensed just slightly beneath his submissive as he eyed him, before composing himself, "If I tell you the full honest answer, please don't be angry with me."

Frank felt his brows knit together and he nodded slightly, "Yeah?"

"It was what I used to call him." Gerard admitted, "And it merely slipped out when I wasn't noticing it. And when I realized, and after I called it off, I started making a concerted effort to call you something entirely different. Because you're your own person and not his replacement or something of that sort." 

Frank stared at him in surprise, taking in the words that had been confessed in confidence. He leaned in, pulling his Master into a gentle hug as he whispered the only thing that came to mind, "Thank you." 

"I beg your pardon?'

"Thank you. For… For trying. And you didn't just use the same names for us both. You didn't just recycle between us and not care. You see us differently and gave me a different nickname or pet name that suited me more. Because I did like 'pup' but… It didn't really suit me. Or, that's how I felt. I like the names you have for me now. They feel more personal."

Gerard smiled in earnest and reached up to stroke Frank's jaw with his thumb, "I really am trying to make this better for you. For us. As much as I can in my own abilities. Now, second question?"

"Do you feel the way you feel because of who I am to you, or is it more than that, sir?" Frank asked, tiptoeing around the actual words that would have made his question a lot easier to decipher.  
  
"How do you mean?" Gerard frowned.   
  
"I mean," Frank began again and took a pause to psych himself up before he said what he had been thinking, "Do you love me as your submissive, or do you love me for me? As a person. As _your_ person."   
  
"Why do you feel the need to ask me that kind of question, my prince?" Gerard asked, perfect brows furrowed in concern. Frank shrunk back and Gerard added, "Was I not clear enough before?"   
  
"You were," Frank answered with a nod, "But I didn't know the reason because of the nature of our relationship. This is different for me so I don't know how this works when it comes to, you know, love and mushy feelings."   
  
"My boy, if our love is only a will to possess and own, it is not ‘love’," Gerard spoke fluidly, making Frank's insides begin to flutter even though he didn't fully understand, "If we only think of ourselves, if we only know our own needs and ignore the needs of the other person, we cannot love fully. Your willingness to do my every whim and will is your expression of love. When you kneel before me to remove my boots and look up at me, I can see the adoration in your eyes. And I know you love me and you love your part in my life. It's so easy to pick up on when I know the signs. And I know you well enough to know what love looks like coming from Frank Iero."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Your eyes practically soften when you look at me. Your expression melts away into nothing as though hypnotized. Your pupils dilate as though intoxicated. And that's just in your gaze. I could write book upon book of the ways in which I know that you love me." He smiled a little and watched as Frank took his hand to fiddle with it while he listened.

"I know how you look, too. I think." Frank uttered in a timid voice.

"Enlighten me once again, dear boy."

"Different ways depending on what we're doing. You look at me when I talk and I know you're listening; you're not just looking at me but you're solely focused on what I have to say. And I can tell you love me when your breathing gets a little shaky even though the rest of you seems so… Serene. And when I'm serving you as my Master, you look at me like I'm the only thing that matters. Like you don't even know where we are or what's going on. And your touch is so controlled but I can feel it's so tense and I know you want to do so much more but you don't 'cause… Because you're afraid of hurting me in the moment or doing something to ruin it. Right?"

Gerard merely smiled at his submissive and took Frank's face in his hands to kiss him so tenderly, the embrace filled with so much love and emotion that it overflowed like an imbalanced chemical reaction. Frank leaned further into the kiss, his hands on his Master's neck on either side with his fingers tugging on the bottom strands of Gerard's hair.  
  
"Wow," Frank breathed out, feeling his insides churning, "That- That, too. That feeling I get with you. I never had that with anyone else. You make me so flustered and worked up but I feel so calm. It's like when you drop a tiny stone into a lake. There's that centralized ripple that fucks up right where it hits but the rest of the lake remains still. Does that make sense in a weird way?"   
  
"Thich Nhat Hanh said that previous statement on the difference between owning and love," Gerard enlightened, his voice a decibel softer, "It easily relates to us. I may be your Dominant and you my submissive, but if it were only that between us, then there is no way that love could even come into it. I care more for you than I care about myself; your needs are always greater than mine. You will always be higher than myself, in my eyes. If I only considered myself in this relationship then it would not have worked from the start. And I know there were times where that did happen, albeit unintended or against my own judgment. But from the moment we began, you were always more important than me."   
  
"But you're just as important, sir," Frank urged, "There are always two people in a relationship, no matter what kind of relationship it is."   
  
"Given the nature of our relationship, I may dominate, but you have the power. I may be the Master who claims you, but in no way do I _possess_ you unless you want it that way- And even then it's never fully. I cannot own your thoughts and dreams and your will. You are your own person at the end of the day. If it wasn't like that then how I felt would have never changed and grown."   
  
"But I am yours," Frank frowned, puzzled, "That's the whole reason for the contract. Not just limits, but I am yours."   
  
"Frank," Gerard said softly, getting the boy to look at him when he took hold of his chin between his thumb and index finger, "On n'aime que ce qu'on ne possede pas tout entier."   
  
"I…" Frank stammered. He hadn't expected Gerard to come out with something in French, but the words still had the same volted effect on him; the tingles traveling down his spine even though he didn't know what his Master had actually said. He bit his lip as he blushed pink, "I don't know what that means, sir."   
  
"It's a quote from one of my favorite French novelists, Marcel Proust. It means," Gerard started, bringing his lips close to Frank’s ear to whisper, "'We only love what we do not wholly possess'."   
  
"Oh," Frank let the sound fall from his lips. What Gerard had said began to make sense. Frank may have been Gerard's but he didn't _own_ him; it wasn't that kind of relationship and Gerard had told him that previously in his training. It was like a blurry picture was finally coming into focus. The colors suddenly crisp and understandable. What had confused Frank now finally made sense, and he realized that his fear was something that he should never have worried about in the first place. 

Gerard loved him.   
  
"I could never fully possess you. You're not like that and I wouldn't want to," Gerard explained, resting his hand on Frank's thigh, stroking circles of affection with his thumb, "After seeing you so broken before, I know you much better than I had done at the beginning. You are complex and fragile at the same time, which isn't a bad thing, my prince. It means that I take pleasure in looking after you and making sure you are okay. Now that I know what you are like, possessing and owning you would only break you and I would never want to do that to you, boy. I love you and you should know that."   
  
Frank didn't know what to say to any of this; this was an eye-opener. This was Frank realizing that he had feared over nothing. He stared and nodded, reigning in the swell of emotions that were tumbling over themselves inside of him like waves on boulders.   
  
"But why is this different?" Frank asked before thinking, "Ryan said he loved me, but how is it _so_ different?"   
  
"Imagine you're holding a glass of water," Gerard began, making Frank double-take in his mind but digress to listen to his Master's smooth voice, "If you hold it for a minute, it's not a problem. If you hold it for an hour, you'll have an ache in your arm. If you hold the glass for a day, your arm will feel numb and paralyzed, yes?"   
  
Frank kept quiet, frowning and nodding at his Master, who continued, "The weight of the glass doesn't change. Just like Ryan didn't change anything for you and your needs in your relationship. But the longer you hold it, the heavier it becomes. The stresses and worries in life are like the glass of water. The stress of your relationship with Ryan may not have changed at all, but it became more noticeable the longer it went on, am I right?"   
  
"Yeah," Frank nodded, "I mean, only towards the end. I put up with it for so long."   
  
"So you were fine for so long, like holding the glass for a minute," Gerard carried on, "Nothing happened then. Ryan loved you and everything seemed fine. But hold the glass for longer and it begins to hurt because you carried it alone. You continued and still, nothing changed, that was when the cracks started to appear. He may have been happy being the glass, but you were struggling."   
  
"He just wouldn't change." Frank whispered, his voice cracking.   
  
"Just as you can't change a glass of water. It is what it is," Gerard made Frank see, "So by the end of it, as holding the glass for a whole day, thinking about the stresses for so long, you felt paralyzed and incapable of doing anything to change your relationship. You wanted to move but nothing reacted when you tried. Ryan was so set in his ways. He may have loved you, but you were unhappy."   
  
"We both know this, sir."   
  
"But that's the point," Gerard urged and tried to coax Frank toward his epiphany, "Your relationship with Ryan is holding the glass up. If he wasn't willing to change then how could you continue to keep hold of something that was crippling you emotionally? That's not ‘love’ if only one person is getting what they want out of the relationship; that's being nothing more than egocentric and selfish, and that is why this is different. I love you and I care about your needs and feelings. I am in no way selfish, perhaps just idiotic at times. And no matter what, even if I am your Dominant, I promise to never let the glass get heavy for you, ever. I am not a glass of water, I am a second hand to help you keep it up.”

"That's…" Frank sat on Gerard's lap, speechless; not knowing what to say as every emotion in his body began to come to terms with what had been said to him.  
  
"It's the truth," Gerard replied in earnest, "You're in a mature relationship with an actual adult. That is also why this is different. You are with someone who loves you and treats you as an equal no matter how you kneel. Submissive or not, my feelings for you will always be the same," Gerard told Frank, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Frank kissed back eagerly before he said the three words that he had been so fearful of announcing just days before, "I love you, too."  
  
"You don't seem so scared saying it this time around."   
  
"It's still daunting, I'm not gonna lie." Frank admitted with a nervous chuckle, "But it's easier to say knowing what you told me. I guess, I just have to get over what I had before."   
  
“And again, you can take as long as you need," Gerard reminded him, "How I feel will not change, no matter how long it takes for you to adjust, my boy."   
  
“I still can't believe that I thought that what I had before was a mature relationship." Frank shook his head and let out a small scoff at his previously ignorant self.   
  
"Being your first relationship, you wouldn't have known the difference. Now you do. I hope you realize that you deserve the best, which I will always try to give you, little one."


	22. Honestly, I Don’t Think Your Cock is Nobler Than You, Sir

“Are- Sir, I mean…” Frank sighed and dropped his hand somewhat as he stared down at Gerard’s blonde scalp, flexing his black-gloved hand around the thin brush “Are you sure about this?"

“About the color or whom I've chosen to apply it?” Gerard asked as he crossed one leg over and looked at Frank in the small hand mirror with a reassuring smile and the subtlest wink, “Because I am rather certain of both of my choices, as it were."

“But what if I mess up? Then your hair will be fucked for who knows how long? What about public image and all that? This is a bit of a fucking gamble, isn’t it?”

“Our entire relationship is a game of roulette, is it not?” Gerard countered with a dismissive wave of his hand as Frank carefully stirred the orange goop in the small black bowl in his hand, “Believe me, my hair is in perfect hands.”

“Fine.” Frank gave the slowly-developing mixture one more stir before he scooped some of it up and brushed it down the middle parting of Gerard’s hair.

“I can see your natural hair color.” Frank commented as he spied some of the light chestnut-orange color growing at his Master’s roots, “It’s nice.”

“I suppose, perhaps it is.” Gerard looked at Frank in the mirror again and smiled, “Although I much prefer this shade. My hair is a weird concoction of a brown and ginger shade. Not quite brunette but not quite a full ginger. So I much prefer to dye my hair orange and pick it as my hair color. It was pretty vivid when I was born.”

"At least then the carpet matches the drapes," Frank grinned and then snorted, "Except my Master doesn't have pubic hair. Or… Much body hair, actually."

"Is that a problem? Are you into hairy men, my boy?"

Frank snorts, "Please. My ex was Jewish and notoriously hairy despite being so well groomed. He hated his body hair and waxed and lasered whatever he didn't like. I'm not a huge fan of it. But again, I don't really care. As long as your body hair doesn't shed like a German Shepherd then we're okay."

Gerard's body shook with silent laughter as he typed a quick text on his phone and set it down again, "Well, lucky me."

“I love the orange, sir.” Frank murmured as he smeared the bright vermilion miasma over Gerard’s blond hair before working it in with his fingers. He moved the evenly coated piece aside and repeated the process, humming to himself what sounded like a very static version of an old Smashing Pumpkins song.

“You like the Pumpkins?” Gerard asked airily, “I pegged you more as a punk-related Sonic Youth boy than a Corgan fan.”

“I- I…” Frank’s fluttered and he swallowed, “I forget that you know shit about music sometimes. I never hear you listen to anything.”

“I get a bit busy and focused lately but I used to live in my tapes and vinyls when I was your age. Ty and I were always at small concerts and saving up for some obscure band’s album. But he stopped going when his germaphobia and agoraphobia spun him into a tightly knit cocoon.”

"Agoraphobia, sir?"

"The fear of places or situations that cause panic. Places where the person has no control over things. A lot of people misperceive it as only being afraid of the outdoors. It could be anywhere where Ty, for example, has no control over the environment or the people there. He does all his shopping online and only goes to places that he knows with people he trusts or can control. Which is why he can visit us." 

Frank blinked in surprise, "What about work and just… Socializing? Doesn't he go to parties or clubs?"

"It's a complex thing for him. He cannot set foot in a shopping mall or somewhere wide open, for example. But he can walk into a bondage party packed with people. Because he is in charge. He's so intimidating to most people that he's automatically the alpha male. In a bondage party, he knows the rules and he knows that there's a semblance of control over what's going on. And the people there all have respect for one another and the lifestyle. And he only goes to elite and private clubs in town where you have to know someone who knows someone to get in."

"That sounds like hell." Frank whispered softly as he stirred the steadily-darkening formula around to apply it to his Master's roots behind his ear.

"Add it to the fear of germs and sickness and you'll understand why he's quite content with never leaving his own house." Gerard sighed softly, "I digress. Where were we, boy? We were discussing my music taste, were we not?" 

“You bring into the same music I am? I just… I don’t see it.” Frank worked his hands systematically through his Master’s locks, “What would your favorite band be, sir?”

“Funnily enough I still hold a soft spot for my youth and the music I listened to then.” Gerard chuckled merrily, “Despite my respite of usually listening to classical music, I loved Nine Inch Nails, Iggy Pop, and Smashing Pumpkins. But then again, I also liked Talking Heads, Chili Peppers, and The Stones. It varies but I can’t deny the good old days of proper music that physically hurt your ears and made your veins thrum as a good thrashing would.”

“But your favourite band…?” Frank questioned a second time, biting his lip as he dolloped more of the dye onto Gerard’s head and began to massage it in.

“I’d have to give it to the Beatles, mind you. Fine Young Cannibals and Guns ‘n Roses being a close second. And I do have a rather soft spot for David Bowie and Fiona Apple."

“Interesting, sir.” Frank smiled, running the orange dye over the sides of Gerard’s hair slowly along his hairline, “I approve.”

“And yours, my boy?”

“Favourite is definitely Korn. And then I think…” He frowned, “The Misfits and Dead Kennedys.”

“I met him, y’know? Jello Biafra,” Gerard smiled slightly as he replied from a text from his wife, “Very intelligent man.”

Frank sputtered, almost dropping the somewhat-empty bowl in his hands as his eyes widened and he stared at the side of his Master’s smug face, “You- Wh-What?”

“In my first year in Congress.” Gerard continued as he closed the towel around his shoulders and swapped one leg over the other, sitting up in the chair in his large expanse of a bathroom.

Frank set the bowl down in the white porcelain sink and pulled off his gloves with an echoing rubber snap. He grabbed a wet face cloth and began swiping over some of the spots of dye that looked far too messy, “How did you manage to get that right?”

“I was sitting at a cafe one day having breakfast and working on my speech when they asked me to move to a different table. I kicked up a fuss, being as comfortable and set up as I was, and demanded to see who it was who so brazenly was kicking me from my seat, and there he was. He was so impressed by my tenacity that he offered for me to join him, and we spent the rest of the morning discussing politics and anything else that came to mind. He tried to get into politics on more than one occasion, actually. He ran for mayor of San Francisco in 1979 and actually came fourth out of ten candidates. And then tried to run for President in 2000, I believe. Except Nader won the nomination."

“Holy shit.” Frank whispered softly as he ran the rag under water and wrung it out, “That’s singlehandedly the best story I’ve ever heard. And that includes me breaking Ryan’s nose on a movie date.”

“I beg your pardon, boy?”

“I….” Frank trailed off, scowling at himself and cursing internally, “It was our second or third date and I tried to pull ‘the move’ and went too far into it as he went forward to grab his popcorn and I elbowed him in the nose.”

“Of course you did.” Gerard seemed way too amused and enamored with the idea as Frank cleaned up, “Now while this all sets, why don’t you fix my hands for me?”

“You know I’d never say no to touching your hands, sir.” Frank smiled as a soft blush tinted his cheeks. Gerard got up from the chair and smiled, noting how Frank was still staring at his hands for far too long, biting his lip.

“Where would you prefer to work?”

“Wherever Lindsey won’t kill me,” Frank admitted sheepishly as he walked out of the bathroom and into Gerard’s bedroom behind his Master.

“A solid work surface would be best. The dining room table should suffice, I think.” Gerard replied as he shed the towel from his shoulders and hung it on a hook on the bathroom door, “You collect what you need and I’ll meet you there.”

“Yes, sir.” Frank replied as he watched Gerard walk out of his bedroom and disappear into the hall. Frank took a moment, sucking in a breath as he rubbed a spot of orange stain on his wrist before he walked to Gerard’s chest of drawers. He grabbed what he needed, including his tools and another small towel from the bathroom, tucking it under his arm before he descended the stairs.

Frank walked to the dining room where Gerard sat patiently at the table, hands clasped in a perfect tented form, eyes on his submissive.

“I got you a bowl of warm water in the meantime.” Gerard gestured to the glass dish that had steam curling from it. Frank uttered a soft ‘thank you, sir’ as he set everything down, laying a towel before he spread out the tools he needed and sat across from his Master. He leaned over the table with his knees on the chair like last time.Frank took Gerard’s hands in his and lowered them into the water to soak, smiling as Gerard’s skin submerged in the water. He drew soft traces over his Master’s visible veins with his fingertips.

“How long am I sitting like this, my prince?” Gerard asked simply despite knowing the answer considering he had shown Frank how to do this more than once. 

“Several minutes, Master.” Frank replied, still tracing over the light bluish-purple tracks, “Ten perhaps?”

“Alright.” Gerard nodded approvingly, “Since we have time to spare, tell me something, boy?”

“What would you like to know, sir?” Frank looked up with a curious smile at Gerard, and his slicked back hair, who was frowning back in thought.

“What hobbies have you had? Things that you enjoy or used to that you've perhaps dwindled in doing since.”

“Well, I used to love photography and writing, which is why I joined the newspaper. I liked cooking before Ryan ruined it for me. As a kid, I enjoyed building and painting model airplanes and comic books.” Frank shrugged, “At one point I was really into collecting coins, too. My grandfather started a coin collection from when he was my age and had so many and I used to help him clean them and stuff.”

“Fascinating.” Gerard smiled, “Did you like to read?”

“Love it.” Frank smiled, “But not all the time. I have to be in the right mood.”

“What do you like to read? Besides comic books, as it were.” Gerard chuckled as he turned his hands over a couple times in the water and rested them palms up.

“I loved crime books and biographies at one point. My dad was fully Italian, my mom is half Japanese and half Italian-American so I grew up watching Goodfellas and shit, right? And I was fascinated with gangsters and the mob. I once did a presentation on Lucky Luciano for school and I got an A for it but my mom also got a call from my teacher asking if I was okay,” Frank smiled and laughed lightly, “But I also love science fiction nonsense like Goosebumps and Animorphs and shit. I used to religiously read Goosebumps from the library every summer.”

“I enjoyed Goosebumps as well.” Gerard commented and nodded, “But also poetry and old soppy works. All of the gothic stuff that makes you sad and wish you were running in slow motion through the halls of an abandoned dark castle.”

“You like Poe?” Frank looked up with a smile as he took Gerard’s hands in his and dried them off on a towel before he picked up a small brush and began scrubbing his Master’s nails.

“Naturally. How much of his work do you know, boy?”

“We studied him in school in my senior year and I remember a lot but I’m shit with remembering the names of the stories.” Frank admitted as he moved from one hand to the other, scrubbing Gerard’s nails firmly.

“What were they about?” Gerard pried curiously, “I know Poe inside and out.”

“Well, I remember 'The Raven' was a favorite of mine.” Frank smiled, “That’s the only title I remember. But the other I really enjoyed was about this guy who tries to convince the reader that he’s sane but he’s talking about a murder he committed.”

“'The Tell-Tale Heart'.” Gerard smiled as Frank picked up a long metal tool and began to gently clean underneath his Master’s nails despite knowing they were usually in pristine condition; he liked to be thorough. Gerard raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, “An interesting work, I will admit.”

“What about you, sir?” Frank looked up for a split second at his Master before he continued cleaning, “Which of Poe’s works do you enjoy most?”

“It’s a simultaneous toss-up between two.” Gerard inspected his hand once Frank had finished it, “Between 'The Black Cat' and… 'The Murders in the Rue Morgue'.”

“I don’t remember those.” Frank admitted as he scraped under Gerard’s thumb carefully before setting the tool down. He rinsed Gerard’s hands in the water again, washing his hands with a pink bar of soap that smelled faintly like roses.

“The 'Rue Morgue' is a detective story, one of the first-ever published in fact,” Gerard dried his hands again as Frank picked up the nail clippers and took one of Gerard’s hands in his, “Poe referred to this story as one of his tales of ratiocination. About a man in Paris who solves the mystery of the brutal murder of two women. It’s very interesting.”

“It sounds cool.” Frank smiled as he carefully clipped Gerard’s nails over the towel, snipping them down to the length he knew his Master preferred, “And the other one?”

“'The Black Cat' is usually used in a study of guilt much like your Tell-Tale Heart. In both, a murderer carefully conceals their crime and believes themselves unassailable, but eventually breaks down and reveals themselves, impelled by a nagging reminder of guilt. 'The Black Cat' is about a condemned man who, from an early age, loved animals. He and his wife own many pets including a black cat named Pluto. The narrator kills the animal and his house catches fire afterward.”

“That’s fucked up.” Frank gasped, looking up in horror, “Why the f-”

“He was a drinker.” Gerard nodded as Frank continued to clip, frowning in concentration as he held Gerard’s hand close to his face, “But when he returned that night to inspect his house, there was an imprint of a black cat in the wall of the house. And so on he is haunted by a cat wherever he goes and starts to fear the creature. He tries to kill it and instead kills his wife.”

“Jesus Christ,” Frank muttered softly as he moved on to Gerard’s left hand, clipping the nails slowly and meticulously as his brain conjured up images in his head of some old drunkard.

“He tries to hide her body in the wall of their cellar and days later when he’s investigated, they find nothing and he is let free. As well as the cat he kept seeing, also missing. But the police end up finding her body when the cat starts screaming from inside the wall where it’s sitting on top of her body.”

“Whoa…” Frank muttered softly and looked up, “That’s super creepy.” 

“Naturally.” Gerard smiled, “He had walled the cat but it somehow survived.”

“Ew.” Frank chuckled as he inspected Gerard’s left hand with a smile and set them down in front of him.

“Absolutely abhorrent.” Gerard nodded gravely, “That’s usually the theme with Poe.”

“Thoughts on Shakespeare?” Frank asked as he picked up a small blue bottle of cuticle remover and a cotton swab, pouring the gel onto the end before he ran the small white swab over Gerard’s nail beds.

“Shakespeare is hit and miss for me. His work has definite merit but, my lord, the man knew not of English and it sometimes annoys me.”

Frank let out a small chuckle at his Master’s small annoyance as he rubbed the gel into Gerard’s cuticles with his fingers, “I always preferred his sonnets to his full play works.”

“One of your best decisions besides dating me, I must say.” Gerard mused with a bright smile as Frank bit his lip, stifling another loud and sheepish guffaw as he grabbed the silver cuticle pusher, “Any particular favorites? And, my boy, if you mention ‘shall I compare thee to a summer’s day’, I will have to flog you.”

“Threat or promise?” Frank grinned up at his Master as he began pushing Gerard’s cuticles back gently, grabbing each finger between his own as Gerard eyed him wickedly.

“Don’t tempt me.” Gerard sighed, “Any favorites?”

“What are yours?” Frank retorted, “I like hearing what your thoughts are in a way. Like, what you deem a favorite.”

“Sonnet One-five-one.” Gerard replied, “Love is too young to know what conscience is.”

“How does it go?” Frank looked up curiously, “I haven’t heard that one before.”

“You expect me to know an entire sonnet randomly by heart, Frank?” Gerard eyed his submissive dubiously with a raised eyebrow, “You think so highly of me, one day I feel like I’ll never be good enough for the pedestal you raise me so highly upon, boy.”

“You won’t get pushed off of that pedestal just because you don’t know a sonnet.” Frank snorted as he put the tool down, “Hell, I don’t even know my own phone number most days.”

“Well, what if I did know it?” Gerard asked then as Frank picked up a small glass file and took Gerard’s hand. He began filing down and smoothing the rough edges into perfect rounds that swept parallel to Gerard’s fingertips.

“Do you?” Frank looked up and saw Gerard smiling at him knowingly, “Of course you do.”

“Of course I do.” Gerard mimicked softly, “'Love is too young to know what conscience is; Yet who knows not conscience is born of love? Then, gentle cheater, urge not my amiss, Lest guilty of my faults thy sweet self prove'.”

Frank frowned as he continued to file each of Gerard’s fingers, frowning as he felt the poem speaking directly to himself even though he wouldn’t admit it, letting his Master continue,

“'For, tho betraying me, I do betray My nobler part to my gross body’s treason; My soul doth tell my body that he may Triumph in love; flesh stays no farther reason; But rising at thy name, doth point out thee As his triumphant prize. Proud of this pride, He is contented thy poor drudge to be, To stand n thy affairs, fall by thy side. No want of conscience hold it that I call Her love for whose dear love I rise and fall'.” Gerard repeated perfectly as Frank went on to his other hand and kept filing obediently.

“What’s it about?” Frank asked thickly, pretending to play stupid despite knowing that he knew all too well what it was, in fact, about.

“The sonnet is about a woman who finds herself guilty of infidelity, whereas the narrator’s own sin is to betray himself by allowing his body rather than his soul to steer his actions. It’s about how the man uses what’s in his pants to guide him rather than anything else, giving in to his desires despite thinking he’s in love. Hell, the man refers to his own erection as ‘rising’ and as a ‘nobler part’ of himself, of course, with which I can at least identify.”

Frank couldn’t help the childish giggle that left him at his Master’s less than honorable admission. Snickering as he began buffering his Master’s nails with the large square of polishing foam, “Oh, come on.”

“Am I wrong?” Gerard looked at Frank with a cocky head and Frank paused his actions, resting his hand on the table as he thought about his answer.

“Honestly, I don’t think your cock is nobler than you, sir. If anything it’s completely abhorrent in comparison. Have you seen some of the things it’s put me through? I hardly consider that to be noble.”

“A very fair point.” Gerard hummed as Frank returned to smoothing his Master’s nails one by one, “Alright, perhaps not as noble as I thought.”

“Definitely not, sir.”

“Returning from the gutter-esque conversation…” Gerard pulled Frank’s mind out of a sordid hole, “Any sonnets?”

“I liked Dr. Seuss.” Frank looked up with an innocent smile, “Not a sonnet but it does count as poetry, even if it’s childish.”

Gerard piqued an eyebrow again, chuckling at his submissive as the latter set the buffering sponge down, “There’s nothing wrong with Seuss. He was highly intelligent, a bit daft perhaps.”

“Completely whack.” Frank snorted as he picked up a bottle of hand lotion and opened it, squirting some of the white liniment into his palm. He ran it over his palms before he took each of Gerard’s hands and rubbed the moisturizer into his pale skin.

“He was a wise man, though, boy.” Gerard replied sternly.

“How so?” Frank asked as he repeated the action with Gerard’s other hand slowly before he massaged them both with firm but slow circles in a way he knew Gerard liked.

“'You have brains in your head, you have feet in your shoes, you can steer yourself in any direction you choose'.” Gerard stated simply as Frank let go of his hands and looked at him in surprise.

“He said that?” Frank’s eyebrows rose, “Wow.”

“If that’s not inspirational then I don’t know how to help you, boy.” Gerard smiled a tad as he rubbed the extra lotion into his hands before inspecting his submissive's work.

“So?” Frank sat back on his chair, ignoring the ache in his knees as he waited for the verdict.

“Perfect, my boy. Very well done.” Gerard looked up, “How’s the dye looking?”

Frank looked up at Gerard’s head at the bright orange that had slicked his Master’s locks back in a somehow seductive look, as though it were wet with gel rather than hair dye, “Very bright. ‘S good, sir.”

“How long to wait still?” Gerard looked down at his watch, “I’d say another twenty minutes, what do you say, boy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“How about some coffee?” Gerard smiled, “I'll make it this time, what do you say?”

“In a heartbeat, sir.”


	23. Too Bad it Had to Take You This Far to Get Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fluff of the previous 2 chapters, the pool and the manicuring, its time for some... Spice. So welcome to the EXTENDED ADDITION of something a little familiar.

"I am severely disappointed in you, Frank," Gerard said simply, his voice low, etched with a stern, deadly warning that had a tingle running down Frank's spine. The same kind of feeling you get when you're walking alone at night. Gerard ran his skilled, pale fingers through his windswept, slightly greasy, orange locks.

Frank couldn't reply however, he was more preoccupied with staring up at his Master, the submission piling over his senses like molasses. He tugged the rope around his wrists, the tight, thick cordage that bound each of his limbs to each of the mahogany bedposts, exposing and sprawling him out like a fur rug on which to be trampled. Frank let out a small whimper around the ball gag in his mouth, tugging again as he craned his neck to look at Gerard, who had his arms crossed over his chest, still dressed for work.

Gerard had sent Frank home early, getting more and more enraged with the young boy; but it was all on purpose. Frank had decided that morning that he had had enough of Gerard being so boring. Considering that ‘boring’ was Frank's usual spanking and degrading, and Gerard just wasn't getting the hint that his submissive wanted _more_. Nor would Frank say he wanted more lest he receive a literal violent and unpleasant kicking in the ass.

So, that was when Frank had begun to mess up; spilling Gerard's coffee on the floor, misspelling his notes, and wandering around like a lost fart. However, the cherry on the bondage-frosted cake was when Frank had pretended to be listening to music, well aware that the phone was ringing off the hook. He heard Gerard all but blow a fuse and storm out of his office, looking exactly like Frank had pictured. He was livid. And the dominant, death-like glare was doing something and everything to Frank's insides. Gerard ripped the earbuds from Frank's ears and grabbed the twenty-two-year-old by the ear, hoisting him up onto his feet. He told Frank that he was excused for the rest of the day and when Gerard got home, he was expecting Frank to be on the floor by their bed and he wanted visible marks on Frank's knees that he had been sitting there the entire time.

But of course, Frank went home and took a nap instead, falling asleep with a smirk on his face. He did, however, get into position a couple of minutes before Gerard got home, anticipation thrumming under his veins as he stripped down to nothing and waited, perched excitedly on his knees, eyes trained on the door like a puppy awaiting his owner. Frank did not have marks on his knees and Gerard looked even more pissed off. This was how Frank ended up in his current position, staring up at Gerard, who hadn't even gotten out of his clothing, only having shed his blazer. He was still dressed in his Prussian blue slacks, his crisp white shirt still tucked in, sleeves rolled up and his black tie loosened.

"So disappointed. What's gotten into you?" Gerard asked as he unfolded his arms, the riding crop coming into Frank's view again, immediately making the younger boy's asshole clench. Frank let out a muffled sound in reply and Gerard frowned, snapping the crop down, hitting Frank's big toe and making him jerk, "I didn't give you permission to answer me, did I, boy?"

Frank shook his head, feeling the sweat beading under his damp fringe from the constant panting and straining. His core muscles ached as he continued craning his neck to look up at his God, his worshipped Master, the man he based his life upon, keeping him high on the shiniest golden pedestal. Frank flopped back, giving up for a moment, letting his body rest as he tried to calm his insides. His heart threatened to potato-gun out of his ribcage like a flea on acid, his stomach continued to do jumping jacks between his colon and his diaphragm, and his brain that had whited out of reality minutes before when Gerard had grabbed him by the hair and thrown him into the mattress as though he were throwing a misbehaving dog outside.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you..." Gerard tutted, lowering the riding crop down, trailing it over the sole of Frank's foot, making him squeeze his eyes shut and his leg jerk as the intense tickling ran up his body. Frank bit down on the gag, trying his best not to kick and jerk and scream as the torture continued. Frank glanced down at Gerard between his feet, who was watching him solemnly, his eyebrow raised a fraction as he leaned an arm on the bedpost and slid the leather tip of the crop up and down over Frank's foot. Frank fell back again, his eyes widening before they shut as he clenched his fists, panting, feeling hot tears running down the sides of his face as he held on to whatever sanity he had left.

Eventually, he couldn't take any more of it, any more of Gerard's excruciating torture and he let out a loud shriek, kicking his foot away, knocking the crop from Gerard's hand and sending it flying, skittering across the hardwood floor. Frank froze, his chest rising and falling, coming to terms with how badly he had just fucked up. He stared up at Gerard; slurping slightly at the saliva that was now mingling with the tear tracks that had run over his face in a fluid mess.

"Now why did you go and do that, boy?" Gerard asked quietly and Frank let out nothing but a shaky breath, watching Gerard's eyes darken, "That wasn't clever, was it?"

Gerard walked over, picking up the riding crop and examining it as though it were a priceless jewel before he set it down, "You really are being recalcitrant today, aren't you, boy?" Frank whimpered, knowing that Gerard's diction and grammar got more and more fancy and eloquent as his temper rose. Frank didn't even know what the fuck Gerard had just called him but he knew it wasn't good.

"I'm going to have to do something about you and your lack of savoir-faire," Gerard said simply as he brought the riding crop down on his palm in a hard slap, making Frank jump. The latter frowned and Gerard smirked, "Such an ignorant boy. Your lack of tact and behavior, dog."

Frank sighed softly, flopping back, already asking for some deity he didn't believe in to take the wheel, just let him die already. As much as he was protesting, as much as he didn't want to be punished, he was fucking riveting. He was fucking pumped for it, his anticipation teetering on the edge because he had been waiting for so long to have Gerard looking at him like that again. And, oh God, Frank had any and all scenarios playing out in his head of what Gerard would do to him, but he didn't want to know.

"So, what am I going to do..." Gerard trailed off, undoing his tie and slipping it from his collar before he rolled it up, walking over to place it neatly in the top drawer where the other thousands of ties resided. He turned back, his eyes meeting Frank's fearful gaze, "I could always give you a nice caning, hmm?"

Frank's eyes widened slightly at the thought of Gerard bending him over, making him touch his toes, holding onto his ankles as he aimed solid, full-armed swings at Frank's ass with a thickened cane.

"Oh, that got your attention, did it?" Gerard asked, a dark amusement on his face as he wandered closer, "Or how about I string you up and whip your pale rear-end. Give you a nice twenty-five to make you cry and beg, boy." Frank let out a high-pitched yelp, the mental image made his stomach tighten almost like he was going to vomit. He stared at his Master in fear, shaking his head slightly.

"No? You're telling me no, are you, dog?" Gerard asked, leaning over the side of the bed, his head hovering over Frank, who was officially trembling in fear, "How about a solid fucking belting, huh? Put you in your place when I put you over my knee. Or I make you stand, don't I? Make it impossible for you to sit. You'd like that, wouldn't you, you heedless little poach?"

Frank let out a groan, the venom in Gerard's voice practically dripping over his face like a large predator salivating over its weakened prey, about to kill and devour, "Or I'm gonna fuck you. Fuck you raw, unstretched, over and over, and never ever let you come. How does that sound, hmm? Fuck you for hours, having you sobbing in silence and you can't do a single thing about it like this, can you, boy?"

Frank swallowed hard, staring up at Gerard, his body all but melting into the bed when Gerard narrowed his eyes. His Master was smirking as he got up and walked to stand at the end of the bed, devilish hazel gaze branding every inch of his skin, "Aren't we in a predicament, now?" Gerard asked with a sneer, his eyes glinting despite being ringed by sleepless circles, as he untucked his shirt from his pants and slowly, teasingly slowly, he unbuckled his belt. He unfastened his pants, pausing to stare at Frank. Gerard continued his undress, unbuttoning his shirt slowly before unrolling his sleeves and shrugging the shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall from his pale and unmarked body. Frank sucked a breath in through his nostrils as he took in his Master's skin, wishing to savor the touch of his God, of his Golden Calf to worship and follow.

Gerard smirked, looking down at himself and at Frank, "Oh you wish, don't you?" Frank nodded, letting out a desperate whine but Gerard scoffed lightly, "Should have thought about that before you decided to continue with your transgressions."

Frank cursed himself internally, staring at Gerard as the latter bent down, kicking his shoes off and pulling his socks from his feet before he straightened up and unzipped his pants. He let them fall, standing there in the tightest pair of black boxers that left absolutely nothing to Frank's imagination. The younger male stared at Gerard with a burning hunger in his belly, trying his best to ignore his own aching erection. Frank couldn’t help the scanning over his Master; no matter where he looked his gaze would continue to travel back to Gerard's crotch, the black material, and the way it stretched over Gerard's dick. It made his mouth water and a fresh surge of butterflies erupted from his core.

Gerard stepped out of his pants before he crawled onto the end of the bed and inched forward, sitting between Frank's legs. They locked eyes again for a moment before Frank looked away, knowing he would get in even more trouble if he looked his Master in the eye. He stared up at the ceiling as the weight shifted and Frank felt Gerard's body hovering over his, Gerard's face suddenly coming into view.

"Look at me, boy." Gerard commanded and Frank swallowed, looking at his Master, who was staring down at him with a solemn, stoic face, "I'm going to wreck you. For hours." Gerard bit his lip, "Oh, you're not going to be able to do a thing about it... Helpless, useless... Weak." Frank whimpered softly and Gerard leaned back before a slow stream of spit landed on Frank's face, running down his mouth and his cheek, their eyes locked as Gerard actually spat on him.

"Weak little boy." Gerard muttered, "Look at you, hmm? Defenseless and needy like a pup in heat." Frank scrunched his eyes closed, pretending that all of the insults and the disgusting words weren't getting to his insides, that they weren't making his stomach tighten in knots over and over, that it wasn't making his heart race and his dick ache even more than it was.

He wanted to be angry about Gerard spitting on him, he wanted to be offended, but he couldn't. Frank never knew he needed it, he never thought that something as simple and disgusting as the saliva of his Master would get him going as much as it did. He could feel it running down his neck and he shuddered. He looked away from Gerard, who took Frank's jaw in his long fingers, gripping it before his slicked digits slid down to Frank's throat, squeezing it tightly. The momentary cut-off of his circulation had Frank’s tongue feel heavy in his mouth, the pressure to the sides of his neck from cold fingers had his heart skip a beat. Gerard let go and Frank gasped slightly, relieved that the tickle in the back of his throat had ceased when his neck had been released. Gerard lifted him up, sliding a pillow underneath Frank's lower back with a proven skill before he raised Frank, even more, pushing against him with a smirk.

"You better pray, boy. You're going to wish you were dead when I'm done with you.” Gerard warned as he dipped his head and ran his mouth over Frank’s jaw before he moved up, his hands running over Frank’s goosebump-riddled thighs. Frank shuddered out a whimper and a moan around the gag between his lips, lifting his hips up but a hard and flattened palm slapped down on his leg. Frank cried out, grunting at the sharp tingles that snapped up under his skin, adding a tug to the knot that was curling through his stomach.

“Now, how am I going to have you…?” Gerard crooned softly, “Just like this or do I want you in a more unforgiving position?”

Frank swallowed at the thought, his mind racing like a roulette wheel, like a wheel-of-fortune spinning through any and all ideas. He stared up at his Master with the most innocent eyes he could muster, whining as a desperate plea being all he could muster. He could feel the head in his flushed cheeks radiating like midday sun on a desert road.

“Oh, I know exactly how I want you now.” Gerard whispered as he leaned up and unfastened Frank’s wrists from above his head. Frank’s arms fell limply from atop his head, the pins and needles fuzz tingling his fingers as the blood ran back into his digits. Frank watched as Gerard uncuffed each of his ankles and set him free before he straightened up and looked him over.

“I’m never usually so indecisive but, oh… The things I could do to you, boy. The ways I could have you, the sounds I could make you utter. All the ways I could leave you. Ways I could… Hurt you.” Gerard grabbed Frank’s ankle, thumb running over an exposed tendon, the feeling uniquely alien and riveting, “Those pleading eyes. So curious.”

Frank watched his Master move around him before he walked to the door and he turned, eyeing Frank, “When I return, boy, I want you on your knees with your arms at your sides and that unmarked ass of yours in the air for me, understand?”

Frank nodded vigorously, still unable to speak with the gag in his mouth, but he made sure his Master knew that he understood exactly what was expected of him. Frank waited for Gerard to leave before he stretched his muscles, whining at the ache from being tied for so long. It must have at least been an hour or more than he was cuffed to the bed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, wiping the drool away, before he rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself up.

Frank scooted down somewhat, the top of his head against the pillow. He tucked his knees beneath his body and lifted his hips up, his arms on either side of his body. He looked desperately at the door and waited for his Master to return despite the growing niggle of doubt that came from not knowing what was about to happen to him. Although he did know, Gerard has said he was going to fuck him, but he didn't trust him with his word when it came down to promises on punishment.

Gerard returned then, the door opening as he walked in slowly, a black bag in his hand that Frank wanted to vault out the window. Gerard set it down at Frank's side, eyeing him up and down deliberately, “You only listen when you know you're going to get something inside of you, punishment or not. Such a fucking brat.”

Frank swallowed as Gerard pulled out lengths of crimson-colored rope and unfurled them, smiling at Frank in a way that he knew he wouldn’t enjoy. Frank remained still as Gerard began to wrap the end of one of the ropes at least six times around his ankle before he knotted it, The rope tugged harshly as Gerard slid it through one of the wood slats underneath the bed, securing Frank down before he brought the rope up. The rope was then tied once around Frank’s calf in a twist and then coiled directly around his wrist another three times- his arm and leg now bound together, intricately knotted before it was tied to itself as an anchor.

“Just in case you decide to move, dog.” Gerard merely affirmed, “Even if I am finished with you soon enough, you won’t be moving until I say.”

Frank withheld a groan at that as his Master walked out of sight again. Frank felt a rope around his right ankle, encircled in the thick and scratchy twine as it was knotted and pulled taut before it disappeared beneath the bed just like the other side. Frank turned his head, barely managing to accomplish the action, to look up at his Master through the curtain of black hair as Gerard warped the rope around Frank’s other calf and encircled Frank’s wrist to his leg with a thick knot.

“Show me your signal, runt.” Gerard ordered sharply and Frank jerked in fright, holding out his three fingers for his Master. He heard a soft hum of approval before Frank heard him moving again, climbing onto the bed between Frank’s open legs.

Frank felt a heat of body warmth behind him as his Master pressed against him and he whined again, Gerard’s body leaning over him when a hand wrapped around Frank’s dick. He sucked in a breath as Gerard pressed against him, pressing his head even further against the bed.

“You remember when I said I would fuck you for hours, boy?” Gerard purred softly and Frank groaned as the vulgarity dripped from his Master’s perfect mouth. Gerard let out a soft but heady and shaky breath against Frank’s ear that sent his heart racing, “I still am, little one. You are going to be wrecked and ruined because of me. But you will not be getting the satisfaction of my body this time. You will be humiliated every time you come, being tipped so far from the edge by a toy. And I will never let you forget it.”

Frank felt a furious blush on his cheeks at the thought, realizing that Gerard was right, and that he would be more than embarrassed that his Master could get under his skin without even touching him directly, that he could make Frank come with a toy and little else.

Frank felt Gerard’s hand go over his dick and he let out a moan, the touch over before it began as Gerard then let go completely, moving away to no doubtedly look Frank over in his predicament with his very intimate areas on display exactly how he wanted. Frank let out a gasp when he felt the unnaturally cold tip of something against him, he slurped at the spit on his lips around the gag, moaning and wanting so badly to jerk away. His toes curled and flexed as he pulled at the ropes, pushing back as every single urge to come drove him passed insanity.

He felt Gerard’s hand on his hip, but the touch of warmth wasn’t quite right and it made his stomach churn. When his Master had said he would not get the gratification of his touch, Gerard was right. Frank whined when he realized his Master was wearing gloves, too- Completely defracting Frank from his Master’s indulgent and perverse touch. The mental image of his Master’s perfect hands in the tightest of shiny black latex had Frank keening and pressing back against the toy.

Frank let out a small mewl, pulling back at the sudden twinge of pain in his ass as the toy stretched him suddenly and without any prep for it. Frank had no idea the size of it, no idea what he was in for but he could already guess it was going to hurt. His feet curled, toes flexing before he jerked back again, eyes snapping open as another jolt of pain surprised him in stretch. He managed a loud moaning around the gag as his Master pulled him back and held him, steadying him as the other held the toy in place. Gerard pushed it with force and Frank screamed out then, sharp pangs of agony snapped up into his body. He panted at the intense pain as he was dry stretched around the rubber of the toy.

Gerard pulled it out a fraction before forcibly pushing it back in again about halfway, marveling at how Frank was taking it all despite the light sheen of sweat on his skin and the way his limbs tugged on the ropes. Frank tried to relax his body, his back sinking into an arch into the bed as he pushed his hips higher for his Master. Frank could feel his sanity slipping, he could feel his own control over his body leaking out of his hands and out of his head. He felt himself both physically and mentally falling into his subspace under his Master's control. The punishment was brutal on him, his core so tense that it cramped as he tried to assimilate to the dildo that was so close to being fully inside of him.

And then it was, a short twist of Gerard's hand as he drove the toy down to the base and buried it inside his helpless submissive. He could hear Frank cry out beneath him, feel the boy shaking involuntarily with the pleasure as it stretched him out way too far.

“Look at you. Such a slut when you want to be. Such an obedient little boy for your Master this time. Too bad it had to take you this far to get here. Now, why were you being so bad?” Gerard asked as he tutted his tongue, trailing his gloved index finger over the stretched and taut rim of Frank's asshole.

Frank let out a sharp scream at the soft but firm touch and jerked away, earning a slap to his ass in return when Gerard pulled him back into place. Frank gasped, spit pooling against the tight corners of his lips that he tried to swallow but he ended up coughing, groaning as Gerard twisted the toy inside of him.

Frank was already so close, already on his tipping point after being teased for so long by his Master. Frank stirred his hips when he felt his Master’s hand running between his legs and over the underside of his dick, wrapping around his length and pulling it back until it hurt, his dick slick and throbbing between his thighs. He wanted to cry at the ache, at the pull of his erection in an unnatural direction but it felt so good as the dildo inside of him pressed constantly against his prostate.

Frank could feel the stick of the smooth latex around his Master’s fingers, it pulled at his skin with every movement, the smarting pinch was tumultuous. It was the sudden internal vibrating that Frank hadn’t been expecting, feeling the slick toy inside of him moving both with sharp and intense vibrations and with a slow and deliberate circular motion.

The black toy stuffed inside of Frank had barely made it through two full rotations when he was yelling out, scrambling as his nails dug and scraped against the sides of his calves, feeling Gerard’s hand around him as he was stroked through his orgasm. Frank came in heavy spurts that hit his thighs and the sheet below as he rutted his hips back and his body spasmed with the pleasure he had finally gotten.

Frank stayed where he was, drenched in his post-orgasm haze, trying to decipher how the hell this was a punishment. He waited for it all to stop, waited for his Master to move away but it was drawing out when it dawned on him that it wasn’t over, that Gerard wasn’t about to stop and that the fizzles that ran through his extremities weren’t the last of the pleasure his body would receive.

He wanted to move away, wanted to stop it all but he couldn't and he knew that he deserved this and that he had asked for this- maybe not with words but he certainly knew that he had had this coming. The tears that were threatening to spill had finally made due on their promise, running over the bridge of his nose and his cheek and into the sheet below his head as his body was worked back up into it’s tight coils of desperate need despite how much it hurt. He gasped, his body trembling and jerking away as his Master continued to jerk him off, his dick being forced back into it’s hardened state as the vibrator kept its steady and circling rotation inside of him like a plucking drum.

His feet curled up and in as his back arched even more, his thighs shaking and twitching as his Master kept stroking him quickly through his slick, having him heave and gasp and sob. His body shattered a second time, a huge push over the edge as the toy struck down against his prostate. He came with a proper cry, pushing into Gerard’s hand, thrusting his hips down as whatever little fluid was left in him was emptied between his sweating and heated thighs. Frank was so sure that he was about to explode, his body ablaze inside as his heart thumped and his organs twisted. He screamed out softly, shifting to try and get away from Gerard’s far-too-skilled fingers.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to get hard again, it was more than likely impossible as the blood thrummed inside of him like a burst dam carrying every sinew of overstimulation and sensitivity. He reached out with shaky and firm fingers for his Master, whining brokenly as he pleaded for the end of his punishment. The tears continued to flow unabashedly, soaking his fringe in the warm, salted stream that was mixing with the growing pool of saliva that was already saturating the bed and his inky hair. Frank let out a dry croak of a scream as his body wound up a third time despite his lack of a boner. The last thing he had wanted was to be pulled through a dry orgasm but he could tell that if his Master wasn’t about to give up and pull the vibrating toy out, it was inevitable.

The shattering pleasure rocketed through him yet again, hitting him down and wiping out his vision for a third time from inside as he screamed, burying his face into the mattress and rode it out. It was exquisite, the amazing orgasm as good as the first one without the physical manifestation of what would be. His body sputtered as his heart hammered continuously, his heartbeat racing in his ears and in his spine.

The fourth orgasm hit him almost instantly after the third, giving him no time to comprehend and adjust, his entire frame from marrow to pore was exhausted and sweaty, hot and sticky and humiliated. His cheeks were as flushed as his ears and his chest, knuckles white as he gripped the ropes around his calves. He sputtered, eyes wide as he stared at the wall beside him despite not really even looking at it. He felt his Master’s hand on his dick, running over it, running over his balls to massage them and add to the ecstasy in his veins that Gerard was causing. Gerard’s four fingers continued to affix and adulate Frank’s body, the tantalizing feeling of his warm hands in the latex against Frank’s balls as his thumb stroked over Frank’s tensed asshole.

Frank lurched forward at the sudden touch, shaking his head vigorously as it piled too high, too much- his orgasmic clifftop growing a couple feet to make his fall from the hill even higher, even more piercing, even more powerful and overwhelming. Frank felt himself on the verge of tipping when everything went still, when the toy stopped and his Master moved behind him. Frank let out a soft moan as the toy slid in and out of him, his body still feeling the aftermath of the vibrations in his bones and it felt so surreal and laudable when it moved and stroked inside of him. Frank continued to preen at the feeling as Gerard pressed up against him, the warmth of his body was so perfect and Frank was heaving.

He felt a gloved hand knot into his hair and pull harshly at the strands, pulling his head up to strain on his neck. The excruciating shocks of his scalp seemed to almost curdle his skin and have it threaten to pull away from his muscles. He felt every single inch of the thick toy pumping into him roughly, sliding him against the bed as the ties around his ankles pulled him back.

The strap of the gag in Frank’s mouth was snapped open and the gag was pulled from his mouth in a spitty mess. His swollen lips finally touching and it seemed alien after so long. The relentless shove of the dildo never stopped despite the relief of the hand that let go of his hair. Frank finally let out a groan, the first audible sound that wasn’t muffled, it filled the room and bounced off of his own ears louder than expected.

“I want to hear you beg. I can make you come seven times more if I want. Do you want me to stop?” Gerard asked, his voice still as steady as if he were merely talking business, but the edge hidden beneath it, the curl of the dominant seduction in every syllable was like venom-laced honey waiting to kill.

“P-Please,” Frank begged on cue, his voice cracking multiple times, “Please, sir, please. Please make it stop. I-I need it. Need you, sir. _Pleasepleaseplease_.”

Frank gasped at a particularly hard shove, his body jumping and shaking when the curved edge of it was twisted up to grind against his prostate. A sharp slap landed on his ass, shaking the soft flesh as he yelped in surprise.

“Go on.” Gerard pushed the toy in again to the base, “Show me, little boy.”

Frank whimpered at his Master’s voice and pushed back on the toy that his Master was holding in place, moaning loudly as he rubbed his face against the mattress and pushed himself back to try and force his release.

“C-Can’t…” Frank whimpered brokenly, shaking his head as his body trembled with exhaustion, “Sir- I-I can’t. I can’t. Please… H-Help.”

“Why should I help you?” Gerard asked then, spanking Frank’s ass a second time to enunciate his point, “Why should I bother helping you when all of this is your punishment? All your fault, you defiant and undisciplined little terror.”

“I-I’ll do anything. Please.” Frank gasped as he pushed back again to prove his point, “It hurts. Please.”

“Anything?” Gerard asked as he leaned over Frank, letting go of the dildo, his hips pressed against Frank, pushing the toy even further into the boy, the action had him cry out and push back. The body-warmth of his Master was indescribable, feeling Gerard’s hips grinding against him.

“P-Please.” Frank sobbed out, “I’ll behave, sir.”

“Damn right.” Gerard spat, “I will not tolerate your black sheep behavior anymore, runt. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded vehemently, opening his eyes as he looked back at his Master out of his periphery, seeing his stern face, the shock of bright orange tousle and dark hazel eyes. Frank let out a moan at the sight of his Master’s face hovering above his with somewhat flushed cheeks. Gerard lifted himself up, another string of spit landing on Frank’s face that ran over his lips.

Gerard disappeared from Frank’s view when the toy moved out a fraction and the vibrations started up again inside of Frank. He let out a cry as his body was instantly wracked with it’s orgasm that had been teetering for so long inside of him. Frank moaned out with relief, sobbing as he trembled with his fifth orgasm, as dry as the previous one despite the gap between them.

Frank felt the fizzles waft out through him like wild stallions running over the thick planes of his lax muscles. It didn’t end then, it didn’t relent and his eyes opened in surprise. He felt Gerard move and saw his Master got off from the bed, peeling off his gloves before he set them down and walked over to his shuddering submissive.

Gerard grabbed Frank by the front of the hair and lifted his head up until they locked eyes, “Don’t ever think of me as weak, don’t ever think you could take advantage of me to get your way. I will deal with you how I see fit, I will do what I want with you. Am I making myself clear, my little fucktoy?”

“C-Clear, sir.” Frank felt more tears welling up in his eyes as Gerard looked him over.

“You will remain this way until I say so.” Gerard let go before he landed a slap to Frank’s flushed cheek. He scoffed, eyeing Frank with discerning disappointment before he turned and walked out of the room.


	24. It's Not as Bad as One Expects, is it?

Frank was practically preening at the attention he was receiving from his Master. He was laying on the sofa, curled up in a comfortable ball under a blanket with his head in Gerard's lap. His Master's fingers were carding through his hair, fingernails gently scraping his scalp in slow patterns as they watched the last few minutes of 'Roman Holiday'.

"Did you know that this was her first film?" Gerard commented idly.

Frank merely sniffed, trying to push back tears as he watched the emotional scene on the TV that always made him cry. He could never get through the goodbye scene without tearing up. He exhaled shakily when the screen panned to Audrey Hepburn, her beautiful face, and her eyes filled with tears. Gerard chuckled softly, "I read somewhere that she was unable to physically cry for this scene and the director, William Wyler, I believe, actually yelled at her to make her emotional enough to cry."

Frank laughed weakly and turned to look up at Gerard, "You aren't at all sad about them saying ‘goodbye’?"

Gerard smiled slightly, "It is a touching moment, yes. But I'm not an overly emotional person, my boy. Not in that way."

"Absolute monster." Frank muttered under his breath and looked back at the screen as the credits rolled. He sat up and crawled over to sit on his knees next to his Dominant, who eyed him curiously from behind the blue-tinted lenses of his prescription glasses, "Sir?"

"Boy?"

"Permission to sit?" Frank asked hopefully, wiggling his hips in excited anticipation for the answer. Gerard sat slightly further back on the sofa before patting his lap. Frank grinned as he scrambled up and sat himself on Gerard's thighs before he leaned in to bury his face in his Dominant's neck to escape from the world, "Thank you, sir."

Gerard ran his hands over Frank's thighs slowly, over the bare olive skin and sparse, baby-soft hair. Frank edged closer and wrapped his arms around his Master's shoulders to hold him close and take in his mint musk scent and the sound of his calm breathing. His fingertips danced over the soft cotton of Gerard's shirt while his Dominant flipped through a few other movies he had in his collection.

"What else would you like to watch, my prince?"

Frank shrugged idly and took Gerard's glasses gently from his face to put them on carefully. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change of vision and then he smiled at his Dominant, "Don't wanna watch anything else, sir. I'm enjoying time with you. It doesn't matter what we do. And how do I look?"

Gerard hummed softly and leaned to the side to kiss the soft skin under Frank's jaw. The sudden affection had Frank's stomach explode with butterflies and a tingle run over his skin from the touch of Gerard's lips outward like a spreading warmth- his previous question answered wordlessly. He sat back to look down at his lover and couldn't help the smile that wanted to stretch across his lips. His orange hair was as vibrant as before and tousled from Frank constantly touching it every free chance he had. Gerard's eyes were somehow both bright and twinkling with affection, and darkened with hidden intention and demure mystery. His skin so wonderfully pale like the richest cream and, even though it wasn't perfect, Frank couldn't find a single fault. There were always dark circles around his eyes despite getting enough rest. The faintest of age lines demarcating that, despite his usual thunderous gaze and stoic expression, he did smile and laugh- no matter how rare the event.

Frank ran his fingers over Gerard's cheeks and jaw, marveling at how smooth his skin was and how very little facial hair there always seemed to be. Gerard lay his head back to face the ceiling, resting on one of the cushions, despite his eyes remaining glued to his inquisitive submissive.

"Frank?"

"Oui?" Frank whispered without ceasing his poking and prodding, his eyes now roving over his Master's blush pink lips and his perfectly pearl teeth.

Gerard's lips turned up at the small utterance of his preferred language, "Would you rather prefer to do something else with your time or are you perfectly content with investigating my face?"

Frank felt his cheeks warm up and shade pink when he realized what he was still doing. He smiled sheepishly, "My bad, sir. I didn't realize."

"That's quite alright. I'd rather you enjoy my face than hate looking at it."

Frank looked at him, appalled, "I would never hate looking at your face, sir."

A small smile appeared on Gerard's lips as he took Frank's hands in his and kissed the top of each one. He looked up at his enthralled submissive, "You have yet to answer my question, sweet boy."

"Can you please repeat it, sir?"

"Are you content with sitting like this doing nothing or would you prefer indulging in something else more pertinent with your time?" Gerard queried again as he examined Frank's fingers.

Frank looked down at his Master with intrigue as Gerard ran his thumb over one of Frank's tattooed letters. He bit his lip and toyed with his lip ring, "What do you have in mind, sir?"

"Maybe I was considering doing something new with you." Gerard muttered idly and gave Frank a small shrug, "Something we have yet to try."

Frank's stomach churned and fluttered at the thought of something brand new. He knew he was on the last tail-end of his subdrop after being orgasm-tortured a few days prior, but he also knew that he was up for anything now that his body aches had subsided. He played with the collar of his Master's t-shirt, dancing his fingertips over the ribbed material. He played with his lip ring, "What you got in mind, sir?"

Gerard's lips pursed a tiny smidgen as he scooted forward and put one arm under Frank's butt to support his weight. He stood up with a small grunt and Frank couldn't help the small yelp that left him. He clung on, wrapping his arms and legs around his Dominant as he was held up with ease. He looked around curiously as Gerard walked around the coffee table and turned, ascending the carpeted stairs.

Frank looked at him curiously and put Gerard's glasses back on his face and used his knuckle to push them up Gerard's perfectly slanted nose gently. He was carried into their playroom after the door was unlocked and opened by the submissive; his Master's hands previously occupied. The door was locked closed behind them and the beautiful crimson lights illuminated the room in all its salacious glory.

Frank was deposited gently onto his feet on the carpet before he was given a gentle kiss to his lips that ended far too soon. He looked at his Master and, after being given instruction to undress, he stripped himself down and set his clothes down neatly on the floor nearby. He looked up at the ceiling as his soft day collar was removed, and set down on the table nearby, and his thick play collar was fastened around his neck.

He went down onto his knees and looked down at the floor as he waited for his Master, whom he could hear as he walked around their playroom idly.

"One of the best things about having a new submissive is that there are so many things that have yet to be tried. So many toys and tools and sensations with which to torment and tease you, my boy. All of them make my heart race with anticipation." He speaks so softly from nearby as he examines one of the shelves, "You have permission to speak."

"Thank you, sir. And thank you for the opportunities to please you, sir." Frank replied in a softer cadence than usual, knowing that he could be heard in the quiet and soundproofed room.

"Such a good boy." Gerard praised as he walked further away and exhaled a content sigh, "You've come so far from when you began. And yet, you have so much untapped potential still left in you."

"Thank you, sir. All for you, sir."

Gerard walked to his submissive and lifted his face up until they locked eyes, "Does the term 'rewarded punishment' make any sense to you, boy?"

Frank's brows furrowed an inch as he thought about the two words and then looked at the o-ring gag in his Dominant's hand that made his stomach clench, "I, uh, I haven't heard it before but… Is it, like, a reward that isn't nice and sweet, maybe? Like it's rough enough that it feels like a punishment but maybe I haven't done anything bad so it's not a punishment? Am I close, sir?"

"Right on the nose." Gerard nodded, "Exactly that. Rougher than usual play, to wit it could be a punishment if you had any indiscretions but alas, my little runt has been perfect as of late. And so on haven't been able to punish him because I feel like it. And why is that?"

"Because a good Dom doesn't punish for no reason. And always explains why, sir." Frank smiled up at Gerard with adoration and admiration written into every pore and feature.

"Exactly. And as much as it's written into my very fiber, I am itching to make you suffer." He played with the gag in his hand idly as he spoke, "So what do you say, boy? Even if I don't make you hurt, as such, I'd still love to see you cry."

Frank's insides were squirming with every utterance from his Master's lips and all he could do was nod vehemently and open his mouth to allow the gag passed his teeth. It was fastened behind his head and he stuck his tongue out to lick at his lip through the metal ring. He also knew he already had a semi in his lap just from the thought of his Master and the sordid ideals that ran through his head.

He watched as Gerard unfastened his black jeans and then glanced up to look into his dark hazel eyes as he spoke, "I love that look. The adoration. The sheer willingness to do anything for your Master. Would you do _anything_ , boy?"

Frank nodded enthusiastically and let out a garbled whine. Gerard continued to talk in a soft but stern tone, "Good boy. I bet you do. You'd do anything I say. You'd take anything I would give you, wouldn't you, boy?"

Frank whimpered and nodded again, edging forward on his knees, he then frowned the tiniest bit when he noted that his Master wasn't hard at all- Not even half like he was currently. Gerard clearly noticed the confusion and a small smirk danced across his lips, "Oh, dear boy. What did I tell you before? Do you think one has to have an erection to be aroused? Do you think anyone with an erection actually _is_ aroused or is it sometimes just a physical reaction that happens regardless?"

Frank sighed softly in relief and looked up with a small huff as saliva began to drip from his lips and fall onto his knees. Gerard continued to look down at his submissive with that devilish glimmer to his lips, "Besides, mon doux petit objet, it's exceedingly difficult to get hard with a full bladder."

[my sweet little object]

Frank yelped in surprise and stared up at his Master as a sudden burst of nervous tingles shot through his organs and veins like a bullet train. He let out a small and incredulous titter of laughter but he was met with resounding and impassive poker-face. He could feel his heart race in his chest at the implication of just one sentence that hung in the air. He glanced up at Gerard again and nodded simply, acknowledging and accepting his fate.

Gerard tilted Frank's head up, "Now, I know this is new for you. And you are welcome to signal at any point, as it can be very overwhelming. And usually, one always has to make sure that if you participate in urophilia, that the recipient has no open wounds because, despite urine being sterile, if the person who's doing the urinating is sick, it can spread and cause infection. Luckily for us both, that's not an issue. And you should be as healthy and hydrated as possible, may I add."

Frank finally realized; it finally sunk into his head. He finally knew why his Master had drunk almost a whole liter of water in the past hour and a half while they watched their movie together. Gerard's impromptu scene wasn't unplanned after all, and Frank was riveting from that notion. He nodded to signify that he understood his Master's words, and let him continue explaining, "Since this is your first time, I won't make you drink it all, but I do still want you to take as much as you can. And you let me know if it's too much. You can tap my leg three times and I will stop. I can stop, don't worry. But you should also know beforehand that you _will_ choke, you _will_ cough and it _will_ hurt your throat if you do."

Frank nodded again as the short explanation made his stomach dance with excited butterflies and fireflies and, well, fuck, he threw some crickets and moths in there for effect; he was just _that_ excited to try his Master's favorite fetish. He was staring so intently into his Dominant's eyes that the world around him seemed to blur, the sudden bitter warmth on his tongue startled him into helping. He tilted his head back and swallowed instinctively, surprised by the undercurrent of sweetness that danced over his tongue. He clenched his fist as he tried to fight the urge to cough, and it failed miserably.

He couldn't help it. He couldn't resist. He coughed violently, sputtering and gagging heavily and spilling his Master's piss all over his chest and thighs. He retched slightly and took in a breath through his nose as he bent forward. He whined softly when he felt his Dominant's steady flow running over his hair and down over his face to drip in an uninterrupted stream.

He forced himself to look up again, whimpering hoarsely when his mouth was once again his Dominant's obscene target. The taste was so unlike what he had expected. The undercurrent of palatable sugar was the most unexpected. And yet, it wasn't as bitter as he had expected. Perhaps it was because his Master was healthy, his urine almost insipidly clear and odorless. He looked up into Gerard's dark eyes as he swallowed the last of the showered fluids that had landed on his tongue. He cringes only slightly as his throat burned.

He could feel his wet hair dripping onto his skin, his heart hammering in his chest. He was so achingly hard that it was almost becoming unbearable. He watched his Master's as a hand was fisted into his hair and he was lifted up onto his knees and his gag removed roughly. The small 'clink' clattered on the wooden floor as the gag was tossed aside. He was jerked forward, his face shoved into Gerard's crotch. He whined softly and nuzzled his Master's soft cock, wordlessly thanking him for the reward. He heard Gerard sigh softly above him as his skilled hand ran from Frank's damp fringe and down over his cheek to press Frank's face against himself.

Frank wouldn't stop what he was currently doing even if a meteor hit. He was so hyper-focused on showing his Master just how appreciative he was of the literal shower of attention he had received. He rubbed his cheek against his slowly-hardening Dominant, knowing that he didn't have permission to go any further no matter how badly he craved the feeling of Gerard on his tongue.

His chin was tilted upward and he let himself be moved back to sit down on his knees. Gerard looked down at him with that same unwavering gaze, "Such a good boy. You did so well on your first encounter with something of this nature."

"Thank you, sir." Frank whispered, his throat still burning.

"It's not as bad as one expects, is it?"

"No, sir." Frank replied honestly as he took note of a particular bead of nectar that made its way down his neck and over his chest. He bit his lip, "It's not as bad as last time."

"Last time was your own urine, and last time was a punishment." Gerard clarified, "Of course it's different. This is not a fully-faceted punishment, this is also not yours, is it? It's from your Master. A sentiment of ownership."

Frank hummed as he closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of his Dominant's long fingers running through his hair. He leaned forward again, caressing Gerard's cock with his cheek and, after an ounce of bravado, his lips. He ran his mouth over his Master's length from base to tip when the hand in his hair tightened its grip and forced him forward. He cried out, the sound muffled by the sudden weight of dick on his tongue. He stared up into his Master's eyes as he relaxed his jaw and allowed his most adored deity to abuse him as he saw fit.

He couldn't help the rising blip of panic that always reared its head whenever he engaged in oral sex. He knew that he had improved drastically since the first time he had his Dominant in his mouth, but he still had trouble with his gag reflex. And as much as he knew that Gerard got a sadistic kick out of making him choke and watching him heave and cry, he so badly wanted to better himself. Especially now when he felt his throat constrict around the intrusion and his stomach lurch up into his esophagus. He choked audibly, the sickening retch being the only sound that bounced around the walls over the soft, panted breaths of the older man above him.

He was pulled back sharply, moaning discordantly and trying to control the sudden flurry of saliva that not only dripped from his lips but ran in thick spindrels to Gerard's cock like a rickety rope bridge over a deep chasm. He coughed lightly and looked up, staring his Master in the eye as purposefully pushed more of his spit from his mouth and let it drip sinfully from the tip of his pierced tongue into Gerard's feet.

Frank whined painfully as the grip on the back if his hair tightened. He was surprised when the hand let go. And he was even more surprised, going as far as yelping when a flat palm connected in a heated backbite of beration. He could feel the electric fizzles spread through the skin of his cheek and work their way down his body at lightning speed before they nestled in the valley of his balls. He whined excruciatingly pitifully and looked up at his Dominant with wide eyes, wanton and desperate for any sort of touch.

"Alright, boy. Don't think I don't see the sordid affliction that's nettling you." He reaches down to stroke himself, the action all but teasing the submissive that was both too close and too far away, "Hop along, boy. I want you bent over that spanking bench and I want to see every intimate inch of you."


	25. The Boy Knows What to Say to Make a Woman Happy

Frank sat in his room, staring up at the small chandelier above his bed for ages, watching the light dance on the crystal. He had finished everything he had needed to do, finished every chore and it still wasn’t enough of a distraction.

He had woken up that morning from a horrible nightmare, drenched in a cold sweat with his heart and stomach beating so fiercely that he felt ill. He had turned, curling up against Gerard with a hope to ease his mind but it only did so much. He couldn’t stop the unease swirling around in his brain like a sticky miasma of doubts, fears, and unresolved anger. He had hoped he would find things to do around the house, hoped Gerard would have a never-ending list. But alas, here he was early that afternoon while Gerard had a small meeting with his wife over work matters. Frank put one hand behind his head, crossing one leg over the other, and let out a shaky sigh.

“Frank?”

Frank heard his Master call and he got up, walking out of his room as he tried to stuff his sullen mood back down like a swallowed bile, “Sir?”

Gerard was standing with Lindsey in the doorway of his bedroom, whispered discussions coming to a close with smiles when Lindsey turned and looked at the submissive.

“I’m going to go and get us all something for dinner.” She announced, “Not that it’ll be as wonderful as your meals, mind you. Any suggestions, sweetheart?”

“I- Uh…” Frank looked at Gerard, who merely smiled and gestured with a hand for Frank to speak, “Do we have options yet?”

“I suggested Thai, Lindsey suggested Mexican.” Gerard shrugged and Frank bit his lip, thinking it over.

“Mexican sounds amazing.” Frank replied, seeing Gerard’s face sour as Lindsey lit up as she turned and looked smugly at her husband.

“See? The boy knows what to say to make a woman happy.” Lindsey folded her arms and Gerard merely rolled his eyes as he leaned against the door frame.

“If you remember correctly, you live here for free with anything you could ever want and you don’t even have to so much as look at my penis, Lindsey. What more could you ask for?” Gerard replied as he folded his arms and raised a poignant eyebrow.

“Oh, get off your high horse.” Lindsey snorted, “You wouldn’t have all this without me. And besides, all I ask for is getting my way whenever I want. The luxuries that you provide on your own are on your conscience.”

“And this includes Mexican food?” Gerard looked a tad unhappy at the way it rolled off of his tongue, “You worry me.”

“Not as much as you worry me.” She smiled sweetly at him and he relented, sliding into his bedroom with a loud sigh aimed for her ears, “What a grump.”

“I’m okay with whatever you want to get as long as it never had a face, and it's not cucumber.” Frank smiled somewhat and Lindsey patted his cheek before she walked down the hallway. Frank took a step forward and knocked on his Master’s open bedroom door.

“Enter, my boy.”

Frank walked in and turned to see Gerard shirtless, folding up the white t-shirt he had been in. Frank swallowed hard and looked at his Master, fleetingly forgetting his sulken mood.

“What can I do for you, Frank?” Gerard smiled as he lay the shirt in his top drawer and closed it again.

Frank shrugged, “Finished everything.”

“Bored?”

“I guess…” Frank looked down, toeing the carpet beneath him as he clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides.

“Ah, something is bothering you.” Gerard surmised quickly, “I see now. What is it, my prince?”

“I just…” Frank’s frown deepened as he tried to decipher the correct words in his head to explain how he felt and why. He fidgeted with his fingers, “I had a nightmare, and I’m aware that it would never happen and it was totally stupid, but it left me so… Down. I don’t know how to shake it.”

“You need a distraction.” Gerard murmured as he stepped closer to his submissive and cupped his cheek, “What distracts you most. boy?”

“Pain. Usually, I get tattooed but… I’m not really up for that and I don’t think a flogging will do any help either.”

“No one said anything about a flogging.” Gerard’s voice was quiet but the edge to it was undeniable, “Why don’t you let your Master take care of you, boy? See what happens when I put you in a subspace and give you some time out of your head.”

“Yes, please.” Frank sighed in relief at the idea, at how wonderful it sounded and how badly he needed it.

“You wait here for once. Count to thirty and join me, alright?” Gerard lifted Frank’s head up and they locked eyes, “I’m going to help you, my boy.”

“Yes, sir.” Frank whispered in return as Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s forehead before he turned and departed swiftly from the bedroom. Frank sat on the edge of Gerard’s bed and slowly began to count, whispering the numbers out loud as he stared down at his bare feet.

He got up, still counting now at twelve, and shed his sweater, laying it on the bed before he unfastened his shorts and pushed them down. He got to twenty when he felt his stomach churning listlessly. He stood there in his boxers, frowning to himself as he slowly walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

“Thirty.” He breathed out as he got to the door of the playroom, staring at it as he reached out and opened the door. The room was bathed in its usual red and white glow, the colors touching his inked skin as he walked in carefully and tentatively, eyes cast down. He closed the door behind him and stood beside it, waiting for any command.

“To the carpet, boy. Eyes down.” Gerard ordered and took up his usual spot, turning to face the door as he stood on the carpet with his hands clasped behind him. He heard shoes crossing the floor and he swallowed, feeling the warmth of his Master behind him.

“Good boy. What do you say about wearing something pretty for me, hmm?” Gerard asked as his lips ghosted over the shell of Frank’s ear. Frank let out a soft mewl and bit his lip, nodding. He heard the unmistakable sound of leather and steel behind him, the similar sound he had heard before his Master had strung him up upside down. Gerard slid the leather into Frank’s hand, careful not to touch him, and Frank brought it up to inspect.

The leather straps were a rich red, the steel was blacksteel rather than usual silver and it was stunning. Frank unfastened the middle section of it and slipped it over his head, sliding his arms through before he pulled the body harness down.

Five thick red straps came to an O-ring at his sternum, the strap very lowest connected to another O-ring over his navel where other straps went over his hips, the same connectioned pattern went over his spine.

He swallowed, sliding his semi-hardened dick through the very last O-ring at the bottom of the harness, hissing out under his breath at the cold steel. He straightened up, fastening the one strap over his hip behind his back before he waited yet again.

“So perfect.” Gerard purred quietly, the sound permeated every pore of Frank’s skin, “Arms out behind you, hands together but not clasped. Make sure you’re comfortable, boy.”

Frank obeyed, putting his arms together behind his body, resting them pointed outward as he waited, feeling what felt like a smooth but sturdy material encase his arms. He sucked in a shaky breath as his arms were tightened closer towards each other in the no-doubtedly crimson armbinder. He could feel Gerard working on fastening the black corseted cord that x’ed over the leather that was now enveloping his arms until mid-bicep.

Gerard walked around to face Frank and the latter withheld his yelp of surprise, seeing his Master’s feet and lower legs in dull-sheening black buckles and laces and leather. A high pair of boots in the darkest ebony that Frank stared at, noting how similar they were to Ty’s but more intricate. Frank’s gaze swept up and he felt his legs shaking beneath him, his eyes roving over Gerard’s lower half in a pair of the tightest leather pants with ribbing over the thighs and belted sides.

His Master’s torso was exposed, pale white skin and toned muscle contrasting with the black. Dark eyes looked him over as his arms came up and hands rested on Frank’s shoulders. Black leather gloves took Gerard’s arms up to his elbows, buckles wound up the sides in a set of three over each forearm. Frank swallowed hard but ignored it as Gerard fastened the thick red straps of Frank’s armbinder to a collar around Frank’s neck- also red.

“I adore you in this color,” Gerard whispered as though reading his submissive’s mind. "Ever since I saw you roped up in it, I knew I had to find more of it.”

Frank remained silent, knowing his Master’s statement wasn’t in need of a reply. He waited patiently, standing still as he knew that if his arms moved, it would pull at his neck. Gerard looked him over as he ran a hand through his fiery orange hair- the hue only brought out to an even more vibrant extent from the red lighting.

“Missing something to finish this off.” Gerard tutted softly before he turned and walked off before grabbing what he wanted. He stood in front of Frank and looked at him firmly, “What I’m going to do is going to physically task you, boy. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded, looking back solemnly.

“I have taken away one way for you to signal but I will not hinder your speech for your own precaution, do you understand?” Gerard held up a mask of the same red hue and unfastened the ties behind it before he pulled it on and over Frank’s head.

“Good boy.” Gerard remarked as he adjusted the hood on Frank’s head so that Frank could still see through the eyeholes and the section where his mouth was, was unzipped. Gerard walked behind his submissive and tightened the cords of vinyl before knotting it and adjusting, “Not too tight?”

“No, sir.” Frank breathed out, his skin already hot under the mask, red rimming the borders of his vision as he looked around, his heart starting to hammer against his ribs with complete anticipation and unknown.

“Good.” Gerard replied, “On the bed, on your back.”

Frank turned, marching off towards the large metal-framed bed with its daunting charcoal sheets. He climbed on, rolling onto the middle of it on his back, his shoulders protesting only somewhat at the angle.

He stared at the ceiling in surprise, staring up at the mirrored reflection of himself. Had this always been here above the bed and he had never noticed? Surely not? Surely he would have glimpsed it at least once before? Frank looked at his body and he swallowed, realizing just how much confidence he had in himself to look this way, realizing that he looked better in it than he had expected and that he was completely and utterly A-okay with it all.

Frank was pulled from his self-discovery when he felt Gerard cuffing his ankle and he looked in the mirror to see one ankle in a thick leather cuff before the other joined suit quickly enough. Frank’s feet were then lifted, the cuffs hooked to two of the chains that hung from the top iron rods over the bed, pulled tight and unable to jostle even if he tried. He scowled in confusion until he saw his Master standing beside him with a long and thin reed-looking cane in his hand and he twigged on what was about to happen.

“Safeword?” Gerard asked calmly and Frank readjusted on the bed, whimpering.

“Pineapples.” He replied despite himself, and watched Gerard walk away, clearly satisfied. Frank found his feet had been lifted only high enough for Gerard’s hands, about a foot or so off of the bed itself. He tried craning his neck to see but it only hurt more for his shoulders and he dropped back down, trying his best not to squirm.

He heard a soft swat through the air and a sharp snick ran through his feet and he yelped, gasping at the sharp pain that he had both expected and not. He let out a small moan as another intense whip landed on his soles as his Master brought the thin cane down on the undersides of his feet. He whimpered, ignoring how the pain ran through his body like fiery, sparking fireworks. A harder slap hit his feet and he jerked, hearing Gerard grunt softly as he flicked his hand out. Frank could feel his feet burning as though he were walking on a hot road’s tarmac and he squirmed uncomfortably, mouth hanging open and back arched as his hands curled into fists inside the hot armbinder.

Frank bit down hard, teeth gnashing together as Gerard landed two harsh-spirited and heavier blows of the wooden rod to Frank’s soft pads before a light flick landed on his toes. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the intense pain when he yelped, feeling his Master trail the end of the cane up the bottom of his right foot with way too soft an ease. He squeezed his eyes closed and yelped, jerking away.

“P-Please, no.” He gasped, “N-No.”

“No?” Gerard queried then, flicking the whip across Frank’s foot, “I beg your pardon, boy?”

“No tickling, please. I-” Frank panted softly, “Please.”

“You don’t tell me,” Gerard ran the cane over Frank’s foot again and he screamed softly, trying to move away as the underside of his foot burned from the lashing he had received, “You take what I give you, you ingrate.”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Frank moaned quietly as his chest began to burn uncomfortably. His entire body highly focused on his feet and how badly they were on fire. Gerard stared down at him, contemplating as he ran a finger over the cane slowly.

“Definitely not enough.” Gerard looked at his submissive before he walked around to stand beside him, leaning and leering in, glowering over Frank with a dominant sneer, “You want more, runt?”

“P-Please, sir.” Frank whined, squirming as the steel O-ring around his dick began to constrict as he hardened. Gerard looked down, eyes landing on the source of Frank’s wriggling, when his eyebrow rose.

He walked off without another word, walking over to the shelf where he crouched down sinuously and opened the bottom drawer. Frank looked back up at the mirrored ceiling, deciding that it was definitely a new fixture in his mind, and heard his Master returning. Frank looked at the large black box in his Master’s hands and he frowned, looking up at Gerard, who was smiling back almost too simply. It made Frank’s insides churn uncomfortably but he knew he could trust his Master. Gerard opened the box and set it down beside Frank, eyeing him as he reached in and pulled out a long steel needle with it’s red plastic tip. Frank’s eyes widened when he realized what his Master was about to do to him.

“You asked for it, didn’t you, boy?” Gerard crooned silkily as he picked up a cold and sterile-looking cloth and ran it over Frank’s neck and chest and sides, the swelling and pungent smell of alcohol filled Frank’s nose as the other side of thee swab cleaned his arms, “I’m going to make you hurt irrevocably. But you’re going to look so beautiful when I’m done with you.”

Frank swallowed hard as his Master removed the plastic from the surgical needle and eyed the gauged needle, his hazel eyes sparkling as he moved closer and placed a hand on Frank’s chest, the needle lowering.

“Deep breath in.” Gerard instructed simply and Frank complied despite the rage of his heart in his chest. The sudden sharp pain pricked at his nipple, surprising him and making him yelp as the last pop of skin enunciated the action, and a burning spread over the skin. Tears brimmed in his eyes as an automatic reaction but he never stirred, basking in the pain, “Good boy.”

“S-Sir?” Frank barely managed above a whisper as Gerard uncapped a second needle, looking up at the break of silence, “I-”

“Yes, boy?”

Frank refrained from asking the question that burned in his mind and instead chose to appease, deciding he would ask post-scene, “M-More… Please.”

“Don’t worry your bemuddled head.” Gerard leaned over, his hand stretching the skin of Frank’s chest before he smiled, pinching Frank’s nipple with a gloved hand. Frank let out a whine, knowing what was about to happen, and at least he was braced for what to feel. The sharp prick, the inhale, the push and the pop and the exhale as pressure and heat spread. God, it hurt. But it was exhilarating at the same, the release of every stressor seemed to be melting like foamy butter in a sizzling pan.

Frank had thought that the needle through each nipple was enough in that area for them both but he was wrong, so wrong when Gerard stretched his skin the opposite direction, drawing vertical and making the needle already in his skin pinch. Gerard bit down on his lip as he pushed the sharp steel through Frank’s flesh, the latter crying out and trying to remain still as he felt it slide through him and pop out the other side, the bar buried beneath his nipple, either side of it sticking out with a burning brunt below and above the sensitive and erect flesh.

Gerard returned, his hands caressing Frank’s side, a finger running over Frank’s ribs when he picked up another needle, pinching the skin up on Frank’s left side before piercing through the skin. Frank yelped out at the pain, a different kind of pain that felt so much more searing than before- a quick jab- this one was a somehow thicker pain that overtook more of his senses as it burst, the needle exiting his skin.

Frank tried to remain still, tried to behave and do his best as his Master succeeded in piercing his left side four more times, each one no less excruciating and sharply-tingled than before as he felt them dig through his flesh and pierce out the other end.

“Breathe out.” Gerard continued to repeat the instructions with each insertion of surgical steel, watching Frank's body as he breathed heavily and trembled in a low thrum from the adrenaline coursing through every vein and sinew, “Good boy.”

Frank swallowed hard, the thick collar of the mask that encased Frank's head was tight around his neck, constricting his air a fraction and adding to everything, adding a soft buzz to his brain and numbness to his fingers and toes. Frank glanced up at his Master with desperation, his shoulder sockets aching from the angle of his arms still beneath him.

“So absolutely breathtaking.” Gerard purred as he picked up a new needle and uncapped it, “Tell me what you want, boy?”

“M-More.” Frank urged with a broken sob, “Please. I-It hurts.”

“As you wish.” Gerard replied, his face remaining as still and calm as ever as he leaned over his submissive and took the skin in his fingers, the other hand pushing the sharp point of the needle into Frank's right side. Frank let out a scream at the pain, gasping as he gritted his teeth, his right side seemed so much more sensitive than the left and he couldn't explain it.

Gerard slid the needle in as far as he had decided before it was joined by another two steady needles that ran parallel with Frank's ribs at angles like metallic gills.

“Two more on this side to match the five on the other.” Gerard looked at his submissive with a smile that seemed as sharp and foreboding as the needles he had reached for.

Frank had closed his eyes, breathing as he was told and relaxing as more needles were pressed into his body. He now had four in his nipples to make a cross through each sensitive rise of pink flesh, three running horizontally above his chest plate, five in each side, and three in the very sensitive pouch above his dick.

The last three were the worst, the most painful, and the most likely to have him come on the spot. It hurt so badly but it struck the very best nerves with sniper-precision. Frank opened his eyes as he felt Gerard move and he looked up at his Master with wide eyes. He let out a plea barely audible, and watched the way it resonated over Gerard's face as though he were barely able to hold on to his own steely self-control.

Gerard leaned over his panting submissive, running a hand over Frank's body and over his middle before he wrapped a hand around Frank's achingly hard dick. Frank let out a moan at the contact, his body singing and protesting in so many places.

Gerard's hand sped up, stroking Frank roughly as his insides knotted and a spark ignited in his lower stomach that resonated perfectly through the rest of him. He lifted his hips up, gasping and uttering barely audible begs from his spit-slicked lips as his tongue bar pressed against his palate. His legs shook, the tensing skin was pulling at the eighteen needles that were perforated through his inked flesh. His toes curled, already numb from his elevated angle, as he tried his best to chase his much-needed release.

“O-Oh,” Frank's voice wobbled and broke as he felt Gerard's thumb swirling over the sensitive tip and back down coated in slick. He whimpered out desperately, whining for his Master, looking up at him for a split second to see Gerard leaning over him, looking down at him with dominance in his eyes as he teetered his submissive. Frank's muscles tensed as he tried to hip himself up, his hips rocking in short bursts as he tried to keep his pace with Gerard's steadily growing rhythm.

He gasped as he felt his Master's hand on his balls, massaging with his fingers as one of them ran over the skin just beneath. Frank let out a small yelp at the sudden touch of cold leather on the warmest part of him. He scrunched his eyes closed, teeth gritted as he tried to breathe, short panting breaths leaving his chest.

Gerard's thumb flicked over Frank's frenum piercing, flicking over the metal buried in the thin skin of the underside of Frank's dick and he jerked forward at the sudden flicker of nerve-ending stimulation.

“F-Fuck. I- Fuck- please. Sir, please. 'M g-gna come.” Frank babbled brokenly, trying to curl his fists behind him in the sweat-stuck leather binder. Gerard merely let out a small grunt of recognition at his submissive, twisting his hand in one swift motion before he continued stroking Frank. He sobbed softly, "Please, sir. Please. M a good boy. Wanna come for you. So good. Just for you. Please, fuck-"

Frank's skin felt as though it were going to explode from his body, bursting at the small pinpoints that were littered over his flesh from his Master, as though they were going to pull away at a white-hot but exquisite pace. He let out a small cry, his body reaching its final peak before he shattered, coming over his Master’s knuckles. He rutted into Gerard’s fist, his brain buzzing with pure pleasure as it exploded out into his veins like pop rocks.

He shuddered out a whimper as his body caved, dropping back down against the bed completely limp as he panted, his lungs on fire from the sudden and sharp intake of air. His face and arms were red hot inside their tight and thick coverings- too hot. Frank waited obediently as Gerard got up and slowly began to remove the needles, starting with the low ones just above the base of his dick. He gasped at the weird tugging sensation in his skin and tried not to jerk away.

Gerard slowly removed the five needles from Frank’s ribs on his left before pulling the other five on his right side out with slow and steady precision. Frank felt like he could finally breathe somewhat easier, taking in a deep breath as Gerard came closer, removing the three needles from Frank’s above sternum when he paused and frowned.

“Frank?”

“S-Sir?” Frank croaked out in response, surprised he was barely able to create a sound.

“I will remove these two vertical needles but didn’t you say you wanted your nipples pierced?” Gerard looked at Frank, “We can always replace the two horizontal needles with jewelry, boy.”

“Y-Yeah?” Frank asked, perking up somewhat, “That’d- That’d be cool.”

“Let me remove the rest and get you up.” Gerard smiled as he carefully removed the two needles that were pierced underneath Frank’s nipples. He set the dirtied metal aside before he walked around and carefully unfastened Frank’s ankles. He placed a kiss to the underside of Frank’s feet before lowering them down onto the bed. Frank gasped at the sudden flow of blood to his limbs that were followed by the sudden pins and needles.

Gerard sat Frank up and reached behind him, untying the mask carefully as he pulled the red latex from Frank’s head. The rush of cold air was refreshing to Frank, who was already feeling heavy and dopey.

Gerard left Frank’s arms in the binder as he took the soiled needles and threw them in a small bin that was hooked to the wall. Gerard walked over to the box where the needles had been placed and opened a small section of it before he ran a finger through them and looked at Frank.

“I used a fourteen gauge needle, and luckily I have some jewelry for that. It has been sterilized and I never really used the jewelry much as it was. I don’t think we should use segment rings or ball capture rings just in case they get caught on something. Perhaps a circular bar like you have below the belt.” Gerard held up the jewelry and Frank smiled.

“I’m down with a banana bar.” He commented as Gerard took two of them in his hand and walked over but bit his lip, “What?”

“With a normal piercing, they keep the plastic in your skin so that feeding the jewelry into the hole is easier. I’m afraid I haven’t done that considering I wasn’t thinking of making them permanent.” Gerard crouched down and examined Frank’s nipple with a frown, “Perhaps we do this next time once you’re healed up and we do it properly?”

“If it ends the same way this one did, I’m in.” Frank grinned cockily and Gerard raised an eyebrow, reaching up to pull one of the needles out harder than Frank expected. He yelped out, grimacing at the sharp pain in his skin and he realized that they were the first ones he had done to him and the blood must have already dried around the needle. He reached up to hold his bleeding nipple, blushing at his Master’s smirk as Gerard removed the second one- but a tad more gentle than the first, twisting it out slowly.

“There.” Gerard smiled, putting the jewelry down on top of the box to be cleaned again, “Up.”

Frank stood up on shaky legs and Gerard carefully helped him walk forward before he helped him out of the armbinder. Frank stretched his joints, groaning at the movement in his sockets.

“You look so delectable in this harness.” Gerard muttered softly as he placed a kiss to the top of Frank’s shoulder and the latter let out a soft whimper in reply, “Time for a bath, my prince.”

“I’m not arguing, that sounds amazing.”

“Well, let's hop to it. You’re getting blood on the floor, boy.”


End file.
